A Little More
by aicchan
Summary: Cerita bersambung setelah sekian lama vacum dari web ini Pliz review yaaaa
1. Chapter 1

h

**A Little More….******

**Chara: Naruto – Gaara**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

Suatu hari yang cerah di musim semi, wilayah Konoha Gakure no Sato tampak begitu rimbun dan sejuk diantara hijaunya dedaunan yang mengelilingi wilayah itu. Di hutan yang terdekat dengan desa tersembunyi itu, tampaklah 2 orang sedang berjalan-jalan menikmati pagi yang sejuk itu. mereka adalah Iruka dan Naruto, 2 orang yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan darah, namun keakraban mereka sudah seperti ayah dan anak sungguhan. Iruka yang baru berumur 17 tahun menggandeng tangan si bocah cilik berumur 5 tahun itu.

"Iruka Sensei—kita pergi ke sungai yuk." Ajak Naruto, "Airnya pasti jernih sekali."

Iruka menganguk, "Baiklah. Hari ini aku akan menemanimu kemanapun kau mau pergi." Katanya.

Naruto tersenyum senang, lalu dia memeluk kaki Iruka, "Aku sukaaaa sekali, Iruka Sensei."

Iruka tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala anak itu dengan sayang, "Aku tahu—Aku juga suka sekali dengan Naruto."

Naruto tertawa-tawa senang. Dia pun kembali menggandeng tangan Iruka, "Ayo pergi." Dia menarik tangan Iruka dengan semangat.

Iruka mengikuti kemana kaki kecil Naruto melangkah, hingga sampailah mereka ke sebuah sungai kecil yang mengalir jernih di sela bebatuan. Naruto dengan riangnya langsung berlari dan bermain di sungai itu. Iruka menemaninya sambil duduk di tepi sungai itu. Angin berhembus dengan sejuknya hari itu dan dedaunan saling bergesek dan membuat irama yang menyenangkan.

"Ada ikan…" Naruto tertawa geli saat ada seekor ikan yang cukup besar menyentuh kakinya, "Wah—ada banyaaaak." Naruto berteriak kegirangan melihat segerombolan ikan kecil melewati sela kakinya. Naruto mengikuti laju renang ikan-ikan itu.

Iruka memandang anak yang sudah dia asuh sejak bayi. Melihat keceriaan Naruto, Iruka pun akhirnya menghampiri Naruto, "Hayo—Jangan terlalu jauh. Nanti kau jatuh." Iruka mengangkat Naruto dari air dan menggendongnya di pundaknya.

"Habis—Jarang-jarang aku lihat ikan sebanyak itu." Naruto memeluk kepala Iruka.

"Hei hei—Aku tidak bisa melihat nih." Kata Iruka sambil membawa Naruto kembali ke pinggir.

Naruto menikmati pemandangan yang terlihat lain dari atas sana. Lalu tiba-tiba matanya menangkap adanya seseorang di sisi lain sungai itu, "Iruka Sensei—disana ada orang." Naruto menunjuk ke arah dimana dia melihat orang itu.

"Mana?" Iruka memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruto.

"Di balik batu sungai itu…."

Iruka menurunkan Naruto, "Kau tunggu disini. Aku akan kesana."

Naruto mengangguk dan melihat Iruka sudah sampai di sisi lain sungai itu dengan sekali lompatan. Mengharap cemas, dia berdiri mematung di sana. Sedangkan Iruka yang menghampiri sosok yang dikatakan Naruto, terkejut karena mendapati sosok seorang anak kecil sebaya Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengalir dari keningnya. Iruka memeriksa kondisi anak itu; masih bernafas, tapi detak jantungnya sangat pelan, nyaris tidak terasa. Tidak ada luka parah, hanya saja anak itu tampak sangat lemah. Iruka membopong anak itu dan membawanya ke tempat Naruto.

"Iruka Sensei—kenapa dia?" Naruto memandang ngeri pada darah yang mewarnai tubuh anak itu.

"Entahlah, tapi kita harus segera membawanya ke RS." Kata Iruka. "Ayo pulang!" Naruto mengangguk. Iruka menggendong 2 anak itu dan langsung melesat kembali ke Konoha. Segera Iruka menuju ke RS dan menyerahkan perawatan anak yang dia temukan tadi pada tim medis di sana.

"Iruka Sensei—Apa anak itu akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto saat dia dan Iruka menunggu hasil pemeriksaan anak itu.

"Ku harap begitu." Iruka menenangkan Naruto yang tampaknya sedikit shock.

Tak lama akhirnya seorang dokter yang memeriksa anak tadi keluar dari ruang periksa. Iruka dan Naruto langsung menghampirinya, "Bagaimana dia?" Tanya Iruka.

"Tidak ada luka luar yang parah. Dia lemah karena sepertinya 2-3 hari ini tubuhnya tidak menerima makanan apapun. Istirahat seminggu cukup untuk memulihkan kondisinya seperti sedia kala."

"Tadi—Darahnya keluar banyak sekali. Apa ada luka di kepalanya?"

"Ya—Ada luka yang aneh di keningnya. Tapi sepertinya bukan ditorehkan sesuatu yang tajam. Saat lukanya dibersihkan, di keningnya terpahat huruf 'Ai' ."

"'Ai'?"

"Ya—Entah karena apa, tapi ku rasa itu bukan luka biasa." Dokter itu memandang Iruka, "Kau mengenalnya?"

Iruka menggeleng, "Tidak, aku menemukannya di hilir sungai tadi."

"Oh—Kalau begitu, baiknya aku laporkan hal ini pada Sandaime."

Iruka mengiyakannya. Lalu dia melihat Naruto yang berdiri gelisah di depan kamar perawatan itu, "Umm—boleh kami menjenguknya?"

"Ya— silahkan saja."

Lalu Iruka pun mengajak Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Iruka melihat anak tadi sedang duduk diam di tempat tidurnya. Perban putih membalut sisi kepalanya yang terluka. Iruka memandang sosok kecil itu. rambut anak itu berwarna merah bata, warna yang jarang ditemui di Konoha, lalu bola matanya berwarna hijau pupus. Walau masih kecil, Iruka melihat sorot kesedihan yang dalam di mata anak itu. "Hai—Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Iruka ramah. Dia membantu Naruto untuk naik ke tempat tidur.

Anak itu kelihatannya kebingungan. Iruka tersenyum pada anak itu, "Jangan takut. Kami tidak bermaksud jahat padamu." Dia memeluk anak itu erat, "Kau pasti ketakutan, ya? Sendirian seperti ini." Butir airmata mulai membasahi pipi anak itu dan dia menangis keras di pelukan Iruka. Dengan lembut Iruka menepuk-nepuk punggung kecil di pelukannya itu, "Menangislah… itu akan membuatmu lega." Katanya.

Naruto memandang anak itu dengan cemas, "Lukanya sakit, ya?" Naruto mengelus-elus perban di kepala anak itu, "Sakitnya hilang—sakitnya hilang…." Naruto mendendangkan alunan yang biasa Iruka katakan padanya jika dia terluka.

Iruka tersenyum melihatnya, dan dia membiarkan anak tadi terus menangis sampai puas. Setelah anak itu tenang, barulah Iruka menanyainya. Tapi betapa terkejutnya dia saat mengetahui kalau anak itu tidak bisa mengingat apapun kecuali namanya…. Gaara….

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Iruka dipanggil oleh Sandaime Hokage, pemimpin Konoha Gakure. Setelah mempelajari kasus dan juga setelah mendapat persetujuan dari tetua Konoha, akhirnya Sandaime memutuskan untuk mengizinkan Gaara untuk tinggal di Konoha ini….

"Sungguhkah itu, Hokage-Sama?" Iruka tampak tidak percaya, "Terima kasih banyak."

Sandaime yang adalah seorang pria paruh baya berwajah penuh kharisma itu tersenyum pada Iruka, "Kau tetap seorang yang berhati lembut, Iruka." Katanya.

Iruka membalas senyuman Sandaime padanya, "Saya—hanya tidak mau melihat Naruto sedih. Dia dan Gaara sudah sangat akrab."

"Ya—Karena itu aku juga akan mempercayakan anggota baru keluarga Konoha itu padamu. Kau keberatan?"

"Tentu tidak, Hokage-Sama. Saya senang."

"Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan hal itu. Baiklah—aku percayakan dia padamu."

"Baik." Iruka membungkuk hormat.

"Kalau ada masalah, katakan saja padaku." ujar Hokage lembut, seakan berkata pada anaknya sendiri. Iruka mengangguk dan segera keluar dari ruangan Hokage. Bergegas, dia menuju ke RS untuk memberitahukan kabar ini pada Naruto dan Gaara…

"Benarkah itu, Iruka Sensei?" Naruto tampak takjub saat Iruka mengangguk padanya, "ASIIIIK!!!! KAKEK MEMANG YANG TERBAIK." Soraknya senang, lalu dia menoleh pada Gaara, "Kalau begitu, aku dan Gaara bisa sama-sama terus." Naruto memeluk Gaara erat-erat.

Gaara sendiri tidak percaya kalau dia diizinkan untuk tinggal di Konoha, "Be—benarkah tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya ragu pada Iruka.

"Iya—Mulai saat ini, kau juga anggota keluarga Konoha. Kau tidak sendiri lagi." Iruka tersenyum pada Gaara, "Dan mulai saat ini, kita bertiga akan tinggal bersama. Hokage-Sama sudah menyediakan rumah kecil yang layak untuk kita bertiga."

"EEEEE—Harus pindah dari asrama Chuunin, ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya—mana mungkin kita bertiga tinggal dalam kamar sesempit itu. Nanti kalau kau bertemu Hokage-Sama, kau harus mengucapkan terima kasih. Mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku ngerti."

"Nah—setelah Gaara diizinkan keluar dari RS, kita segera pindah."

"Baaiiik!!" Seru Naruto.

Iruka memandang 2 anak sebaya di hadapannya itu. Dia senang, karena Naruto tidak lagi akan sendirian kalau dia harus melaksanakan misinya sebagai seorang shinobi….



Sejak saat itu, Iruka, Naruto dan Gaara hidup bertiga. Mereka sangat senang dan tampak seperti keluarga sesungguhnya. Gaara selalu menemani Naruto kemanapun anak itu pergi, dan Iruka tidak khawatir, karena sepertinya sifat Gaara jauh lebih bisa dikontrol daripada Naruto.

Tapi entah kenapa—semakin lama Gaara semakin merasakan keanehan pada sikap orang-orang dewasa di desa ini. Mereka selalu saja berbisik-bisik dan memandang tajam pada Naruto. Saat itu, tak jarang tangan Naruto erat menggandengnya. Sering pula Gaara mendapati Naruto menangis sendirian di kamarnya. Walau tak mengerti, Gaara tetap terus menjaga Naruto, karena baginya Naruto adalah orang yang terdekat dengannya.

Hari ini pun, Iruka pulang larut. Hari masih sore, Naruto dan Gaara memutuskan untuk bermain saja di taman. Di sana banyak sekali anak-anak kecil yang asik bermain.

"Kau tidak bergabung dengan mereka?" Tanya Gaara.

Naruto menggeleng, "Banyak orang dewasanya—aku malas." Naruto bergelayut di tangan Gaara.

Gaara paham benar alasan Naruto, "Kalau begitu—kita main ayunan saja, ya?!" Ajaknya.

Naruto mengikuti Gaara menuju ke ayunan yang ada di dekat pagar taman. Naruto mulai merasa tidak enak karena banyak orang dewasa yang mulai berbisik-bisik di sekitarnya, dan saat itu pun dia mulai menangis. Jelas saja itu membuat Gaara kaget.

"Naruto—jangan menangis…" Gaara mengusap-usap pipi Naruto. "Tidak apa-apa…. Ada aku disini." Bisiknya.

Bukannya reda, tangis Naruto makin menjadi dan dia mencengkram baju Gaara erat-erat. "Tidak mau—Tidak mau disini…."

Gaara menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto, "Iya—Kita pulang saja, yuk." Dengan terisak, Naruto mengikuti langkah Gaara kembali ke rumahnya. Sampai di rumah, Gaara menggelar futon untuk Naruto dan menemani hingga anak itu tertidur. Selama itu, Gaara tidak sekalipun melepas tangan Naruto—sama seperti saat Naruto menjaganya di RS—

Pukul 10 malam Iruka baru pulang. Dia terkejut mendapati Naruto yang biasanya masih terbangun, kini sudah tidur pulas. Di tambah lagi, Gaara juga tidur di sebelahnya. Iruka menyelimuti mereka dan menutup jendela, lalu Gaara terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ah—kau bangun. Maaf ya, apa aku mengganggu?" Iruka duduk di depan Gaara.

"Tidak apa." Gaara mengucek matanya.

"—Tumben kalian sudah tidur. Kecape'an bermain, ya?"

Gaara menggeleng, lalu dia pun menceritakan alasannya. Mendengar itu, raut wajah Iruka jadi tampak sedih. Tapi karena dia tidak ingin membuat Gaara ikut cemas, dia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Ya sudah—tidak usah difikirkan." Iruka menepuk kepala Gaara dengan lembut. "Sekarang tidurlah lagi. Akan aku siapkan futon untukmu." Iruka berdiri dan mengambil futon lain dari lemari dinding di kamar itu dan menggelarnya untuk Gaara, "Tidurlah! Besok aku akan menemani kalian seharian." Iruka menyelimuti Gaara setelah anak itu berbaring, "Selamat malam."

"Malam, Iruka Sensei." Gaara pun memejamkan mata setelah Iruka mematikan lampu kamarnya. Selang beberapa lama, Gaara tidak jua bisa tidur. Dengan gelisah dia membolak-balik badannya di futon hingga akhirnya dia memandang Naruto yang tidur di sebelahnya.

Walau sudah tidur, tapi Gaara masih melihat airmata mengalir di pipi Naruto. Itu membuatnya duduk dan mendekati Naruto. Gaara kembali meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya, "…. Jangan menangis." Katanya, "Biarpun mereka tidak suka Naruto—bagiku… Naruto adalah orang yang berharga. Jadi—jangan menangis…." Gaara mengusap-usap kening Naruto.

Seakan mendengar, Naruto pun berhenti menangis. Dia pun tidur dengan tenang. Gaara tersenyum tipis dan berbaring di sebelah Naruto, "Selama ada aku—tidak akan ada yang bisa menyakitimu…. Aku janji…."

Di kamar yang lain, Iruka juga belum tidur. Dia masih duduk di dekat jendela seraya memandang bulan sabit yang menerangi malam. Sesekali dia menghela nafas dan juga tampak resah. Pikirannya dipenuhi cerita Gaara tadi. Sampai kini juga dia tidak mengerti, mengapa orang-orang desa masih juga belum menerima kehadiran Naruto diantara mereka. Padahal sudah 5 tahun berlalu sejak tragedi itu. Iruka terus bertanya pada diri sendiri—apa orang-orang desa ini pernah berfikir, seandainya anak mereka diperlakukan sama seperti mereka memperlakukan Naruto—apa mereka tidak akan merasa sedih.

Saat itu pula Iruka bertekad—apapun yang terjadi, dia tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto. harapannya adalah—setidaknya dengan keberadaannya, Naruto bisa mendapatkan tempat yang hangat baginya. Iruka ingin mengurangi beban yang terlalu berat untuk dipikul seorang anak berusia 5 tahun seorang diri.



Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, dan tak terasa 7 tahun sudah berlalu begitu saja. Naruto dan Gaara sudah tumbuh menjadi anak yang penuh semangat, keduanya juga telah masuk akademi shinobi di tingkat akhir. Hanya menunggu beberapa bulan lagi sampai mereka mengikuti ujian kelulusan untuk menjadi seorang Genin, taraf awal dalam jajaran shinobi. Iruka terus mengawasi pertumbuhan dan perkembangan kedua anak asuhnya itu. Walau pertama dia agak khawatir, sekarang dia lega karena baik Naruto maupun Gaara bisa berbaur dengan teman-teman mereka di akademi.

Hari ini pun matahari bersinar cerah, menyingkirkan awan yang hendak menutupi cahayanya. Naruto tampak terburu-buru berlari menyusuri gedung akademi, "Gaara—" Teriaknya begitu menemukan orang yang dia cari.

Gaara yang sedang berada di dalam kelas, melihat ke arah pintu masuk dan mendapati Naruto berlari ke arahnya dan langsung duduk di depannya, "—Ada apa?"

"Dengar dengar!! Bulan depan akan diadakan ujian kelulusan menjadi Genin. Katanya penguji kelas kita Iruka Sensei." Naruto tampak bersemangat.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya—Aku baru baca pengumumannya di papan pengumuman. Aku jadi tidak sabaaaar."

"Kau ini memang tidak sabaran." Gaara melihat ada darah mengalir dari lengan Naruto, "Luka?" Dia menarik tangan Naruto dan menggulung lengan jaketnya yang sobek, "Kau menabrak apa lagi?"

Naruto nyengir, "Tidak tahu—tidak sakit juga kok."

Gaara mengeluarkan band aid dari sakunya dan menempelkannya di luka Naruto, "Payah. Begini ceroboh, mana bisa jadi ninja yang baik."

"Ehehehehehe—Gaara memang siaga, ya? Kemana-mana bawa plester."

"Bukan buatku. Jaga-jaga. Kau ini 'kan bisa terluka kapan pun dimana pun."

Naruto hanya tertawa. Lalu tak lama, ruangan kelas itu sudah penuh dengan anak seangkatan mereka. Pelajaran sudah hampir dimulai. Saat itu, seorang anak perempuan berambut pink menghampiri Naruto, dia berkacak pinggang.

"Hei, Naruto—kau menghalangi jalanku." Kata anak perempuan itu.

"Sakura-Chan." Mata Naruto berbinar melihat gadis yang dia sukai itu, "Kau mau duduk di sebelahku?"

Sakura merengut, "Siapa yang mau." Katanya jutek, "Aku mau duduk di sebelah Sasuke-Kun." Kata Sakura sambil melirik seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk agak jauh dari Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke, saingan Naruto dalam banyak hal.

Naruto langsung cemberut begitu tahu alasan Sakura menyapanya. Dia pun berdiri dengan kesal dan pindah ke sebelah Gaara, "Ck—Menyebalkan."

"Sudahlah. Duduk dimana saja 'kan sama."

"Tidak sama tauuu—" Naruto mencibir, "Aku 'kan ingin duduk di sebelah Sakura-Chan." Naruto memandang nelangsa pada Sakura yang aktif PDKT dengan Sasuke.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Iruka masuk dan dia mengabsen sebelum memberikan mata pelajaran untuk hari ini. Yang diajarkan Iruka hari ini adalah Henge no Jutsu. Setiap siswa diminta untuk berubah menjadi seperti dirinya. Semua duduk rapi di bangku masing-masing untuk menunggu giliran.

"Hei." Gaara berbisik pada Naruto, "Jangan gunakan Jutsu aneh milikmu itu!" Katanya.

Naruto tertawa, "Tidak akan. aku sudah kapok menggunakannya pada Iruka Sensei. Habis—yang marahi aku itu kamu sih. Kamu kalo 'dah marah 'kan lebih galak dari Iruka Sensei."

"Jangan tertawa saja, Naruto. sekarang giliranmu!" Seru Iruka dari depan kelas.

"Aku dataaaang." Naruto melompat-lompat menuruni tangga menuju ke depan Iruka, "Siap, Sensei."

"Cepat lakukan." Kata Iruka yang sama sekali beda perlauan kalau sudah ada di kelas.

"Iya, iya. Tidak sabar amat sih." Naruto mulai membuat ln dan melakukan Henge no Jutsu. Tapi—bukan Naruto namanya kalau sukses di putaran pertama. Hasil Henge miliknya membuat seisi kelas tertawa, kecuali Gaara dan Sasuke yang tetap tidak bergeming. Iruka sendiri rasanya sudah capek untuk memarahi Naruto, jadi dia hanya diam sambil menunggu sampai Naruto berhasil. Dan setelah mencoba 4 kali, Naruto pun bisa membuat Henge yang sempurna. Setelah itu, dia pun kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Selalu saja main-main." Kata Gaara."

"Ehehehe—Habiiis, aku memang tidak pandai dalam Henge." Kata Naruto cengengesan.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya…. Gaara." Panggil Iruka.

Gaara pun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke depan kelas. Tidak seperti Naruto, Gaara langsung bisa membuat Henge dengan sempurna.

"Haaa—h…. padahal kalian dibesarkan bersama, tapi kenapa berbeda sekali, ya?" Iruka menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya; membuat seisi kelas tertawa cekikikan.

Gaara kembali ke wujudnya semula, "Setidaknya tidak ada 2 pembuat onar di kelas ini." Katanya. Seisi kelaspun kembali riuh dengan tawa. Lalu Gaara pun kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mendapati Naruto sedang cemberut, "—Kau kenapa?"

"—Kau jahat. Masa aku dibilang pembuat onar?" Gerutu Naruto kesal. Lalu dia menggeser badannya dan membiarkan Gaara duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dasar bocah. Begitu saja kau sudah marah."

Naruto tetap cemberut dan terus menggerutu. Gaara tidak ambil pusing dan menyibukkan diri dengan menonton anak-anak lain di depan kelas….

"Aku mau makan ramen." Kata Naruto begitu kelas usai pukul 3 sore.

"…. Tidak." Tolak Gaara.

"EEEEEHHHH!!!!—KENAPA KAU TIDAK MAU???"

Gaara memandang Naruto, "Sudah 3 hari berturut-turut kau mengajakku makan ramen. Aku bosan."

"Ayolaaah—Aku kepingin bangeeet." Paksa Naruto.

"Tidak!!" Gaara mempercepat langkahnya.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan berjalan malas-malasan di belakang Gaara. Sudah kebal dengan tingkah kekanakan Naruto, Gaara pun tidak meladeninya dengan serius. Mereka berjalan ke arah rumah mereka yang dekat dengan daerah perbatasan hutan. Di tengah jalan mereka berpapasan dengan Hokage bersama beberapa orang pengawalnya.

"Kakeeek." Naruto berlari dan memeluk orang tua yang sudah dia anggap kakeknya sendiri itu.

Sandaime tersenyum, "Ada apa? Tumben kau manja begini, Naruto?" Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto.

"Gaara jahat padaku." Adu Naruto.

"Aku tidak begitu." Sela Gaara, "Jangan percaya padanya, Hokage-Sama."

Sandaime tertawa, "Ahahaha—bagi Naruto semua yang tidak mau diajaknya makan ramen adalah orang jahat, ya?" Kelakar Sandaime yang sudah hafal dengan kelakuan Naruto.

Naruto menoleh pada Gaara dan menjulurkan lidahnya. "Tapi terlalu banyak makan ramen juga tidak baik untukmu. Bukankah sebentar lagi akan ada ujian Genin? Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu."

"Sudah ku katakan seperti itu, tapi dia tetap ngotot." Kata Gaara sedikit sebal.

"Habis… Ramen 'kan sumber tenagaku. Kalau tidak makan ramen, aku pasti sakit." Keluh Naruto.

"Dasar anak nakal. Ya sudahlah—kalian lekas makan. Terserah makan apa. Kalau terlalu sore, kalian malah malas makan." Sandaime menyuruh Naruto melepaskan tangannya yang mencengkram jubah Kage yang ia kenakan, "Aku masih banyak pekerjaan. Kalian juga, berjuang untuk ujian bulan depan, ya?!"

"Baik, Hokage-Sama." Gaara menahan tangan Naruto yang kelihatannya tidak mau kalau Sandaime pergi. "Dengar kata beliau. Ramen itu tidak membuatmu tambah sehat tahu." Kata Gaara setelah Sandaime menghilang di ujung jalan.

"Tapi tapiii—" Naruto memandang Gaara dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak akan mempan untukku." Gaara memalingkan mukanya, lalu dia melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Heh—mengasuh bayi lagi, Gaara?" Sasuke berhenti di dekat mereka.

"Aku bukan bayi!!" Naruto mendelik pada Sasuke.

"Si super bodoh yang merajuk ini, bagian mananya yang bukan bayi?" Sasuke membalas tatapan tajam Naruto padanya.

Gaara sudah biasa melihat kelakuan 2 orang yang sejak mereka kecil dulu memang sudah bermusuhan, "Hentikan kalian berdua!!" Gaara melerai Naruto dan Sasuke, "Jangan seperti anak kecil begini. Dan kau Naruto—hentikan rajukanmu itu karena aku tetap tidak mau makan ramen."

Naruto benar-benar cemberut kali ini. Dia pun diam dan tidak bicara apa-apa lagi.

"Aku heran—Kalian tetap saja tidak akur." Gaara memandang Sasuke, "Ku pikir kau bisa bersikap dewasa, ternyata kalian ini sama saja."

Sasuke tidak bisa membalasnya, jadi dia hanya diam sambail berusaha sok _cool_.

"Ya sudah, ayo pergi, Naruto!" Dia mengajak Naruto pergi, "Sampai besok." Katanya pada Sasuke. Lalu dia membawa Naruto ke kedai di dekat rumah mereka, dan yang jelas bukan kedai ramen. Sedikit memaksa, Gaara menyuruh Naruto duduk. Dia memesan Katsudon untuk 2 orang dan tidak mengacuhkan Naruto yang menekuk mukanya.

"Terserah kau makan atau tidak. Aku juga tidak akan merawatmu kalau kau sakit." Gaara memisah sumpitnya dan mulai makan Katsudon yang dihidangkan di mejanya.

Naruto memandang semangkuk Katsudon itu dengan tidak berselera. Walau begitu, akhirnya dia nyerah dan memakan jatahnya sendiri.



Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu datang juga, hari ini adalah hari ujian kelulusan siswa akademi agar bisa menjadi Genin. Sejak bangun tidur, Naruto sudah tidak bisa diam dan tampak over-aktif. Waktu berangkat menuju akademi pun, Naruto membuat Gaara memilih untuk berjalan di belakangnya daripada berjalan berdampingan.

"Akhirnya aku bisa jadi Genin." Dendang Naruto PD.

"—Jangan terlalu yakin. Kalau gagal, kau bisa stres." Kata Gaara.

"Aku tidak akan gagal." Naruto menoleh pada Gaara dan menjulurkan lidahnya, "Weee—lihat saja, aku pasti berhasil jadi Genin tahun ini."

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahunya dan mengikuti Naruto ke gedung akademi. Namun saat dia hendak masuk ke dalam kelas, Iruka memanggilnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Gaara." Iruka menghampiri Gaara dan Naruto yang ikut berhenti walau tidak di panggil.

"Iruka Sensei? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Gaara, kau masuklah dulu." Kata Iruka, "Ujian akan dimulai sebentar lagi. siapkan dirimu." Iruka menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto dan menyuruhnya masuk.

"…. Ada apa?" Ulang Gaara setelah Naruto masuk ke dalam kelas.

Iruka tersenyum pada Gaara, "Aku bangga padamu."

Gaara memandang Iruka dengan tidak mengerti, "—Kenapa?"

Iruka tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah gembiranya, "Hokage-Sama memanggilmu."

"Hokage-Sama mencariku? Untuk apa?"

"Kau akan tahu jika segera menemuinya. Cepatlah." Kata Iruka.

Walau masih tidak mengerti, Gaara pun menuruti perintah Iruka dan menuju ke ruang Hokage di lantai teratas gedung ini.

Iruka masih tersenyum saat dia masuk ke dalam kelas, "Baik anak-anak. Aku akan memulai ujian hari ini. Masing-masing dari kalian peragakan 3 Jutsu dasar dalam Ninpo (Shinobi's Art)."

Saat itu tangan Naruto terangkat.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Anu anu—Gaara kemana? Dia tidak ikut ujian?"

Anak-anak yang lain pun tampak bingung dengan ketidak beradaan Gaara yang notabene tidak pernah absen itu.

Iruka menenangkan suasana yang riuh itu, "Tenang—Gaara akan segera kembali. Dan aku akan tetap memulai ujian ini tanpa menunggunya. Ingat, kalau kalian gagal, kalian harus mengulang hingga tahun depan. Dengan ini—ujian kelulusan dimulai."



"Aneh—Gaara belum juga datang." Naruto mendengar bisikan dari belakangnya saat dia menunggu di luar kelas setelah menyelesaikan ujiannya.

"Apa dia sakit?" Tanya yang lain.

"Tidak, aku melihatnya tadi di depan bersama Naruto dan Iruka Sensei."

"Lalu—kenapa dia tidak ada di sini?"

"Hei Naruto—mana Gaara? Dia tadi bersamamu 'kan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya—Tapi kami berpisah di depan kelas. Aku juga tidak tahu dia dimana."

"Apa dia tidak tahu—kalau tidak ikut ujian akan dianggap gagal?" Kata Sasuke sambil bersandar pada dinding koridor.

Mendengar itu, Naruto jadi makin gelisah, "_Aduuu—h, Gaara kemana, ya? Apa dia tidak mau jadi Genin? Masa tidak datang saat ujian?_" Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Tak lama, Iruka menyuruh seluruh anak untuk kembali ke dalam kelas dan mendengar pengumuman lulus tidaknya mereka. Masih berharap cemas, Naruto pun kembali ke bangkunya. Baru saja Iruka akan mengumumkan hasil ujian, pintu kelas itu terbuka dan muncullah Gaara bersama Hokage-Sama dan juga 3 orang Jonin.

Serentak semua yang ada di kelas itu berdiri dan memberi salam pada pemimpin Konoha Gakure no Sato itu, "Selamat siang, Sandaime-Sama." Kata mereka kompak dan setelah itu mereka duduk lagi.

"Siang." Balas Sandaime sambil tersenyum, "Ku lihat ujian di kelas ini sudah selesai, ya—Iruka?"

"Benar, Hokage-Sama. Baru saja akan saya umumkan hasilnya." Ujar Iruka.

"Kalau begitu, sebelum kau mengumumkan hasil ujiannya, aku akan memberitahu kabar yang menggembirakan untuk siswa akademi angkatan ini." Sandaime menangkap ekspresi penuh keingintahuan di wajah semua anak itu dan ia tersenyum, "—Seperti yang kalian tahu, jejak awal seorang shinobi adalah sebagai seorang Genin, lalu menjadi Chuunin dan akhirnya mencapai posisi sebagai Jonin. Akan tetapi tahun ini—kiranya rekan Jonin di Konoha ini menemukan seorang yang memiliki kualitas dan kuantitasnya sebagai seorang Jonin. Hal yang tidak terjadi di Konoha ini sejak belasan tahun lalu." Hokage melirik sekilas pada Gaara di sebelahnya, "Dan hari ini, aku—bersama seluruh staf akademi— dengan bangga dan resmi, telah memasukkan nama Gaara, sebagai salah satu Jonin di Konoha Gakure no Sato ini."

Jelas saja kabar itu membuat seisi kelas menjadi riuh. Mereka terkejut mendengar Gaara yang seusia mereka diangkat menjadi Jonin, tapi rupanya sebagian besar dari mereka merasa hal itu cukup wajar karena memang kemampuan Gaara jauh di atas mereka.

Begitu juga Naruto. Dia memandang orang yang sudah dia anggap kakaknya sendiri itu dengan mata berbinar dan senyuman lebar. Lalu setelah itu, dia langsung berlari ke depan kelas dan langsung memeluk Gaara –yang dalam sedetik langsung mematung– , "KAU HEBAT!!! HEBAT SEKAII!!" Naruto melompat kegirangan. Lalu dia melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Gaara, "Selamat, ya—kau sudah menjadi Jonin."

Baru ketika Naruto mengucapkan selamat, seluruh isi kelas kembali berdiri dan bertepuk tangan menyambut keberhasilan salah seorang teman mereka. Gaara jadi agak canggung menerima pujian dari seisi kelas itu.

"Nah—" Sandaime meredakan keriuhan disana, "Dengan begini, aku harap kalian terpacu untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi; dan aku doakan kalian semua lulus menjadi Genin. Selamat siang." Dan Hokage beserta 3 orang Jonin tadi akhirnya undur diri.

Setelah itu Iruka pun mengumumkan hasil ujian bagi kelas itu. Kebahagiaaan pun bertumpuk bagi Naruto setelah Iruka mengumumkan kalau dia juga berhasil lulus dalam ujian Genin tahun ini….

"Kalian berdua hebat. Aku senang melihatnya." Kata Iruka saat ia mentraktir 2 anak asuhnya itu ramen untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka berdua.

"Ya—tapi, aku kalah jauh dengan Gaara. dia sudah loncat 2 tingkat sekaligus." Naruto memakan ramennya yang masih mengepulkan asap panas itu.

"Gaara memang lain denganmu. Sejak beberapa bulan lalu, dia sudah jadi bahan perbincangan di kantor." Ujar Iruka.

"Begitukah? Tapi dia memang hebat, kok. Aku ngaku kalah kalau dibandingkan dengan dia." Naruto nyengir pada Gaara yang memakan ramennya pelan-pelan di sisi kiri Iruka, "Lalu laluuuu—apa Gaara juga akan jadi Jonin pembimbing Genin baru juga?"

"Tidak." Jawab Iruka, "Jonin baru belum diizinkan mempunyai tim sendiri. Biasanya dia akan mendampingi Jonin senior dalam menjalankan misi."

"Oh—Kalau begitu—Gaara bakal sering keluar desa, dong?" Naruto jadi lesu.

"…. Kalau yang itu—aku tidak bisa jawab." Iruka memandang Naruto, "Jangan begitu. Kau harus mendukung dia."

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku tahu—Tapi 'kaaaan…. Aku nanti kesepian."

"Tidak akan. Minggu depan akan ada pembagian tim, kalau sudah begitu, baik kau dan Gaara, masing-masing akan mempunyai kesibukan."

"Haduuuuuhhhh—malah makin jarang ketemu, dong." Naruto menggigit sumpitnya dengan geram.

"…. Jangan bertingkah lagi." Kata Gaara akhirnya. "Kau harus menerima kosekuensi setelah terlibat dalam organisasi shinobi."

"Gaara benar—tapi yang terpenting adalah…. Walau kita jauh, selama kita saling ingat—jarak yang memisahkan pasti tidak terasa."

Naruto dan Gaara memandang Iruka. Seperti biasa 'ayah' mereka itu punya sejuta cara untuk membuat perasaan menjadi tenang. Alasan yang membuat Naruto dan Gaara sangat menyayanginya.

"Sekarang—habiskan makan kalian dan kita pulang. Hari sudah larut."

"Baik." Kata kedua anak itu.

Usai makan, mereka bertiga pun pulang ke rumah mereka. Iruka langsung pamit tidur sementara Naruto diperbolehkan mengungsi ke kamar Gaara setelah merengek sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

"Setelah ini—pasti kita jarang ketemu, ya?" Naruto memeluk gulingnya.

Gaara memandang wajah Naruto yang duduk di futonnya sendiri.

"Jonin itu penuh dengan kegiatan berbahaya. Kau harus hati-hati, ya?!"

"—Harusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu. Kau ini 'kan ceroboh sekali."

Naruto cuma nyengir mendengar kata-kata Gaara, lalu dia berguling-guling di futon, "Aaaahh!! Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu hari pembagian tim. Kira-kira aku sekelompok dengan siapa, ya? Semoga aku bisa sekelompok dengan Sakura-Chan."

Gaara merebahkan diri setelah Naruto melingkar di dalam selimutnya sendiri, "Kau ini selalu saja begitu. Anggota tim yang terpilih itu berlaku hingga kalian menjadi Chuunin, mana bisa memilih seenaknya begitu."

"Aku tahu—Aku tahuu…. Aku 'kan cuma bilang 'semoga'." Naruto membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, "…."

"—Kenapa?"

"…. Tidak. Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat, jadi tidak mengantuk." Naruto cekikikan sendiri.

Gaara menghela nafas, "Terserah kau saja. Aku mau tidur." Gaara memunggungi Naruto dan memejamkan matanya; tidak peduli pada Naruto yang masih kasak-kusuk sendiri di dalam selimutnya.



"…." Wajah kusut Naruto membuat Gaara keheranan. Padahal waktu berangkat tadi dia ceria banget, tapi kenapa begitu pulang dari akademi, dia jadi cemberut begitu.

"Menyebalkan." Gerutu Naruto. "Masa aku harus satu tim dengan si Sasuke itu, sih. Menyebalkan!" Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Aku jadi malas."

"Memang siapa saja anggota timmu?"

"…. Aku, Sasuke dan Sakura-Chan."

"Kau sudah satu tim dengan Sakura. Kenapa tidak puas juga?"

Naruto memainkan alur tatami di kamar Gaara, "Habis—seperti makan ramen dan minum kopi pahit sekaligus. Tidak pas."

"—Lalu… siapa Jonin pembimbingmu?"

"Jonin pembimbingku itu orang yang namanya Kakashi. Kelihatannya dia pemalas."

"Kakashi? Maksudmu Hatake Kakashi?"

"Uunn—Kau kenal dia."

Gaara memandang Naruto dengan heran, "Siapa yang tidak kenal dia, dasar bodoh. Kau tidak tahu siapa Hatake Kakashi itu?" Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Ya ampun—Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

"Anu anu—memang dia itu siapa siiih?"

"Hatake Kakashi, mantan Anbu penyelidik yang sudah dikenal di seluruh dunia. Selain itu, dia juga memiliki Sharingan yang membuatnya mampu meng-copy 1000 Jutsu milik musuhnya."

"Heee—Apa benar dia sehebat itu? Aku tidak percaya." Naruto duduk bersila dengan tegak, "Lalu laluuuuu—Sharingan itu apa? Apa itu senjata rahasia ninja? Hebat tidak?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"…. Aku malas menjelaskannya padamu. Kenapa tidak langsung kau tanyakan saja pada Sensei-mu itu?" Gaara mengambil tasnya dan mulai mengepak barang.

"Eeeehhh!!! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto sambil merangkak mendekati Gaara.

"Aku ada misi bersama tim senior kita."

"Heee—Kau sudah akan pergi, ya?" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "Tidak seru—padahal aku baru menerima misi besok. Tapi kau sudah pergi sekarang."

"Jangan merengek sekarang, aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengarmu. Nanti saja kalau aku pulang." Gaara mengikat kencang tali tasnya dan memanggulnya, "Aku pergi sekarang."

Naruto mengantar sampai ke depan pintu, "Berapa lama kau akan pergi?"

"Entah, mungkin 2-3 hari."

"Haiiih—enaknya—sudah boleh pergi ke luar desa."

"Sebentar lagi pasti giliranmu akan datang." Gaara memakai pelindung kepalanya, "Aku pergi."

"Ya—" Naruto melambai pada Gaara yang dengan cepat menghilang dari pandangan. "…. Sebentar lagi…. dia kira aku bodoh apa? Aku 'kan masih Genin baru, mana boleh keluar wilayah desa." Naruto mendengus, lalu setelah itu dia pun kembali ke dalam rumah.



Sebulan sudah berlalu sejak Naruto menjadi Genin. Hari ini, dia sedang dalam taraf senang yang sangat tinggi. Karena dia baru saja berhasil menyelesaikan misi C yang pertama.

"Hentikan senyummu itu. Dasar aneh." Gaara memandang senyum Naruto yang terus terpampang lebar di wajahnya.

"Ehehehehe—habisnya—aku seneeeeeeng banget. Aku sudah punya misi C dalam catatanku." Naruto memeluk buku pegangan Genin-nya yang berisi catatan misi yang sudah diselesaikan.

"Aku tahu—Tapi kalau kau jalan santai begitu, kelompok kalian bisa ketinggalan dalam pembagian tugas."

"Biar saja—paling Kakashi Sensei juga belum datang. Dia 'kan biang telat. Lebih parah dari aku." Naruto masih bersenandung. "Lalu laluu—kau ada misi kemana hari ini?"

"Entah. Belum ada pemberitahuan."

"Hee—Gaara enak, ya."

"Enak apak apanya?"

"Ya enak—dalam sebulan ini, kau kan sudah berkali-kali pergi keluar wilayah desa, aku baru ke Nami no Kuni aja." Naruto menyimpan buku pegangannya di dalam jaket, "Aku juga ingin dapat misi ke luar desa lagi."

"…." Gaara tidak menjawab, lalu di depan dia melihat Sasuke dan Sakura di jembatan, "Mereka sudah menunggumu."

"Ah!! Sakura-Chaaaaan!!!" Naruto kembali bersemangat dan melambai pada Sakura, "Sudah ya, Gaara, sampai jumpa nanti." Naruto pun berlari meninggalkan Gaara.

"Dasar berisik." Gaara pun meneruskan jalannya menuju ke gedung akademi. Di ruangan Jonin, dia bertemu dengan para seniornya yang kelihatan sedang menganggur. "Pagi." Sapanya.

"Yo—pagi." Gaara melihat Asuma, pembimbing tim 10 sedang merokok di sofa.

"Pagi, Gaara." Di samping Asuma, duduk Jonin wanita yang cantik, Kurenai, pembimbing tim 8. "Hari ini kau tidak ada misi?" Tanyanya ramah.

"… . Aku tidak tahu." Gaara duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan 2 seniornya itu.

"Sebenarnya—sejak mendengar cerita dari Gai, aku jadi ingin mengajakmu dalam misi tim kami, tapi rupanya waktunya tidak pas." Asuma menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam.

"Memangnya—Gai cerita apa?" Kurenai tampak penasaran.

Asuma membentuk asap rokoknya menjadi bulatan, "Katanya—waktu anak ini ikut dalam misinya, masalah yang seharusnya menghabiskan waktu lebih dari 15 menit, bisa dia atasi tidak lebih dari 5 menit saja."

"Begitukah? Berarti kau ini kuat sekali ya, Gaara?! Tidak heran kalau Sandaime langsung mengangkatmu menjadi Jonin." Kurenai memandang Gaara dengan kagum.

"…. Tidak begitu juga—saat itu, musuh hanya terlalu lemah." Gaara mengelak.

"Yang bilang Anbu negara Kiri itu lemah cuma kamu tahu." Asuma mematikan rokoknya, "Aku pergi dulu. Sebentar lagi akan ada pembagian tugas."

Kurenai ikut berdiri, "Aku juga. Sampai nanti, Gaara."

Gaara pun membiarkan kedua seniornya meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang Jonin. Waktu yang senggang begini, Gaara pergunakan untuk menata kembali isi di kantung perlengkapan senjatanya. Menata ulang tempat kunai dan shuriken agar mudah untuk di gunakan nantinya. Tepat saat dia selesai, pintu ruang itu terbuka dan masuklah Iruka.

"Rupanya benar, kau disini."

Gaara berdiri dan menghampiri Iruka, "Ada apa, Sensei?"

"Hokage memanggilmu. Hari ini ada misi yang harus kau jalankan." Kata Iruka. Gaara mengikuti Iruka hingga ke ruang dimana pembagian misi dilaksanakan. Di dalam Gaara melihat ada tim 7, Naruto dkk. "Hari ini kau akan melaksanakan misi dengan mereka." Iruka tersenyum dan dia kembali duduk di tempatnya, di sebelah Hokage.

"Heee—jadi dengan Gaara, ya? Asiiiiiikkkk!!!" Naruto melompat kegirangan.

"Misi kali ini adalah tingkat C . ku rasa kalian juga sudah menanti misi macam ini 'kan?" Hokage menyerahkan kertas kerja pada Kakashi, "Klien berada di sebuah desa yang terletak di balik gunung. Di sana kalian akan menerima rinciannya. Selamat berjuang."

Setelah itu tim 7 Gaara pun meninggalkan gedung akademi.

"Iyeeeeiii—– Misi dengan Gaara." Naruto terlihat sangat senang.

"Hentikan Naruto, kau seperti anak kecil saja." Sergah Sakura.

"Biarkan saja. Dia kan memang bodoh." Kata Sasuke sinis.

Naruto membalas dua rekan timnya itu dengan ledekan. Sepertinya—walau dia tergila-gila pada Sakura, tetap saja kedudukan Gaara lebih tinggi. Jadi dia tidak beranjak dari sebelah Gaara sedetikpun.

"Baiklah—sebelum berangkat, pastikan perlengkapan kalian sudah lengkap." Ujar Kakashi pada 3 Genin bimbingannya itu. mereka memeriksa isi tas perlengkapan masing-masing dan memastikan kalau semua sudah lengkap, "Nah—Ayo pergi." Kakashi memimpin anak buahnya menuju ke desa klien mereka.

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto-lah yang paling berisik. Terlebih lagi dia malah dengan riangnya menyanyikan lagu 'Ooyama ni Noboru' (Naik-naik ke puncak gunung); seakan sedang piknik. Rekan satu timnya yang sudah bosan menyuruh Naruto diam, hanya pasrah dan mendengarkan nyanyian yang nadanya tidak jelas pergi kemana itu.

Saat matahari ada di atas kepala, mereka beristirahat sejenak di kedai teh sekedar melepas dahaga dan lelah. Tidak seperti 3 Genin yang asik menikmati teh dan dango dengan santai—Kakashi dan Gaara tampak waspada.

"…. Kita dibuntutui." Kata Gaara.

"Ya—sejak kita masuk dalam hutan ini." Kakashi tetap memakan dango-nya tanpa mengurangi kewaspadaannya, "3— 5 orang shinobi yang terlatih."

Gaara meletakkan gelas tehnya dan menutup mata kirinya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" Kakashi memandang heran pada juniornya.

Gaara meminta Kakashi untuk diam. Saat itu, pasir tipis berkumpul di samping wajah Gaara dan membentuk sebuah bola mata. Kakashi terkejut, walau tidak menampakkan ekspresi itu, "**Daisan no Me**!!" Gaara pun membuka kembali mata kirinya, "Aku akan mencari tahu letak keberadaan mereka."

Walau tidak mengerti, Kakashi membiarkan Gaara meneruskan upayanya. Tak lama, 'mata ketiga' Gaara kembali dan segera lenyap, "Bagaimana?"

"3 ada di balik pepohonan 3 meter dari sini, 2 orang lagi ada di depan kita menyiapkan jebakan. Setelah ini lebih baik mengambil jalan memutar."

"Jalan memutar?"

"Ya—aku dapat jalurnya dengan menyusuri lembah dan mengikuti alur sungai."

Kakashi tampak berfikir sebentar, "Baiklah—aku akan beritahu mereka." Kakashi pun menyuruh ketiga Genin itu berkumpul dan memberitahukan perubahan dari rencana semula. Dan setelah siap dengan situasai terburuk, 5 orang itu pun meninggalkan kedai teh itu untuk meneruskan perjalanan.

"Gaara, kau ambil posisi belakang." Kata Kakashi setelah mereka sampai di hilir sungai, "Sasuke dan Naruto di sisi kiri dan kanan, sedang kau Sakura, siaga di belakangku." Semua mengikuti instruksi dari Kakashi. Tepat pada saat itu, 5 ninja yang membuntuti mereka pun menampakkan diri mereka dan mengepung tim 7 itu.

"Kalian memilih jalan memutar. Ternyata kalian tidak bisa diremehkan." Kata salah seorang ninja penguntit itu.

"Yah—hanya kebetulan seseorang dari kami melihat apa yang kalian lakukan." Kakashi melirik Gaara yang sudah mencabut kunai-nya. "Kalau sudah begini—maukah kalian minggir dan membiarkan kami lewat?"

5 ninja tadi tertawa bersamaan dan sedetik kemudian, langsung menyerang Kakashi.

"Rupanya tidak, ya?!" Kakashi mencabut kunai miliknya dan membalas serangan itu. dan akhirnya pertempuran yang cukup sengit terjadi di tempat itu. 2 dari ninja penguntit itu sudah roboh, dan Naruto, Sasuke juga Sakura kelihatan sudah kehabisan stamina karena terlalu banyak memakai Chakra mereka.

Gaara berdiri di depan mereka bertiga dan menghalau laju lawannya yang hendak menyerang 3 rekannya. Bersama Kakashi, dia menghadapi sisa musuhnya. Sedangkan 3 Genin itu terduduk lemas dan memandang 2 Jonin itu dengan takjub.

"…. Gaara itu ternyata kuat sekali ya—" Kata Sakura, "Padahal dia seumuran kita, tapi dia jauh lebih kuat dari kita. Bagaimana caranya, ya?"

Naruto menjadikan 2 tangannya sebagai tumpuan, "Dia memang lain. Aku saja tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia bisa sekuat itu, padahal porsi latihan kami sejak kecil sama."

Beda dengan kedua temannya yang tampak kagum, Sasuke malah memandang Gaara dengan tatapan tajam. Ingin rasanya dia berdiri, tapi kondisinya sudah mencapai limit; terlebih dia belum terbiasa untuk mengontrol Sharingan miliknya….

Pertempuran itu berakhir saat Gaara berhasil menumbangkan ketiga orang itu sekaligus dengan Jutsu aneh yang belum pernah dilihat atau didengar oleh 3 Genin dibelakangnya. Sedangkan Kakashi, sambil menutup kembali mata kirinya, terus mengawasi Gaara, _"—Jutsu yang menggunakan pasir…. Itu milik Suna Gakure no Sato. Kenapa Gaara bisa menguasainya?_ _Tidak mungkn jika Iruka yang mengajarinya. Aku paham benar kalau Iruka menggunakan Konoha Ryuu. Lalu—darimana anak itu belajar?_" Kakashi membiarkan pertanyaannya tidak terjawab, dan dia pun menghampiri 3 anak didiknya, "Kalian sudah berusaha keras. Kita lanjutkan perjalanan!"

"Baik!!" 3 orang itu pun membereskan kembali tempat peralatan mereka yang sudah berkurang setengah. Setelah itu mereka mengikuti Kakashi.

Naruto yang –selalu– berjalan di sebelah Gaara, menanyakan hal yang sejak tadi dia simpan, "Anu anuu—Gaara—" Naruto menarik nafas sebentar, "Kau ini kok tiba-tiba jadi kuat begini siiih?"

"—Mana ada orang yang menjadi kuat secara tiba-tiba." Kata Gaara.

"Eeee—habis habiiiis, aneh rasanya. Kau dan aku 'kan selalu latihan sama-sama." Naruto 'melenggang' di sebelah Gaara, "Kasih tahu caramu berlatih dong. Apalagi Jutsu-mu itu lho… kereeeen!!!"

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau di Konoha ada Jutsu macam itu." Kata Sasuke di sisi lain Gaara, "Apa kau berlatih dengan Jonin yang lain?"

"…. Aku menemukan Jutsu ini sendiri. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana, hanya saja rasanya…. Chakra-ku begitu cepat menyesuaikan dengan pasir. Jadi—ya beginilah jadinya."

"Hmm—" Sakura melipat tangannya, "Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau ada Jutsu macam itu di sini."

"—Tentu saja kalian tidak tahu. Jutsu itu memang bukan dari Konoha Ryuu—" Ujar Kakashi yang sejak tadi diam sambil membaca buku kegemarannya.

3 Genin itu serentak menoleh pada Jonin pembimbing mereka, "Lalu—darimana Jutsu itu berasal?" Tanya mereka serempak.

Kakashi memandang Gaara, "—Yang jelas itu berasal dari Sato yang lain."

"Aneh—" Sakura bertopang dagu, "Kenapa Gaara bisa menguasai Jutsu dari luar desa? Gaara 'kan berasal dari Konoha."

Mendengar itu, Gaara menghentikan langkahnya, Naruto juga.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura heran, "Apa—aku salah bicara?" Sakura tampak ragu.

Saat itu Gaara menggeleng, "Kau tidak salah…. Karena memang—Aku…. Bukanlah penduduk Konoha asli."

Pernyataan Gaara jelas saja membuat semua yang ada di sana terpana. Termasuk Kakashi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke yang tidak menyangka akan mendapat informasi seperti itu.

Kakashi menangkap kalau pembicaraan ini akan panjang, karena itu dia meminta mereka untuk melupakannya sejenak dan melanjutkannya apabila misi sudah selesai di laksanakan. Dan dia pun memimpin kembali timnya menuju desa yang sudah menyewa mereka.



Misi berjalan dengan sukses. Mereka diminta untuk mengawal penambangan mineral langka yang hanya ada 50 tahun sekali. Banyak pihak yang mengincar mineral yang konon katanya terkuat itu. Selama misi, mereka berhadapan tidak kurang dari 20 kelompok yang mengincar mineral itu. Misi yang dikira bisa diselesaikan sehari itu, malah menyita waktu 2 hari penuh. Walau begitu—kelanjutan kisah yang terputus di hari pertama misi itu masih dipikirkan oleh Kakashi, Sakura dan Sasuke.

Begitu tiba di Konoha, sebenarnya mereka bertiga merasa sungkan untuk bertanya lagi pada Gaara dan Naruto. Akan tetapi, di luar dugaan mereka, Gaara malah bersedia untuk menceritakannya. Maka—jadilah mereka berkumpul di rumah Gaara dan Naruto….

Begitu masuk dalam rumah kecil itu—entah kenapa 3 orang itu merasa hangat dan sangat nyaman.

"Duduklah dimana kalian suka. Disini tidak ada sofa." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan di tengah rumah itu. Sementara menyuruh 'tamu'nya duduk, Naruto dan Gaara menghilang ke dalam kamar mereka masing-masing.

3 orang itu duduk sambil bersandar di dinding. Dari pintu geser yang terbuka, tampaklah pemandangan hijaunya pepohonan. Mereka melihat sekeliling rumah itu, walau tidak seberapa luas, entah kenapa, rasanya seperti masuk ke sebuah ruangan hangat yang tak terbatas. Kelihatan sekali kehidupan macam apa yang ada di rumah ini.

Saat itu Sakura melihat bingkai foto yang berderet di lemari kayu di dalam ruangan itu, dia pun berdiri dan melihat-lihat. Seluruh foto yang ada di situ di tata berdasarkan urutan waktu, lengkap dengan tanggal yang di tulis dengan tangan dan Sakura mengenalinya sebagai tulisan tangan Iruka yang rapi. Dari foto itu, Sakura tahu—seberapa dekat ikatan diantara ketiga orang itu. Maka dia pun tersenyum.

"Maaf ya—agak sedikit kotor." Kata Naruto yang sudah ganti baju dan datang sambil membawakan minum untuk teman-temannya.

"Ah—tidak kotor kok." Kata Kakashi.

"Ya—aku suka rumah ini." Lanjut Sakura. Sasuke pun, walau tidak bersuara, menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama dengan 2 orang sebelumnya.

Mata Naruto terbeliak kaget, dan dengan tersipu, dia tersenyum senang.

"Jangan tertawa-tawa begitu." Gaara muncul di belakang pintu, "Cepat berikan minumnya!"

"Ehehehe—maaf, aku lupa." Naruto pun menaruh nampan yang dia bawa di tatami, lalu dia duduk berhadapan dengan 3 rekannya itu dan Gaara di sebelahnya.

"Wah!!" Sakura berseru kaget.

"Ada apa?" Tanya yang lain heran.

Sakura tersenyum geli, "Habis…. Lihat itu, Naruto dan Gaara seperti image cermin, pakai bajunya seperti tersambung."

"Eh—?!" Kakashi dan Sasuke memandang 2 orang di depan mereka, memang benar, Naruto dan Gaara memakai baju yang sama persis. Kaus hitan dengan garis di dada dan lambang Konoha. Letak lambang itulah yang membuat Gaara dan Naruto terlihat 'lucu', karena lambang di kaus milik Gaara berada di sebelah kanan dan milik Naruto di kiri. Menyadari hal itu, mereka pun tertawa bersamaan.

"A—APA SIH!! GA' LUCU 'KAN?" Kata Naruto nyaring sambil meloncat berdiri. Wajahnya merah padam. Lalu dia duduk lagi setelah tawa itu reda, "Huu—uuuh…. Ini kan kesukaannnya Iruka Sensei—sejak kecil selaluuu saja membelikan kami baju yang begini." Dia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tapi lucu, kok. Terlihat seperti kakak adik sungguhan." Kata Sakura.

Mendengar itu, wajah Naruto mendadak jadi ceria lagi," Begitukah? Benar terlihat seperti itu?" Tanyanya penuh semangat. Sakura mengangguk; dan itu makin membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Senangnyaaa…." Katanya sambil melirik Gaara yang tetap saja 'datar'.

"Sudah kalian ini—sampai kapan mau bercanda terus." Kata Kakashi akhirnya.

"Hmm—benar juga. Aku hampir saja lupa tujuan kita kemari." Sasuke memandang Gaara.

Membaca situasi, akhirnya Gaara bereaksi' juga, "—Rupanya sudah tenang, ya?" Saat itu Naruto yang sejak tadi asik bercanda ria dengan Sakura pun akhirnya diam lagi, "Kalau begitu…. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya…."

Kakashi, Sakura dan Sasuke tertegun begitu mengetahui semuanya. Sejenak suasana di ruangan itu menjadi sepi dan hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin yang menyapa dedaunan.

"Jadi—Gaara mengalami amnesia waktu masih kecil." Sakura terlihat cemas.

"Ya. Tapi—bagiku itu tidak masalah. Walau aku tidak ingat siapa aku dan dari mana asalku—yang penting bagiku saat ini adalah…. Aku punya Konoha sebagai rumahku. Juga Naruto dan Iruka Sensei sebagai keluargaku. Ditambah lagi—aku juga punya teman-teman yang baik disini…."

Mendadak Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Gaara dan mengusap-usapkannya, "Aku suka—sekali setiap Gaara mengatakan hal itu." Dia tersenyum senang.

"Heh? Apa Gaara sering mengatakan hal itu?" Sakura kelihatan sangat ingin tahu.

"Iya." Naruto duduk tegak lagi, " Tadi tidak diceritakan sama Gaara, sih. Sebetulnya waktu kecil malah aku yang sering nangis setiap lihat Gaara. Tapi Gaara selalu bilang hal yang sama seperti tadi., setelah itu—aku jadi tenang lagi."

Semua yang mendengar itu jadi terbengong-bengong.

"…. Dasar super bodoh—kenapa kau cerita dengan wajah bangga begitu."

"Naruto memang begitu 'kan anaknya."

"Benar-benar tidak dewasa."

Telinga Naruto jadi panas begitu mendengar kata-kata itu, "Aduuuuh—kalian ini pasti begitu, memangnya aku salah?" Teriaknya dengan suara yang super keras.

"Kau yang suka marah-marah itulah yang membuatmu terlihat tidak dewasa." Sambung Gaara; dan luangan itu penuh dengan tawa yang kencang.

Tak lama terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan Iruka muncul di ruangan itu, dia memandang semua yang ada di sana dengan heran, "…. Kalian sudah pulang rupanya? Kenapa ramai sekali, memang ada kejadian yang lucu ya?'

"Iruka Sensei sudah pulang!!!" Naruto langsung melompat dan memeluk Iruka.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Iruka heran melihat tingkah Naruto yang tidak biasa ini.

"…. Mereka jahat."

"Kenapa lagi?" Tanya Iruka, "Yang jelas kau tidak mengajak mereka makan ramen 'kan?" Tebaknya. Naruto menggeleng, dan dengan singkat dia menceritakan semua pada Iruka. Tak disangka, Iruka malah ikut tertawa juga, "Kau ini ada-ada saja Naruto—masa karena hal sepele begitu kau sudah marah? Kapan kau akan dewasa?"

Naruto makin merengut, "Biar saja—memang aku masih anak-anak, kok." Naruto bersembunyi di belakang Iruka.

"Ya sudah—jangan ngambek. Masa baru pulang sudah memberiku wajahmu yang jelek itu?' Iruka membujuk Naruto. "Kalau kau ngambek terus, malam ini aku tidak akan mengajakmu makan ramen."

"AAAAAAAAAA!!! ITU TIDAK BOLEH – TIDAK BOLEEEH!!!" Naruto langsung semangat lagi, "Nanti malam harus makan ramen!!!"

"Iya iya—dasar manja."

"Iruka Sensei terlalu memanjakan Naruto—makanya dia jadi begitu." Kata Gaara yang tidak bergeming dari tempat dimana dia duduk.

Iruka tersenyum, "Ya—kalau begitu apa kau mau aku perlakukanmu sama seperti Naruto?"

Wajah Gaara langsung merah padam, "Ma—mana aku mau. Aku bukan anak seperti Naruto." Katanya.

Tawa pun kembali meledak di tempat itu. Anggota tim 7 yang lain seakan terbuai dengan keakraban yang ada dalam ruangan itu. Bahkan Sasuke yang biasanya 'jaim' pun bisa tertawa dengan lepas. Dan tak terasa, mereka nggobrol sampai matahari terbenam.

"Sudah malam—tidak terasa, ya?" Sakura melihat ke luar rumah yang gelap, "Aku harus segera pulang. Ibu pasti menungguku." Katanya sambil berdiri.

"Sakura benar—kami sudah mengganggu terlalu lama." Kata Kakashi.

"Kalian tidak mengganggu, kok. Kami senang rumah ini jadi ramai." Ujar Iruka. Lalu dia dan 2 anak asuhnya mengantar tamu mereka sampai ke pintu depan.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Sakura membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan pada Iruka, "Sampai jumpa besok Naruto, Gaara."

"Sampai besok, Sakura-Chan." Naruto melambai pada teman-temannya, "Kakashi Sensei dan Sasuke juga, sampai besok." Serunya riang.



Dua bulan setelah itu—tersiarlah kabar bahwa ujian Chuunin akan dilaksanakan. Seisi desa membicarakan hal ini dengan antusias tinggi. Semua tim yang akan ikut pun telah mendaftarkan diri dan menunggu datangnya hari ujian itu….

"Wiii—ujian Chuunin Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi." Naruto menatap formulir pendaftarannya untuk kesekian kalinya dalam sehari.

"Jangan menyepelekan ujian ini, Naruto. Ujian ini menempatkan nyawamu sebagai taruhannya." Kata Iruka sambil menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka, "Aku sebenarnya ingin kau ikut ujian ini tahun depan, tapi Kakashi Sensei berfikiran lain." Iruka meletakkan sepanci penuh 'nikujaga' di tengah meja bundar yang jarang mereka pakai di rumah itu.

"Hmmm—memang ujian Chuunin itu sulit, ya?"

"Tergantung masing-masing individu." Iruka menata 3 mangkuk di meja itu, "Sudah malam, kenapa Gaara belum pulang, ya?"

"Entahlah—katanya memang pulangnya terlambat. Tapi masa sampai malam begini sih?" Naruto melipat formulir pendaftarannya dan menyimpannya dengan rapi di saku jaketnya yang tergantung di ruangan itu.

Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara pintu rumah terbuka, "Aku pulang." Suara Gaara juga terdengar dari luar.

Naruto berdiri dan menlongok dari pintu geser, "Lama sekali—hampir saja kami tinggal makan duluan." Kata Naruto pada Gaara yang sedang melepas alas kakinya. "Lho—kau luka?" Naruto kaget melihat perban putih di pergelangan tangan Gaara.

"…. Hanya tergores." Kata Gaara, lalu dia masuk ke ruang tamu yang merangkap menjadi ruang makan. "Aku pulang." Katanya pada Iruka.

"Selamat datang." Iruka tersenyum pada Gaara, "Bagaimana misimu?"

"…. Tidak terlalu parah—tidak terlalu baik juga." Dia duduk di tempatnya, "Aku malas membicarakannya."

"Baiklah—kadang memang ada misi yang seperti itu." Iruka lalu mengisi masing-masing mangkuk di meja itu, "Makanlah. Kau pasti lapar."

Gaara menerima mangkuk itu dan mulai makan. Begitu pun dengan Naruto dan Iruka. Gaara menikmati suasana makan malam yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan itu, tapi—sesekali rasa sakit di kepala mengusiknya…

"Ada apa?" Tanya Iruka setelah dia melihat Gaara memijat kepalanya berkali-kali.

"—Entahlah. Rasanya sakit."

"Eh? Jangan-jangan kau tadi terbentur sesuatu ya?" Naruto ikut nimbrung.

"Tidak." Gaara meletakkan mangkuknya saat sakit itu makin menjadi.

"Gaara…." Iruka pun menaruh mangkuknya dan mendekati Gaara, "Apa yang terjadi? Katakan padaku!"

"Jangan diam saja—mana bisa kami tahu." Naruto pun ikut duduk di sebelah Gaara.

"…. Waktu pulang tadi—aku berpapasan dengan seseorang. Entah siapa—tapi rasanya…. aku kenal. Dan kepalaku—sakit sekali saat itu…."

Iruka menurunkan tangan Gaara yang sejak tadi meremas kepalanya, "Kalau begitu kau tidur saja. Mungkin kau hanya kelelahan. Jangan terlalu di pikirkan."

"Ya—mungkin juga…." Gaara lalu berdiri, "Kalau begitu—aku tidur duluan. Selamat malam." Dia pun meninggalkan ruangan itu dan pergi ke kamarnya sendiri….

"Iruka Sensei—apa Gaara baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto, "Wajahnya pucat."

Iruka tersenyum pada Naruto, "Jangan khawatir, istirahat sebentar juga dia akan pulih." Iruka kembali ke tempatnya, "Habiskan makanmu. Setelah itu kau pun harus segera tidur. Bukankah besok kau harus kumpul pagi-pagi?"

"Umm—Kakashi Sensei pasti telat. Ngapain juga aku harus buru-buru."

"Orang dewasa punya urusan sendiri—" Ujar Iruka.

Tidak ingin membahas tentang Jonin pembimbingnya lagi, Naruto lalu segera menghabiskan makannya dan buru-buru berdiri, "Aku mau melihat Gaara dulu, ya?!"

"Ya…" Iruka mengangguk.

Naruto lalu bergegas ke kamar Gaara. di bukanya pintu kamar itu pelan-pelan. Lampunya belum mati, tapi Gaara sudah tidur di futonnya. Naruto mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Gaara, "…. Kalau sekarang—bolehkan ganti aku yang menjagamu?" Naruto memandang huruf 'Ai' yang tepahat di kening Gaara, "Karena aku juga—tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu."

Tanpa Naruto tahu—Iruka ternyata melihat semua itu dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Senyuman tampak di wajah Iruka. Baginya—tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan hatinya dari pada melihat 2 anak asuhnya sedang bersama. Iruka paham benar kesepian yang mereka rasakan, baginya—dia ingin menempatkan dirinya dalam posisi sebagai orang yang selalu ada di kapanpun mereka membutuhkan kehadirannya….

"Dia sudah tidur?" Iruka akhirnya masuk ke kamar itu.

"Ya—"

"Kau mau tidur di sini juga?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Tapi nanti saja aku membawa futonku. Gaara belum pulas. Dari tadi dia sepertinya kesakitan."

Iruka duduk di samping Naruto, "Tidak apa-apa. Gaara akan segera pulih."

Walau tak yakin, Naruto tetap mengangguk. Beberapa saat dia terdiam, lalu dia mulai bicara, "—Iruka Sensei…. Apa—apa ada kemungkinan kalau ingatan Gaara akan pulih?" Tanyanya.

Iruka terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Naruto kali itu, "…. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakannya?"

"Entahlah—tapi rasanya—rasanya Gaara akan pergi jauuh banget…. Aku takut."

Iruka merangkul pundak Naruto, "…. Dia tidak akan pergi. yakinlah itu."

Naruto menggeleng, "Tapi—tapi kalau dia ingat semuanya…. Keluarganya…. Apa dia akan tetap ada di sini?" Suara Naruto terdengar serak, "Aku tidak mau Gaara pergi."

"Sssstt—Sudah…. Jangan pikirkan itu. sekarang Gaara ada bersama kita. Pergunakan waktu kalian sebaiknya. Jika saat ingatannya pulih—keputusan ada di tangannya. Kita tidak bisa memaksa…."

"Tapi aku tidak mau—tidak suka kalau tidak ada Gaara," Naruto mulai menangis.

Iruka pun memeluk Naruto. Jujur dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau ingatan Gaara pulih. 7 tahun lebih mereka hidup bersama, bukan waktu yang singkat, dan Iruka tidak bisa membayangkan ketidak beradaan Gaara disini. Selain itu dia pun bertanya-tanya, kenapa Naruto mendadak membahas hal ini? Suatu pertandakah? Atau hanya kecemasan yang tidak beralasan….

"…. Naruto—Iruka Sensei…." Gaara membuka matanya dan mendapati kedua orang itu di sebelahnya.

"Ah—maaf, kami berisik, ya? Iruka menyuruh Gaara tetap berbaring.

"…. Kenapa—Naruto menangis?"

Buru-buru Naruto menghapus airmatanya, "Enggak—aku ga' nangis kok." Katanya dengan suara parau, "Mataku cuma kemasukan debu."

Pandangan mata Gaara mengisyaratkan ketidak percayaan.

"Tidak usah dibahas." Iruka menengahi, "Tidurlah lagi, Gaara. Dan kau Naruto, aku ambilkan futonmu dulu." Naruto mengangguk dan memandang Iruka yang keluar kamar.

"…. Kau tidur di sini?" Tanya Gaara.

"Iya. Dan aku tidak mau ditolak." Kata Naruto tegas walau bekas airmata masih ketara di wajahnya.

"…. Aku tidak bilang kalau aku tidak mengizinkannya 'kan?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, lalu Iruka datang membawa futon dan selimut untuk Naruto.

"Sekarang kalian tidurlah. Naruto, besok aku akan membangunkanmu pagi-pagi. Dan kau Gaara, kalau kondisimu belum pulih, jangan memaksakan diri. Nah—selamat malam." Iruka lalu keluar lagi dari kamar itu.

Naruto menggelar futonnya dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya, "'Met malem."

"…. Malam."



Ujian Chuunin telah berlangsung 2 babak, dan tim 7 berhasil lolos ke babak penyisihan ketiga. Di babak ini mereka merupakan individu yang bisa saja harus bertarung dengan sesama teman. Saat ujian itu berlangsung, Gaara tidak menyaksikannya karena terhalang misi yang diberikan padanya. Saat dia kembali, ujian babak itu sudah usai, dan babak final baru akan dimulai 1 bulan lagi.

Saat dia melaporkan selesainya misi tunggalnya yang pertama, Gaara baru mendengar kabar tentang kondisi Sasuke yang terkena Joutai dari mantan Sannin Konoha yang kini menjadi Nukenin, Orochimaru. Karena itu, dia langsung bergegas ke rumah sakit.

"Gaara—kau sudah pulang." Dia bertemu dengan Naruto dan Sakura di RS.

"Baru saja—bagaimana Sasuke?" Tanyanya.

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah—tim medis masih memeriksanya. Kami belum di perbolehkan menjenguknya."

Gaara lalu memandang Sakura yang terduduk lemas di kursi, wajah gadis itu pucat, "Dia bagaimana?" Tanyanya lagi pada Naruto.

"Sakura-Chan dari tadi menangis terus. Aku kasihan melihatnya…." Naruto jadi ikut sedih. "Aku harap Sasuke tidak apa-apa."

"Ya—kau sendiri yang bilang kalau dia terlalu keras kepala untuk menyerah." Gaara memandang pintu yang tertutup di hadapannya.

Setelah menunggu 2-3 jam, akhirnya tim medis keluar daru ruang periksa itu, tapi mereka tidak mengizinkan Naruto dkk untuk menemui Sasuke. Akhirnya Naruto pun membujuk Sakura agar gadis itu mau pulang dan dia janji akan menemaninya ke RS lagi besok. Lalu—usai mengantar Sakura pulang, Naruto dan Gaara ngobrol sambil duduk santai di taman.

"Jadi setelah ini kau akan berlatih sendiri?"

"Bukannya sendiri—tapi kata Kakashi Sensei ada Sennin yang mau melatihku."

"Sennin?"

"Iya—Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Kakashi Sensei hanya bilang kalau dia orang hebat." Naruto melipat kedua tangannya. "Kira-kira siapa, ya?" Dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"…. Pertarungan pertama nanti…." Gaara membuka kertas dari Naruto yang berisi urutan pertandingan di final, "Kau melawan Neji… Hyuuga Neji yang itu?"

"Ya—Aku marah padanya. Tega sekali dia melukai Hinata-Chan sampai seperti itu. padahal kan dia masih termasuk sepupunya."

"…. Hyuuga Neji. Aku dengan kabar yang tidak sedap berhubungan dengan keluarga Hyuuga. Kabarnya keluarga itu terpecah belah. Waktu aku menjalankan misi bersamanya pun—dia kelihatan angkuh. Setipe dengan Sasuke."

"Itu yang bikin aku sebal 2 kali lipat padanya."

Gaara lalu kembali membaca urutan pertandingan itu. Ada 5 Genin Konoha yang masuk daftar itu dan sedikit banyak Gaara kenal. Selain Naruto, Sasuke dan Neji, ada nama Nara Shikamaru dan Aburame Shino. Itu membuat Gaara heran. Shikamaru, terkenal cuek dan tidak punya target hidup. Lalu Shino—orang yang lebih pendiam darinya. Atau yang selalu disebut Naruto dengan 'maniak serangga'. Gaara pernah menjalani misi bersama mereka, jadi sedikit banyak di tahu kekuatan 2 orang itu. Lalu dia menemukan nama-nama asing baginya. 2 dari Suna dan seorang dari Oto.

"Jadi ada 4 pertandingan di babak awal… ku rasa aku bisa datang." Gaara menyerahkan kertas itu pada Naruto.

"Sungguh kau akan datang? Apa kau tidak ada misi?" Naruto tampak bersemangat.

"Aku bisa minta izin. Lagi pula—keamanan butuh diperketat lagi 'kan?! Apalagi ada kejadian yang menimpa Sasuke. Ku pikir, aku bisa mengajukan diri untuk menjaga arena nanti."

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan melompat berdiri, "YOOOOSSSHHH!!!" Teriaknya, "Kalau ada Gaara, aku pasti bisa bertanding lebih baik lagi." Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Terserah." Lalu Gaara pun ikut berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Eeee—tunggu aku!!" Naruto berlari menyusul Gaara, "Hei hei—aku lapar. Makan ramen yuk." Naruto mengajak Gaara dengan penuh harap. Melihat pandangan Naruto yang seakan bekata 'tolong jangan bilang tidak' itu, Gaara pun mengangguk menyetujui ajakan itu, "Yes." Seru Naruto senang.

Sambil bersenandung, Naruto berjalan di sebelah Gaara menuju ke kedai Ichiraku. Jalanan itu masih ramai walau hari sudah malam. Beberapa kios makanan kecil masih memajang jajanan yang ada. Penjual takoyaki pun masih ramai dirubung langganannya.

Saking asiknya menikmati keramaian, tidak sengaja Naruto menabrak seseorang dan dia nyaris jatuh terjungkal, untung Gaara menahan tangannya.

"Aiaaa—Maaf… aku ga sengaja." Naruto buru-buru meminta maaf pada orang yang dia tabrak tadi. Tapi dia terkejut begitu tahu siapa yang dia tabrak, "Kamu—" Ternyata orang itu adalah salah satu peserta ujian Chuunin. Kunoichi dari Suna, Temari.

"Kau rupanya—bocah berisik." Temari berkacak pinggang, "Santai sekali, kau masih sempat berjalan-jalan."

Naruto langsung cemberut, dia memang anti dengan orang berwatak keras seperti yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, "Suka-suka aku. Mau main atau apapun." Katanya ketus. "Sudahlah, kita pergi saja. Yuk, Gaara." Dia menarik tangan Gaara dan hendak pergi. tapi begitu melihat wajah Temari, dia mengurungkan niatnya, "Kenapa—wajahmu pucat begitu? Seperti melihat hantu saja." Kata Naruto.

Gaara yanng ada di belakang Naruto, mulai merasakan kepalanya sakit lagi saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Temari. Refleks dia menyentuh kening kirinya, tempat tanda Ai terpahat.

Temari sendiri seperti berada di dunia lain, begitu melihat Gaara dihadapannya mendadak sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran dan keringat membasahi wajahnya, "…. Ga—Gaara…. kau benar-benar Gaara?"

Rasa nyeri menjalari seluruh bagian otak Gaara. Seperti ada ledakan besar di dalamnya. Lalu Gaara seperti mendengar suara jeritan, makian dan juga warna merah darah yang menggenang. Tubuhnya merosot lemas walau dia berusaha bertumpu pada kakinya sendiri.

"GAARA!!" Naruto langsung menahan tubuh Gaara. Dia mendapat firasat tidak enak kalau dia terus membiarkan Gaara ada di sini. Naruto menatap galak pada Temari, "JANGAN GANGGU KAMI LAGI!!!" Serunya kencang sebelum dia membawa Gaara pergi dari tempat dimana mereka jadi pusat perhatian.

Walau Naruto sudah pergi, Temari belum beranjak dari tempatnya, "…. Dia—dia masih hidup…. Gaara—"

Sementara itu, Naruto membawa Gaara pulang, dia mengambilkan Gaara minum dan menemaninya di kamar, "…. Masih sakit?" Naruto memandang Gaara dengan wajah cemas.

Gaara menggeleng, "Sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Sungguh? Jangan bohong padaku."

Gaara menggeleng lagi, "Iya."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "Ya sudah—kalau gitu kau tunggu disini saja, ya! Aku mau beli makan malam di luar." Naruto berdiri, "Kau mau makan apa?"

"Terserah."

"Mmm—baiklah. Aku pergi dulu."

"…. Naruto!!" Gaara memanggilnya saat Naruto hendak menutup pintu. Naruto pun menoleh pada Gaara, "… Maaf kita ga jadi makan ramen." Kata Gaara pelan.

Naruto nyengir, "Kapan-kapan 'kan masih bisa. Pokoknya—kau yang harus traktir aku." Naruto lalu melambai ringan dan menghilang dari pandangan Gaara.



Akhirnya ujian babak final pun dimulai. Seperti janjinya—Gaara berada di arena itu sebagai penjaga bersama beberapa orang Jonin dan juga Anbu. Gaara memperhatikan pertandingan itu dengan seksama. Hasil dari pertandingan pertama sungguh membuatnya terkejut. Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Neji yang itu. dan yang lebih bikin Gaara terkejut lagi, Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata yang sampai membuat Gaara bertanya, 'Apa benar dia Naruto'. Tapi—Gaara pun merasa bangga, karena Naruto telah tumbuh dewasa dan makin kuat. Rupanya latihan Naruto yang cukup 'ngaco' bersama Sennin Jiraiya itu tidak berakhir dengan sia-sia.

Jeda sebelum pertandingan kedua membuat Gaara sempat untuk berfikir tentang kilasan ingatan yang ia dapat beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Karena masih seperti potongan puzzle yang berserakan, Gaara tidak tahu gambar apa yang terekam diingatannya. Sesekali dia melihat ke arah Temari yang ada di tribun peserta. Gaara penasaran—sebenarnya siapa gadis itu? Kenapa sepertinya dia mengenal dirinya. Pertanyaan yang tak terjawab memenuhi kepala Gaara, dan hal itu baru berhenti setelah seorang Jonin lain menepuk bahunya.

"Kenapa keningmu berkerut begitu?" Tanya si Jonin.

"…. Tidak apa."

"Aaa—Kau pasti jengkel 'kan?"

"Untuk apa?"

Jonin dewasa itu tertawa, "Di bawah sana ada banyak anak seumuranmu yang kuat, tapi kau tidak bisa menjajal kemampuan mereka. Pasti jengkel."

Dalam hati Gaara mengakui kalau dia memang agak 'kesal' karena hanya bisa jadi penonton.

Jonin tadi merasa puas bisa menggoda juniornya yang terkecil, "Aku tinggal, ya—aku tidak mau jadi sasaran kemarahanmu. Sampai nanti."

Gaara membiarkan Jonin itu pergi dan kembali melihat pertandingan selanjutnya. Sekarang giliran Shikamaru vs Temari. Walau sebetulnya sekarang adalah giliran Sasuke, tapi anak itu belum tampak batang hidungnya. Sejak menghilang dari rumah sakit, dia sepertinya sedang _bertapa_ dengan Kakashi yang juga tiba-tiba menghilang. Gaara lalu turun ke tribun penonton dan bertemu dengan Sakura dan mantan teman-teman sekelasnya, Ino & Chouji.

"Gaara—kau ada di sini juga." Sakura kaget saat melihat Gaara, "Sejak tadi?" Gaara mengangguk, "Dimana?" Gaara menunjuk ke arah tribun utama tempat Hokage dan Kazekage yang datang menonton berada. "Ohh—makanya aku tidak melihatmu sejak tadi. Kau lihat pertandingan Naruto tadi? Aku kaget dia jadi hebat begitu."

Gaara mengangguk, dia senang, kali ini dia mendengar bisikan yang positif tentang Naruto dari orang-orang dewasa yang datang ke arena itu. Naruto sudah membuka mata orang-orang dewasa itu kalau dia bukanlah seorang anak yang bisanya membuat onar saja. Saat itu tidak sengaja dia melihat ke arah tribun peserta yang ada di depan sana. Naruto melambai dengan penuh semangat. Kelihatannya sedang berteriak-teriak, tapi tidak tahu dia bicara apa. Gaara hanya membalas lambaian tangan Naruto yang antusias dengan sekenanya saja. Dan setelah itu dia pun kembali pada tugasnya.

Pertandingan antara Shikamaru dan Temari sudah dimulai. Gaara tidak seberapa berminat pada pertandingan itu karena sudah menebak akhirnya akan bagaimana, Shikamaru pasti akan menyerah—bukan karena kalah, karena Shikamaru itu tipe orang yang tidak mau repot. Gaara mundur ke belakang penonton dan mengawasi sekelilingnya. Entah kenapa, ada perasaan tidak nyaman menghinggapinya sejak tadi. Sepertinya—sesuatu yang buruk sedang mengintai entah darimana…………

Dan—pertandingan kedua berakhir dengan hasil yang diprediksikan oleh Gaara. Dan juga, terjadi sesuatu yang mengejutkan, yaitu kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba di tengah arena bersama Kakashi. Dengan begitu pertandingan ketiga Sasuke vs shinobi Suna yang berdandan ala kabuki, Kankurou, akan segera dimulai.

Belum lama babak ketiga dimulai, seekor burung biru kecil hinggap di bahu Gaara, itu adalah kode rahasia agar para Jonin berkumpul, "Ada apa lagi sekarang?" Gaara melihat seluruh Jonin sudah meninggalkan arena, jadi mau tidak mau dia juga ikut pergi. Dia mengikuti seniornya dan akhirnya berhenti di depan Tugu Penghormatan para shinobi masa silam.

Di sana sudah menunggu Jonin kelas atas, Asuma, Gai dan Kurenai. Lalu disusul Kakashi. Gaara bergabung dengan semua Jonin itu.

"…. Kita dapat masalah besar." Kata Asuma, "Beberapa Anbu ditemukan tewas, dan artinya ada penyusup yang meyamar. Aku minta kalian semua benar-benar waspada pada apapun yang mencurigakan."

Setelah _briefing_ singkat, para Jonin irtu kembali ke tampat mereka masing-masing. Saat akan kembali ke arena, Gaara melihat Iruka, dia pun berbelok dan menghampiri 'ayah'nya, "Iruka Sensei…."

"Ah—kau Gaara. kenapa disini?"

"Ada sedikit masalah. Iruka Sensei sendiri kenapa kelihatan bingung begitu?"

Iruka memaksakan diri untuk tertawa, "Tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Aku cuma kaget dengan berita yang barusan beredar. Kau tahu 'kan?!"

Gaara tahu buka itu alasan sebenarnya, "…. Mencemaskan Naruto, ya?"

Iruka kaget, tapi dia tetap tersenyum terus, "Haha—ternyata tidak bisa membohongimu, ya? memang benar—aku mencemaskan anak itu. bagaimana pertandingannya? Aku dengar dia menang, tapi—apa dia luka parah?" Iruka memberondong Gaara dengan pertanyaan.

Gaara tertawa tertahan melihat Iruka yang sangat memanjakan Naruto, "Iruka Sensei tenang saja, Naruto menang dan tidak terluka parah. Dia masih kuat teriak-teriak, kok."

"Begitu ya—syukurlah." Iruka kelihatan lega. "Lalu—setelah ada kejadian begini, kau diarahkan kemana?" Iruka membelokkan pembicaraan.

"Tetap di kawasan arena."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau bisa tetap bersama Naruto."

"…. Kenapa?" Tanya Gaara heran.

"Eh—oh, tidak. Tidak—bukan apa-apa." Iruka kelihatan kebingungan, "Ya sudahlah—cepatlah kembali ke arena, kalau kau terlambat itu bisa jadi catatan buruk." Iruka menepuk pundak Gaara, "Sampai nanti."

Dengan tidak mengerti, Gaara pun menuruti kata-kata Iruka, "…. Aneh—kenapa kelihatan panik begitu?" Gaara menuju ke arena ujian Chuunin sambil bertanya-tanya. Namun pikirannya terpotong saat melihat sebuah kembang api meluncur dan terbakar terang di atas Konoha. Firasat buruk kembali menghinggapinya ketika dia mendengar suara ledakan yang berasal dari arena. Maka Gaara pun memacu langkahnya menuju arena.

Di sana, dia dikejutkan dengan keadaan arena yang sudah kacau balau. Sebuah lubang besar tampak di dinding arena dan dia tidak menemukan Naruto maupun yang lain. Dia melihat Kakashi dan Gai sedang bertarung melawan pasukan ninja dari Oto dan Suna.

"…. Apa-apaan ini… kenapa Suna menyerang Konoha?" Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya, lalu dia melihat sebuah kekkai terpasang di atas gedung akademi, "…. Hokage-Sama…." Gaara melihat Sandaime ada di dalam kekkai itu bersama seseorag yang tidak dia kenal.

"Gaara!!" Kakashi menghampiri Gaara, "Untung kau ada di sini."

"Ada apa ini semua?"

"Penjelasannya nanti saja. Tolong kau kejar Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka memburu 2 shinobi Suna itu. Sakura dan Shikamaru juga sudah ku kirim, tapi rasanya itu belum cukup."

"Tapi—Hokage-Sama ada di sana sendiri."

Kakashi memandang kekkai itu, "Jangan takut, beliau tetaplah shinobi terkuat di Konoha ini. Kita harus percaya padanya."

Gaara melempar pandang sekilas pada kekkai itu, "… baiklah—aku akan mengejar Naruto." katanya.

"Aku serahkan padamu. Sampai nanti."

Lalu Gaara dan Kakashi pun memisahkan diri. Gaara langsung mengikuti jejak yang tertinggal di sepanjang jalan searah dengan lubang besar tadi. Tak lama, Gaara menemukan Sakura dan Shikamaru. Mereka terkepung oleh beberapa shinobi Suna, tapi mereka berdua menyuruh Gaara untuk menyusul Naruto dan Sasuke.

Gaara pun meneruskan pencariannya, dan akhirnya dia menemukan Naruto dan Sasuke yang terkapar lemas di bawah pohon.

"Naruto—Sasuke." Gaara menghampiri kedua orang temannya itu.

"Gaara—bagus kau datang." Naruto tampak seperti mendapat harapan lagi.

"Ck—lama sekali kau." Kata Sasuke yang sudah babak belur di sekujur tubuhnya. Gaara terkejut melihat segel Joutai menyebar di sebagian tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau—dengan segel ganda begitu masih memaksakan diri. Kalian diamlah di sana, biar aku yang tangani."

Sasuke tidak membalas perkataan Gaara. Walau tidak suka—dia mengaku kalau dia memang sudah tidak sanggup untuk bertarung lagi.

"Aku—aku—Aku akan membantumu." Kata Naruto semangat, "Kau istirahatlah disini dulu. Biar kami yang mengejar mereka." Naruto menyuruh Sasuke tetap diam di tempatnya.

"Sakura dan Shikamaru sedang menuju kesini. Mereka akan membawamu ke desa." Ujar Gaara sebelum akhirnya dia dan Naruto mengejar buruan mereka.

10 menit menjelajah hutan, Gaara menemukan sekelompok ninja Suna, berikut dengan 2 peserta ujian Chuunin ini. Dia dan Naruto pun segera muncul di hadapan 6 orang shinobi Suna itu.

"Heh—akhirnya terkejar." Naruto mencabut kunainya, "Benar-benar keterlaluan, mengaku sebagai aliansi tapi malah menyerang Konoha…."

Gaara menahan Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya. Dia merasa aneh dengan tatapan para shinobi Suna itu padanya. Mereka tampak ketakutan.

"Ada apa dengan mereka, ya? Seperti melihat hantu saja." Naruto –yang baru menyadari keanehan itu– menurunkan kunainya.

"MONSTER ITU MASIH HIDUP!!!" Teriakan seorang ninja Suna membuyarkan keheningan itu, "MONSTER ITU MASIH HIDUP!!" Ulangnya dengan nada takut yang lebih ketara.

Mendadak Gaara merasa jantungnya bergedup kencang dan sakit yang luar biasa kembali menyiksa kepalanya. Lebih—lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya.

"Gaara!!" Naruto menjatuhkan kunainya dan menopang tubuh Gaara yang limbung. Naruto mendelik murka pada shinobi Suna itu, "APA YANG KALIAN KATAKAN? SIAPA YANG KALIAN SEBUT SEBAGAI MONSTER ITU?!!" Raungnya.

"Dia itu monster—darah terkutuk yang mengotori Suna." Seru seorang shinobi lain.

"Aaaarrrggghh!!!"" Gaara jatuh berlutut dengan badan yang gemetar hebat.

"DIAM!!! GAARA BUKAN MONSTER!! TAHU APA KALIAN TENTANGNYA??!!!!" Naruto berteriak kencang. Dia memandang Temari dan Kankurou yang ada di tengan shinobi dewasa itu, melihat wajah-wajah ketakutan dan marah di hadapannya, emosi Naruto memuncak, "SIAPA KALIAN HINGGA BERANI MENYEBUT GAARA SEBAGAI MONSTER?"

"Kami tahu—" Temari akhirnya bicara walau suaranya tercekat, "Karena—karena Gaara…. adalah adik kami."

"TIDAAAAAKKK!!!!" Gaara tiba-tiba saja menghempaskan Naruto hingga anak itu terguling dan menabrak sebatang pohon. Chakra keluar secara gila-gilaan dari tubuh Gaara dan pasir mulai berkumpul di sekitarnya.

"Ga—Gaara… kau kenapa?" Naruto melindungi pandangannya dengan kedua tangannya.

"…. Monster itu akan bangkit lagi…." Para shinobi Suna bahkan tidak mampu bergerak lagi dibawah tekanan Chakra yang mengerikan ini.

"DIAAAAAAMMM!! JANGAN SEBUT DIA MONSTER!!! DIA GAARA—DIA ITU 'HANYA' GAARA!!!!" Naruto berlari menerobos pusaran pasir yang mengelilingi Gaara, tidak peduli pada pasir yang melukai tubuhnya. "Jangan dengarkan mereka!! Aku ada disini." Naruto menyentuh kedua pundak Gaara begitu dia bisa meraihnya, "Jangan takut."

Kedua tangan Gaara yang semula meremas kedua sisi kepalanya akhirnya terkulai lemas bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang jatuh dalam pelukan Naruto, seluruh pasir yang mengamuk tadipun akhirnya reda.

"Ya—kau tidak sendiri lagi…. Kau—tidak pernah sendiri…." Naruto memeluk Gaara erat. Lalu dia pun melepaskannya dan membiarkan Gaara menenangkan diri. Naruto kembali berdiri dan memandang semua shinobi Suna dihadapannya, "…. Hanya karena kami adalah Jinchuuriki, hanya karena kami berbeda dengan kalian…. Maka kalian merasa berhak mengklaim kami sebagai monster?" Pandangan mata Naruto berubah tajam dan bola matanya berubah merah. Seluruh luka di badannya sembuh secara ajaib. Chakra yang memancarkan hawa kengerian yang besar meliputi Naruto.

Seluruh shinobi Suna itu terperangkap dalam amukan Chakra aneh itu, dan semua memandang ngeri pada siluet seekor monster yang tampak di belakang Naruto, wujud seekor rubah berekor sembilan. Menyadari kalau mereka ada dalam bahaya besar, mereka pun mencoba untuk menahan Naruto—akan tetapi, Temari dan Kankurou tidak beranjak sejengkalpun dari tempat mereka berdiri….

Selang beberapa waktu—Sakura, Shikamaru dan Sasuke pun tiba di tempat itu; betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat genangan darah yang membasahi sekeliling Naruto dan juga tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa yang tergeletak di tanah. Perlahan rasa takutpun menghinggapi mereka bertiga begitu menyadari sosok Naruto yang lain dari biasanya.

Tanpa sadar Sakura meneteskan airmatanya, "…. Apa—itu Naruto?" Sakura memandang Naruto ngeri.

"…. Dia Naruto—tapi juga bukan dia…." Sasuke bertumpu pada sebatang pohon.

Shikamaru memandang Gaara yang terduduk lemah tidak jauh dari Naruto, "—Ada apa di tempat ini?! Seperti baru terjadi pertempuran besar saja…." Dia pun lalu memandang 2 shinobi Suna yang tersisa, "Mereka—"

Temari dan Kankurou berjalan pelan ke arah Gaara—tapi Naruto yang telah kembali seperti sedia kala menghadang langkah mereka, "Jangan dekati dia." Kata Naruto, "Kalian tidak pantas ada di hadapannya."

"…. Gaara—" Temari memandang Gaara.

"Ugh!!" Gaara kembali merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Potongan puzzle yang dulu berhamburan dalam ingatannya kini mulai bersatu dan membentuk sebuah gambaran yang sangat jelas. Gambaran tentang ingatan tentang kebencian Suna padanya—dan juga…. Ingatan tentang tangannya yang telah berlumur darah ibu dan paman kandungnya sendiri… teriakan putus asa pun membahana di hutan itu….

Naruto mendekati Gaara dan hendak menyentuhnya, tapi Gaara menepis tangan Naruto, "Tidak—tidaaak…. Jangan sentuh aku—jangan lihat aku!!!" Gaara menarik diri dari Naruto, suaranya serak, sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya, "Aku—aku sudah tidak pantas disini… aku ini monster—monster yang lahir dengan merengut nyawa ibuku sendiri… aku—aku…."

Gaara tidak sanggup meneruskan ucapannya saat Naruto kembali memeluknya dengan erat, "—Tidak Gaara…. Kau tidak sendiri. Kau punya Iruka Sensei… kau juga punya banyak teman. Walau kau monster sekalipun, kau tetap tidak sendiri—karena kau akan selalu punya aku…."

Airmatapun akhirnya meleleh di pipi Gaara, disandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kecil Naruto, pundak yang selama ini jadi tempatnya bermanja. Pundak yang selama ini telah menopang hidupnya. Apapun dia sekarang—Gaara sadar bahwa ternyata dia tidak kehilangan tempat itu.

Semua yang ada disana tidak kuasa untuk melakukan apapun, mereka hanya diam mematung tanpa suara hingga Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai dan Iruka datang. Melihat kondisi Sasuke, Sakura dan Shikamaru yang cukup mengkhawatirkan, Kurenai dan Asuma segera mengobati mereka. Kakashi dan Gai 'mengamankan' Temari dan Kankurou. Sedangkan Iruka, langsung menghampiri kedua anak asuhnya dan merengkuh mereka berdua dalam pelukannya.

"Iruka Sensei…. Aku…."

"Ssshh—jangan bicara dulu." Iruka menahan Gaara, "Tidak apa-apa… semua akan baik-baik saja…." Iruka tersenyum pada 2 anak itu, "….Kita akan pulang, ke rumah…."

Gaara memejamkan matanya dan menikmati kehangatan yang seakan baru dia rasakan setelah sekian lama dan dia pun jatuh tidak sadarkan diri….



Sehari setelah kekacauan itu, para ninja Oto dan Suna telah meninggalkan Konoha, namun semua itu dibayar dengan nyawa Sandaime Hokage yang gugur di medan laga. Kerusakan Konoha mencapai tingkat parah dan kekuatan militer pun berkurang hingga 50. Hujanpun turun tak henti seakan ikut menangis dalam duka yang meliputi Konoha.

Usai pemakaman Sandaime, Naruto dan Iruka bergegas kembali ke RS, tempat dimana Gaara dirawat sejak kemarin. Sebenarnya Sakura dan Sasuke ingin tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Ada apa dengan Naruto yang mereka lihat di hutan kemarin, siapa dia—siapa Gaara?! Namun mereka sadar, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakannya. Karena itu, mereka berdua sepakat menunggu hingga Naruto bersedia menceritakannya sendiri.

Dua hari sudah berlalu seakan detik tertiup begitu saja dalam aliran waktu. Sampai saat itu, tidak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut Naruto dan Iruka. Hal itu mengusik rasa ingin tahu Sakura dan Sasuke, maka mereka pun memutuskan untuk menjenguk Gaara di RS….

"Selamat siang." Sakura membuka pintu kamar tempat Gaara dirawat, dia membawa seikat bunga segar untuk dipajang di kamar itu.

"Ah—siang, Sakura, Sasuke." Iruka berdiri menyambut kedatangan mereka, tapi Naruto tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Dia tetap duduk dan terus menggenggam tangan Gaara yang tertidur.

"Maaf kami baru bisa datang." Sakura menyerahkan seikat bunga itu pada Iruka.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian juga pasti sibuk." Iruka menerima bunga itu sambil tersenyum, "Terima kasih kalian bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk kemari." Melihat senyum Iruka yang sedikit sedih, Sakura nyaris saja menangis, tapi dia berusaha membalas senyum Iruka. "Aku akan mengambil vas dan air untuk bunga ini, kalian santai saja disini." Iruka lalu meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke di dalam kamar bersama Naruto.

Untuk beberapa waktu kamar itu sunyi senyap, sampai akhirnya Naruto berkenan untuk bicara.

"…. Kalian pasti bingung, ya?" Tanyanya pada Sakura dan Sasuke tanpa memandang mereka, "Maaf kalau selama ini aku diam."

Sakura dan Sasuke membawa kursi mereka mendekat pada Naruto dan duduk di dekat teman mereka yang ternyata sama sekali tidak mereka kenal. "…. Kalau begitu—apa kami sudah boleh mengetahui yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk. Dia melepaskan tangan Gaara dan duduk menghadap pada kedua temannya itu, "Kalian—pasti tahu tentang tragedi yang menimpa Konoha 12 tahun lalu, saat Kyuubi menyerang desa dan Yondaime-Sama tewas demi melindungi Konoha."

Sakura dan Sasuke mengangguk bersamaan.

"Kyuubi yang saat itu memporak-porandakan desa…. Kini ada disini," Naruto memandang kedua temannya, "Ada di hadapan kalian, dalam diriku."

Sakura dan Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kaget mereka. Tapi mereka tetap diam dan tidak menyela Naruto.

"—Dulu aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa semua orang dewasa membenciku. Waktu masih kecil, Iruka Sensei tidak mau memberitahuku, tapi—entah kenapa, beberapa hari sebelum ujian Chuunin dimulai, Iruka Sensei memanggilku sendiri dan memberitahukan semua ini. Jujur aku marah—marah pada seisi desa yang membenciku hanya karena seekor Kyuubi yang bersemayam dalam tubuhku. Tapi saat itu aku pun paham, seberapapun marahnya aku pada Konoha, aku tidak bisa mengingkari kalau disinilah aku hidup. Disinilah aku tumbuh dan belajar. Dan aku berfikir, walau seluruh desa membenciku, mereka masih mengizinkan aku untuk tinggal di Konoha ini. Bagiku—itu sudah seperti sebuah pengakuan tentang keberadaanku. Karenanya—agar aku bisa lebih diakui lagi—aku bertekad untuk menjadi yang terbaik bagi desa ini."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, "Setelah ada kejadian seperti ini—aku baru paham kenapa Iruka Sensei tiba-tiba memberitahu semua teka-teki yang tidak terjawab olehku ini. Mungkin ia sadar—bahwa Gaara pun sama seperti aku, seorang Jinchuuriki—segel hidup dari seekor monster." Naruto memandang Gaara.

"…. Bagaimana Iruka Sensei tahu?" Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Naruto tersenyum, "Selama ini—Iruka Sensei-lah yang telah merawatku walau tahu aku adalah seorang Jinchuuriki. Lalu kami bertemu dengan Gaara—Iruka Sensei bilang, ada kemiripan dalam diri kami. Dan kini aku baru tahu apa yang 'mirip' itu. Dugaan Iruka Sensei terbukti saat Gaara pernah bercerita tentangnya kalau dia bisa mengendalikan pasir. Iruka Sensei pun semakin yakin bahwa Gaara adalah Jinchuuriki seperti aku setelah mengetahui kalau di Suna pun _dulu _ada Jinchuuriki yang kini telah dianggap mati. Iruka Sensei telah mengetahui jati diri Gaara jauh sebelum ini…. "

"Lalu—kenapa hanya kau yang diberitahu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kalian masih ingat 'kan kalau Gaara mengalami amnesia? Selama ujian Chuunin ini, Gaara sering mengeluh kalau kepalanya sakit, malam pun dia sering terbangun karena bermimpi buruk. Karena itu Iruka Sensei berfikir kalau kedatangan para shinobi Suna perlahan akan membangkitkan ingatan Gaara, dan dia tidak mau kalau Gaara harus tersiksa lagi." Saat itu airmata menetes di pipi Naruto, "…. Padahal—Iruka Sensei sudah memintaku untuk menjaga Gaara—tapi aku gagal. Aku benar-benar payah." Naruto tersenyum tertahan tanpa mampu menghentikan tangisnya.

Sakura dan Sasuke saling berpandangan sejenak, lalu masing-masing dari mereka menepuk pundak Naruto, "Kau sudah menjaganya, kok. Kau mengatakan pada Gaara kalau dia tidak sendiri. Kurasa Gaara sudah terlindungi dengan kata-katamu itu." Kata Sakura.

Naruto memandang kedua temannya, dan untuk pertama kalinya Naruto menangis dihadapan kedua rekannya itu, rekan yang telah mengakui keberadaan dirinya….

Setelah tenang, Naruto pun lalu menceritakan kisah yang diceritakan Gaara padanya dan Iruka saat dia sempat tersadar tadi. Gaara menceritakan apa yang membuatnya pergi dari Suna. Semua tragedi yang dia alami sejak kecil. Mendengar semua itu, baik Sakura dan Sasuke berfikir, 'Kekuatan macam apa yang dimiliki seorang Jinchuuriki hingga mereka sanggup menghadapi kehidupan yang seperti ini'….

Sekitar 1 jam mereka berbincang, Iruka pun masuk kembali dalam ruangan itu. Sakura dan Sasuke menangkap kesan kalau Iruka sengaja memberi mereka waktu untuk bicara dengan tenang. Mereka pun sudah tidak bisa sekedar mengatakan kalau Iruka adalah guru yang baik dan sabar, tapi bagi mereka kini, Iruka adalah sosok yang luar biasa, dengan ketulusan dan kasih sayangnya—dia menepis semua anggapan bahwa seorang Jinchuuriki itu harus mati….

"Nyaris saja—" Gumam Sasuke setelah dia dan Sakura meninggalkan RS Konoha.

Sakura memandang pujaannya itu dengan heran, "Apanya yang nyaris?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Nyaris saja aku membuang tempat yang luar biasa ini. Tak ku sangka si super bodoh itu bisa membuka mataku selebar ini."

Sakura makin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke, tapi toh dia tetap tersenyum dan menanggapinya, "Kalau begitu—Sasuke tidak akan membuangnya 'kan?"

"…. Tidak mungkin bisa…."

Tersenyum puas, Sakura mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke.



"Hati-hatilah dijalan." Kata Iruka pada Naruto—yang sudah pulih total jiwa raga—ketika Naruto diajak oleh Sennin Jiraiya, pembimbing lepasnya, untuk mencari salah seorang Sannin Konoha untuk dijadikan Godaime Hokage.

"Baiiiik!!" Naruto menghormat pada Iruka.

"Jiraiya-Sama, tolong jaga Naruto." Kata Iruka pada Jiraiya.

"Ya—ya—kau bisa percaya padaku." Kata orang tua paruh baya yang berambut putih panjang itu.

Lalu 2 orang itu pun meninggalkan gerbang desa dan Iruka kembali ke RS karena Gaara belum diizinkan untuk pulang. Iruka membeli beberapa cemilan untuk dimakan bersama Gaara nanti….

"Jadi Sensei tidak tahu kapan mereka akan pulang?" Tanya Gaara yang duduk di tempat tidurnya."

"Ya—paling cepat juga sekitar 2 minggu." Iruka meletakkan cemilan yang dia bawa di meja, "Tenang saja—mereka pasti bisa menemukan Tsunade-Sama."

Gaara terdiam sebentar, lalu dia bertanya pada Iruka, "—Lalu, jika pelantikan Hokage telah usai…. Apa aku akan dikembalikan ke Suna?"

Iruka mendekati Gaara, "Jangan takut, kau akan tetap ada di Konoha. Karena kau adalah bagian dari Konoha Gakure no Sato ini."

"Tapi—darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhku ini adalah darah Suna. Mana mungkin—aku bisa tetap ada di sini."

"Jadi—kau ingin pulang ke Suna?" Iruka balik bertanya. Gaara langsung saja menggeleng dan saat itu Iruka tersenyum, "Konoha rumahmu, keluargamu, sampai saat ini pun tetap begitu." Iruka duduk di sisi tempat tidur, "Seluruh orang didesa ini sudah tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Dan kau tahu—mereka tetap mengangapmu sebagai keluarga Konoha. Seperti halnya tentang Naruto—mereka sudah bisa menerima kehadiran kalian seutuhnya sebagai pembawa tekad api Konoha ini." Iruka menepuk kepala Gaara, "Tidak akan ada kekuatan yang mampu membawamu pergi dari Konoha ini."

Gaara lalu mengangguk, "Terima kasih—"

Iruka tersenyum, "Kau harus katakan itu pada seluruh Konoha… bukan padaku."

Gaara memandang ke luar jendela dimana dia melihat hijaunya dedaunan dan birunya langit, "Ya—itu pasti…."

"Bagus kalau begitu." Iruka berkata puas, "Nah—sekarang makan ini dulu. Kau 'kan selalu mengeluh tentang makanan di RS yang tidak enak." Iruka memberi Gaara sebungkus dango yang berisi 3 tusuk, "Habiskan! Itu tidak terlalu manis kok." Katanya.

Gaara pun memakan dango itu, rasanya enak sekali. Tapi bagaimana pun—bagi Gaara, tetap saja ada yang kurang tanpa keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh Naruto…



Sekitar 2 minggu lebih sekian hari, Naruto pun akhirnya kembali pulang ke Konoha bersama Jiraiya dan juga Tsunade-Sama, orang yang dicalonkan untuk menjadi Hokage generasi kelima di Konoha. Agak sedikit sulit untuk membujuk wanita muda yang sebenarnya sudah berumur 50 tahun lebih itu untuk menjadi Hokage, tapi kesungguhan Naruto membuat hati Tsunade luluh juga. Dan akhirnya—pelantikan Tsunade sebagai Godaime Hokage pun telah diresmikan oleh Konoha….

"Haiiiiih—aku capek." Naruto langsung merebahkan separuh badannya ke tempat tidur Gaara.

"Dasar—datang-datang sudah mengeluh begitu."

"Habisnya—Sennin mesum itu mengajakku berputar-putar terus." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. "Lalu laluuu—kau ini kok tidak keluar-keluar juga dari RS sih? 'Kan kau sudah sehat?"

"Kata dokter aku memang sehat, tapi ada beberapa bagian dalam tubuhku yang luka akibat luapan Chakra kemarin dulu itu. Makanya pemulihannya cukup lama."

"Heee—"

"…. Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mau memastikan kau masih tetap akan mentraktirku ramen. Kau 'kan sudah janji padaku."

Gaara menghela nafas, "Iya—kau boleh makan sepuasnya."

Wajah Naruto langsung berbinar, "Yuuuhuuuu—asiiiik!!!" Soraknya. "Aku sukaaaa sama Gaara."

"—Waktu begini saja kau bilang begitu."

Naruto hanya tertawa. Tak lama, pintu kamar itu terbuka dan muncullah Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Hai—kami datang lagi, Gaara—" Sapa Sakura ceria. "Pasti kau bosan sekali ada di RS hampir sebulan."

Gaara saat itu memandang Sasuke, "Kau—apa benar Godaime sudah menahan Joutai di lehermu itu?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, baru saja—Walau katanya segel itu tidak bisa langsung dihilangkan. Merepotkan saja." Mendengar kata-kata itu, semua spontan menahan tawa, dan itu sedikit membuat Sasuke tersinggung, "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Ah tidaaaak—tidak kenapa-kenapa kok." Naruto terkekeh.

Walau terkesan mengejek, sebenarnya— Naruto merasa senang terhadap perubahan sifat Sasuke. Kalau Sasuke yang dulu dia kenal, pasti akan mempergunakan Joutai itu untuk menambah kekuatannya dan memakainya untuk memburu kakak kandungnya yang kini menjadi buronan berbahaya di seluruh dunia karena telah melenyapkan klannya sendiri dan meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri. Tapi begitu mendengar kata 'merepotkan' tadi, Naruto tahu—bahwa Sasuke telah banyak berubah….

"Ahh—hampir lupa, ini—kami bawakan roti untukmu." Sakura menyodorkan sekotak kue pada Gaara, "Dimakan, ya! Aku belikan yang tidak manis, soalnya kata Iruka Sensei kau benci makanan yang manis-manis."

"Thanks." Gaara membuka kotak itu, ada bermacam kue di dalamnya, "Kau mau?" Dia menawarkannya pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja." Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto pun mengambil sepotong roti dan memakannya.

Sore itu—kamar Gaara jadi lebih meriah. Beberapa orang teman sekelasnya ikut membesuk, walau tidak lama. Gaara merasa sangat bersyukur bisa tetap berada di Konoha.

"Wah wah—kelihatannya sedang ada pesta di sini." Tsunade masuk dalam ruangan itu saat yang lain sudah pulang dan hanya tinggal 4 orang saja di dalam. "Aku pikir pasien disini belum boleh diganggu."

"Hokage-Sama." Sakura dan Sasuke serempak berdiri. Tsunade, sang Godaime itu tersenyum pada mereka.

"Kenapa kemari, Tsunade Baachan." Lain dengan kedua rekannya Naruto malah cemberut.

PUOK!! Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Naruto, "Panggil aku Hokage bocah nakal." Tsunade lalu berjalan mendekati Gaara yang terperangah melihat sosok Hokage baru yang berbeda sama sekali dengan Sandaime. Gaara berpikir kalau Hokage wanita ini tampak sedikit lebih 'liar'. Tsunade memandang Gaara, "Kau anak yang jadi perbincangan di seluruh desa itu, ya? Aku sudah dengar semuanya."

Gaara tidak memberikan respon apa-apa.

"Usia 12 tahun sudah menjadi Jonin, kau memang bukan orang sembarangan. Membuang orang sepertimu membawa kerugian bagi Konoha." Tsunade berkacak pinggang.

Mendengar itu, yang tersinggung malah Naruto, "Kenapa bicara seperti itu?" Dia mendelik tanpa takut pada Tsunade.

"Diamlah, bocah!" Tsunade menahan Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya di kening Naruto. "Aku kemari hanya ingin mengatakan kalau statusmu tetap adalah sebagai shinobi Konoha."

Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung tenang lagi, "Eh? Maksudnya—maksudnya?"

"Ya—secara resmi, nama Gaara tercantum dalam daftar Konoha, dan bukankah peraturan shinobi mengatakan kalau seorang ninja tidak diizinkan untuk berpindah negara? Karena itu—walau asal Gaara adalah Suna, nama yang tertera di Konoha tidak akan bisa dihapus kecuali dia pergi menjadi Nukenin atau melakukan desersi."

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!! Gaara tidak akan melakukan hal macam itu." Naruto heboh sendiri, "Gaara pasti akan tetap di Konoha. Aku yakin." Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Iya 'kan, iya 'kan?" Tuntutnya pada kedua temannya.

"Dasar Naruto, kenapa malah kau yang sibuk sendiri, sih?" Sakura mengulum senyum.

"Super bodoh. Hal itu harus kau tanyakan sendiri padanya." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto lalu menoleh pada Gaara dengan wajah '_mello mello_'. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

Melihat itu Gaara mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggoda Naruto, dan dia pun mengangguk, "Aku—akan tetap berada di Konoha. Seperti kata Iruka Sensei, disinilah rumahku."

"Huweeee—Gaara——" Naruto berlari dan menubruk Gaara di tempat tidur, "Kau ini—Kau ini tetap saudaraku 'kan?"

Gaara menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto, "Tentu saja—si manja ini—" Membiarkan Naruto, Gaara lalu memandang Tsunade, "Terima kasih—Hokage-Sama…. Kalian juga." Dia pun memandang Sakura dan Sasuke., "Dengan begini—aku benar-benar sudah pulang."

"Uunn—syukurlah, Gaara." Sakura menghapus airmata di sudut matanya.

"Huh—selamat datang, kalau begitu." Sasuke pun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Melihat betapa eratnya hubungan diantara anak-anak itu, Tsunade merasa beruntung telah menjadi Hokage di desa ini, "_Sarutobi Sensei, anda telah membangun Konoha ini dengan begitu tangguhnya—tekad api warisan anda akan tetap menyala di hati bocah-bocah ini._" Tsunade tersenyum, lalu dia kembali pada tujuannya semula datang ke RS, "Nah—kau minggir dulu bocah nakal. Aku harus memeriksa temanmu ini." Tsunade menarik kerah jaket Naruto dan menyingkirkannya, "Aku sudah tahu kondisi fisikmu dari tim medis. Kelihatannya hanya kerusakan kecil saja."

Walau jengkel karena di lempar begitu saja oleh Tsunade dari samping Gaara, Naruto tidak langsung marah-marah, karena dia juga ingin Gaara cepat sembuh, karenanya, dia berpindah ke sisi Gaara yang lain. Naruto mengakui kalau Tsunade adalah Kunoichi spesialis di bidang pengobatan yang hebat, karena itu dia diam dan tidak mengganggu.

Tsunade memeriksa denyut jantung Gaara melalui nadi tangannya, "Hm—beberapa aliran Chakra milikmu kacau. Ada juga otot yang cidera."

"Anu anu—apa Gaara baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto.

"…. Tidak apa." Tsunade lalu meletakkan tangannya di depan dada Gaara. Sekilas tampak aliran Chakra mengalir melalui tangannya. Saat itu Gaara merasa kalau tubuhnya terasa sangat ringan, sakit akibat benturan Chakra dalam tubuhnya perlahan pudar dan lalu lenyap sama sekali. Tsunade menarik tangannya, "Ku rasa kau sudah pulih total. Besok kau bisa keluar dari sini."

Wajah Naruto langsung sumringah, "WUAAAAAAH—AKHIRNYAAAA—'Ma kasih, Tsunade Baachan."

Kali ini Tsunade tidak marah, dia hanya tersenyum, "Ya sudah—aku akan meninggalkan kalian. Sampai nanti." Lalu ia berjalan menuju pintu, namun ia berhenti sebelum membuka kenop pintu, "Ah iya—" Dia berbalik lagi, "Mulai sekarang—mohon kerja sama kalian, ya?" Keempat orang di ruangan itu mengangguk bersamaan dan itu membuat Tsunade sangat puas, "Selamat malam kalau begitu." Dan dia pun meninggalkan kamar itu.



Dua bulan setelah itu, hubungan Konoha dan Suna telah bisa dipulihkan kembali. Saat utusan Suna datang ke Konoha untuk menandatangani perjanjian damai, Temari dan Kankurou pun ikut serta. Dalam kesempatan itu, Temari dan Kankurou meminta Gaara agar dia bersedia bicara dengan mereka. Kala itu, keduanya meminta maaf pada apa yang telah Suna lakukan pada Gaara, mereka juga mengatakan tidak akan memaksa Gaara untuk pergi ke Suna. Bagi mereka, mendengar ucapan maaf dari Gaara saja sudah jauh lebih dari cukup.

Naruto—yang entah dapat 'pencerahan' darimana, meminta Gaara agar dia memaafkan kedua kakaknya, dia juga bilang, kalau saudara itu tidak tergantikan. Gaara yang sudah tidak mempunyai alasan untuk membenci Suna pun akhirnya menerima Temari dan Kankurou sepenuhnya menjadi kakaknya. Dan dia pun tidak menolak saat Temari mengatakan kalau sesekali mereka akan datang ke Konoha untuk sekedar bertemu dengan Gaara.

Naruto sangat bahagia karena semua sudah kembali seperti sedia kala. Baik dia dan tim 7 maupun Gaara, semua telah menjalani tugas mereka masing-masing. Dan dia pun merasa sangat senang karena sekarang—seluruh Konoha telah menerimanya. Oleh karena itu—senyum tak jua hilang dari wajahnya.

"Sudah—hentikan senyummu itu. yang lihat jadi ngeri tahu."

"Biarin. Aku kan sedang senang, masa tidak boleh tersenyum, sih? Kau jahat banget." Naruto tidak memperdulikan Gaara, dia tetap saja menebar senyum kemana pun dia pergi. "Aku bahagiaaaa banget. Rasanya—rasanyaaa seperti dapat undian makan ramen gratis seumur hidup." Naruto menyentuh kedua pipinya sendiri.

"Dasar—ungkapanmu itu sama sekali tidak sepadan tahu." Protes Gaara.

"Sebodo." Naruto melenggang dengan ringannya hingga nyaris melayang, "Ehehehehe—aku bisa tenang sekarang."

"Tenang kenapa?"

"… Tenang untuk mengejarmu. Tadinya aku sempat khawatir— kalau kau dibawa ke Suna, aku pasti tidak bisa mengejarmu. Karena kau tetap ada di sini, aku pasti akan segera menyusulmu menjadi Jonin."

"—Coba saja kalau kau bisa."

"Aku pasti bisa." Naruto berseru semangat, "Kau tunggu saja, ya!! Aku pasti segera berada sejajar denganmu."

Gaara tersenyum, "Aku tunggu—walau itu memakan waktu seumur hidupku." Gaara menikmati ekspresi Naruto yang 'mencak-mencak' sendiri.

Biar bagaimanapun Gaara bersikap pada Naruto, baginya—keberadaan Naruto di sampingnya adalah suatu anugrah yang luar biasa. Seandainya Gaara tidak bertemu Naruto dan Iruka—entah apa yang mungkin terjadi. Namun kata 'seandainya' tidak berlaku untuk Gaara, baginya semua yang terjadi di hidup ini adalah sebuah keharusan yang mesti terjadi. Tidak bisa memutar balik waktu atau pun menentukan apa yang akan terjadi kelak. Menyadari hal itu tekad Gaara untuk menjaga orang-orang yang terpenting baginya tumbuh semakin kuat. Karena apa yang telah dia miliki saat ini tidak akan tergantikan oleh siapapun dan apapun.

"Hei—kenapa malah bengong? Ayo cepat, nanti kedai ramennya tutup.

Lamunan Gaara terhenti oleh wajah Naruto yang muncul tepat di hadapannya, "Ah, ya—ayo pergi."

Naruto tersenyum padanya, "Hari ini Gaara yang traktir."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau melamun dan tidak menghiraukan aku." Naruto melompat-lompat mundur menuju kedai Ichiraku langganannya di ujung jalan, "Gaara yang traktir—Gaara yang traktir…." Dendangnya.

Gaara menggeleng pasrah pada Naruto yang kelihatan senang 100 itu. Sampai di kedai Ichiraku, mereka bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Aaaaaahhh—sedang apa kalian berduaan disiniii." Teriak Naruto histeris, "Sa—Sakura-Chan, apa kau sedang kencan dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto melas.

Sakura cekikikan, "Kalau laki-laki dan perempuan sedang berdua di kedai dan makan bersama—kau pikir sedang apa?"

"Aaaa—" Naruto merosot lemas, "Huweee—Gaara—— aku patah hati." Rengek Naruto.

Tapi Gaara cuek saja dan duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Sasuke, "Terserah kau—aku lapar. Paman 1 porsi untukku dan biarkan si bodoh itu." Kata Gaara.

Kesal karena dicuekin, Naruto akhirnya duduk di sebelah Gaara dan memesan ramen porsi besar.

"Wah wah—kedai ini ramai sekali, sampai terdengar dari jalan." Iruka muncul di kedai itu,, "Tumben kalian kumpul disini."

"Hanya kebetulan saja." Kata Gaara.

"Oh." Iruka lalu duduk di kursi ujung di kedai itu, "Lho—kenapa Naruto BT gitu?"

"Biarkan saja, dia sedang merajuk." Gaara menerima mengkuk dari paman kedai dan mulai makan, "O iya—aku belum bilang ke Sensei, malam ini aku dan beberapa Jonin akan ke Suna."

"Berapa lama?"

"Kira-kira 1 minggu."

"Huweeee—ga' ada Gaara seminggu." Naruto kembali merengek saat mendengar kabar itu. "Aku mau ikut—aku mau ikuuut." Naruto mengguncang-guncng badan Gaara.

"Jangan manja—mana mungkin aku mengajakmu yang masih Genin."

Iruka tertawa melihat itu, "Bisa saja kalau kau meminta pada Hokage-Sama, aku yakin Kakashi Sensei akan bersedia mengawal kalian." Usul Iruka.

"Sensei—jangan mulai memanjakannya lagi." kata Gaara.

Iruka tersenyum, "Aku hanya tidak mau semangat mereka memudar sia-sia."

"…. Mereka?" Gaara lalu memandang sisi kirinya dimana ada Sasuke dan Sakura yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan keinginan mereka untuk ikut. Kalah oleh 'serangan' itu, Gaara akhirnya menyerah dan meluluskan permintaan mereka, jadilah—setelah makan malam, dia bicara dengan Tsunade untuk meminta izin. Setelah itu dia menghubungi Kakashi untuk berkumpul di gerbang desa jam 10 malam ini.

"Gaara—tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau kita ke Suna?" Tanya Naruto sebelum mereka berangkat.

Saat itu barulah Gaara paham kenapa Naruto mendesak ingin ikut, "Tidak apa—ada kalian 'kan?! Aku tidak takut."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Baguslah—"

"Sekarang, ayo berangkat." Gaara membawa tasnya.

"Ya."

Lalu kedua anak itu menoleh pada Iruka yang mengantar mereka hingga ke gerbang utama, "Kami pergi dulu." Kata mereka bersamaan.

"Jaga diri kalian. Naruto, jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh, dan kau Gaara—jangan ragu lagi!"

Kedua anak itu mengangguk. Naruto pun melambai pada Iruka sebelum mengikuti kemana arah Gaara dan rombongan itu pergi.

"…. Selamat jalan—aku akan menunggu kalian di ruma

"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Way I'll Go**

**Chara: Gaara & baruto**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

_**Sequel of 'A Little More'**_

"Haiiiih—panasnya—" Naruto menghapus keringatnya dengan lengan jaket.

"Minum ini." Gaara menyodorkan tempat air miliknya.

Naruto menyambutnya dengan senang karena miliknya sendiri sudah lama habis, "Thanks, aku tertolong." Naruto mengembalikannya pada Gaara setelah meneguk sedikit isinya, "Udaranya benar-benar gila. Aku jadi salut pada orang Suna yang bisa bertahan disini." Naruto memandang sekelilingnya yang hanya dipenuhi oleh padang pasir yang seakan tidak berujung, "Anu anu—Senseeeiiii!!" Naruto memanggil Kakashi yang berjalan di depannya, "Apa Suna Gakure masih jauh?"

"Hmm?" Kakashi menoleh ke belakang, dia melihat 3 anak didiknya tampak kepayahan di serang panas matahari yang membakar ini, "Ya—kira-kira 2-3 jam lagi. Kalau kita bergegas."

"Masih lama, ya?" Naruto memakai tudung mantelnya. Lalu dia menoleh pada Sasuke dan Sakura di dekatnya, "Kalian gpp?"

"Ya—kurasa aku masih bisa bertahan." Kata Sakura yang sudah kelihatan amburadul. Sasuke tidak memberi jawaban apa-apa, tapi ketara sekali kalau dia sudah lelah.

Beberapa waktu mereka terus berjalan, sampai seorang Jonin menemukan bukit batu yang lumayan tinggi. Maka jadilah mereka berlindung di dalam bayangan bukit itu untuk mengisi tenaga kembali. Semua segera menurunkan bawaan mereka masing-masing dan melepas lelah sejenak.

Di waktu itu, Gaara memisahkan diri dari teman-temannya dan duduk di sisi lain bukit itu. Tak lama, Naruto pun menghampirinya.

"Kenapa sendirian?" Naruto duduk di sebelah Gaara, "Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Gaara menggeleng.

"Jangan bohong, kalau kau lagi diam begini, pasti kau sedang mikir." Naruto memandang kejauhan yang tampak berair karena suhu yang terlampau panas.

"…. Aku—hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana nanti." Kata Gaara lirih, "Suna dalam ingatanku adalah Suna yang membenci dan mengutuk keberadaanku. Dan aku yakin—saat ini pun tetap sama."

"Tapi kau punya kedua kakakmu di sana 'kan? Mereka pasti menjagamu kalau kau tiba di Suna nanti." Naruto memandang Gaara.

"Entahlah—aku tidak berfikir sampai kesitu."

Naruto memeluk lututnya sendiri, "Tapi—kau tetap tidak akan sendirian 'kan?" Dia tersenyum, "Karena itulah aku memaksa untuk ikut. Aku tahu kau pasti berpikir yang macam-macam. Kau ini tipe orang serius, sih."

Mendengar itu, Gaara ikut tersenyum, "Ya—terima kasih."

"Hehehehe—Nah. Ayo ke sana, sebentar lagi kita berangkat." Naruto berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya. "Yuk." Ajak Naruto sekali lagi, Gaara pun ikut berdiri dan mengikuti Naruto.

Setelah segar kembali, rombongan itu pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju Suna. Meniti padang pasir yang panas bukanlah hal yang mudah dilakukan oleh orang dewasa sekalipun. Terlebih saat jalan mulai mendaki. Raut wajah lelah kembali tampak pada semua orang. Dan akhirnya—mereka pun tiba di wilayah Suna Gakure yang dilindungi tebing bebatuan alam yang curam.

"Itu Suna Gakure no Sato." Kata Kakashi.

Sakit mulai dirasakan Gaara, sepenggal ingatannya terlintas dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemas. Naruto yang memahaminya benar, menepuk pundak Gaara. Dan Gaara paham maksudnya tanpa Naruto harus bicara.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Gaara? Tanya Sakura cemas.

"Ya—Aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Gaara.

Para Jonin dewasa yang sudah mengetahui segala detail tentang anggota termuda mereka, merasa maklum dengan kondisi Gaara saat ini. Walau begitu—misi tetaplah prioritas utama mereka. Karena itu, mereka pun meneruskan langkah mereka menuju Suna….

Sampai di depan desa ninja itu, Gaara melihat Temari berjalan mondar-mandir di dekat gerbang. Dan gadis itu langsung tampak lega begitu melihat kedatangannya bersama rombongan dari Konoha.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga." Kata Temari menyambut mereka, "Aku takut kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu pada kalian di perjalanan."

Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke sampai terbengong-bengong saat melihat Temari yang menurut mereka sudah berubah 1800 dari saat pertemuan mereka di ujian Chuunin. Gaara sendiri tidak mengetahui perbedaan yang menonjol ini.

"Kalian tidak ada yang terluka 'kan?" Tanyanya pada 3 Genin Gaara di depannya.

"Ya—Kami tidak apa-apa kok." Naruto – yang sudah bisa mengatasi keterkejutannya– menjawab dengan nadanya yang biasa.

"Baguslah." Temari tampak senang.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi ke tetua Suna dulu. Ada pesan penting dari Hokage." Kata Kakashi mewakili Jonin yang lain.

"Aku ikut." Kata Gaara.

"Tidak tidak—kau tetap disini bersama mereka." Kata Jonin sebaya Kakashi, "Hokage-Sama meminta kami agar membiarkanmu saat di Suna. Beliau juga tahu kalau bocah ini pasti akan ikut." Dia mengacak-acak rambut Naruto, "Jadi sampai sini tugasmu diambil alih oleh Kakashi."

4 anak sebaya itu jadi bengong. Tidak menyangka kalau Hokage baru mereka ternyata bijaksana juga. Setelah itu—para Jonin dewasa pun menuju ke gedung akademi terlebih dahulu. Tinggallah Gaara, Naruto Sakura dan Sasuke yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang.

"—Kalian pasti lelah. Ayo masuk dan beristirahat di rumah. Lebih baik daripada di luar sini." Ajakan Temari itu diiyakan oleh semuanya yang memang sudah tidak tahan tersengat matahari sejak 3 hari lalu.

Sambil mengikuti Temari masuk dalam lingkungan Suna Gakure, Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya. Walau samar, dia mendapati perubahan di sana sini. Saat itu pula, Gaara menangkap pandangan dari semua orang yang mereka lewati. Pandangan yang sama seperti apa yang dia dapat saat dia kecil.

"Jangan dipikirkan."

Gaara menoleh pada Naruto yang berjalan di sampingnya. Naruto memandang lurus kedepan seakan menyuruh Gaara untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu dia pun merasakan tepukan di punggungnya. Dia menoleh kebelakang dimana Sakura tersenyum padanya dan juga Sasuke dengan gayanya yang acuh tak acuh itu. Mengerti apa yang ingin mereka katakan—Gaara pun tidak memperdulikan pandangan orang lain padanya.

Namun bagaimanapun Gaara menahan ingatannya, semua jadi tidak terkendali begitu Gaara sampai di rumah tempat dia tinggal hingga berusia 5 tahun itu. Saat melihat bangunan yang tidak berubah dari ingatannya itu, Gaara seakan melihat kembali kejadian yang membuatnya pergi dari Suna. Warna merah genangan darah dan juga tubuh pamannya yang tidak lagi bernyawa. Detik selanjutnya Gaara terperangkap dalam kegelapan.



"…. Kau sudah siuman?"

Wajah Naruto tampak di hadapan Gaara begitu dia membuka mata, "…. Aku—kenapa?"

Naruto langsung menggembungkan pipinya begitu mendengar pertanyaan Gaara, "Dasar kau itu—Masa kau tidak ingat? Kau 'kan langsung pingsan waktu sampai di depan rumah. Temari-San langsung panik tadi. Ada-ada saja."

"…. Aku—pingsan?"

"Iya—Kau nyaris buat jantungku berhenti. Lagian—kenapa sih, pake acara pingsan segala? Ada yang kau takutkan?" Naruto duduk di sebelah Gaara.

"—Takut?" Sekelebat genangan darah kembali muncul dalam pandangan Gaara, saat itu refleks dia langsung menyentuh keningnya.

"Kenapa? Ada yang sakit?" Tanya Naruto, tapi Gaara tidak menjawabnya. Naruto lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap-usap kening Gaara, "Sakitnya hilang—sakitnya hilang."

Gaara memandang Naruto dengan wajah kaget. Terlebih saat melihat muka Naruto yang semerah apel matang. Lalu Gaara pun tersenyum, "'Ma kasih." Melihat senyum Gaara—Naruto pun ikut tersenyum seperti dia yang biasa.

Tak lama—pintu kamar itu terbuka dan muncullah Temari sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan. Melihat Gaara sudah bangun, raut wajahnya tampah ceria lagi.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Kau membuatku kaget sekali." Temari meletakkan nampan itu di meja, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Oohh—syukurlah. Aku jadi takut kalau ada apa-apa denganmu."

Naruto berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya, "Anu anuuu—rasanya kalian mau bicara, ya? Aku tinggal, ya?!" Dia berjalan ke pintu, "Jangan lama-lama, ya?!!" Katanya sebelum keluar dari kamar itu.

"Benar-benar anak yang menarik ya, dia itu." Kata Temari setelah pintu kamar itu kembali tertutup, "Kau akrab dengannya?" Tanyanya pada Gaara.

"Ya—kami dibesarkan bersama. Dia—sudah seperti adikku sendiri."

Temari duduk di kursi yang ada di kamar itu, "…. Maaf, ya—Aku memaksamu datang ke Suna." Suara Temari terdengar lirih. "Aku tahu—kau pasti tidak ingin kembali kesini. Tapi—"

"Aku tidak keberatan."

Temari terkejut mendengarnya, "…. Apa?"

"Bagaimanapun—disinilah aku lahir." Gaara akhirnya memandang Temari, "Apapun yang terjadi disini—aku tidak bisa mengingkari darah yang ada di nadiku ini."

Temari benar-benar terkejut saat itu, walau begitu—dia pun tersenyum pada Gaara, "Kau tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat—Konoha, sudah menggantikan peran kami dengan lebih baik. Syukurlah kau bahagia di sana."

Sejenak suasana jadi hening tanpa seorangpun yang bicara. Entah sudah berapa lama hal itu berlangsung. Gaara yang tidak suka suasana yang terlalu sepi itu pun mulai bicara.

"….Aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi di Suna ini—tentang kematian Kazekage…. Ah—maksudku…."

Temari menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak usah memaksakan diri—bagimu, beliau memang hanya Kazekage 'kan? Tidak perlu menyebut kata 'ayah' pada orang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal." Temari memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum, "Kau juga—tidak perlu repot untuk menganggap kami sebagai kakak-kakakmu."

Gaara memandang Temari dengan heran, "—Tidak mungkin seperti itu. Kalian sudah masuk dalam kehidupanku saat ini. Tidak mungkin aku bisa mengabaikan kalian begitu saja." Kata Gaara.

"Kau—benar-benar beranggapan seperti itu?"

"Iruka Sensei bilang, kalau aku bisa memulai semuanya dari awal lagi."

"Iruka Sensei? Dia—siapamu?"

"Orang yang sudah merawat dan membesarkanku. Sudah kuanggap seperti ayahku sendiri."

"Begitu." Temari berpindah ke sebelah Gaara, "Boleh—aku tahu lebih banyak mengenaimu? Selama ini aku selau sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk mengenalmu. Aku juga tidak pernah berusaha untuk mengerti kamu."

Gaara memandang Temari cukup lama. Jujur dia sangat bingung saat itu, tapi bagaimana pun dia tidak bisa mengingkari kalau selama ini dia pun tidak mengenal kedua saudara kandungnya itu. Gaara mengangguk dan itu membuat Temari takjub. Dan mereka pun mulai berbincang dengan santai.

Setelah beberapa waktu mengobrol, pintu itu terbuka lagi dan muncullah Naruto dengan wajah cemberut dan mengintip di celah pintu….

"Kenapa kau seperti pencuri begitu?" Gaara memandang Naruto dengan heran.

Naruto melotot pada Gaara, "…. Lama sekali—aku tidak dipanggil-panggil." Naruto tetap mengintip dari balik pintu, "Kau jahat—" Gumamnya kesal.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil begitu." Kata Gaara, "Masuklah!!"

Naruto akhirnya masuk juga. Dia berjalan malas-malasan dan berdiri di depan Gaara masih sambil cemberut, "Aku 'kan bilang jangan lama-lama." Katanya merajuk. Sepertinya ada pertikaian di batinnya sendiri. Di satu sisi dia mengerti kalau Gaara pasti ingin bersama kakak kandungnya, di sisi yang lain Naruto takut kalau Gaara akan pergi jauh darinya.

"Ah—maaf. Jadi lupa waktu." Temari lalu berdiri, "Aku turun dulu menyiapkan makan malam untuk Kankurou. Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan pulang."

Gaara baru sadar kalau sejak tadi dia tidak melihat Kankurou, "—Kemana dia?"

"Ada urusan di ibukota. Kau tahu sendiri—Suna sedang kacau." Temari tampak murung, tapi sedetik kemudian dia kembali seperti biasa, "Ya sudah—aku tinggal, ya?! Sampai nanti." Temari pun keluar dari kamar itu.

Tinggallah Naruto dan Gaara. Naruto duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Naruto masih saja memasang wajahnya yang cemberut dan sesekali dia pun 'ngedumel' sendiri.

"—Anak cengeng."

"Aku tidak cengeng."

"—Manja."

"Aku juga tidak manja." Naruto mendelik pada Gaara. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

Saat itu, Gaara-lah yang mengusap-usap kepala Naruto, "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "Aku juga tahu itu." Lalu dia menunduk, "Aku—tidak suka kalau tidak ada Gaara." Katanya pelan.

"Sudah begini tidak mau dibilang anak manja?"

Naruto menggeleng, "…. Anu—Sakura dan Sasuke menanyakanmu." Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kalau kau sudah baikan, ayo turun!"

"Kau sudah memberitahu mereka kalau aku sudah bangun 'kan?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Belum."

"Hah? Kenapa tidak kau katakan?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, dia langsung saja berdiri, "Ayo turun!! Mereka menunggu, lho." Naruto menarik paksa tangan Gaara dan menyuruhnya berdiri.

Heran dengan tingkah Naruto yang aneh seperti itu, Gaara pun menurut saja dan mengikuti Naruto keluar kamar dan menuju lantai bawah. Di sana sudah menunggu Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura langsung berdiri begitu melihat Gaara datang.

"Gaara—syukurlah kau sudah bengun." Sakura tampak lega, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pingsan? Kau sedang sakit?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Maaf membuat kalian cemas." Lalu dia dan Naruto duduk di sofa panjang.

"Temari-San tadi bilang kalau kita diminta untuk menginap disini selama berada di Suna. Katanya kalau di penginapan bisa menghabiskan biaya." Sakura memberitahu, "Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Gaara menoleh pada Naruto yang kelihatannya masih dalam mode '_bad mood_', "Aku dimana saja tidak masalah." Katanya singkat, "Baik disini atau di penginapan kurasa sama saja. Yang jelas aku bosan melihat tukang merajuk ini." Lanjutnya.

Saat itu Naruto melirik pada Gaara, dia makin merengut, "Disini ya disini—tidak usah jadikan aku alasan."

Melihat Naruto yang seperti itu Sakura jadi heran, "Dia kenapa, Gaara?"

"Entah. Mungkin sekrup di kepalanya ada yang longgar."

"Bukannya dia memang selalu begitu?" Sahut Sasuke.

Mendengar itu, Naruto malah makin 'angker' saja wajahnya, "Kalian ini—jahat banget sih."

Sakura dan Sasuke makin terheran-heran melihat tingkah Naruto yang benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngambek, tapi saat itu mereka menahan tawa begitu melihat tangan Naruto yang memegang erat kain yang disampirkan di bahu Gaara….



Malam pun mulai meraja. Udara panas yang menyiksa sepanjang hari berganti dengan dingin yang menusuk seakan tengah berada di tengah kutub. Naruto memakai jaketnya walau dia sudah berganti dengan piyama tidurnya.

"Dingiiiin—" Dia duduk di sofa sambil gemetaran, "Kenapa jadinya dingin begini, sih? Padahal tadi siang panas sekaliii."

"Padang pasir memang begini. Udaranya berubah drastis dari siang menuju malam." Kata Sakura. "Makanya aku bilang kau sebaiknya bawa pakaian yang agak tebal."

"Mana aku tahu kalau benar-benar dingin begini." Naruto memasukkan seluruh tangannya ke dalam lengan jaketnya.

Sakura lalu sesekali melihat ke arah luar, "—Gaara belum kembali, ya?"

"Kalau belum ada yang berarti belum pulang." Kata Naruto cuek.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang tampaknya tidak mau ambil pusing dan asik membaca buku, lalu dia kembali memandang Naruto, "Kau ini kenapa sih? Sejak sampai ke Suna, lagakmu acuh tak acuh begitu?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa." Naruto duduk bersila di sofa.

Sakura tahu apa yang dipikirkan rekannya itu, "Jangan khawatir, Gaara pasti pulang bersama kita." Katanya.

Naruto memandang Sakura dengan wajah kaget, dan dia pun juga memandang Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah menurunkan bukunya.

"Super bodoh—kau lupa, ya? Konoha itu adalah rumahnya 'kan?"

Mendengar kata-kata temannya itu, Naruto pun jadi bisa tersenyum lebar lagi, "He eh—Gaara pasti ikut kita pulang ke Konoha."

Melihat Naruto yang sudah kembali seperti semula, Sakura dan Sasuke pun saling berpandangan dan sama-sama tersenyum. Baru mereka tahu sisi kekanakan yang selama ini disembunyikan mati-matian oleh Naruto.

"Aku sudah kembali." Gaara muncul dari pintu depan saat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Dia kaget melihat teman-temannya ada di ruang utama, "Sedang apa kalian disini semua?"

"Tidak sedang apa-apa. Hanya ngobrol saja." Kata Sakura, "Sekalian menemani Naruto yang menunggumu dari tadi."

Gaara melihat Naruto yang sedang nyemil sendirian. Gaara lega begitu tahu kalau Naruto sudah pulih lagi, "Malam dingin begini masih bisa ngobrol?" Gaara ikut duduk di ruangan itu, bersebelahan dengan Naruto yang langsung menawarkan cemilannya tapi langsung ditolak oleh Gaara.

"Temari-San dan Kankurou-San kemana? Kalian tadi bareng 'kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mereka langsung ke akademi. Entah ada apa. Aku sama sekali di larang untuk ke sana."

"Aneh—begini-begini juga 'kan kau ini seorang Jonin." Naruto menghabiskan isi cemilannya, "Kau masih dianggap anak-anak tuh."

"Yang jelas tidak dianggap separah kau." Gaara bersandar di sofa yang empuk itu dan menghela nafas.

"Ada apa?" Naruto menaruh bungkus cemilannya, yang sudah dia remas-remas hingga tidak jelas bentuknya itu, di meja.

"—Tidak. Hanya saja—rasanya lelah." Gaara memandang langit-langit rumah itu, "Ku pikir—setelah sekian lama…. Pandangan Suna akan sedikit berbeda padaku. Tapi rupanya—tidak ada yang berubah sejak dulu."

"Hu-uh, aku kira ada apa." Naruto melipat tangannya, "Hal macam itu sih cuekin aja. Buat apa diambil pusing. Ada juga kamu sendiri yang jadi pusing." Katanya, "Iruka Sensei 'kan sudah bilang kalau kau tidak perlu memikirkan pandangan orang tehadapmu, yang penting kau yakin kalau yang kau lakukan itu sudah benar."

Gaara memandang Naruto di sebelahnya, "—Kenapa ya—kalau kau 'lurus' begini, aku malah takut padamu. Jangan-jangan kau sedang demam, ya?"

Saat itu Sakura dan Sasuke tak sempat lagi untuk menahan kegelian mereka dan akhirnya tertawa tertahan. Melihat reaksi yang seperti itu, Naruto jadi cemberut lagi.

"Kalian ini jahat banget sih?" Naruto meloncat berdiri, "Aku ini 'kan tidak akan jadi anak kecil selamanya."

"Berarti kau mengakui kalau selama ini kau masih anak kecil?" Sasuke menutup bukunya.

"Ahahaha—biar bagaimanapun Naruto berubah, tetap saja jadi adik kecil Gaara." Sahut Sakura yang sudah tidak sanggup menahan tawa lagi.

Rumah yang biasanya sepi itu pun kini jadi ramai sehingga menjadi perhatian orang-orang yang lalu lalang di depannya. Tak terkecuali Temari dan Kankurou yang sudah kembali dari gedung akademi.

"Tidak pernah seramai ini sebelumnya, ya?" Temari tersenyum pada Kankurou. "—Kalau mereka pulang pasti akan sepi lagi."

Kankurou memandang siluet yang tampak dari kaca jendela. Kelihatan sekali suasana mcam apa yang ada di dalam, "Sepi juga tidak jelek. Toh kita sudah biasa dengan keadaan yang tenang."

"Hmm—kau benar juga." Temari lalu berjalan mendahului Kankurou dan membuka pintu, "Hai—ramai sekali disini."

"Ah—kalian sudah pulan? Malam sekali?" Naruto berhenti di posisinya yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya rapat-rapat dan berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang mendelik.

Temari tertawa melihatnya, "Malam begini masih punya tenaga untuk berkelahi ya, kalian ini."

"Mereka sih selalu punya cadangan tenaga untuk bertengkar. Tenang saja." Kata Sakura.

"Hari sudah larut, kenapa kalian belum tidur? Besok kalian 'kan harus kembali ke Konoha pagi-pagi sekali." Tanya Temari.

"Aaah—tenang saja." Naruto berseru, "Gaara ini jagonya bangun pagi, kok. Kalau ada dia kami pasti tidak akan kesiangan."

"Kau tidak akan pernah dewasa kalau kau selalu menggantungkan diri padanya, dasar bodoh." Sindir Sasuke.

"Hentikan panggilanmu padaku itu. Aku tidak bodoh." Naruto membalas pandangan Sasuke padanya hingga nyaris tercipta percik api diantara mereka.

Tidak menghiraukan mereka, Gaara pun berdiri, "Sebaiknya kau tidur, Sakura. Kalau kau menunggu mereka, bisa-bisa kau harus bergadang sampai pagi." Sakura pun mengangguk.

"Aku juga tidur kalau begitu. Rasanya capek sekali." Ujar Temari, "Ayo, Sakura."

Sakura pun mengikuti Temari, memang, dia tidur dengan Temari dalam satu kamar. Entah bagaimana caranya, 3 hari disini, mereka sudah akrab seperti sahabat puluhan tahun. Saat 2 gadis itu masuk ke dalam kamar, Gaara kembali duduk dan Kankurou juga duduk berhadapan dengannya, sementara Naruto masih seru beradu mata dengan Sasuke.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau tidur juga?" Tanya Kankurou.

Gaara menggeleng, "Nanti saja. Dia bisa makin ngamuk kalau aku tinggalkan." Dia melirik pada Naruto, "Kau sendiri—sejak kemarin tidak tidur." Dia kembali memandang Kankurou.

"Ah—aku sudah biasa tidak tidur berhari-hari. Syukurlah kau ada di Konoha—karena di Suna ini, tidak ada malam yang bisa dilewati tanpa rasa khawatir dan ketakutan."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya—seperti yang kau tahu. Musuh Suna terlalu banyak dibanding jumlah orang yang bisa dipercaya." Kankurou menghela nafas berat.

Sejak menjadi Jonin, Gaara tahu benar semua kondisi 5 desa ninja terbesar di dunia. Suna salah satunya. Memang, menurut data yang dia terima, penyerangan terhadap Suna memang yang terbesar dibanding dengan desa-desa yang lain. Karena kondisi hubungan interen dengan ibukota Kaze no Kuni juga tidak terlalu baik, Gaara pikir wajar saja Suna bisa sampai terjebak oleh tipu muslihat Orochimaru.

"Hal seperti itu sudah berlalu 'kan? Tidak perlu dipusingkan lagi." Gaara kembali bersandar di sofa, "Sekarang—kalian bisa mempercayai Konoha seutuhnya."

Kankurou tampak terkejut mendengar semua ucapan Gaara, tapi Kankurou pun merasa sangat senang; karenanya diapun tersenyum, "Kau benar-benar sudah tumbuh dewasa, ya?"

"Aku juga tidak akan selamanya jadi anak-anak." Kata Gaara mengutip ucapan Naruto tadi.

Setelah itu, Gaara dan Kankurou pun mengobrol dan menganggap 2 orang yang masih sibuk sendiri itu, tidak pernah ada di dekat mereka. Dan ketika jam berdentang 12 kali, Gaara pun menyeret Naruto menjauh dari Sasuke dan berpamitan untuk pergi tidur pada Kankurou….

Keesokan paginya—rombongan Konoha pun bersiap untuk kembali ke desa mereka. Sebelum meninggalkan Suna Gaara mengucapkan janji pada kedua orang kakaknya, bahwa dia akan berusaha agar bisa mengunjungi Suna secara berkala. Mendengar itu, airmata Temari nyaris saja mengalir, tapi gadis itu menahannya dan mengantar kepergian adiknya dengan senyum dan lambaian tangannya.



3 tahun berlalu sejak saat itu. Hubungan Konoha dan Suna saat ini sudah sangat erat dan bisa dikatakan sudah menjadi saudara yang terdekat. Pemulihan kondisi militer kedua desa pun bisa dilaksanakan tanpa hambatan yang berarti. Namun semua tidak berjalan lancar-lancar saja. Oto Gakure; desa baru yang dipimpin oleh Orochimaru tampaknya masih belum putus asa dalam mengincar Sasuke. Dan juga ditambah lagi dengan kemunculan kelompok Nukenin yang menamakan diri mereka Akatsuki, kelompok ini mengincar para Jinchuuriki, yang berarti juga mengincar Naruto dan Gaara….

"Addduuudududududuh—Pelan sedikit doooonk!!!!" Naruto memekik kesakitan saat Sakura mengobati luka lebar di lengan Naruto, "Tidak perlu obat merah sebanyak itu 'kan? Besok juga sudah sembuh."

Sakura membebat luka Naruto dengan perban bersih, "Biar besok sembuh, kalau terkena kotoran bisa infeksi." Sakura memukul luka itu keras keras setelah selesai membalutnya.

Jelas saja itu membuat Naruto menjerit tertahan, "Kejamnya—"

"Jangan cengeng, kau ini kan sudah dewasa." Sakura membereskan peralatannya, "Ayo kita pulang. Nanti keburu malam."

"Baiklah—" Naruto pun mengikuti Sakura kembali ke wilayah desa, "Hmm—anu anuu—apa sudah ada kabar dari Kakashi Sensei dan juga Sasuke? Mereka sudah 3 bulan tidak pulang."

"Ya—kemarin ada surat dari mereka. Katanya mereka masih akan latihan lagi untuk beberapa saat. Mungkin seminggu lagi baru pulang."

"Heee—begitu. Baguslah kalau mereka baik-baik saja." Naruto nyengir lebar.

Sakura pun tersenyum melihat pemuda yang kelihatannya hanya dewasa diluarnya saja itu, "Ya sudah—ayo lekas. Aku harus ke tempat Tsunade Shisou sekarang juga."

"Sakura-Chan masih berlatih dengan Tsunade Baachan? 'Kan Sakura-Chan sudah jago dalam Jutsu pengobatan." Naruto menyamakan langkah dengan Sakura.

"Dasar kau ini—Jutsu pengobatan itu sangat banyak, aku baru menguasai 10 nya saja."

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Hmm—begitu ya?" Tak lama mereka pun sudah kembali ke wilayah desa yang ramai. Sakura langsung pamit pergi pada Naruto dan segera menghilang dari pandangan, "Haiii—Sekarang enaknya ngapain, ya?" Naruto berkacak pinggang, lalu sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya, "Gaara sudah pulang dari Suna belum, ya? aku ke gedung akademi aja aah—" lalu dia pun melangkah ringan menuju ke gedung pusat di desa itu…..

Sampai disana, Naruto mencari di seluruh ruangan di lantai dasar gedung itu, tapi dia tidak berhasil menemukan Gaara. Karena itu Naruto coba-coba mengintip ke ruangan Chuunin di lantai dua, tapi disana pun nihil.

"Haduuuh—Dia belum pulang, ya?" Naruto mendesah kecewa. Lalu saat dia hendak berbalik dia berpapasan dengan Iruka, "Yaaaa—Iruka Senseeeiii!!!" Panggilnya nyaring.

"Naruto?" Iruka kaget dengan keberadaan Naruto di gedung itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini jam segini? Bukankah kau sedang berlatih dengan Sakura?"

"Baru saja selesai. Aku kemari mencari Gaara, apa dia belum pulang?"

"Gaara? Dia sudah pulang sejak tadi, kok. Aku pikir kalian sudah bertemu."

"Heeeh?! Kami belum bertemu. Aku pikir dia memang belum kembali. Payah deh. Dia kemana, ya?" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Ya sudah, aku cari dia dulu ya? Sampai nanti, Iruka Sensei." Naruto melambai ringan dan segera keluar dari gedung akademi.

Iruka menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar—padahal sudah berumur 15 tahun, tapi sifatnya tetap seperti anak-anak." Lalu Iruka pun kembali pada pekerjaannya semula.

Saat itu Naruto dengan semangat berlari mengelilingi desa dan bertanya pada beberapa orang tentang keberadaan Gaara. dan dia dapat petunjuk kalau Gaara berada di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Maka Naruto pun memacu langkahnya ke sana. Setelah sampai di wilayah klan Hyuuga, Naruto berhenti di depan gerbang kayu yang merupakan pintu masuk utama ke dalam rumah utama Hyuuga. Dia lihat di sekitar sana tidak ada orang sama sekali.

"Aduuh—mana Gaara, ya?" Naruto mondar-mandir di depan gerbang itu.

Lalu seorang gadis berambut biru indigo datang menghampiri dan menyapanya, "Na—Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto berbalik menghadap orang yang menyapanya, "Ah—kebetulan kau disini, Hinata-Chan." Naruto tampak seperti melihat dewi penolong.

Gadis yang adalah Hinata itu tersipu malu melihat Naruto berada tepat di hadapannya, "Na—Naruto-Kun sedang ada urusan disini?"

"Oh—tidak tidaaaak. Aku kemari mencari Gaara. Katanya dia ada di sini."

"Ah—Gaara. I—iya, dia memang ada disini. Sedang bicara dengan Neji Niisama." Kata Hinata, "Apa—Naruto-Kun perlu sekali bertemu dengan Gaara?"

"Hmm—penting sekali sih tidak. Tapi boleh 'kan kalau aku menunggunya di sini?"

"Te—Tentu saja boleh. Tunggulah di dalam." Hinata membukakan pintu gerbang itu hingga Naruto bisa lewat, "Silahkan masuk."

"Wah—permisi permisi…." Naruto melangkah masuk melewati gerbang itu, di dalam dia melihat halaman luas membentang di kelilingi koridor rumah utama keluarga Hyuuga yang benar-benar tradisional, "Aku baru sekali masuk ke rumah Hyuuga, ternyata besar sekali."

Hinata lalu tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipinya. Kemudian dia meminta Naruto duduk di dalam, tapi Naruto menolak dan memmilih duduk di koridor luar sambil menikmati sore harinya yang lain dari biasanya. Hinata pun masuk dan keluar kembali sambil membawa teh dan makanan kecil. Lalu mereka berdua pun ngobrol di sana.

"Aku dengar sekarang keluarga Hyuuga sudah bersatu ya? Tidak pakai sistem bunke dan souke lagi." Tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"Ya—Sejak tahun ujian Chuunin lalu, Otoosama memutuskan untuk mempersatukan keluarga Hyuuga. Aku senang, se—sekarang hubunganku dengan Neji Niisama sudah membaik."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Bicara tentang Neji, tahun lalu dia dipromosikan menjadi Jonin, ya? Sasuke juga sudah jadi Jonin. Hee—Kapan ya kira-kira aku akan jadi Jonin seperti mereka juga." Naruto meneguk tehnya.

"A—aku yakin sebentar lagi Naruto-Kun pasti menjadi Jonin."

Mendengar itu Naruto tersenyum, "'Ma kasih, Hinata-Chan." Katanya riang. Dan mereka pun kembali mengobrol tentang hal-hal yang sudah terjadi selama ini hingga terdengar dentang jam sebanyak lima kali.

"Lho—kau disini, Naruto?" Gaara yang akhirnya keluar dari ruang utama rumah itu terkejut melihat Naruto.

"Ahh—akhirnya keluar." Naruto berdiri, "Aku menunggumu. Jahat banget sih—pulang-pulang tidak langsung mencariku." Naruto berkacak pinggang.

"Aku tidak mau membuang waktu mencarimu. Lagipula urusanku disini jauh lebih penting dari pada sekedar mencarimu." Gaara lalu memakai alas kakinya, tak lama Neji menyusul keluar.

"Ku pikir ada siapa sampai di luar ramai begini. Ternyata kau." Kata Neji sambil memandang Naruto. Lalu dia kembali melihat ke arah Gaara, "Kalau begitu urusan selanjutnya biar aku serahkan pada Gai Sensei saja. Besok aku harus mengikuti Lee keluar desa." Ujar Neji pada Gaara.

"Ya—begitu juga tidak apa-apa. Sekalian aku juga ada urusan dengan anak ini." Gaara menunjuk Naruto, "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa. Kami pulang dulu." Gaara berpamitan pada Neji dan Hinata dan menyeret Naruto agar dia tidak mulai perkelahian dengan Neji.

Gaara pun membawa Naruto ke kedai ramen Ichiraku dan itu sukses untuk membuat suasana hati Naruto ceria lagi.

"Ada urusan apa kau dengan Neji? Kelihatannya serius sekali?"

"—Hanya penyelesaian urusan dari Suna."

"Heh? Apa urusannya Neji dengan Suna?" Naruto memisahkan sumpitnya saat semangkuk besar ramen panas disodorkan padanya.

Gaara melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto, "Aku ke Suna 'kan bersama Neji juga. Kau ini bagaimana."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan dia baru teringat, "Iya ya—benar juga. Kenapa aku bisa lupa?" Dia pun mulai memakan ramennya dengan lahap, "Eng—lalu laluuu—urusan apa yang kau bilang barusan?"

"—Mulai besok, aku akan menjadi Jonin pembimbing sementara untuk tim 7." Kata Gaara.

"Hmm—Jonin untuk tim 7, ya." Naruto terus memakan ramennya dengan cuek.

Gaara memandang Naruto cukup lama, karena tidak ada reaksi lanjutan, Gaara pun kembali memakan ramennya. Setelah dia hampir menghabiskan isi mangkuknya, barulah Naruto mencerna seluruh ucapan Gaara tadi.

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH—Tu—tunggu dulu. Tim 7 itu 'kan tim-ku ya? Iya 'kan, iya 'kan?" Naruto baru heboh, "Jadi jadiii—Gaara jadi Jonin kami dooonk???"

Gaara meletakkan mangkuknya, "…. Lama-lama kau ini tambah _lemot_, ya?" Dia memandang Naruto yang tidak jelas sedang senang, kaget atau terlalu bersemangat, "Habiskan makanmu dan kita pulang!"

Naruto menurut dan dalam sekejab sudah membersihkan isi mangkuknya yang ketiga, "Wihihihihi—Gaara jadi Jonin-ku. Senangnyaaaa…"

Selesai makan, mereka pun langsung pulang. Sesampainya di rumah, Naruto langsung memberitahukan Iruka kabar yang baru saja dia dengar. Dan walaupun Iruka sudah tahu—dia tetap saja berpura-pura kaget hanya agar Naruto tidak kehilangan mood-nya.

"Jadi dia benar-benar belum tahu, ya? Ku pikir Sakura sudah memberitahunya." Kata Iruka pada Gaara saat Naruto berganti pakaian di kamarnya.

"Aku pikir juga begitu." Gaara duduk bersandar di dinding di ruang tengah, "Aku jadi tidak yakin bisa mengerjakan 'tugas' macam ini."

Iruka tertawa, "Aku yakin kau pasti bisa." Iruka membuka pintu geser di ruangan itu dan membiarkan udara malam masuk, "Tapi—aku dengar anggota barumu nanti adalah anak asuh dari 'ROOT', ya? Ku rasa akan sedikit menyusahkan."

"ROOT—Aku yang Jonin saja minim informasi tentang bagian itu. Yang aku tahu, seluruh anggotanya memiliki kemampuan yang lain dari shinobi kebanyakan. Aku jadi penasaran."

"Bagian ROOT memang sering diartikan sebagai 'Titik Hitam' di Konoha. Tapi selama mereka masih bisa _diikat_ dalam Konoha, ku rasa tidak akan ada masalah."

Gaara mengangguk setuju.

Iruka lalu duduk di dekatnya, "Bagaimana keadaan Suna? Kau belum bicara padaku."

"Ahh—Tidak ada masalah serius di sana. Hanya sedikit kesulitan untuk mengatur jajaran Genin baru. Tapi aku rasa Neesan dan Aniki bisa mengatasinya dengan baik."

Iruka tersenyum pada Gaara, "Aku senang hubunganmu dengan Suna menjadi semakin baik dari hari ke hari."

"Ya—aku merasa seperti punya dua rumah sekaligus." Gaara memandang sebuah foto baru yang dipajang berjajar di lemari. Fotonya bersama kedua orang kakaknya di Suna, "Minggu depan mereka akan kemari."

"Begitukah? Kau pasti bersemangat sekali menunggu hari itu."

Gaara tidak bisa mengatakan tidak, karena dia tahu Iruka sudah sangat mengenalnya. Jadi Gaara pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pendapat Iruka.

"Hayo—mulai lagi deh bicara serius." Naruto yang baru hadir di ruangan itu selama 1 detik tapi sudah membuat suasana jadi riuh, "Kenapa sih—sudah malam begini masih saja mengerutkan kening. Cepat tua lho!" Naruto duduk bersila dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kau ini—selalu saja bikin ribut. Apa kau tidak bisa tenang sedikit?" Gaara lalu berdiri.

"EEEHH—Mau kemana?"

"Tidur." Kata Gaara sambil berjalan keluar, "Malam, Iruka Sensei."

"EEEE—Curang!! Aku datang kau malah pergi." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya marah.

""Selamat Tidur, Gaara." Iruka tersenyum geli. Melihat kelakukan 2 'anak'nya yang sama sekali tidak berubah sejak mereka masih kecil.



"Maaf—aku lupa sama sekali." Sakura mengatupkan kedua tangannya pada Naruto saat mereka bertemu keesokan paginya.

"Jahatnyaaa—masa aku tidak diberitahu hal sepenting itu sih?" Naruto berkacak pinggang.

"Habisnya aku malah berpikir kalau kau sudah tahu dari Gaara langsung. Maaf ya—"

"Kalian berdua ini apa tidak bisa tenang barang sebentar saja?" Gaara memisah 2 rekannya. "Kita disini bukan untuk main-main."

"Aku tahu—aku tahu." Naruto akhirnya mengalah, "Lalu lalu—mana anggota baru tim 7?" Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Sekarang sudah lewat dari waktu berkumpul 'kan?"

Gaara memandang jam besar yang ada di kejauhan, "Ya—sudah lewat 15 menit." Katanya. Tiba-tiba saat itu Gaara merasakan adanya bahaya di sekitar mareka. Lalu dengan cepat Gaara membuat tembok pasir di sekeliling mereka dan menghadang sesuatu yang tidak jelas apa yang mendadak muncul dan menyerang mereka.

"A—ada apa ini?" Naruto terlihat kaget. Begitu juga Sakura.

Gaara mengambil tempat di depan mereka dan menghilangkan tembok pasirnya. Di hadapan mereka kini tergenang sesuatu berwarna hitam pekat. Gaara duduk dan menyentuh benda hitam itu, "—Tinta."

"Heh?" Naruto mendekatinya, "Kenapa ada tinta sebanyak ini?" Dia memandang jauh ke depan dan pandangannya berhenti pada seseorang yang ada si atas atap sebuah gedung, "Ada orang disana."

Gaara memandang ke arah yang sama.

Naruto yang matanya 10.0 itu menajamkan penglihatannya, "Aku tidak kenal siapa dia—tapi dia memakai tanda ninja Konoha."

Sekali lagi tanpa peringatan, muncullah seekor harimau. Bukan sungguhan, tapi seperti lukisan. Harimau itu menyerang Naruto, namun bisa dielakkan, dan harimau itu hancur menjadi genangan tinta yang sama dengan yang tadi.

"Ninjutsu yang aneh." Kata Naruto.

Gaara yang akhirnya tahu siapa orang itu meminta Naruto dan Sakura mundur di belakangnya. Dan saat itu Gaara mulai mengumpulkan pasir di belakang orang itu. Setelahnya—dengan sukses Gaara berhasil menyeret orang itu ke depan mereka.

Orang misterius itu ternyata adalah seorang pemuda sebaya Naruto dengan rambut hitam lurus dan wajah ramah penuh senyum yang tampak hanya sebatas 'senyum bisnis' semata. Kesan itu menimbulkan rasa tidak suka yang ketara sekali di wajah Naruto, Gaara dan Sakura.

"—Baiklah. Aku rasa ini bukan awal yang baik." Kata orang itu masih sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu. Kenapa kau tetap lakukan hal itu—Sai?" Gaara menatap tajam pada orang bernama Sai itu.

"Gaara kenal?" Tanya Sakura.

Gaara memandang Naruto dan Sakura, "Ya—karena dia inilah, anggota baru untuk tim 7 yang baru." Katanya dengan nada enggan.

"AAAAPAAAAA???!!!!" Teriak Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan. Kelihatan sekali kalau mereka keberatan dengan _jenis _anggota baru mereka itu.

"Hai—salam kenal; bocah pasir, bocah rubah dan gadis berdahi besar." Sapa Sai _ramah_ pada Naruto dan Sakura.

"AKU TIDAK SUKA INIIIII!!!" Naruto dan Sakura tampak benar-benar murka. Sedangkan Gaara masih bisa menahan emosi walau sebenarnya dia juga tidak suka pada sifat anggot barunya itu.

Dan—tim 7 pun terbentuk lagi….

"Kelihatannya ada kekacauan dalam misi kalian hari ini." Ujar Tsunade saat menerima hasil laporan dari Gaara tentang misi yang diterima tim 7 hari ini, "Kenapa juga misi tingkat C membuat kalian babak belur begitu?" Dia memandang Naruto dan Sai yang memang terluka paling parah.

"Uumm—Tsunade Shisou…. Mereka terluka bukan karena misi—tapi karena berkelahi sendiri." jelas Sakura.

Tsunade terbeliak kaget dan Iruka yang ada di sebelahnya hanya menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya—kami butuh waktu untuk meyesuaikan diri dengan anggota baru ini." Lanjut Sakura.

Tsunade mengangguk mengerti, "Ya—kurasa juga begitu. Baiklah—selama seminggu kalian aku bebaskan dari misi. Tapi sebagai gantinya kalian harus bisa mulai menyesuaikan diri dengan anggota baru kalian. Kau bisa atasi itu 'kan, Gaara?"

Tidak bisa mengatakan tidak, Gaara pun menerima tugas barunya ini dengan setengah hati. Dan setelah itu tim 7 pun keluar dari gedung akademi, "—Kalian sudah dengan apa kata Tsunade-Sama. Jadi lebih baik kita patuhi dan aku tidak mau melihat kalian berkelahi lagi." Dia memandang Naruto dan Sai, "Besok kita berkumpul di hutan jam 6 pagi."

"Heeee—sepagi itu?" Protes Naruto, "Aku tidak bisa bengun sepagi itu."

"Tidak perduli. Kalau perlu akau akan menyeretmu." Kata Gaara cuek. Lalu dia memandang Sai, "Aku tidak akan membedakan perlakuan walau kau adalah anggota ROOT."

"Aku juga tidak berharap banyak dari kalian." Kata Sai dengan keangkuhan yang ditutupi dengan senyum 100 bohongnya itu. "Sampai besok kalau begitu." Dan Sai pun meninggalkan 3 orang lainnya.

"Iiiiihhh—menyebalkan sekali sih orang itu." Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dengan jengkel, "Dasar orang aneh. Aku jadi penasaran ROOT itu sebenarnya apa sih?" Dia bertanya pada Gaara.

"ROOT adalah organisasi militer rahasia di Konoha ini. Setipe dengan Anbu tapi lebih rahasia lagi. yang mengetahui inti kegiatan ROOT hanyalah Hokage dan para tetua saja. Aku sendiri tidak dapat banyak informasi."

"Organisasi yang aneh—apa semua anggotanya seperti si Sai itu, ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah—aku pun baru sekali bertemu dengan anggota Root." Saat itu Gaara melihat seekor burung kecil terbang di atasnya, "Baiklah—aku harus pergi. Besok aku tunggu di tempat yang kita sepakati tadi." Setelah itu Gaara pun langsung pergi.

"Haiiih—jadi hari ini Gaara ga' pulang ya? Gawat, aku harus benar-benar bangun sendiri nih." Keluh Naruto.

"Heh? Kapan Gaara bilang kalau dia tidak pulang?" Sakura tampak heran.

"Dia ga' bilang dengan jelas sih. Tapi aku tahu dia tidak akan pulang." Naruto berjalan sambil menendangi bebatuan kecil dan sibuk menggerutu.

Sakura tersenyum saat itu. Betapa dia tidak bisa mengukur lagi seberapa dekat ikatan yang ada diantara dua orang berbeda itu. Sedikit rasa iri terbesit dalam benak Sakura, dimana dia belum menemukan orang yang mengerti dirinya seperti Naruto dan Gaara yang saling mengerti satu sama lain.

"Sakura-Chan!! Kenapa bengong? Kita jadi latihan tidak?"

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara Naruto yang sudah ada jauh di depan, "Ah—iya. Kita jadi latihan, kok." Sakura buru-buru menyusul Naruto, "Maaf—"

"Ada apa? Kau punya masalah?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Tenang saja." Dia lalu tersenyum, "Ayo—kita latihan."

Walau heran, Naruto hanya diam dan mengikuti Sakura menuju ke tempat latihan favorit mereka. Disana mereka berlatih seperti biasa hingga hari menjadi gelap….



Matahari masih mengintip di sela awan yang beriring, tapi Konoha sudah ramai dengan aktifitas hariannya. Di tepi hutan yang menjadi area latihan bagi para shinobi, tampaklah Naruto dan Sakura duduk di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. Naruto memakai waktu itu untuk memakan sarapan yang sudah dibuatkan oleh Iruka untuknya tadi. Sedangkan Sakura asik menata tas peralatannya. Tak lama setelah itu, Gaara pun datang.

"Pagi, Gaara." Sapa Sakura.

"—Pagi." Jawab Gaara dengan agak lesu.

Naruto menyadari hal itu, "Kau kenapa? Sepertinya lelah sekali." Dia menghentikan makannya, "Apa ada masalah?"

"—Masalah tidak akan ada habisnya." Kata Gaara.

Sakura menutup tas peralatannya, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kemari ada kabar kalau Orochimaru menyerang desa di sisi ibukota Hi no Kuni. Lalu Akatsuki yang muncul di sekitar Konoha…. Rasanya sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi."

Naruto dan Sakura saling berpandangan, "Orochimaru dan Akatsuki ya? Mereka memang tidak ada kapok-kapoknya membuat masalah." Kata Naruto sambil meneruskan makannya. Tapi baru beberapa suap, dia berhenti makan lagi, "—Aku jadi kepikiran Sasuke."

Mendengar itu Gaara dan Sakura jadi terdiam. Teringat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu saat Itachi—kakak kandung Sasuke yang menjadi Nukenin dan bergabung dengan Akatsuki—datang ke Konoha. Sejak saat itu Joutai yang diberikan Orochimaru perlahan mulai mengontrolnya. Karena itulah Kakashi mau merepotkan dirinya sendiri untuk membantu mengatasi pengaruh Joutai pada diri Sasuke.

"Apa belum ada kabar dari mereka?" Tanya Gaara pada Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng, "Kabar terakhir yang aku terima hanya mengatakan kalau mereka akan pulang satu atau dua minggu lagi."

Gaara tidak bicara lagi dan kembali ke tujuan mereka semula, "Lalu—mana Sai?"

Naruto menutup kotak makannya yang sudah bersih mengkilap dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, "Mana aku tahu—kami sudah dari tadi disini dan dia belum kelihatan." Katanya sewot.

"Ini sudah jam 6.30. Bisa-bisa dia jadi pengganti Kakashi Sensei." Kata Sakura yang memakai kembali tas perlengkapannya di pinggang.

Gaara menghela nafas mendengar nada yang tidak bersahabat itu. Pesimis rasanya bisa membuat tim ini menjadi tim yang solid, "—Kita tunggu 5 menit lagi, jika dia tidak datang, terpaksa kita pergi ke ROOT dan menyeretnya keluar."

"Itu tidak perlu—tidak perlu." Sai muncul dari salah satu pohon, "Aku sudah ada di sini sejak tadi." Dia tersenyum-senyum dengan PD-nya. "Aku bersembunyi di pohon ini—apa tidak ada dari kalian yang sadar, kalian berdua ini benar-benar Chuunin atau bukan sih?"

Naruto dan Sakura memasang wajah datar mereka, "Oh begitu ya—bodoh sekali kami ini." Kata mereka bareng.

Gaara sendiri sebenarnya sudah sadar sejak dia datang, tapi dia diam saja. Dan melihat reaksi Naruto dan Sakura, dia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Sai sendiri sampai bengong dan akhirnya tertawa sendiri.

"Kalian ini benar-benar menarik." Seru Sai di sela tawanya, "Rasanya—" Dia menghentikan tawanya, "Aku mulai menyukai kalian."

Naruto mendengus sebal dan Sakura hanya acuh tak acuh.

"—_Kakashi Sensei pasti stress kalau mendapati tim-nya jadi seperti ini._" Batin Gaara, "Kita mulai latihan hari ini. Aku tidak mau ada kekacauan seperti kemarin." Kata Gaara menenangkan _kehebohan_ yang ada di sana. "Aku akan menggunakan metode yang sama dengan yang dipakai Kakashi Sensei." Gaara mengeluarkan 2 buah lonceng dari sakunya, "Rebut ini sebelum lonceng tengah hari berdentang."

……….

Tepat seperti perkiraan Gaara. Latihan hari ini—gagal total. Sakura dan Naruto sudah kompak dalam usaha merebut lonceng dari tangannya. Tapi rupanya Sai berfikiran lain dan hanya diam sambil menonton saja. Jelas saja itu membuat Naruto makin sebal pada Sai.

"AAAARRRGGGHH!! APA SIH MAUMU ITUUUUUU???" Teriak Naruto murka, "KALAU MAU LATIHAN YANG SERIUS!!!"

Sai tidak bergeming pada suara Naruto yang bahkan sanggup membuat burung-burung terbang menjauh dari tempat mereka bertengger, dia tetap tersenyum, "Kau tanya pa mauku? Aku mau latihan serius—bukannya permainan petak umpet seperti ini. Dan aku juga—ingin melawan orang terkuat disini." Dia melirik pada Gaara.

Paham akan maksud pandangan mata itu, Gaara pun menyanggupi, "Baik—kalau itu maumu."

"Gaara!!" Naruto dan Sakura kaget. Gaara biasanya tidak mau ambil pusing pada tantangan macam ini.

Tapi rupanya Gaara sudah terlalu jengkel untuk menghadapi Sai dengan kepala dingin, "—Dengan syarat, kau harus mengikuti peraturan tim ini kalau aku mengalahkanmu."

"Kelihatannya kau yakin sekali akan bisa mengalahkanku." Sai mengeluarkan kertas dan pena yang menjadi media Ninjutsunya.

"Jangan remehkan Gaara—kau sial karena sudah membuatnya marah." Kata Naruto mengejek, "Ayo Sakura—kita nonton dari jauh." Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dan mengajak gadis itu menjauh.

Lalu—pertandingan Gaara vs Sai pun dimulai. Sejak pertama, keadaan sudah berat sebelah. Gaara berada di atas angin karena Sai tidak mampu menembus Zettai Bogyou miliknya—akan tetapi, lambat laun Sai mulai bisa mengikuti irama serangan Gaara.

"_Kekuatan anggota ROOT sebanding dengan Anbu. Aku tidak bisa meremehkannya. Kalau aku tidak serius, aku bisa kalah._" Gaara mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjaga jarak dengan Sai. Saat itu—sekilas dia melihat seekor hewan buas ciptaan Sai mengendap di belakan Naruto dan Sakura di kejauhan sana. Hewan itu sudah mengarahkan cakar dan taringnya pada kedua orang itu, karenanya secara refleks Gaara langsung membuat dinding pasir di belakang Naruto dan Sakura. Jelas saja itu membuat pertahanannya melemah dan Sai akhirnya bisa melukai Gaara.

"GAARA!!!" Naruto berdiri dan memandang Sai dengan amarah begitu tahu kalau Gaara terluka karena melindunginya dan Sakura, "KAU INI APA-APAAN!! KENAPA KAU MENGGUNAKAN CARA LICIK SEPERTI INI?"

"Aku tidak menggunakan cara licik. Itu namanya taktik." Kata Sai nge-_les_.

Naruto nyaris saja menerjang Sai, tapi di tahan oleh Gaara. "JANGAN MENGHALANGIKU!!"

"—Ini urusanku. Kau diam saja dan menjauhlah." Kata Gaara sambil menahan sakit dari luka yang tertoreh di pundaknya.

"Tapi—" Naruto hendak protes lagi tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat mata Gaara yang memancarkan rasa kesal. Sudah lama Naruto tidak melihat Gaara semarah itu, karenanya dia memilih diam dan mundur ke tempatnya semula, "—Sai pasti luka parah setelah ini." Katanya pada Sakura.

"Yakin?"

"100. Gaara benar-benar marah."

Sakura memandang Gaara. Memang—ekspresi Gaara tidak berubah sama sekali, tapi hawa yang keluar dari tubuh Gaara benar-benar angker, "…. Sebaiknya aku menyiapkan obat dulu." Sakura duduk lagi dan membongkar isi tasnya.

Babak kedua itu berlangsung tidak lebih dari 5 menit dan Sai pun terkapar di tanah setelah menerima serangan beruntun dari Gaara. Saat dia hendak berdiri, sebuah kunai terarah tepat di nadi lehernya. Sai memandang Gaara yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Akui kau kalah—" Kata Gaara dengan nada pelan tapi mengancam.

Sai bengong sebentar, lalu dia mulai memasang senyumnya lagi, "Ya—yaaa…. Aku kalah." Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah, "Aku tidak menyangka, orang pendiam kalau sudah marah itu menakutkan." Sai coba berdiri, tapi tidak bisa dan dia kembali jatuh terduduk.

Gaara menarik kunainya, "Tulangmu pasti ada yang retak. Biar Sakura yang mengobatimu." Gaara berbalik dan menyuruh Sakura mengobati Sai.

"Kau hebat Gaara—Biar tahu rasa dia itu." Naruto menyodorkan wadah minumnya pada Gaara.

"…. Aku sudah keterlaluan." Kata Gaara setelah meneguk air sedikit.

"Heh? Tidak juga. Itu pantas untuknya."

"Tapi aku menggunakan **Sabaku Kyuu** padanya. Bagaimanapun dia masih Genin."

"Ah—tidak apa-apa. Kalau dia lemah, kakinya pasti sudah hancur seketika." Naruto menepuk-nepuk punggung Gaara, "Jangan terlalu mencemaskan orang seperti dia. Merugikan diri sendiri." Kata Naruto yang agaknya masih sewot pada Sai. "Lalu laluu—tanganmu sendiri gimana?" Naruto memandang robekan yang ada di pundak Gaara, "Pasti sakit."

"—Tidak seberapa. Hanya luka luar." Gaara merobek kain yang ada dipinggangnya dan dipakainya untuk membersihkan darah yang mengalir deras.

"Jangan diobati sembarangan seperti itu!" Sakura muncul dan segera mengeluarkan alkohol dan kain bersih. "Pakai ini!" Dia menyerahkan kain bersih yang sudah dituangi alkohol itu pada Gaara.

"Sudah selesai, Sakura-Chan? Bagaimana dia?"

"Ah—hanya retak saja. Sudah aku pulihkan. 2-3 hari pasti pulih seperti sedia kala." Sakura mengeluarkan perban dan siap untuk mengobati luka Gaara.

"Kalau begitu sampai lusa kita tidak ada kegiatan, ya?" Naruto sudah tampak senang.

"Siapa bilang?" Kata-kata Gaara membuat Naruto diam, "Walau dia luka—masih ada banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan untuk melatih kekompakan kalian." Gaara membiarkan Sakura mengobati lukanya.

Naruto kelihatan kecewa, "Haduuuh—aku pikir kita bisa ambil libur." Keluhnya, "Tapi ya sudahlah, bengong dirumah juga tidak enak. Jadi—besok kita latihan lagi nih?"

Gaara mengangguk, "Tempat yang sama dan jam yang sama."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hari ini kau pulang ke rumah 'kan? Iruka Sensei memintaku menanyakannya."

"Ya—aku pulang hari ini. Hokage memintaku konsentrasi pada tim saja." Gaara melirik pada Sai yang duduk sendirian sedikit jauh dari mereka, "Sepertinya akan jadi kerja keras." Gumamnya. Dan setelah hari yang melelahkan itu, Gaara pun membubarkan kelompok yang kacau itu.

Gaara dan Naruto lalu pergi ke kedai untuk membeli bento dan memakannya di taman 'Langit' dimana ukiran batu wajah kelima Hokage tampak jelas.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau kurang tidur, ya? Wajahmu tampak lelah." Kata Naruto saat dia membuka bungkusan bento itu.

"—Sedikit terkena insomnia kurasa."

"Kau harus ambil libur sesekali. Kau ini 'kan seperti Iruka Sensei, kalau sudah keasikan kerja jadi lupa semuanya. Aku saja tidak begitu." Naruto mulai memakan bento-nya. "Kenapa tidak ada bento ramen, ya?" Gumamnya sedikit mengeluh, tapi dia tetap memakan bento itu.

Gaara memandang ke langit sore yang kemerahan, kotak bentonya masih tertutup rapat.

Naruto jadi heran dengan Gaara hari ini, "Ada apa sih? Kau kelihatan aneh."

"—Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu ada apa denganku. Rasanya seperti ada yang memanggil dari jauh—"

"Dari jauh? Apa bukan hanya ilusimu saja?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Entahlah—sepertinya terlalu nyata untuk menjadi sebuah ilusi."

Naruto menurunkan kotak bentonya dan memandang Gaara, "Kau pasti hanya kelelahan saja. Setelah ini kau istirahat, ya?!"

Gaara diam sejenak, lalu dia pun mengangguk. Saat itu rasa takut mulai menghinggapi benak Naruto. Semakin lama Naruto semakin merasa kalau suatu saat Gaara akan pergi darinya. Walau berusaha mengacuhkannya—rasa takut itu semakin lama semakin besar. Naruto tidak ingin Gaara pergi, karena baginya Gaara adalah bagian dari keluarganya yang sangat penting, dan Naruto tidak ingin kehilangannya….

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam." Iruka memandang Naruto yang datang padanya ke kantor Chuunin sore hari setelah latihan rutinnya dan menceritakan kekhawatirannya, "Kau takut tanpa alasan." Iruka menggeser kursinya dan duduk di depan Naruto.

"Tapi—Rasanya itu benar-benar akan terjadi. Aku tidak mau Gaara pergi." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dengan lesu.

Iruka menepuk pundak Naruto lembut, "Tidak apa-apa. Tidak akan ada yang pergi." Iruka tersenyum, "Kau cuma bingung karena akhir-akhir ini kalian berdua juga jarang bertemu 'kan?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Bukan itu."

Iruka menghela nafas, "Begini saja—beberapa hari lagi 'kan ada perayaan 'Tsukimi' _Moon Viewing_, bagaimana kalau kita ke bukit di belakang desa? Dulu kita sering piknik di sana 'kan?"

Naruto akhirnya memandang Iruka, "—Memang bisa?"

Iruka menganggguk, "Aku bisa mintakan izin. Kau juga boleh ajak Sakura dan teman timmu yang baru. Lalu—kalau tidak salah Sasuke juga akan segera pulang bersama Kakashi Sensei; dan kedua kakak Gaara juga akan datang. Jadi makin ramai. Mau tidak?"

Lalu akhirnya Naruto tersenyum lagi, "Benar juga—lama tidak ke bukit itu. Musim gugur begini, daun Momiji-nya pasti sudah banyak. Baiklah—aku akan memberitahu Sakura-Chan. Tapi entah dengan Sai, aku sih terserah saja kalau dia mau ikut atau tidak."

Iruka terseyum lega, "Bagus kalau begitu. Aku akan beli tsuki-dango yang banyak."

Naruto mengangguk, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya?! aku beritahu Gaara dan Sakura-Chan. Sampai nanti, Iruka Sensei." Naruto melompat berdiri dan langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hahh—anak itu terlalu overprotective pada Gaara." Iruka menggelengkan kepalanya, "Benar-benar tidak berubah sejak kecil dulu." Setelah itu, Iruka pun kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Sementara itu Naruto berlari penuh semangat menemui Sakura di rumahnya dan memberitahukan maksud dan tujuan kedatangannya. Sakura dengan senang hati menerima undangan itu. Lalu setelah itu dia menuju rumah Sai di kawasan asrama siswa dan berniat mengundangnya walau dia enggan. Tapi saat itu Sai tidak ada di rumah, karenanya Naruto meninggalkan memo. Dan terakhir—dia mencari Gaara yang ditemuinya sedang berada di rumah.

"Tsukimi—kelihatannya menarik." Kata Gaara begitu Naruto memberitahukan rencananya. "Sudah lama tidak menikmati purnama utuh."

"Benar ya—Kau pasti bisa?!"

Gaara tampak keheranan, "Ya—Aku pasti bisa."

Naruto tersenyum luar biasa senang, "Baguuuus!! Pergi Tsukimi bersama-sama. Senangnyaaaa—" Sorak Naruto heboh.

"Kau ini kenapa? Tiba-tiba saja jadi seperti anak kecil begitu?" Gaara memandang heran pada Naruto yang semakin aneh saja.

"Tidak apa-apa—santai sajaaa." Naruto menepuk-nepuk punggung Gaara keras-keras, "Nah—aku mau makan ramen dulu, ya. Sampai nanti." Naruto pun meninggalkan Gaara sendiri dan menuju ke warung ramen dengan langkah yang seringan bulu.

"—Heran, apa dia salah makan ya tadi pagi?! Tumben-tumbennya dia tidak memaksaku makan ramen." Tidak mau memusingkan diri sendiri, Gaara pun kembali pada kegiatannya semula, membaca.



Keesokan harinya, seperti yang sudah direncanakan, Temari dan Kankurou pun tiba di Konoha. Masing-masing dari mereka kini telah menjadi Jonin khusus yang bertugas sebagai duta penghubung Suna dan Konoha. Naruto dan Gaara menyambut mereka di gerbang.

"Selamat datang lagi di Konoha!!!" Kata Naruto riang. "Kailan pasti lelah 'kan? Ayo—kita ke rumah sekarang." Naruto mengajak 2 orang yang juga sudah dia anggap saudara sendiri itu ke rumahnya. Selama berjalan dia tidak berhenti bersenandung.

"…. Anak itu kenapa??" Tanya Temari pada Gaara.

Gaara mengangkat bahunya, "Sejak beberapa hari kemarin dia terus seperti itu."

"Anak yang aneh." Kata Kankurou.

"Biarkan saja." Ujar Gaara, "Nanti juga diam sendiri."

Menyusuri Konoha di tengah musim gugur begini adalah hal pertama bagi Temari, karena itu dengan senangnya dia memandangi pepohonan yang mulai memerah, "Indahnya—seperti bukan di Konoha saja." Katanya terkagum-kagum. "Konoha yang hijau bisa berubah merah begini."

"Bukit di belakang desa jauh lebih merah dari di sini." Kata Gaara, "Besok kami akan merayakan Tsukimi di bukit itu, kalian juga datang, ya!?"

"Eh—Kami boleh ikut?" Temari terkejut mendapat undangan yang tidak dia sangka.

"Tentu saja—kalian 'kan kakaknya Gaara." Naruto tiba-tiba kembali lagi di depan mereka. Jelas saja itu membuat Temari dan Kankurou terkejut, "Kehadiran kalian pasti akan membuatnya sangat senang." Senyum masih belum hilang dari wajah Naruto.

"Hentikan tingkah kekanakanmu ini bocah bodoh." Gaara menjauhkan wajah Naruto yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari Temari, "Sampai kapan kau akan tersenyum begitu?"

"Yee—kalau lagi senang ya memang harus tersenyum." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya pada Gaara dan kembali berjalan sambil bersiul-siul. Tiga orang yang ada di belakangnya pun serempak langsung menjaga jarak dengan Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto dan Gaara mengantar Temari dan Kankurou untuk menaruh barang-barang mereka di rumah. Dan ternyata disana, Iruka sudah menanti dengan semeja penuh dengan makanan enak.

"Kalian sudah datang rupanya. Pas sekali—makan siang baru saja siap."

"Wuaaah—Iruka Sensei ada dirumah?! Masak besar lagi." Naruto berseru senang, "Tumben masak makan siang?" Tanyanya.

Iruka tersenyum sambil melepas celemeknya, "Hari ini aku agak senggang, jadi—kenapa tidak. Lagipula ada tamu. Pas sekali 'kan?" Iruka menata piring sejumlah orang yang ada.

"Sebenarnya tidak perlu repot seperti ini." Temari tampak sungkan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Iruka tersenyum ramah, "Kalian berdua juga anggota keluarga ini. Dan aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan. Aku malah senang bisa masak sebanyak ini." Lalu Iruka menyuruh Temari dan Kankurou duduk.

Baik Temari maupun Kankurou tampak kikuk karena tidak biasa dengan suasana 'keluarga' yang seperti ini. Tapi keramahan Iruka, keceriaan Naruto dan juga keberadaan Gaara membuat mereka segera merasa nyaman dan mulai menyesuaikan diri dengan 'keluarga' mereka di Konoha….

"O iya Naruto—aku jadi lupa." Iruka tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu saat mereka tengah menyantap makan siang hari itu. "Tadi Sasuke dan Kakashi Sensei baru saja pulang. Mereka mampir kemari, tapi segera pergi lagi."

"Sungguh??" Naruto terkejut, "Sayang sekali. Pasti berselisih jalan."

"Maaf aku lupa." Kata Iruka.

Naruto menggeleng, "Habis makan aku akan langsung mencari mereka." Katanya semangat.

"Kalau begitu—aku juga langsung ke akademi." Kata Kankurou.

"Aku juga." Sahut Temari.

Tapi Kankurou mencegahnya, "Tidak usah. Biar aku sendiri saja. Kau pasti ingin bicara banyak dengan Gaara."

"Eh—tapi—" Temari tampak malu karena keinginannya diketahui Kankurou.

"Tidak apa-apa. Serahkan tugas di Konoha padaku. Kau silahkan temu kangen dengannya." Kankurou menaruh mangkuknya yang sudah kosong.

Akhirnya—setelah makan, semua yang ada di sana sepakat untuk meninggalkan Temari dan Gaara berdua saja di rumah. Naruto pergi mencari Sasuke, Iruka dan Kankurou pergi ke akademi.

"Hhh—Dasar mereka itu—kenapa kompak sekali." Temari menikmati dedaunan yang memerah di di sekitar rumah itu, "Kankurou juga—padahal kalau ngobrol bertiga pasti lebih ramai. Tapi dia memang begitu, tidak pernah bisa jujur." Temari menyecap teh panasnya, "Lalu—bagaimana kabarmu disini? Aku dengar kau menolak promosi dari Hokage untuk menjadi Anbu, ya? Kenapa?"

Gaara bersandar pada dinding luar rumah, "Aku hanya tidak berminat pada pekerjaan Anbu yang lebih jarang berada di luar desa. Menjadi Jonin saja sudah begini sibuknya—aku tidak mau jadi lebih sibuk lagi."

Temari tertawa mendengar alasan Gaara itu, "Kau ini ternyata tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang menarik." Katanya, "Kau tahu—padahal ku pikir kau itu tipe yang serius. Ternyata—" Temari mengulum senyum.

Gaara tidak berkomentar terhadap reaksi Temari. Dia hanya diam sambil melihat daun-daun yang berguguran. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah berfikir akan bisa menikmati musim gugur bersama saudara kandungnya.

"Indah ya?!" Temari mengambil daun Momiji yang jatuh di pangkuannya, "Benar-benar negri yang kaya segalanya."

Gaara memandang kakak sulungnya. Dia melihat wajah Temari tampak sedikit sedih, "—Kau—Ada masalah?" Tanyanya.

Temari menggeleng, "Tidak—aku hanya berfikir…. Seandainya sejak dulu kita seperti ini…. Mungkin kau tidak harus pergi dari Suna." Senyum tertahan tersirat di wajah Temari, tapi sedetik kemudian dia menoleh pada Gaara dan tersenyum, "Jangan dipikirkan—Aku orangnya memang suka berandai-andai. Aku juga tahu kalau kau lebih menganggap Konoha ini sebagai kampung halamanmu daripada Suna yang telah membuangmu. Aku paham sekali hal itu." Katanya cepat; "Jadi—jangan dipikirkan." Lanjutnya dengan suara pelan.

Gaara hanya mengangguk tanpa mau untuk memperpanjang urusan. Sejenak mereka saling diam dan menikmati keindahan sore yang semakin memerah dan hembusan angin yang sangat sejuk. Tapi suasana tenang itu hilang begitu Naruto kembali.

"Kalian kenapa bengong disini sih?" Dia menatap heran pada kakak beradik yang tetap duduk anteng tanpa melakukan apa-apa, "Kalian tidak kedinginan duduk di luar?" Naruto meletakkan bungkusan berisi ubi bakar di depan Gaara, "Aku beli waktu pulang tadi. Ubinya enak lho." Dia memberikan masing-masing satu pada Gaara dan Temari.

"Wah—pertama kalinya aku makan ubi bakar Konoha." Temari mengupas kulit ubi bakar yang masih mengepulkan asap panas itu.

"Makan saja—ubi bakar memang pas dimakan kalau sedang musim gugur begini." Naruto dengan lihai membersihkan kulit ubi dan langsung memakannya, "Hennaaakk—" Komentarnya dengan ubi bakar panas di dalam mulutnya,

"Kau ini—makan pelan-pelan!! Tenggorokanmu bisa luka kalau kau makan ubi panas bulat-bulat seperti itu." Kata Gaara.

"Bihaar sajha. Khan hennak." Naruto tidak memperdulikan peringatan dari Gaara.

Temari tersenyum geli melihat dua anak yang sudah seperti saudara sungguhan itu. Saat itu—dia merasa seperti orang asing bagi Gaara walaupun darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuh mereka itu sama.



Saat Tsukimi—semua yang diundang sudah berkumpul di bukit belakang desa dan hanya Sai yag tidak ada. Tapi itu malah membuat Naruto tampak lebih senang. Sesuai janjinya, Iruka membawa banyak tsuki-dango. Ditambah lagi Sakura juga membawa beberapa jenis panganan kecil untuk dinikmati bersama. Alhasil—Tsukimi tahun itu sangat meriah.

"Lihat lihaaat—bulannya bulat sempurna." Naruto menunjuk ke langit yang terang. Bulatan perak bersinar dengan anggunnya dihiasi bintang yang laksana permata yang bertebaran di sehelai kain hitam.

"Dasar super ribut—Kalau waktu Tsukimi begitu tentu saja bulannya bulat utuh." Kata Sasuke yang tampaknya puas karena bisa memakai Naruto sebagai pelampiasan rasa suntuknya setelah sekian lama, "Kalau kau ribut begitu, jadi tidak nikmat menikmati bulannya."

"Yee—Yang namanya perayaan itu harus ramai." Naruto pun tampak puas dengan kembalinya lawan adu mulutnya yang seimbang.

Yang lainnya hanya diam saja. Maklum dengan suasana yang pasti tercipta kalau dua orang yang berbeda 180o itu bertemu. Malam itu menjadi malam yang sangat sempurna bagi siapapun yang ada di sana. Tak lama—banyak orang desa dan juga para shinobi yang sedang bebas tugas datang ke bukit itu dan turut menikmati malam yang luar biasa itu. perayaanpun makin meriah saat lagu dan tarian mulai dipertunjukkan dan api unggun menjadi penghangat malam.

"Kelihatannya menyenangkan. Ayo kita bergabung dengan mereka." Sakura berdiri dan mengajak Temari untuk ikut menari bersama para wanita di sisi api unggun.

"Ti—tidak-tidak…. Aku tidak bisa." Temari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa—" Sakura memaksa Temari berdiri, "Nanti juga bisa. Aku ajari deh." Katanya, "Nah—kami pergi dulu, ya?" Sakura melambai pada para lelaki dan bergabung dengan warga desa sambil menyeret Temari.

"Haiiih—senangnya. Aku tidak bisa lagu-lagu perayaan macam ini sih." Naruto duduk sambil memakan tsuki-dango yang entah sudah tusukan yang keberapa.

"Dasar payah. Kau ini memang tidak menghargai seni." Cibir Sasuke yang merapatkan jaketnya.

"Biar saja." Naruto tidak menanggapi lagi ledekan Sasuke. Tampaknya udara malam yang semakin dingin dan perutnya yang terlalu penuh membuatnya malas untuk bergerak lagi.

Gaara sendiri menikmati malam itu dengan caranya sendiri, diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali memandangi api yang menari-nari di tumpukan kayu bakar. Walau Gaara tidak begitu suka berada di tengah keramaian, suasana perayaan seperti ini sama sekali tidak mengusiknya. Sebaliknya—dia merasa nyaman dan juga senang….

Perayaan berakhir saat matahari nyaris saja terbit. Satu demi satu penduduk meninggalkan tempat dan bersiap untuk memulai aktifitas harian mereka. Iruka lalu membangunkan Naruto dan mereka yang tertidur di bawah pohon. Setelah itu, mereka semuapun kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

"Aku ngantuk sekali—" Naruto masih menguap saat memakan sarapannya.

"Kau tidur pulas seperti itu, tapi masih saja mengantuk?" Gaara menerima mangkuk nasi dari Iruka, "Hari ini kau masih harus latihan denganku. Dan aku tidak tanggung akibatnya kalau aku terpaksa harus memukulmu supaya kau benar-benar bangun."

"Kau ini galak banget sih? Kakashi Sensei saja tidak sampai begitu."

"Aku tidak peduli. Sampai malam ini—aku masih pembimbingmu."

"Ah iya—benar juga. Kali ini Gaara sudah bisa memegang tim, ya?!" Temari baru teringat, "Apa kau jadi Jonin tetap untuk tim 7?" Tanyanya pada Gaara.

Gaara menggeleng, "Tugasku bersama tim 7 usai saat Kakashi Sensei kembali. Aku juga tidak ingin menjadi Jonin pembimbing lagi."

"Hee—Kenapa?" Naruto kaget mendengar keputusan Gaara, "Kenapa tidak mau ambil tim?"

"Rasanya—tim 7 sedikit menimbulkan trauma dalam diriku." Gaara mulai menghabiskan sarapannya, "Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan tim sepertimu lagi."

"Duuh—akhir-akhir ini kau jadi dingin padaku. kenapa sih? Apa aku ada salah?" Naruto memandang Gaara dengan tatapan melas, "Hei—bicara dong!!" Tuntutnya.

Gaara diam saja dan menghabiskan sisa makannya lalu setelah itu dia langsung berdiri, "Aku berangkat dulu." Katanya.

"Eeeeh!!!" Naruto memekik keras, "Jangan ninggalin dong." Buru-buru dia menghabiskan isi mangkuknya dan menyusul Gaara dengan mulut penuh.

Iruka hanya menggelengkan kepala sedangkan Temari dan Kankurou tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"…. Apa—mereka selalu seperti itu?" Tanya Temari pada Iruka.

Iruka tertawa kecil, "Waktu mereka masih di akademi malah lebih parah lagi." Katanya sambil membereskan mangkuk-mangkuk kosong. "Mereka akrab—tapi kalau yang tidak mengenal sifat mereka pasti mengira kalau mereka itu musuh bebuyutan."

"Begitu." Temari tersenyum. Lalu dia melirik Kankurou yang masih asik makan. Kankurou menyadari tatapan kakaknya itu dan menoleh pada Temari. Belum lagi Temari bicara—Kankurou sudah mengangguk, dan Temari tahu artinya itu; dia pun kembali memandang Iruka.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Iruka yang menyadari kalau Temari hendak menyampaikan sesuatu.

"—Besok…. kami akan kembali ke Suna, dan kami—mengajak Gaara untuk menginap disana untuk beberapa hari."

"Lalu?" Iruka meletakkan mengkuk-mangkuk kosong itu di tatami dan duduk di tempatnya lagi, "Gaara sudah setuju?"

Temari mengangguk, "Ya—Tapi, kami ingin minta izin dulu pada Sensei. Bagimanapun—Sensei adalah orang yang berperan sebagai orang tuanya di sini."

Iruka tersenyum pada Temari, "Untuk hal seperti itu, kau tidak perlu minta izin padaku. Jika Gaara sudah setuju, aku juga tidak bisa melarangnya. Lagipula—dibanding peran sebagai orang tua, ku rasa aku ini hanya sebatas kakak saja baginya." Dia tertawa.

Setelah itu, bergantian dia memandang Temari dan Kankurou, "Kalian adalah saudara terdekatnya—walau aku telah bersama Gaara sejak dia kecil, hubunganku dengannya tidak akan bisa menjadi sedekat hubungan darah. Aku tahu kalian cemas memikirkan pendangan Gaara terhadap kalian. Dendamkan dia, marahkah dia…. Aku tahu kalian selalu memikirkan hal itu. Tapi yakinlah—Gaara sama sekali tidak mendendam pada kalian, pada Suna. Dia tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tegar melebihi siapapun. Gaara tidak akan pernah menyalahkan masa lalunya."

Temari tidak kuasa menahan laju airmatanya. Dalam diam dia membiarkan pipinya basah.

"Kalian anak-anak yang baik—Gaara pasti merasa sangat senang mempunyai kakak yang begitu memperhatikannya." Iruka berdiri sambil membawa mangkuk-mangkuk kotor itu, "Aku pergi dulu. Kalian santai saja. Kalau mau—kalian bisa melihat latihan ala Gaara di hutan selatan desa. Mereka selalu latihan di sana." Kata Iruka sebelum meninggalkan ruang makan.

"—Sungguh…. Aku bersyukur Gaara ada di Konoha dan bukan di Suna." Temari menghapus airmatanya dan berbincang dengan Kankurou setelah Iruka pergi ke gedung utama. "Seandainya dia terus hidup di Suna—mungkin hanya derita yang dia rasakan."

"Kau benar. Disini dia bisa merasakan apa yang tidak dia terima di Suna." Ujar Kankurou.

Temari mengangguk, "Konoha ini benar-benar tempat yang luar biasa." Lalu dia berdiri, "Kita lihat latihan mereka yuk?! Aku penasaran dengan cara Gaara membimbing tim-nya. Lagipula—bisa untuk referensi di Suna."

"Baiklah." Kankurou ikut berdiri dan mengikuti kakak perempuannya menuju hutan selatan, tempat yang diberitahu Iruka, "Itu mereka." Kankurou menunjuk ke arah 3 tiang kayu yang dipasak berjajar. Naruto dan yang lain ada di sana.

"Lho—Temari-San dan Kankurou-San. Kenapa ada di sini?" Seru Naruto yang duduk bersandar pada salah satu tiang kayu itu.

"Kami mau melihat-lihat. Lanjutkan saja latihan kalian." Kata Temari. Lalu dia melihat Kakashi dan Sasuke sedang asyik berlatih Taijutsu di tepi sungai. Sakura tampaknya baru saja bertengkar dengan pemuda yang baru pertama dilihat oleh Temari; dan Gaara mengajari Naruto cara membuat In dengan benar. Maka dia dan Kankurou pun menonton dengan tenang di bawah pohon.



Jadi hari ini Tsunade Baachan juga ikut, ya?" kata Naruto begitu ada pemberitahuan mendadak dari Kakashi.

"Ya—beliau akan meninjau Suna secara langsung. Selama belum ada Kazekage, kepemimpinan Suna berada di bawah pengawasan Konoha." Jelas Kakashi.

"Begitu—" Naruto menutup tasnya, "Ya—makin ramai kan makin seru. Apa Tsunade Baachan juga akan menginap seminggu seperti kita?"

"Mungkin. Aku tidak bisa memastikannya." Kata Kakashi.

"Wah—pasti asik ya?" Naruto menoleh pada Gaara, "—Kau kenapa? Dari tadi diam saja?" Naruto menaruh tasnya dan menghampiri Gaara, "Kau berfikir yang aneh-aneh lagi, ya? sudah aku bilang—jangan suka berpikir macam-macam. Lihat—keningmu berkerut seperti si Sasuke itu."

"Aku tidak sedang berfikir kok. Lagipula keningku tidak berkerut seperti Sasuke." Gaara bersandar pada gerbang desa. Kali ini yang ikut ke Suna cukup banyak. Anggota tim 7 baru, Sasuke, Tsunade dan asistennya Shizune. Lalu beberapa Anbu pengawal.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10, waktu yang telah dijanjikan untuk berkumpul di gerbang utama Konoha Gakure. Saat itu Tsunade pun datang bersama Shizune. Setelah itu; mereka semua pun segera berangkat menuju Suna Gakure no Sato….

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya—Gaara kembali menginjakkan kaki ke desa asalnya. Kali ini dia benar-benar merasa mempunyai dua tempat yang bisa dia sebut dengan 'rumah'. Seluruh Suna sudah menerima kehadirannya kembali walau dengan statusnya sebagai shinobi Konoha. Itu membuat Gaara merasa sangat nyaman.

Hokage dan semua yang berurusan dengan akademi segera menuju ke gedung utama Suna, sementara yang lainnya ditinggalkan di rumah bersama Temari. Terkecuali Gaara dan Sai yang langsung mengundurkan diri dari keramaian….

"Minumlah. Kalian pasti haus." Temari menyuguhkan air pada tamu-tamunya.

"Aku memang kehausan. Seperti kena dehidrasi parah saja." Naruto meminum air di gelasnya sekali teguk "Segaaar—" wajah Naruto kembali bersemangat lagi. "O ya—kira-kira Gaara ada di mana, ya? Begitu sampai langsung menghilang."

"…. Mungkin dia ada dimakam keluarga. Dia sempat bilang kalau ingin kesana sendiri." ujar Temari lirih.

Melihat Temari yang tampak sedih, Naruto berdiri, "Aku mau menyusulnya. Dimana tempat itu?"

"Di arah utara dari gerbang desa. Ada celah diantara dua tebing."

"Aku tahu. Terlihat jelas dari gerbang." Naruto memakai lagi jaketnya, "Aku pergi dulu, ya?! Sampai nanti." Dia pun buru-buru keluar.

Melihat itu, Sakura dan Sasuke saling berpandangan dan tersenyum, "—Temari-San tidak perlu khawatir. Saat Gaara pulang, dia pasti kembali tenang seperti biasa." Kata Sakura dengan yakin.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Dari dulu kalau salah satu diantara mereka ada yang _down_—biarkan saja mereka bicara berdua. Setelah itu, semua pasti akan kembali seperti semula. Keakraban mereka bahkan bisa membuat saudara kandung sekalipun cemburu." Sakura tersenyum.

"Umm—kurasa, mereka berdua sudah saling mengerti satu sama lain." Temari memandang ke arah luar jendela dimana jalan dipenuhi oleh aktivitas para penduduk Suna.

Di lain tempat—di areal pemakaman Suna, Naruto menemukan Gaara berdiri di bawah teriknya matahari, menghadap pada 3 buah nisan yang sejajar. Walau hanya melihat punggung Gaara saja, Naruto tahu apa yang dirasakan Gaara. Karenanya dia mendekat perlahan. Raut usil yang biasanya selalu terpasang di wajahnya sirna, berganti dengan wajah seorang pemuda dewasa yang sebenarnya.

"Kau bisa pusing kalau berdiri lama-lama di panas yang seperti ini." Naruto menyentuh pundak Gaara.

"—Tidak apa…. Rasanya aku bisa tahan." Suara Gaara terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya.

Naruto memandang nama-nama yang terukir di nisan itu. Nama kedua orang tua Gaara dan juga pamannya. Pelan dia merasakan getaran di bahu Gaara, "Kenangan buruk tidak selalu membawa masa depan yang suram." Ujar Naruto, "Iruka Sensei selalu bilang begitu 'kan? Kau tidak perlu menghapus tinta hitam yang menodai kertasmu, tapi kau bisa mencegah agar tidak ada lagi tinta hitam yang mengotori."

"Aku tahu sekali hal itu—Tapi kenapa; rasanya aku seperti tersesat dalam jalan yang aku ciptakan sendiri. Aku pernah bilang padamu bahwa aku merasa ada yang memanggilku. Kau ingat?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"—Saat aku sampai di sini, aku sadar, bahwa ternyata darahkulah yang memanggil. Darahku menginginkan aku kembali ke Suna ini. Tapi—Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Konoha…. Keduanya terlalu berharga untuk ku pilih…."

Tangan Naruto tidak beranjak dari bahu Gaara. Setengah mati Naruto menahan keinginannya untuk mengatakan 'jangan pergi' pada Gaara, tapi dia tidak mampu dan akhirnya mengatakannya juga, "…. Aku nggak bisa menyuruhmu kembali ke Suna…. Aku ga' bisa melakukannya. Jangan pergi, Gaara." Naruto menggosok matanya yang basah dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain. "Jangan tinggalkan Konoha…. Jangan pergi dariku dan Iruka Sensei…."

Gaara memandang Naruto saat mendengar suaranya semakin serak, "—Aku tidak bermaksud untuk pergi. Konoha tetaplah yang utama. Disana aku tumbuh, disana aku belajar banyak hal. Kau pikir aku mampu meninggalkannya?" Gaara berbalik menghadap Naruto, "Tadi hanya pikiran sesaat saja. Aku tidak serius."

Naruto menggeleng, "Jangan bohongi aku—aku tahu itu bukan sekedar pikiran sesaat."

"Naruto—dengarkan aku!!"

"ENGGAK!!" Naruto nyaris berteriak, "Aku takut—aku takut kau akan pergi dariku…. Aku tidak mau itu!!"

"Naruto!!" Gaara mengguncang bahu Naruto, "Aku janji tidak akan pergi. Aku sudah menjanjikan hal itu padamu sejak kita masih kecil, kau ingat?" Gaara menatap lekat pada mata Naruto. Pelan Naruto pun mengangguk, "—Percayalah pada janji itu. aku tidak akan pernah mengingkarinya."

Naruo mengangguk lagi. Airmata mengalir bisu di pipinya, "…. Maaf—aku jadi kacau begini." Dia segera menghapus airmatanya. "Habisnya—kau ini selalu saja membuatku takut." Naruto memandang Gaara, "Jadi benar—kalau tadi hanya pikiran sesaat saja?"

"Ya."

"Kau tidak bohong?"

"Tidak."

Naruto menunduk dan dia jatuh terduduk, "Hahaha—" Naruto tertawa pelan, "Aneh—sepertinya tenagaku hilang…. Aneh sekali."

Gaara berjongkok di depan Naruto, "—Biar sudah dewasa, kalau memang sedang ingin menangis– ya menangis saja." Kata Gaara. "Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun." Gaara menepuk pundak Naruto, barulah Naruto menumpahkan semua perasaan leganya dihadapan orang yang paling dia percaya….

"Sudah tenang?" Tanya Gaara setelah membiarkan Naruto untuk beberapa saat. Naruto mengangguk dan mengeringkan wajahnya, "Hari mulai sore, kita kembali?!"

"…. Ya."

Mereka berdua berdiri dan hendak kembali ke rumah Gaara di Suna. Akan tetapi, belum lagi mereka melangkah, sebuah ledakan dahsyat terjadi di depan gerbang utama Suna. Jelas saja itu mengejutkan mereka.

"Ledakan apa itu?" Naruto melindungi matanya dari pasir yang bertebaran terkena angin ledakan.

"Kita kesana!" Dengan sigap Gaara dan Naruto melesat menuju asal ledakan itu. disana mereka bertemu dengan yang lainnya.

Tampak beberapa penjaga gerbang terluka parah dan ada juga yang tewas seketika. Saat itu Temari bergabung dengan para shinobi yang bertugas untuk mengamankan warga sipil ke tempat yang lebih aman. Sedangkan beberapa shinobi Suna lain mencari penyebab ledakan besar tadi.

"Sial—asapnya tebal sekali, aku tidak bisa melihat." Naruto menutup hidung dan mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Arah sini." Gaara menyuruh Naruto dan lainnya untuk mengikutinya. Sasuke, Sakura dan juga Sai –yang entah datang dari mana– mengikuti arah perginya Gaara. mereka menerobos asap yang mengepul dan akhirnya berhadapan dengan biang keladi ledakan itu.

Empat orang berjubah hitam berdiri berjajar di hadapan mereka. Orang-orang yang dikenal oleh siapapun yang berdiri di sana. Mereka adalah Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, Akasuna no Sasori dan Deidara. Anggota Akatsuki yang pernah menyerbu Konoha karena mengincar Bijuu yang bersemayam dalam tubuh Gaara dan Naruto.

"Kalian lagi rupanya—" Naruto tampak marah, "Kenapa kalian tidak menyerah saja?! Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan kami."

Sasuke memandang Itachi, kakak kandungnya yang telah membantai seluruh klan Uchiha demi mendapatkan Mangekyou Sharingan yang sempurna. Latihan mental bersama Kakashi membuat Sasuke bisa berpikir jernih walau orang yang dianggapnya lawan tertangguh berdiri menantang di hadapannya.

"Kelihatan seperti reuni leluarga saja." Sai berdiri di sebelah Sasuke, "Aku jadi ingin tahu seberapa kuat orang yang bernama Itachi itu." Dia tersenyum aneh.

"Jangan berani kau menggangguku. Orang itu adalah mangsaku." Sasuke menarik keluar sebilah kunai tajam, "…. Kau—incar saja yang lain.

Detik berikutnya, pertempuran pun terjadi….

Selesai mengamankan para warga sipil, Temari dan Kankurou pun menyusul ke luar desa. Disana mereka melihat 5 shinobi muda Konoha melawan para anggota Akatsuki. Mereka berdua pun turun tangan dan membantu teman-teman mereka. Tapi saat itu Temari kehilangan jejak Gaara yang baru saja dia lihat di kejauhan sedang melawan Deidara. Setelah dia cari, dia menemukan Gaara mengapung di atas sana, berpijak pada pasir yang dipadatkan. Deidara juga ada di atas dengan mengendarai burung palsu yang terbuat dari tanah liat.

"Kalian ini benar-benar keras kepala. Seandainya kalian tidak melawan, semua pasti lebih baik." Deidara berkacak pinggang saat dia berhadapan dengan Gaara.

"Kalianlah yang keras kepala."

"Cih—percuma bicara pada Jinchuuriki bodoh macam kalian." Deidara kembali mengeluarkan bom tanah liatnya dan mulai menyerang Gaara.

Ini pertama kalinya Gaara pertempur di padang pasir, dan dia merasa seperti sudah terbiasa saja. Dengan adanya lautan pasir di sekitarnya, kekuatannya bekerja dengan lebih efektif. Mengacu pada sosok Shukaku dalam ingatannya, Gaara membentuk sebuah cakar raksasa yang langsung menyerang Deidara.pasir-pasir di sekitar sana seakan hidup karena tekanan Chakra milik Gaara yang bercampur dengan milik Shukaku. Kekuatan yang luar biasa itu menimbulkan decak kagum dan juga kengerian dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Sabaku Kyuu!!" Gaara mencengkram lengan Deidara dengan pasir dan memutuskan lengannya dengan telak.

Deidara terhuyung tapi dia bisa bertahan. Wajahnya sangat murka. Lalu dia menciptakan sebuah bom yang sangat besar, "Kau benar-benar membuatku marah. Kita lihat apa kau bisa menghentikan bom ini. Jika ini sampai mengenai desa busuk di bawah itu, wilayah ini akan terhapus dari peta dunia." Deidara pun menjatuhkan bom itu tepat di atas Suna.

"Sial!!" Gaara tidak sempat mencegah laju bom yang cepat itu. Karenanya—dengan seluruh Chakra yang dia punya, Gaara pun menciptakan sekat pasir yang telah dia perkuat dengan Chakra miliknya hingga kumpulan pasir itu menjadi sekeras baja.

Bom itu meledak dan menimbulkan bunyi dentuman yang luar biasa. Tapi perisai milik Gaara sama sekali tidak bergeming, dan Suna pun sama sekali tidak rusak. Akan tetapi hal itu berakibat buruk pada tubuh Gaara yang melepaskan Chakra diluar kemampuan fisiknya.

"Dasar bodoh. Terkena tipuan macam ini." Deidara menyeringai, "Tujuanku adalah menghabiskan Chakramu terlebih dahulu agar aku bisa menarik Bijuu dalam tubuhmu itu."

Gaara jatuh terduduk di pasirnya yang mulai terkikis. Dia sama sekali tidak punya tenaga, bahkan untuk berdiri. Tubuhnya terasa berat dan nafasnya sesak. Dan dia pun tidak bisa menghindar saat bom Deidara mengarah padanya.

"GAARA!!!" Naruto berteriak saat melihat tubuh Gaara jatuh, siap menghujam tanah. Secepat kilat dia meningalkan lawannya dan menuju ke arah jatuhnya Gaara, akan tetapi saat itu ada sebuah Chakra dahsyat yang menghalangi lajunya.

Tiba-tba, entah dari mana, muncullah sosok mahkluk yang mirip dengan pohon. Akan tetapi ukurannya sangat besar. Pohon besar itu memiliki beberapa pasang mata dan juga mulut yang menganga lebar. Keempat anggota Akatsuki itu menaiki tangan yang tampaknya adalah bagian dari pohon itu juga. Anggota Akatsuki itu merapalkan sebuah mantra dan tubuh Gaara tertahan tepat di depan mulut pohon itu dan seberkas sinar menyelubungi tubuh Gaara.

"HENTIKAAAAN!! APA YANG AKAN KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA GAARA?!!!" Naruto tidak kuasa bergerak dari tempatnya. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

Diantara sinar itu, sosok Shukaku tampak transparan, bertumpuk dengan sosok Gaara. Dan saat itu, wujud Shukaku itu pun mulai tersedot dalam pohon besar itu. rasa sakit yang amat sangat menyerang Gaara saat dia merasa jiwanya tertarik. Dibatas kesadarannya, dia bisa mendengar suara Naruto, juga saudara dan teman-temannya, akan tetapi Gaara tidak bisa melawan tekanan pada dirinya….

"LEPASKAN DIAAA!!" Chakra Kyuubi menerobos keluar dari tubuh Naruto dan akhirnya dia mampu untuk melepaskan diri dari belenggu Chakra yang menahannya. Naruto melesat tinggi dan menyambar tubuh Gaara dari cengkraman pohon aneh itu dan membawanya turun.

"Heh—sudah terlambat bocah rubah. Bijuu miliknya sudah kami dapatkan." Kata Deidara, "Dia sudah mati." Dia tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"DIAM!! GAARA BELUM MATI!!" Walau begitu, seluruh tubuh Naruto gemetar hebat merasakan tubuh Gaara yang mulai dingin.

"Kali ini kami lepaskan kau. Tapi kali lain adalah giliranmu." Setelah Itachi mengatakan hal itu, semua anggota Akatsuki berikut pohon aneh itu hilang secara misterius. Setelah itu, Temari dan semua yang ada di sana segera menghampiri Naruto dan Gaara….

Naruto membaringkan tubuh Gaara di pasir dan menggenggam erat tangan Gaara yang sedingin es saat Sakura memeriksa keadaan Gaara," Bangun Gaara…. bangun!! Kau tidak boleh mati…." Airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya akhirnya tumpah juga, "Gaara—kumohon, buka matamu."

Temari menyentuh kedua pundak Naruto, berusaha menahan tangisnya, "Tenanglah—Gaara tidak akan menyerah semudah itu." Katanya.

Sakura terus berusaha mengembalikan kondisi Gaara yang semakin melemah, tapi dia tidak bisa. Untunglah Hokage akhirnya datang dan mengambil alih peran Sakura.

"Tsunade Baachan—Gaara bagaimana…. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kondisinya kritis. Kita harus segera membawanya ke RS." Kakashi, yang datang bersama Tsunade, membawa tubuh Gaara dan setelah itu mereka menuju ke RS Suna. "Aku akan memeriksanya, kalian tunggulah di luar."

"Aku—aku ingin bersama dia. Ku mohon…." Naruto meremas lengan baju Tsunade, "Ku mohon…. Izinkan aku bersamanya."

Tsunade mengerti perasaan Naruto, karena itu dia mengizinkan Naruto ikut masuk bersama Shizune sementara yang lain menunggu di luar.



"Jadi—Bijuu dalam tubuhnya ditarik keluar?" Tsunade mendapat informasi dari Sakura setelah selesai memeriksa kondisi Gaara. "Keajaiban jika seorang Jinchuuriki tetap bertahan hidup walaupun Bijuu telah dirampas darinya."

"Lalu—bagaimana keadaan Gaara?" Temari tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya, "Apa lukanya parah?"

Tsunade diam sejenak dan dia menghela nafas berat, "…. Luka luarnya tidak fatal, tapi—sistem di dalam tubuhnya terluka parah. Ku rasa, pada reaksi penarikan Bijuu, Gaara secara tidak sadar membalik aliran Chakranya sendiri. perbuatan bagus—tapi nekat. Hal itu menyebabkan laju aliran Chakranya bentrok dengan peredaran darah dan mengakibatkan organ dalamnya cidera."

"Apa cideranya parah?" Tanya Kankurou.

"…. Sangat." Kata Tsunade pelan tapi sanggup membuat siapapun yang ada di sana menahan nafas, "Saat ini hanya ada tiga kemungkinan. Pertama, Gaara bisa pulih total dalam waktu yang tidak singkat, itu adalah kemungkinan yang terkecil. Yang kedua, Gaara sembuh, namun kemampuannya sebagai shinobi akan lenyap. Dan yang terakhir adalah—kematian."

Temari membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, menahan agar suara tangisnya tidak terdengar. Kankurou menenangkan kakak sulungnya itu. Sementara para shinobi lain yang ada di sana tidak mampu berkata apapun.

"Aku berencana membawanya kembali ke Konoha. Di Suna ini fasilitas kedokteran masih sangat kurang. Karena itu—perawatan di Konoha akan lebih baik untuknya."

"Apa kondisi Gaara masih memungkinkan untuk dibawa ke Konoha?" Tanya Sakura.

"Riskan mengatakan ya atau tidak, tapi hanya inilah pilihan terbaik yang kita punya."

"Ka—kalau begitu, boleh kami ikut?!" Pinta Temari, "Setidaknya—kami ingin berada di dekatnya."

Tsunade mengangguk, "Tentu saja, kalian kakak-kakaknya, tidak ada hak bagiku untuk melarang kalian bersamanya."

"Terima kasih." Temari menghapus airmatanya.

Setelah itu, semua pun bersiap untuk kembali lagi ke Konoha….



Hampir setengah tahun berlalu sejak saat itu, tapi Gaara belum juga membuka matanya, selama itu juga, Naruto tidak beranjak dari sisinya. Begitu pun dengan Iruka dia senantiasa menemani kedua pemuda yang telah menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya itu. Temari dan Kankurou pun walau harus bolak-balik Suna-Konoha, mereka tetap menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu mereka di Konoha untuk menemani adik mereka, seperti saat ini.

"Permisi…." Sakura mengintip dari sela pintu yang terbuka.

"Ah—Sakura. Masuklah." Kata Iruka.

Sakura yang ternyata datang bersama Sasuke dan Kakashi pun masuk ke dalam kamar itu, "Kami tidak menganggu 'kan?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat semua yang ada di kamar itu sedang tidur, kecuali Iruka.

Iruka tersenyum lembut seperti biasa, "Tentu saja tidak. Kami senang kalian mau datang."

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"—Dia belum siuman. Tapi Hokage sama mengatakan kalau kondisinya semakin membaik."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Tiga orang itu tampak lega, Sakura memandang Naruto yang tertidur di sisi tempat tidur tanpa melepaskan tangan Gaara. Hati Sakura miris melihat selang-selang infus dan juga alat penunjang kehidupan yang terpasang pada tubuh Gaara. Memang, dia tidak seberapa akrab dengan Gaara, tapi Gaara yang dia kenal, adalah Gaara yang kuat, Gaara yang tegar dan begitu dewasa. Sakura tidak mengenal sosok yang terbaring di hadapannya kini. "Lalu—Naruto bagaimana?"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Dia sudah mau makan seperti semula. Tapi—mungkin masih butuh waktu untuk pulih dari shock-nya." Iruka memandang Temari dan Kankurou yang juga tertidur di sofa, "—Sebaiknya kita bicara di luar. Kalau kita terlalu ramai, mereka bisa terbangun." Iruka mengajak mereka keluar dari kamar.

"Tsunade Shisou juga bilang padaku kalau kondisi Gaara semakin pulih. Tapi kerusakan di sistem Chakranya tidak bisa pulih begitu saja. Saat ini beliau sedang mencari cara agar fungsi tubuhnya bisa bekerja seperti dulu lagi."

Iruka mengangguk, "Aku berterima kasih kalian begitu memperhatikannya. Tapi bagiku saat ini—yang terpenting hanyalah kesembuhannya. Itu saja. Apa dia akan tetap menjadi shinobi atau pun dia akan kehilangannya kemampuannya itu…. bagiku—sudah cukup hanya dengan kembalinya dia pada kami."

"Walau begitu—kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menyembuhkannya." Sakura tersenyum pada Iruka. Tiba-tiba dari dalam kamar terdengar suara sesuatu yang pecah. Saat Iruka hendak masuk, Sakura menahannya, "Biar kami saja yang lihat. Iruka Sensei istirahatlah sebentar." Katanya; dan dia bersama Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar lagi.

Tinggallah Iruka bersama Kakashi berdua di koridor RS yang sepi itu.

"…. Kau tampak kelelahan." Kata Kakashi begitu melihat raut wajah Iruka yang sedikit pucat. "Istirahatlah barang sebentar."

Iruka menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh." Saat itu Iruka mencoba tetap tersenyum, akan tetapi, airmata malah mengalir di pipinya. Dia sendiri pun tampak kaget, "Ma—maaf. Aku malah menangis…." Iruka hendak menghapus airmatanya itu, tapi Kakashi menahan tangannya.

"Di depanku kau tidak perlu berpura-pura tegar. Aku kenal kau sejak kita masih di akademi. Kau selalu saja tersenyum agar tidak ada yang mencemaskanmu 'kan?" Kakashi mengusap –usap kepala Iruka seakan berhadapan dengan pemuda sebaya Naruto, "Mau menangis juga tidak apa-apa."

Iruka tidak bicara lagi, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kakashi dan menangis dalam diam. Kakashi pun membiarkannya saja, karena dia tahu pasti apa yang dirasakan Iruka saat itu.

"Ups—" Kakashi menahan tubuh Iruka yang limbung karena dia jatuh tertidur saat menangis tadi, "Hampir saja." Kakashi masih melihat airmata mengalir di pipi Iruka kala itu. Lalu dia pun membawa Iruka ke kamar sebelah dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur yang kosong dan meminta seorang dokter yang kebetulan berada di sana untuk memeriksa Iruka.

Sementara itu di salam kamar tempat Gaara di rawat, Sakura dan Sasuke melihat pecahan teko kaca berserakan di lantai. Naruto, Temari dan Kankurou pun terbangun dari tidur mereka.

"Ya ampun—ada apa ini?" Sakura buru-buru mengambil pecahan kaca dari lantai.

"A—aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya…." Kata Naruto pelan.

Sakura memandang Naruto, betapa sedih wajah yang ada di hadapannya itu. Sakura masih bisa melihat bekas air mata yang mengalir di sudut mata Naruto. "Ya sudah—biar aku yang bereskan." Sakura membuang pecahan kaca itu ke tempat sampah dan mengambil kain untuk mengeringkan tumpahan airnya, "Kamu ga' luka 'kan?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng.

"Baguslah." Kata Sakura.

"Aduuh—bikin kaget saja." Kata Temari yang langsung duduk lagi di sofa, "Aku pikir ada apa." Kepalanya terasa pusing karena bangun mendadak.

Kankurou melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Diluar matahari pun sudah berwarna kemerahan jatuh di ufuk barat. "Aku akan membeli makanan. Sejak tadi kau belum makan." Dia memandang Temari. "Apa kalian juga mau makan disini? Biar aku belikan sekalian."

"Ya—kalau tidak merepotkan." Kata Sakura.

Lalu Kankurou pun keluar dari kamar.

"—Kalian…. Hari ini tidak ada misi?" Tanya Naruto pada 2 temannya.

Sakura senang karena ini kali pertama Naruto bicara pada mereka sejak berbulan-bulan lalu, "Ya—hanya latihan rutin saja. Sasuke sendiri hanya mengambil misi interen."

"…. Maaf ya—gara-gara aku tim 7 jadi tidak aktif."

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak—kami semua paham kok, bahkan Sai yang seperti itu pun kelihatannya mengerti situasi saat ini."

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal rumit macam ini. Otakmu bisa meleleh nanti." Kata Sasuke sambil menutup korden jendela kamar itu, "Saat ini kau santai saja disini."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar cara menghibur ala Sasuke yang benar-benar berbeda, tapi Sakura juga tahu kalau Sasuke benar-benar mencemaskan Naruto dan Gaara, tapi harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakuinya, "…. Sasuke benar, kau boleh bersantai-santai kok. Lagipula, walau cuma bertiga, tim 7 masih bisa mengambil misi B."

Dari sofa, Temari tersenyum melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dalam hati dia berfikir, kekuatan macam apa yang telah menumbuhkan benih kepercayaan diantara shinobi Konoha hingga menciptakan suatu pertalian yang begitu eratnya. Suna pun telah belajar arti dari sebuah kepercayaan dari Konoha.

Tak lama Kankurou pun kembali sambil membawa 5 kotak bento dan memberikan satu pada setiap orang yang ada di sana.sambil menikmati makan malam, mereka pun berbincang seadanya. Dan saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, Sakura dan Sasuke pun berpamitan untuk pulang.



Cuaca di suatu hari di musim semi Konoha terasa sangat sejuk dan bersahabat. Naruto membuka lebar jendela di kamar RS itu dan membiarkan udara sejuk memenuhi seisi kamar. Hari ini hanya dia sendiri yang menemani Gaara. Temari dan Kankurou sedang ada tugas untuk membantu tim Genin baru atas permintaan Hokage. Lalu Iruka juga ada pekerjaan di akademi.

Karena itu, Naruto duduk tenang di kursinya yang telah menjadi tempat tetapnya selama berbulan-bulan lamanya. Dalam diam dia memandangi Gaara yang masih memejamkan matanya, tanpa sedikitpun reaksi yang menunjukkan bahwa ia masih hidup. Satu-satunya penunjuk bahwa dia masih bernafas hanyalah garis yang muncul silih berganti di sebuah monitor di sisi tempat tidurnya. Akan tetapi—Wajah Naruto sudah tampak lebih tenang dari pada dia yang dulu. Sepertinya sudah mulai bisa menata kembali dirinya yang hancur lebur.

"—Hari ini pohon sakura sudah mulai mekar. Kalau kau tidak segera bangun, kau akan melewatkan festival _Ohanami_." Naruto menggenggam tangan Gaara, "Sebentar lagi langit Konoha akan berubah menjadi pink. Kau suka sekali saat sakura mulai bermekaran 'kan? Makanya kau harus segera bangun, nanti kita piknik lagi di bukit belakang desa…."

Tak ada yang berubah—hanya hembus angin yang menyentuh dedaunanlah yang menjadi satu-satunya suara di kamar itu. Naruto terus menggenggam tangan Gaara yang kini terasa begitu kecil dalam genggamannya. Entah sudah berapa lama dia duduk diam begitu. Rasa kantuk pun mulai menyerangnya. Naruto menguap lebar dan hendak memejamkan matanya, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tersentak kaget.

Naruto menegakkan duduknya dan memandang tangannya. Walau hanya sedetik tadi—Naruto merasakan kalau tangan Gaara bergerak, dengan penuh harapan dia kembali menunggu. Dan harapannya terkabul saat tangan Gaara akhirnya balas menggenggam tangan Naruto. Dan perlahan, Gaara pun membuka matanya—

"—Na…. ruto?" Gaara memandang Naruto.

Saat itu airmata mengalir deras di pipi Naruto. Serta merta dia memeluk Gaara erat, "DASAR BODOH!! KAU NYARIS SAJA MEMBUATKU GILA!!" Naruto menangis sesenggukan, "Kau ini—benar-benar jahat." Naruto bangun lagi dan menghapus airmatanya dengan lengan jaketnya. "Payah."

"Kau—terus disini?"

Naruto mengangguk dan dia tidak mampu untuk menghentikan tangisnya, "Mana mungkin—aku meninggalkanmu sendiri…. itu tidak mungkin bisa aku lakukan."

"…. Kau—selalu menjagaku—sejak dulu."

Naruto menggeleng, "—Bukan aku yang menjagamu. Tapi kaulah yang selalu menjagaku." Naruto tersenyum pada Gaara, "Kaulah yang selalu dan terus menjaga kami…." Naruto memandang Gaara, "Syukurlah—kau sudah kembali…."

Gaara membiarkan Naruto terus menangis. Baginya—waktu berjalan amat lambat. Saat dia tak sadarkan diri, seakan dia terlempar jauh dalam labirin tak berujung. Suara Naruto dan juga teman-temannya adalah penunjuk arah, langkah kemana dia akan pulang.

"Aku—pulang." Kata Gaara lirih.

"—Selamat datang…." Naruto membalas dengan wajah tersenyum namun masih berurai airmata.

Setelah itu Naruto memanggil seorang dokter dan memintanya untuk menyampaikan pada Iruka dan yang lain bahwa Gaara sudah sadar. Kabar itu segera menyebar di Konoha dan membawa Iruka, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi dan kedua kakak Gaara berkumpul di RS. Raut wajah bahagia dan lega tampak menghiasi semua yang ada di sana. Musnah sudah semua rasa cemas dan takut yang selama ini menghantui mereka….

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun, Gaara. Kalau kau lebih lama lagi sadarnya, mungkin anak ini bisa gila beneran." Sakura menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Adududududuh—Sakura-Chan Sakiiit." Naruto meringis.

"Biar saja, itu balasan dariku karena kau sudah bersikap aneh selama ini." Sakura berkacak pinggang dan semua yang ada disana tertawa.

Gaara merasa lega bisa melihat seluruh keluarga dan teman-temannya lagi. Dia pun merasa bahagia bisa menjadi bagian dari 2 desa sekaligus tanpa harus memilih salah satunya.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan muncullah Tsunade bersama dengan Shizune –seperti biasa–, semua yang ada di sana serempak berdiri dan memberi hormat pada Hokage wanita itu, "Ternyata benar kau sudah siuman. Baguslah." Tsunade tersenyum pada Gaara.

"Ya—maaf sudah merepotkan." Kata Gaara.

"Hanya begini saja—tidak merepotkan sama sekali." Tsunade tertawa, "Tapi—wajahmu kelihatan segar sekali, ya?! Tidak seperti orang yang baru sadar dari koma."

"Tentu saja, segar. Gaara 'kan kuat." Kata Naruto yang sudah bisa tersenyum seperti dulu.

Tsunade beradu pandang dengan Shizune dan mereka berdua pun tersenyum, "Kalau begitu—mulai besok aku akan rutin mengunjugimu untuk memeriksa kondisi fisikmu."

"Eeeehhh—Gaara masih harus di RS, ya?" Seru Naruto.

"Tentu saja anak bodoh. Kau pikir begitu sadar dia akan langsung keluar? Tubuhnya juga tidak akan pulih secepat itu kan." Tsunade menekankan telunjuknya di antara alis Naruto.

"Iiiih—aku 'kan cuma tanya." Naruto menggosok-gosok keningnya saat Tsunade melepaskannya, "Lalu laluu—kapan Gaara boleh pulang?"

"Tergantung dianya sendiri. Kalau memang kondisinya sudah pulih benar, ya sudah pasti dia akan segera pulang."

Naruto menoleh pada Gaara, "—Kalau dia sih—aku yakin pasti cepat pulih."

"Kenapa kau yang malah yakin seperti itu? Yang merasakannya 'kan Gaara?" Sakura menggeleng heran melihat sikap Naruto yang bisa dengan begitu cepatnya berubah.

"Habiiiis—aku ga' mau Gaara lebih lama disini." Naruto cemberut. Mendengar itu, gelak tawa kembali membahana di ruangan itu. suasana benar-benat gembira, seakan masa suram selama lebih dari 5 bulan itu hanyalah mimpi buruk yang tak berarti saja.



Selama dua minggu berikutnya Gaara masih berada di bawah pengawasan langsung Hokage, tapi hari ini dia sudah dinyatakan pulih total walau belum diizinkan untuk melakukan aktivitasnya sebagai seorang shinobi dan hari ini pun dia diizinkan untuk meninggalkan RS.

"Akhirnya aku pulang juga—" Gaara duduk bersandar di ruang tamu, "Sepertinya lama sekali aku pergi."

"Jelas saja. Kau 'kan koma selama hampir 6 bulan." Kata Naruto yang melemparkan jaketnya ke lantai begitu saja, "Berapa lama kau ada dalam masa dibebas tugaskan?"

"Hokage-Sama bilang sekitar 1-2 bulan. Setelah aku bisa mengatur lagi sistem Chakraku, aku sudah boleh mengambil misi."

"Hee—apa mengatur Chakra itu begitu sulit? Perasaan biasa saja." Naruto duduk bersila sambil mengayunkan badannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Iruka Sensei lama sekali, apa urusan di RS belum selesai?"

"—Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Aiiiiih—tiba-tiba langsung sepi. Siiiiiiing—begitu." Naruto membuat bentuk garis di atas kepala dengan tangannya. "Temari-San dan Kankurou-San langsung pulang ke Suna begitu mereka tahu kau baik-baik saja. Mereka berdua itu repot sekali ya?!"

Gaara memandang ke luar dimana hijaunya daun memenuhi udara, "…. Bagaimanapun, mereka itu utusan diplomatik. Tidak sesantai kita yang hanya shinobi biasa."

"Hmm—" Naruto mengangguk-angguk, "Iya juga ya—merekalah yang berusaha lebih keras untuk membangun Suna seperti biasa." Lalu dia tersenyum, "Aku suka melihat mereka yang begitu. Rasanya—seperti sedang melihat orang tua yang berusaha melindungi anak-anaknya."

Gaara ikut tersenyum, "Rupanya—kau juga sudah tumbuh dewasa, ya?"

"Mulai deh—kau mengejekku lagi."

"Aku tidak mengejek, kok."

"Tapi nadamu itu bagiku merupakan sindiran." Naruto berbaring tengkurap di tatami. Lalu dia berbaring, tengkurap dan begitu terus untuk beberapa lama.

"—Kau ini kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Hanya saja—dalam kepalaku ini sudah terdaftar banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan bersamamu. Seperti—melihat festival _ohanami_, memancing di sungai, lalu—tentu saja makan ramen sepuasnya denganmu. Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu."

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau ini—selalu saja memikirkan main. Sesekali seriuslah menjalani hidup."

Begitu Gaara mengatakan hal itu, Naruto langsung berbaring terlentang—tidak bergerak-gerak lagi, "…. Aku—tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk bersikap serius. Bagiku—kalau sebentar saja aku mengerutkan kening, dunia sudah jungkir balik di hadapanku. Rasanya, kalau sedetik saja aku tidak tersenyum, dunia akan membenciku. Dan aku takut itu…." Naruto menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, "Aku seperti terasing sendirian. Karena itulah—aku selalu dan selaluuu saja tersenyum."

Gaara mendekati Naruto, "Itu artinya kau membohogi dirimu sendiri." katanya, "Dunia ini tidak akan menyalahkanmu walau kau meneteskan airmata. Kau sudah membuktikannya 'kan?"

Naruto memindah tangannya dan memandang Gaara.

"Saat aku sakit—kau menunjukkan seluruh kelemahanmu dan kesedihanmu. Tapi—apa ada satu dari teman-temanmu yang lalu meninggalkanmu? Tidak ada 'kan? Mereka tetap berada di dekatmu, menjagamu. Mereka tetap menerimamu, tetap sebagai seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang mereka kenal. Bukan sebagai orang asing yang baru pertama mereka temui."

Naruto duduk lagi dan menghadap pada Gaara, "Tapi—apa tidak keterlaluan? Waktu itu aku benar-benar kacau. Aku sadar kalau aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis, aku sadar kalau aku jadi lemah—karena itu, aku malu pada Sakura-Chan dan Sasuke."

"Kenapa harus malu. Seharusnya kau senang punya sahabat seperti mereka. Coba kalau tidak ada mereka, bisa-bisa kau benar-benar kehilangan jati dirimu." Gaara memandang Naruto, "—Aku pun, kalau berada di posisimu, pasti akan berbuat hal yang sama. Tapi aku tidak akan malu, karena itulah aku, dengan semua kelemahan yang ada."

Naruto menautkan alisnya, "Tuh kaaaan—lagi-lagi kau memberitahuku hal penting dalam hidup. Kenapa sih kau bisa jadi begini dewasa?"

"…. Karena aku punya orang-orang terpenting dalam hidupku. Kau, Iruka Sensei, Neechan dan Aniki, juga seluruh keluargaku di Suna dan Konoha. Itulah yang membuatku berfikir, kalau aku harus bisa melindungi semua yang berharga bagiku."

Naruto diam sebentar, mencerna dan menyimpan seluruh ucapan Gaara dalam ingatannya. Dan mulai bicara lagi, "Lalu laluu—apa aku bisa jadi sepertimu?" Tanyanya.

Gaara mengangguk, "Tentu saja kau bisa—karena aku tahu, kau jauh—jauh lebih kuat dariku."

Mendengar itu Naruto pun tersenyum, "Aku kuat—karena aku juga punya hal penting dalam hidupku sama banyaknya denganmu."

Kedua pemuda sebaya itu pun tertawa bersamaan. Sungguh—hal macam ini nyaris menjadi mimpi semata. Akan tetapi kepercayaan dan keteguhan hati rupanya telah mempererat tali hubungan yang memang seakan tidak akan terputus itu.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingkari darahku—namun aku juga tidak mau membohongi hatiku. Mulai saat ini, aku janji—akan terus berada di Konoha ini bersamamu dan Iruka Sensei." Kata Gaara.

"Aku juga—tidak akan malu untuk menjadi diriku sendiri. aku adalah aku—dengan segala kelemahannya. Dan aku akan menjadi kuat—karena aku tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah sendiri."

Mereka berdua lalu membaringkan diri di tatami dan menikmati sejuknya angin musim semi yang mengusir rasa penat. Terlintas dalam benak mereka, masa yang telah mereka lewati bersama sebagai sebuah keluarga. Masa yang terindah yang ada dalam ingatan mereka. Dan kenangan itulah yang terus menjadi pemicu tekad mereka untuk menjadi lebih kuat lagi, agar mereka bisa melindungi tempat yang telah menerima mereka dengan segala ketulusan dan juga kejujuran. Sebuah tempat bagi mereka untuk berlindung, sebuah tempat untuk bermanja ,sebuah tempat yang akan selalu mejadi arah tujuan mereka untuk pulang, sebuah tempat yang bisa mereka sebut sebagai rumah….

"Mereka sedang tidur." Iruka bicara sangat pelan saat menemukan kedua 'anak'nya pulas beralaskan tatami.

"Wajah mereka kelihatan bahagia, ya?" Sakura tersenyum melihat 2 temannya itu.

"Lebih baik jangan diganggu." Kata Sasuke yang tampaknya geli melihat pemandangan yang baru pertama dia lihat itu.

"Sasuke benar." Iruka mengambil secarik kertas dan menulis sebuah memo, "Kita tunggu saja mereka di bukit belakang desa," Iruka meletakkan memo itu di atas meja dan menahannya dengan gelas, "Ayo—biarkan saja mereka." Iruka mengajak Sakura dan Sasuke keluar, "…. Selamat tidur." Dia tersenyum pada Gaara dan Naruto dan kemudian menutup pintu ruangan itu tanpa suara…….


	3. Chapter 3

_**Snow's Memories**_

**Chara: Gaara – Naruto**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

_**Sequel of 'A Little More'**_

**Musim dingin mulai memasuki kawasan Konoha. Warna putih memenuhi seluruh wilayah yang dulunya hijau itu. Kilau perak memantulkan cahaya matahari yang bersinar redup pagi itu.**

"**WUAAAAH—PUTIH SEMUANYAAA…." Naruto memandang halaman belakang rumahnya yang dipenuhi salju, "Hujan salju semalam memang gila."**

"**Anak aneh. Yang namanya musim dingin itu ya turun salju." Gaara merapatkan mantelnya. "Sebaiknya kau cepat berangkat. Tim mu pasti sudah sudah kumpul semua."**

"**Kakashi Sensei pasti belum datang." Naruto dengan santainya memakai jaket tebalnya. "Hari ini kira-kira misi apa ya yang aku dapat?"**

"—**Kau akan tahu kalau kau sampai ke gedung akademi hari ini." Kata Gaara, "Sudahlah—aku pergi sekarang."**

**Naruto menyusul Gaara ke pintu depan setelah menutup pintu geser di ruang tamu. "Kau pergi sampai kapan?" **

**Gaara memakai alas kakinya, "Mungkin sekitar 2 minggu. Aku harus pergi ke sebuah desa di dekat ibukota."**

"**Masih di dalam negara saja, kenapa begitu lama?"**

"**Entahlah. Aku belum menerima rincian misi yang akan aku lakukan sekarang."**

"**Hee?!" Naruto memirigkan kepalanya, "Aneh. Lalu laluuuu—apa kau akan pergi sendiri?"**

**Gaara menggeleng, "Aku pergi bersama Asuma Sensei dan Gai Sensei."**

"**Hmm—kelihatannya misi penting. Ya sudah—hati-hati ya?! Jangan sampai luka parah."**

**Gaara memandang Naruto, "—Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Payah." Gaara berdiri dan membawa tasnya, "Aku pergi duluan. Aku juga belum pamit pada Iruka Sensei." **

"**Baiklah. Selamat jalan." **

**Setelah itu Gaara segera menuju ke gedung akademi dan mencari Iruka di ruang Chuunin dan dia menemukannya sedang mengurusi dokumen-dokumen entah apa yang sangat banyak. Gaara menghampirinya dan berpamitan.**

"**Jadi kau berangkat sepagi ini, ya? Berhati-hatilah, musim dingin begini, cuaca bisa berubah kapan saja." Ujar Iruka, "Kau sudah bawa obatmu? Jangan sampai lengah, walau Hokage sudah mengizinkanmu aktif lagi, kondisimu masih belum sempurna."**

"**Aku sudah membawanya. Bukankah Sensei sendiri yang menyiapkannya untukku?!"**

**Iruka tertawa, "Benar juga." Katanya, "Kalau begitu—hati-hatilah di sana. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu."**

**Gaara menganguk, dan dia pun meninggalkan tempat itu menuju ke gerbang utama, tempat janjian dia dan 2 rekannya untuk berkumpul. Saat dia sampai ke sana, dia terkejut begitu menemukan bukan hanya Asuma dan Gai yang ada di sana, tapi juga seorang Chuunin wanita yang dulu merupakan teman sekelasnya juga, yaitu Hinata Hyuuga.**

"**Pagi." Sapa Gaara pada mereka.**

"**Akhirnya kau datang juga." Kata Asuma. "Karena semua sudah lengkap. Kita berangkat sekarang. Rincian misinya akan aku jelaskan di perjalanan."**

"—**Apa, Hinata juga ikut?" Tanya Gaara, "Aku belum dengar ini."**

"**Ah—ya. Ini juga mendadak. Sebetulnya yang akan ikut itu Neji, tapi karena dia dan Lee ada misi, jadi aku mengusulkan agar Hinata bisa ikut dengan kita." Kata Gai sambil tersenyum lebar, "Kemampuan gadis ini tidak kalah dengan Neji."**

"…**." Gaara masih belum tahu apa tujuan membawa Hinata.**

**Asuma menangkap keheranan Gaara, "Rute yang akan kita tempuh cukup berbahaya. Ditambah lagi dengan musim salju seperti saat ini. Makanya, mengajak seseorang dengan kemampuan Byakugan akan mempermudah perjalanan dan juga mencegah kita tersesat karena kehilangan arah." Jelasnya, "Jadi—aku serahkah perlindungannya padamu." Asuma menapuk pundak Gaara sambil tersenyum.**

"**Hah!! Kenapa aku?" Protes Gaara.**

"**Ti—tidak perlu begitu, a—aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Kata Hinata.**

"**Tidak bisa begitu, Hinata." Kata Gai dx engan gayanya yang 'biasa', "Kau kami ajak tanpa sepengetahuan Neji. Dan kalau sampai ada apa-apa padamu, Neji pasti marah besar pada Sensei yang dia anggap tidak berguna ini." Gai berpura-pura menangis, "Nah—Gaara, kau juga tidak akan menolak permohonanku ini 'kan?"**

**Gaara tidak tahu alasan apa yang bisa dipakai untuk menolaknya; karenanya dia hanya mengangguk pasrah. Itu membuat Gai senang, "Aku tahu kau memang seorang yang bisa diandalkan." Katanya riang.**

**Gaara hanya menghela nafas pasrah, saat itu Hinata menjajarinya.**

"**Mo—Mohon kerja sama darimu." Hinata membungkuk sopan. Gaara membalasnya hanya dengan anggukan saja.**

**Dan mereka pun segera berangkat untuk melaksanakan misi mereka untuk seminggu kedepan.**

❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅

"**Akhirnya selesai juga. Aku pikir akan makan waktu lebih lama." Kata Asuma saat mereka beristirahat setelah meninggalkan desa klien mereka dalam misi. "Desa sekecil itu pun jadi incaran para Nukenin, mau jadi apa dunia ini." Keluhnya sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok.**

**Gai membuat api unggun seadaanya dengan ranting-ranting kecil untuk sekedar menghangatkan diri dan menerangi hari yang menjelang sore, tapi sudah seperti malam hari di musim dingin begini, "Yang dicari para Nukenin itu kan hanya kesenangan."**

**Mendengarkan obrolan dua seniornya, Gaara duduk bersandar di sebatang pohon. Udara terasa sangat dingin. Dia membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebungkus obat. Merepotkan untuknya, karena Hokage masih terus memaksanya meminum obat yang entah untuk apa. Biar begitu—Gaara juga tidak mau mencari masalah dengan Hokage wanita itu, jadi dia hanya menurutinya saja.**

"**Gaara—masih belum sembuh benar, ya?" Hinata mendekatinya.**

**Gaara memandang gadis itu sebentar dan lalu menggeleng, "Aku sudah pulih. Hanya saja—Hokage tetap menyuruhku untuk meminum obat ini." **

"**Aku rasa—itu untuk kebaikan Gaara sendiri." Hinata tersenyum.**

"**Ya—aku tahu itu." Gaara pun meminum obatnya. Saat itu Gaara baru sadar, kalau wilayah itu terlalu sepi. Kesunyian yang aneh untuk sebuah hutan liar. Kemudian dia berdiri, "—Bisa kau periksa sekeliling tempat kita ini?" Katanya pada Hinata.**

"**Eh—kenapa? Aku tidak merasakan ada yang aneh di sini." Hinata tampak kebingungan. Tapi melihat wajah Gaara, Hinata pun melakukan apa yang diminta Gaara. saat dia memakai Byakugan-nya, dia terkejut begitu mendapati keberadaan 7 orang di sekitar mereka, "—Ba—bagaimana bisa?"**

**Gaara meminta Hinata agar tetap tenang, "Mereka mungkin sisa komplotan yang menyerang desa tadi. Jangan buat gerakan yang membuat mereka menyadari kalau kita tahu tempat mereka." Gaara mengajak Hinata mendekat pada Asuma dan Gai. Lalu Gaara pun memberitahu tentang keberadaan penguntit di dekat mereka dengan sandi para Jonin. **

"**Orang-orang yang keras kepala." Kata Asuma, "Sepertinya kita masih harus membereskan mereka." Asuma mematikan rokoknya dan berdiri. Lalu dalam sekejab dia sudah ada di tempat dimana salah satu penguntit itu bersembunyi dan mengirimnya ke alam baka. **

**Kejadian itu jelas saja menjadi pemicu pertempuran dengan para Nukenin itu….**

"**AWAS!!" Gaara menepis serangan puluhan kunai yang meluncur ke arah Hinata. Karena saat ini dia tidak lagi di lindungi Zettai Bogyou milik Shukaku, beberapa dari kunai itu menghujam tubuhnya.**

"**GAARA!!" Hinata terpekik ngeri melihat darah yang mengalir dari lengan Gaara yang tertusuk.**

"**Aku tidak apa-apa." Gaara lalu balas menyerag orang yang telah melukainya, dan dalam sekejab Gaara berhasil menumbangkannya. Sisa Nukenin yang lain juga telah dibereskan dengan sempurna oleh Asuma dan Gai, pertempuran pun berakhir.**

**Setelah mengobati luka-luka, mereka pun memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke Konoha sebelum penguntit yang lain datang lagi. Perjalanan yang seharusnya ditempuh selama 4 jam itu, diselesaikan dalam waktu 2 jam saja.**

"**Dari sini biar kami yang urus mengenai laporan ke Hokage. Kau segeralah pergi ke RS dan obati lukamu dengan benar." Kata Asuma.**

"**Luka ini tidak sebegitu parah. Bisa aku atasi sendiri." **

"—**Terserah kalau begitu. Nah—terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Hinata. Ku harap kau tidak keberatan menemani kami dalam misi yang lain." Asuma tersenyum pada Hinata.**

"**Te—tentu saja tidak. De—dengan senang hati." Hinata tersipu.**

**Dan Asuma pun pergi ke gedung utama bersama dengan Gai.**

"**A—aku akan mengantarmu ke RS." Ujar Hinata, "Lu—Lukamu itu harus di bersihkan."**

"**Tidak perlu. Aku akan minta tolong Iruka Sensei kalau ia sudah pulang nanti."**

"**Ta—Tapi nanti…."**

"**Bukan cidera yang parah. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja dan istirahat."**

**Hinata memandang Gaara dengan cemas, lalu dia merogoh kantung bajunya, "Pa—pakailah ini. Obat salep keluarga Hyuuga sangat manjur untuk luka-luka seperti itu." Hinata menyerahkannya pada Gaara, "Terima kasih banyak—tadi…. Kau menyelamatkan aku." Hinata membungkuk dan segera meninggalkan Gaara sendirian.**

**Gaara memandang punggung Hinata yang berlari menjauh darinya, "—Gadis yang pemalu." Gaara lalu melihat wadah obat yang diberikan oleh Hinata, "—Aku belum sempat bilang terima kasih." Dia pun lalu meninggalkan gerbang utama dan pulang ke rumahnya.**

**Jam menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Gaara pun menemukan rumahnya kosong melompong. Memang—jam segini adalah jam sibuk-sibuknya di akademi. Gaara menaruh tasnya di dalam kamarnya dan berganti pakaian. Lengan kanan yang terluka tadi terasa sedikit nyeri. Lalu, sambil membawa obat dari Hinata, Gaara mencari kotak P****3****K di kamar Iruka. Setelah menemukannya Gaara duduk di ruang tamu dan membuka pintu geser itu lebar-lebar dan membiarkan udara dingin masuk.**

**Sesekali Gaara melihat kelinci salju berlompatan di halaman yang luas itu. sesekali dia juga melihat rubah dan **_**itachi**_** (sejenis musang) putih melintas di halaman itu. Rasanya damai sekali…. Gaara kemudian membuka lukanya yang tadi hanya diobati seadanya saja dan menggantinya dengan perban putih yang bersih. Setelah selesai, Gaara baru merasa capek, dan dia pun merebahkan diri di tatami dan tidur….**

**Sementara itu, Naruto yang baru selesai mengerjakan misinya untuk hari ini, melangkah berat di tengah hujan salju yang mulai turun. Di bungkusnya seluruh tubuh rapat-rapat dalam mantel untuk menahan udara dingin. Setelah dekat dengan rumah, dia pun berlari dan dengan segera membuka pintu rumah yang ternyata tidak terkunci.**

"**Lho?!" Seru Naruto kaget, dia pun masuk dan langsung tersenyum begitu melihat alas kaki Gaara di depan pintu, "Dia sudah pulang!!' Naruto membuka alas kaki sekenanya dan melompat naik dan menuju ke kamar Gaara, tapi yang dia temukan hanya tasnya saja. Lalu dia beralih ke ruang tamu dan membuka pintunya pelan-pelan, "…. Yah—dia tidur." Keluh Naruto saat menemukan Gaara tidur di tatami, "Payah—dia bisa sakit kalau tidur dalam cuaca begini." Naruto menutup pintu geser dan menyelimuti Gaara dengan mantel yang dia pakai. Lalu Naruto pun menyalakan Kotatsu (meja pemanas ruangan).**

**Bengong sambil memperhatikan Gaara yang tampaknya tidak sadar kalau dia sudah pulang, Naruto pun mulai menguap karena bosan. Dia pun rebahan di tatami dan memasukkan sebagian badannya dalam kotatsu, rasa hangat yang nyaman segera saja membuat Naruto mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur….**

"**Ada apa dengan dua anak ini. Kenapa tidurnya di tatami semua?" Iruka berdiri keheranan mendapati Naruto dan Gaara yang sama-sama nyenyak, "Apa misi mereka begitu melelahkan sampai-sampai tidur seperti pingsan begini?"**

**Iruka membenahi mantel yang menyelimuti Gaara, "Anak ini luka lagi." Gumamnya saat melihat perban di lengan Gaara, "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia jadi mudah terluka? Seperti ada dua Naruto saja." Dia tersenyum, "Aku biarkan saja—Lebih baik aku keluar membeli makan malam." Iruka pun keluar dari rumah lagi dan menuju ke kedai di dekat rumah mereka untuk memesan makan malam, dan tak lupa dia juga membeli 1 porsi ramen Ichiraku untuk Naruto.**

**Sementara itu di rumah, Gaara sudah terbangun dan tampaknya masih setengah sadar saat melihat jarum jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.**

"…**. Aku tidur sejak tadi—Pantas kepalaku pusing." Gaara melihat Naruto yang masih bergelung dalam kotatsu, "Apa Iruka Sensei belum pulang, ya?" Gaara bangun dan melipat mantel yang menyelimutinya.**

**Saat itu Iruka masuk ke ruang utama di rumah itu, dia kaget melihat Gaara bangun, "Wah-wah—aku pikir kau akan tidur sampai pagi." Iruka meletakkan makanan yang dia beli di meja kotatsu, "Lapar tidak? Kalau tidak biar aku masukkan ke lemari pendingin."**

**Gaara duduk dan memasukkan kakinya ke bawah meja dan menutupinya dengan selimut tebal, rasa hangat membuatnya nyaman, "—Aku makan saja. Sejak tadi memang belum makan."**

"**Bagus kau masih ingat makan." Iruka memberikan sekotak makanan yang dia beli tadi. "Kalau kau bangun, lebih baik aku bangunkan anak ini juga. Dia pasti marah kalau tidak dibangunkan." Iruka mengguncang bahu Naruto, "Hei Naruto, bangun!!Kau mau makan tidak? Aku sudah belikan ramen untukmu." **

**Mendengar kata 'ramen', Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, "Aku mau makaaaan." Katanya yang seperti orang ngigau. Lalu dia duduk dan menguap lebar, dengan mata separuh terbuka, dia mengambil wadah ramen di depannya.**

"**Cuci muka dulu sana. Bisa-bisa kau malah makan sambil tidur." Kata Iruka.**

**Naruto mengangguk. Dia berdiri dan berjalan terhuyung keluar dari ruangan itu. cukup lama suasana jadi hening sampai tiba-tiba terdengar suara sesuatu yang pecah dan jeritan Naruto yang melengking tinggi.**

"**Adudududu—h!!!! SAKIIIT!!!!"**

**Iruka dan Gaara hanya menghela nafas bebarengan mendengar suara itu. Tapi tak seorang pun dari mereka beranjak dari tempatnya.**

**Lalu Naruto lembali ke ruang makan dengan memegangi jari tangannya yang berdarah, "—Aku memecahkan gelas." Katanya melas dan sekarang dia benar-benar sudah bangun.**

"**Jelas saja kau akan memecahkan gelas kalau kau mau mencuci mukamu di wastafel pencuci piring." Kata Iruka yang baru berdiri. "Bersihkan lukamu!" Iruka pun masuk ke dapur dan membersihkan pecahan gelas itu. **

**Naruto duduk di dekat Gaara dan mengambil kotak P****3****K yang belum disimpan lagi oleh Gaara, "Aduuh—perih." Keluh Naruto sambil membalut luka di jarinya dengan plester.**

"**Salahmu sendiri. Kenapa mencuci muka di dapur."**

"**Habiiis—kan lebih dekat dibanding ke kamar mandi." Naruto meringis.**

"—**Bodoh." Gaara memisah sumpitnya dan membuka kotak makan yang berisi menu nasi lengkap yang sederhana. Iruka kembali ke ruangan itu setelah selesai membereskan kekacauan di dapur dan mereka pun segera menikmati santap malam itu….**

**Selesai makan Iruka segera berpamitan untuk tidur karena besok dia harus bangun pagi-pagi. Tapi 2 pemuda lainnya malam bengong karena sudah tidak mengantuk lagi.**

"**Aiiih—kebanyakan tidur, jadi tidak mengantuk lagi nih. Enaknya ngapain, ya?" Naruto membuka lebar pintu geser di ruangan itu dan melihat salju turun perlahan. "Baru awal musim dingin saja sudah setebal ini saljunya. Bagaimana nanti kalau masuk musim badai, ya? Bisa-bisa rumah ini juga tertimbun salju." Naruto memakai sepatu boot-nya yang ada di teras luar.**

"**Kau mau kemana?"**

"**Mau buat yukidaruma (boneka salju). Kau mau ikut?"**

**Gaara menggeleng.**

"**Alaaah—ga' usah sok jaim 'gitu. Waktu kecil kita selalu buat yukidaruma malam-malam begini 'kan?" Naruto melompat turun dan kakinya terbenam semata kaki dalam salju. "Ayo sini—sini." Naruto memanggil lagi.**

**Menyerah—Gaara pun mengambil jaketnya dan memakai boot-nya lalu mengikuti Naruto. Naruto pun tersenyum puas melihat Gaara keluar dari rumah. Kemudian mereka berdua pun mulai membentuk bola salju besar dan membuat yukidaruma yang besarnya melebihi tinggi mereka sendiri. kemudian membuat satu lagi—lagi—dan lagi hingga halaman belakang itu terpenuhi dengan yukidaruma yang beraneka ukuran.**

"**Gyahahahaha—banyak sekali kita buat yukidaruma-nya. Saljunya smpai nyaris habis." Naruto tertawa senang.**

**Gaara duduk di teras dan melihat jajaran yukidaruma di depannya. Lucu juga. Sudah cukup lama dia tidak bermain sajlu begini. Seingatnya yang terakhir adalah tahun sebelum mereka masuk akademi. Naruto menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.**

"**Kalau sudah asik begini, jadi tidak terasa dingin, ya?!" Naruto melepas syal yang ada di lehernya, "Hehehehe—" dia tertawa lagi. **

"**Kau ini—hentikan tawamu yang seperti itu!!"**

"**Biar—habis aku senang sekali. Sudah lama tidak main salju. Biasanya jam segini 'kan semua sudah pada tidur." Naruto bersandar pada tiang kayu rumah itu, "Hhh—" Dia menghela nafas, "Seandainya waktu berhenti–" Gumamnya.**

**Gaara tidak mengomentari. Dia hanya diam sambil memandangi butiran salju yang turun tanpa suara dan kembali membungkus permukaan tanah dengan putihnya yang tak bernoda.**

❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅

**Keesokan paginya, saat Sakura dan Sasuke bertandang ke rumah Naruto, mereka bengong melihat hasil karya yang masih kokoh berdiri di halaman belakang rumah itu….**

"—**Karya yang luar biasa." Sakura tersenyum sekenanya.**

"**Tak kusangka kalian masih punya waktu untuk membuat yang seperti ini." Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dengan heran.**

"**Ehehehehe—bagus 'kan?! Kami buat ini semalam suntuk lho." Kata Naruto dengan bangga. "Apa kalian kapan-kapan mau ikut?" Tawarnya.**

"…**. Kelihatannya menyenangkan juga. Bagaimana kalau kita ikut lain kali?" Sakura bertanya penuh harap pada Sasuke.**

"—**Terserah." Kata Sasuke cuek.**

"**ASIIIIK!!!" Naruto bersorak gembira, "Nanti aku beritahu kalian kalau saljunya sudah menimbun banyak."**

"**Kenapa malah kamu yang heboh?" Sakura berkacak pinggang. "Eh tapi—ngomong-ngomong kau sendirian saja di rumah? Iruka Sensei dan Gaara mana?"**

"**Iruka Sensei sudah berangkat sejak pagi tadi ke akademi, Gaara ada—dia sedang mandi." **

**Sakura dan Sasuke lalu duduk di sisi kotatsu yang kosong dan menghangatkan diri mereka, "Besok pembubaran resmi tim 7—rasanya sedih juga." Kata Sakura tiba-tiba, "Sudah 3 tahun lebih tim ini eksis."**

"—**Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku dan kamu juga memang seorang Chuunin 'kan. Sai juga sudah menjadi Chuunin tahun ini." Naruto bertopang dagu, "Tapi—biar sudah dibubarkan, kita masih tetap teman 'kan? Tidak ada bedanya." Dia tersenyum.**

"**Hee—kau benar. Aku setuju itu."**

"**Kalian ini…. Kenapa bicaranya ala kakek-nenek begitu. Ada-ada saja. Seperti kalian tidak akan ketemu lagi." Sasuke memasukkan tangannya juga ke bawah meja kotatsu.**

"**Yee—bukan 'getooo!!" Sahut Naruto sewot, "Kau ini tidak punya jiwa romantis. Aku jadi ga' rela ngelepas Sakura-Chan buatmu." Cibir Naruto.**

**Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto, "Memang kau ini siapaku. Seenaknya saja."**

**Suasana di ruangan itu jadi riuh dan menarik perhatian Gaara yang baru selesai mandi. "Apa di sana sedang ada perang dunia? Ramai sekali." Gaara membuka pintu ruang tamu itu. Saat dia datang, mendadak suasana langsung sepi.**

**Sakura bengong memandang Gaara dan baru sadar beberapa detik setelahnya, "Kyaaa—Gaara!! Aku kira siapa." Pekiknya kaget.**

**Gaara jadi heran, "Memang ada yang aneh denganku?"**

**Sakura menggeleng. Tapi memang sebenarnya dia sempat tidak mengenali Gaara. Kalau dihitung—mungkin sudah hampir 2 bulan lebih dia tidak bertemu dengan Gaara karena selalu berselisih dengan misi. Kali ini Sakura melihat Gaara yang sedikit berubah. Terutama potongan rambutnya, yang dulu pendek dan tertata rapi, kini tampak sedikit lebih panjang dan dibiarkan tertata alami begitu saja.**

**Gaara masuk dan ikut duduk mengelilingi kotatsu itu, "Tumben hari ini kumpul disini. Apa tidak ada misi?" Tanya Gaara.**

"**Ya—besok 'kan pembubaran tim 7, jadi hari ini kami free. Sasuke juga katanya tidak ada kerjaan. Apa memang Jonin sedang senggang, ya?" Sakura memandang Gaara.**

"—**Sepertinya begitu. Aku sendiri belum dapat panggilan walau sudah jam begini."**

"**Aku juga. Biasanya tugas sudah datang sebelum aku bangun dari tidur." Sahut Sasuke.**

**Mendengar hal itu, Naruto dan Sakura tertawa, "Ternyata—jadi Jonin itu sibuk banget, ya?!" Kata mereka kompak dan tertawa bersamaan.**

"**Silahkan saja tertawa—kalau kalian sudah menjadi Jonin, aku tidak akan membantu kalian." Kata Gaara.**

"**Aiiihh—jahatnya. Masa segitu saja sudah marah." Sakura terkikik. **

"**Tenang saja. Itu cuma gertakan, kok. Kalau kita baik-baikin, pasti dia mau nolongin." Kata Naruto yakin. "Lagipula—kita berdua tidak akan secepat itu menjadi Jonin, ;kan? Kemampuan kita masih jauh dibanding mereka."**

"**Iya iya—aku setuju denganmu, Naruto." Kata Sakura masih sambil cekikikan.**

**Gaara dan Sasuke hanya diam melihat 2 rekan mereka yang kelihatan sangat **_**easy going**_** sekali. Sebetulnya mereka berdua tahu kalau sebentar lagi Naruto dan Sakura akan dipromosikan untuk menjadi Jonin, tapi mereka —tanpa perjanjian— sepakat untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa.**

"**Eh ehh—karena sekarang semua pada free, kita jalan-jalan, yuk." Usul Naruto, "Bosan nih kalau cuma bengong di rumah."**

"**Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura yang entah kenapa hari ini jadi kompak dengan Naruto.**

"**Hutan di dekat gerbang utama pasti banyak salju. Kita main lempar salju saja di sana."**

"**Kedengarannya asik. Boleh juga." Sakura berdiri dengan semangat, "Ayo kesana."**

"**SETUJUUU!!!" Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya tinggi-tinggi.**

**Sementara itu Gaara dan Sasuke hanya diam dan pasrah saat mereka dipaksa untuk ikut….**

❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅

"**PUTIIIIIIHHHH!!!" Seru Naruto begitu melihat tanah lapang yang pada musim semi dipenuhi rerumputan dan bunga, kini tertutup salju putih yang tebal. Naruto berlari dan meninggalkan jejak pada salju putih itu, "HYAAAA—Seperti ada di ujung dunia. Semuanya putiiiih." Dia kelihatan sangat senang.**

**Sakura mengikutinya, "Hebaaaat—semua jadi putih." Sakura mulai membuat bola salju dan melemparkannya pada Sasuke dan telak bola salju itu mengenai kepala Sasuke, "Kyahahaha—balas aku kalau kau bisa." Ledek Sakura di depan sana.**

**Sasuke yang sejak tadi berusaha untuk tetap cool, akhirnya tidak bisa menahan jiwa kekanakannya yang mulai keluar. Jadilah dia meraup salju dengan sebelah tangannya dan membuat bola dengan cepat, lalu balas melempar ke arah Sakura.**

"**Tidak kena—" Sakura dan Naruto meledek bersamaan. Sasuke pun akhirnya berlari menyusul kedua temannya disana.**

"**Ayo Gaara!! Jangan bengong saja disana. Ga' asik!!" Naruto melempari Gaara dengan beberapa bola salju sekaligus, tapi semuanya bisa dielakkan oleh Gaara. "Ayo sini—balas aku!!" Naruto melompat-lompat dan melambai dengan semangat.**

**Gaara menghela nafas. Dia mengambil sebuah bola salju yang dilemparkan Naruto tadi dan menmbetulkan bentuknya. Lalu dengan cepat dia langsung melemparnya ke kaki Naruto; telak membuat pemuda itu terhuyung dan jatuh terbenam dalam salju yang tebal itu.**

"**Rasakan itu." Desis Gaara.**

**Naruto bangun dan mengibaskan kepalanya yang penuh salju, "Hehehehe—akhirnya kau semangat juga." Naruto nyengir, "AYO MAIN SAMPAI PUAAAS!!!"**

**Setelah itu, mereka berempatpun langsung keasyikan dengan kegiatan pengisi waktu lengang ini, rasanya jarang sekali mereka bisa menikmati hari sesantai ini seakan mereka terlepas dari beban sebagai seorang shinobi walau hanya untuk beberapa saat saja.**

"**KYAA!!" Suara jeritan kecil itu membuat gerakan mereka terhenti dan menoleh pada asal suara. Tak jauh dari mereka berdirilah Hinata yang menjadi sasaran **_**peluru**__**nyasar**_**. Jaketnya menjadi basah karena terkena lemparan bola salju entah dari siapa.**

"**Ya ampun—Hinata. Kamu gpp?" Sakura menghampiri rekan sesama Kunoichi itu. "Maaf ya—kami tidak sengaja."**

**Hinata menggeleng, "Ti—Tidak apa-apa kok A—aku yang salah…." Kata Hinata dengan wajah merah padam.**

"**Kami pikir tempat ini tidak terjamah waktu musim dingin, makanya jadi keenakan." Naruto ikut manghampiri, "Hinata-Chan sedang apa disini?"**

"**A—Aku mencari akar bunga. Untuk obat."**

"**Akar bunga? Dimusim dingin ini?" Tanya Sakura yang keheranan.**

**Hinata mengangguk, "Ada sebuah bunga yang mekar hanya di musim salju." Katanya pelan, "Nama bunganya Shiroi Hane **_**White Feather**_**. Bu—bunga ini langka."**

**Naruto dan Sakura saling berpandangan dan tersenyum, "Wuaaaah—kelihatannya ini lebih menyenangkan." Mereka berdua menoleh pada Gaara dan Sasuke di belakang mereka.**

"**HEEEIII!!! Kita bantu Hinata-Chan cari bunga langka yuuuuk!!!" Naruto melambai pada 2 orang itu.**

"**Eeehh—Ti—Tidak usah! Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri." Tolak Hinata.**

"**Tidak apa-apa. Mencari dengan banyak orang 'kan pasti lebih cepat ketemu." Bujuk Sakura, "Kami benar-benar sedang free, kok. Jadi bisa pergi sesuka hati."**

"**Su—sungguhkah begitu?"**

"**Iya. Aku juga ingin tahu bentuk bunga itu. Siapa tahu bisa aku olah jadi obat-obatan lain juga.." Sakura tampak bersemangat.**

**Melihatnya, Hinata jadi tidak bisa mengatakan tidak pada mereka. Maka, jadilah mereka berlima mencari bunga langka itu di seluruh pelosok hutan. Dan yang namanya bunga langka itu memang sulit di cari. Sekalinya ketemu, berada di tengah dinding jurang yang terjal. Salah langkah sedikit—nyawa bisa dibawa oleh Shinigami.**

"**Wiiih—bunga itu ternyata angkuh juga, ya? Masa tumbuh di tempat seperti itu sih." Naruto berdecak antara heran dan sedikit jengkel.**

"**Bu—bunga itu memang sering tumbuh di tempat yang tidak terduga. Tahun lalu saja—aku dan Kiba menemukannya ada di puncak monemen batu Konoha."**

"**HEEE!!! Sampai ke tempat seperti itu? Bunga yang aneh." Komentar Naruto.**

**Sakura memandang sepucuk bunga yang berwarna putih jernih itu, "Sekarang—bagaimana caranya mengambil bunga itu? Mustahil menggunakan Kabenobori no Jutsu **_**Shadow Climbing**_** di bebatuan yang licin begini."**

**Saat itu entah kenapa Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh serempak pada Gaara. merasakan pandangan aneh itu, Gaara bisa menebak apa yang ingin mereka katakan.**

"…**. Baiklah—biar aku coba." Kata Gaara.**

**3 orang itu puas dan meminta Hinata untuk tenang dan memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Gaara. mereka diam di belakang saat Gaara memindah salju yang menutupi tanah dengan kakinya. Lalu pasir mulai berkumpul di sekitar Gaara dan menuju ke mana bunga itu tumbuh. Keempat orang lainnya duduk di bibir jurang sambil melihat apa yang terjadi.**

**Pasir yang dikendalikan Gaara mengelilingi batu kecil yang menjadi tempat tumbuhnya bunga itu. perlahan pasir-pasir itu makin erat dan akhirnya mematahkan batu karang padat itu dan membawa bunga beserta akarnya dengan selamat ke atas. Semua pun tampak senang.**

"**Iyeeeiii—Gaara memang **_**the best**_** deh!!" Sorak Naruto senang. **

**Gaara menyerahkan bunga itu pada Hinata.**

"**Te—terima kasih, kalian semua. "Hinata menerima bunga itu dengan wajah bersinar. "Aku tertolong sekali. Sungguh—"**

"**Syukurlah kalau begitu." Kata Sakura, "Unn—apa kau tidak keberatan kalau aku melihat proses penolahan bunga itu menjadi obat? Aku penasaran nih."**

"**Te—tentu saja. Aku akan segera membuatnya di rumah."**

'**Wah—kalau 'gitu, aku ke rumah Hinata, ya? kalian para cowok, terserah mau ngapain." Sakura merangkul pundak Hinata, "Sampai nanti." Dia melambai ringan. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya pada 3 pemuda yang membantunya,**

"**Yah—Sakura-Chan pergi. sekarang tinggal bertiga. Mau ngapain lagi, ya?" Naruto melipat tangannya di dada.**

**Sasuke melihat matahari mulai berada di barat yang artinya mereka sudah bermain sampai lewat tengah hari, "—Aku mau kembali ke desa saja. Terserah kalian berdua mau apa. Sampai besok." segera Sasuke menghilang dari pandangan.**

"**Kalau begitu kita pulang saja. Sudah basah kuyub terkena salju sejak tadi, kalau tidak segera dibilas bisa sakit." Gaara menggosokkan kedua tangannya untuk mengusir dingin.**

**Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di otak Naruto, "Hei hei—bagaimana kalau kita ke onsen saja? Kalau dingin begini, berendam air panas alami pasti enak sekali."**

**Kali ini Gaara setuju dengan ajakan Naruto. maka, tak buang waktu merekapun langsung melesat menuju onsen yang terletak di pinggir desa. Sebelumnya mereka menghampiri Iruka di gedung akademi dan mengajaknya ikut serta, dan disetujui. Dan mereka bertiga pergi sama-sama. Onsen itu sangat ramai, bahkan mereka bertemu dengan beberapa shinobi seangkatan mereka yang juga menikmati air belerang panas alami itu.**

"**Aiiih—segarnya. Onsen di musim dingin memang yang terbaik." Kata Naruto sambil menyandarkan diri di batu alam besar di tengah onsen itu."**

"**Kau ini seperti kakek-kakek saja." Gaara menyeka wajahnya dengan air panas itu. **

**Iruka yang tadi tampak agak kelelahan jadi terlihat segar lagi begitu berendam, "Ya—sudah lama juga kita tidak kemari sama-sama. Dulu— sebelum kalian masuk akademi, hampir setiap minggu kita selalu kemari." Iruka menuang sake yang dia pesan untuknya sendiri dan meneguknya.**

"**Sakeee—" Naruto memandang penuh harap pada minuman yang tidak pernah dia sentuh itu. "Memang rasanya enak, ya?"**

"**Kau mau coba?" Tawar Iruka.**

**Naruto menggeleng, "Aku 'kan belum 20 tahun. Belum boleh minum."**

"**Sejak kapan kau jadi taat peraturan begitu? Aku dan Gaara saja sudah sering minum sama-sama." Iruka tertawa.**

"**Eeeeh!! Sungguhan?" Naruto menoleh pada Gaara, "Anak nakal—padahal kau 'kan masih 18 tahun, sama kayak aku. Kenapa kau minum-minum?"**

**Gaara mendesis, "Kau ini—lagakmu sok dewasa banget. Selama aku tidak mabuk 'kan tidak masalah. Anggap saja minuman soda."**

**Naruto memandang cawan di nampan khusus untuk pemandian yang memungkinkannya terapung di air, "…. Boleh aku coba?"**

"**Silahkan saja." Iruka mendekatkan nampan itu pada Naruto.**

**Naruto menuang secawan dan memandang cairan putih bening itu dan menelan ludah paksa, "Enak tidak?" Tanyanya pada Gaara.**

"**Coba saja." Kata Gaara cuek.**

**Lalu—setelah memantapkan hati dan mengukuhkan jiwa—Naruto pun meneguk isi cawan itu. Setelah sake itu melewati tenggorokannya, wajah Naruto langsung pucat, "Ueeeekkk—Tidak enaaaaaak!!!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, "Aku tidak suka sakeee!!!!" Serunya histeris. "Kenapa kalian suka sekali, sih???!!"**

**Iruka dan Gaara menahan agar tawa mereka tidak meledak, "—Dasar anak kecil." Gumam mereka. Dan Naruto tidak mendengarnya karena dia sibuk menghapus sisa sake dari lidahnya dengan jari-jarinya, "Aku tidak mau minum sake lagi!!"**

❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅

"**Mencari hewan peliharaan yang hilang? Yang benar saja Tsunade Baachan!! Aku ini sudah Chuunin tunggal, masa masih diberi misi D seperti itu." Keluh Naruto saat dia mendapat tugas untuk mencari seekor ferret.**

**POK!! Sebuah penahan kertas dari kayu telak menghantam kepalanya. Jelas saja itu membuat Naruto jongkok sambil merintih kesakitan. Tsunade tampak sedikit kesal, "Dasar bocah brisik!! Ini bukan misi D, tapi misi B!! Ferret itu binatang peliharaan dari istri penguasa negara kita tahu—!!"**

"**Biar begitu juga—masa hanya ferret?" Keluh Naruto, "WAAA—IYA IYA IYAAAA!!! AKU KERJAKAN—AKU KERJAKAAN!!" Seru Naruto seketika setelah melihat Tsunade berdiri sambil mengangkat kursinya tinggi-tinggi. Naruto pun langsung ngacir keluar ruangan pembagian tugas. "Dasar nenek galak. Bisanya cuma marah-marah."**

**GUBRUAK!!! Pintu ruangan pembagian tugas jebol saat kursi Hokage menghantamnya dan membuat lubang besar meganga yang hanya berjarak beberapa mili dari Naruto. Dia pun berdiri mematung dan dalam sedetik dia segera meninggalkan gedung akademi.**

"**SIal—kenapa tugasku aneh macam gini?" Gerutu Naruto. Dia pun melangkah menuju ke gerbang desa sambil membawa foto ferret buruannya. Ferret putih dengan mata biru dan lingkar hitan di lehernya. "Binatang jelek—kenapa kau pakai lari segala, sih?! Membuatku susah saja." Naruto ngedumel.**

**Begitu sampai di gerbang utama, dia bertemu dengan Gaara yang sedang ngobrol dengan senior mereka, Rock Lee, atau yang biasa dipanggil Naruto dengan julukan 'super tebal' karena dandanannya yang serupa tak berbeda dengan Jonin pembimbimngnya Maito Gai. Naruto pun menghampiri mereka.**

"**HAI!!!" Sapanya dengan suara tinggi, "Sedang apa kalian di sini?"**

**Gaara memandang Naruto, "—Bukan urusanmu." Katanya.**

"**Duh—jahatnya, masa ditanya baik-baik gini, jawabnya malah dijudesin sih." Naruto berlagak tersinggung.**

"**Masa bodo."**

**Lee tertawa, "Kalian ini tetap akrab, ya?" Katanya, "Ya sudah—kalau begitu temui aku di hall latihan akademi saat kau senggang, ya!!"**

**Gaara mengangguk pada Lee.**

"**Sampai nanti." Lee pun meninggalkan Gaara berdua dengan Naruto.**

**Merasa heran, Naruto pun bertanya, "Anu anuu—kalian ada janji apa? Kenapa harus di hall akademi?"**

"—**Sudah kubilang ini bukan urusanmu."**

"**Yee—aku 'kan cuma ingin tahu saja." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu, ya?!"**

"**Ada misi?"**

"**Ya—mencari ferret peliharaan nyonya negara. Menjengkelkan saja." Naruto mendengus sebal, "Katanya cuma diberi waktu sehari. Gila saja, ferret 'kan larinya cepat."**

"**Kalau begitu cepatlah berangkat. Hari sudah menjelang siang." **

**Naruto mengangguk, "Baiklah—aku pergi." Naruto pun meninggalkan Gaara dan mulai melaksanakan misinya.**

**Gaara memandang terus sosok Naruto hingga menghilang di ujung pandangan. Setelah itu dia – yang lagi-lagi menganggur – kembali menuju gedung Jonin untuk sekedar menanti tugas yang mungkin akan datang.**

**Berjalan santai menaiki tangga menuju ruang teratas di gedung Jonin, Gaara tidak menyagka kalau ada seseorang yang sedang turun dari atas dengan terburu-buru, dan alhasil, mereka pun bertabrakan. Untung Gaara sempat berpegang pada tiang tangga dan juga menahan tubuh orang yang menabraknya sebelum mereka jatuh terguling ke bawah.**

"**Ma—maafkan aku—" **

**Gaara langsung memandang orang yang menabraknya begitu mengenali suara itu. "—Hinata?"**

**Orang yang ternyata memang Hinata itu pun terkejut, "Ga—Gaara!! Ma—maaf!! Maaf—aku tidak tahu!!" Seru Hinata panik. Sampai-sampai badannya limbung dan hampir jatuh lagi **

**Gaara menahan lengan Hinata dan memintanya tenang, "Tidak apa. Jangan panik!" Katanya.**

"**Ta—tapi…." Hinata memandang tangan Gaara. telapak tangannya tergores tiang besi tangga yang sudah berkarat, "Ka—kamu luka."**

**Gaara melihat tangannya sendiri, "Hanya tergores. Tidak apa-apa."**

**Hinata mengeluarkan saputangan dan membebatkannya di tangan Gaara, "Harus diobati…." Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah wadah serupa seperti yang pernah dia berikan pada Gaara dulu.**

"**Tidak perlu—Obat yang kau berikan padau masih tersisa banyak." Kata Gaara.**

"**Eh?" Hinata tampak heran.**

"—**Kau lupa? Kau sudah pernah memberiku satu—saat kita melaksanakan misi bersama Asuma Sensei dan Gai Sensei."**

**Hinata diam sebentar dan mengingat-ingat; "AH—Benar. Aku ingat sekarang." Hinata tersipu.**

**Gaara memandang gadis di depannya itu, tipe yang bertolak belakang dengan Sakura, "—Terima kasih. Obat darimu itu sangat membantu."**

**Hinata mengangguk, "Ka—kalau Gaara perlu…. Jangan ragu untuk meminta padaku. A—aku selalu membuat obat itu untukku dan Neji Niisama. Jadi –masih ada benyak di rumah." Katanya.**

"**Ya—" sejenak mereka berdua saling diam. Lalu Gaara pun bertanya lagi, "—Apa kau ada perlu di sini?"**

"**Ah—i—iya. A—aku mencari Neji Niisama. Apa kau melihatnya?"**

"…**. Neji?" Gaara mengingat-ingat, "Hari ini aku hanya bertemu dengannya sekali. Pagi tadi di dekat gedung utama."**

"**Begitu—aku sudah tanya ke semua orang yang ada di akademi, tapi tidak ada yang tahu. Sebenarya Niisama kemana, ya?"**

**Melihat wajah Hinata yang kebingungan, Gaara pun menawarkan bantuan, "Aku bantu mencarinya. Neji memang terkenal sering menghilang."**

"**Ti—tidak perlu. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri. Ga—Gaara pasti sibuk." Hinata membungkukkan badannya, "Aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti—" Hinata pun meninggalkan tempat itu.**

**Gaara melihat Hinata menuruni sisa tangga dengan cepat dan keluar dari gedung Jonin, setelah itu Gaara pun masuk ke ruang istirahat para Jonin di lantai teratas gedung itu. disana ada Kakashi dan juga 2 Jonin lainnya.**

"**Yo—Gaara. kau sedang menganggur juga rupanya." Kata Kakashi yang sedang membaca buku favoritnya.**

**Gaara duduk di dekat pemanas ruangan, "—Begitulah." Gaara pun mengobati luka di tangannya itu.**

"**Ternyata misi yang masuk belum mencapai masa gawat, ya—Setelah lepas dari tim 7, aku jadi serba nganggur." Kata Kakashi. **

"**Bukankah itu bagus?" sahut seorang Jonin, "Pertanda kalau keadaan Konoha dalam fase yang cukup stabil."**

**Gaara menyandarkan diri di sofa itu. penghangat ruangan tidak bisa mengusir rasa dingin dari luar dan membuatnya masih harus merapatkan jaketnya. Saat itu dia mendengar suara Naruto yang nyering diluar sana memanggilnya.**

"**OOOOIIII, GAARA!!! KAU ADA DISANA TIDAAAAK???"**

**Gaara beranjak ke jendela dan membukanya. Dia melihat Naruto melambai penuh semangat padanya, "Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kau ada misi?" Tanya Gaara.**

"**Ehehehe—" Naruto menjinjing sebuah kandang kayu berisi ferret, "Aku sudah menemukannya." Naruto nyengir.**

"…**. Kenapa bisa secepat itu? apa tidak salah tangkap?"**

**Naruto menggeleng, "Feffet ini ternyata ada di belakang rumah. Aku menemukannya waktu aku kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil mantel. Hari ini aku sedang mujur kali ya?!" Aku senaaaaaang!!" Sorak Naruto, "Kau tunggu disini, ya!! Setelah aku melapor, aku jemput kamu. Da—daaaah!!" Naruto pun melesat menuju gedung utama.**

**Gaara memandang salju yang berterbangan tersapu laju Naruto, "—Super berisik." Gaara menutup jendela itu lagi.**

"**Ahahaha—adikmu itu memang membuat suasanan jadi meriah, ya?!" Ujar Kakashi, "Kalau ada anak itu, rasanya tidak bisa bosan."**

**Gaara tersenyum sekenanya, "Asal tidak keterlaluan saja." Gaara pun membuka pintu ruangan itu, "AKu akan menyusulnya. Siang." Gaara pun menuju ke gedung akademi.**

**Ditengah jalan, dia melihat Hinata sudah berhasil menemukan Neji dan bicara di dekat pintu masuk gedung akademi. Kelihatannya serius sekali. Tidak ingin mengganggu—Gaara melewati mereka tanpa suara. Tapi rupanya Neji melihat kedatangannya.**

"**Ah—Gaara, untung kau datang." Kata Neji menghentikan langkah Gaara.**

"…**. Aku?"**

"**Ya—aku ingin minta tolong. Sebenarnya ini masalah keluarga Hyuuga dan sudah akan didaftarkan Hinata dalam jajaran misi, tapi—kurasa meminta bantuanmu adalah yang terbaik."**

**Gaara memandang Hinata yang tampak bingung, "—Masalah apa?"**

"…**. Uunn—ta—tahun ini aku harus pergi ke Kinzan-San Gunung Kinzan." Ujar Hinata.**

"**Kinzan-San? Untuk apa? Di musim seperti ini pula."**

"**Keluarga Hyuuga punya tradisi. Setiap keturunan yang sudah berusia 18 tahun harus melakukan ritual di Kinzan-Yama, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu ritual macam apa, yang jelas—jalan menuju tempat ritual itu tidak bisa dilewati sendiri." Jelas Neji, "Hinata sudah coba bicara dengan Kiba dan Shino, tapi mereka ada misi, dan aku tidak bisa mengantarnya karena akan melanggar peraturan ritual."**

"**Ta—tapi kalau Gaara sibuk—tidak perlu dipaksa." Sahut Hinata cepat.**

"…**. Aku sedang senggang—aku bisa ambil misi ini."**

**Baik Neji maupun Hinata terkejut dengan jawaban Gaara yang diluar perkiraan mereka, tapi toh Neji tampak lega, "Aku tertolong. Kalau denganmu – aku bisa percayakan Hinata." Neji menepuk pundak Gaara.**

"**Neji Niisama…." Hinata tersipu.**

"**Kalau begitu—baiknya kau daftarkan misi ini pada Hokage dan segera melakukan ritual sebelum malam bulan baru." Ujar Neji pada Hinata. "Aku percayakan dia padamu." Dan Neji pun berlalu dari tempat itu.**

**Kemudian Gaara dan Hinata menuju ke kantor Hokage dimana mereka harus memberitahukan misi ini pada Tsunade. Ditengah jalan mereka bertemu dengan Naruto yang baru kelar melaporkan selesainya misi hari ini.**

"**Lho—kok kamu disini, Gaara? 'Kan aku sudah bilang kalau nanti aku ke gedung Jonin lagi." Naruto memandang Hinata, "Dan kenapa kalian bisa barengan?" Tanyanya heran.**

**Gaara pun menjelaskan misi yang akan dia laksanakan bersama dengan Hinata…..**

"**Hee—jadi kalian akan pergi berdua, ya—" Naruto menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepalanya. "T'ruuuuss—berapa lama?"**

"**Mu—mungkin 3-4 hari." Kata Hinata, "Kinzan-San itu cukup jauh."**

"**Heeee—lalu laluuu--- Kinzan-San itu siapa?'**

**Gaara menghela nafas berat sedangkan Hinata hanya tertunduk sambil menahan senyum.**

**(Naruto salah mengartikan 'San' sebagai 'tuan' dan bukannya 'gunung'. Orang Jepang menggunakan kata 'San', juga untuk menyebut nama gunung.)**

❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅

"**Hari sudah larut. Kita bermalam disini." Gaara menemukan sebuah gua yang tertutup timbunan salju. Gua berukuran sedang dan cukup untuk mereka berdua. **

**Hinata menaruh barang bawaannya dan mengeluarkan selimut dari tasnya sedangkan Gaara menyalakan api unggun. salju turun makin deras di luar sana dan membuat udara sedingin di kutub. Hinata membungkus badannya dengan selimut dan menghangatkan diri di depan api unggun.**

"—**Sepertinya akan ada badai." Gaara melihat sebenra keluar. "Sampai badai selesai—kita tidak bisa kembali ke Konoha."**

**Hnata tidak menjawab, dia masih tampak kelelahan setelah melaksanakan ritual –entah apa—di Kinzan-San tadi.**

"—**Cobalah untuk tidur. Di tempat sehangat ini tidak –apa-apa." Gaara duduk di sisi api unggun yang lain.**

**Hinata mengangguk, "La—lalu Gaara sendiri?"**

"**Aku akan berjaga. Mana tahu badai yang datang cukup gawat." Katanya. **

**Hinata mengangguk lagi. lalu dia menata **_**sleeping**__**bag**_**-nya dan bersiap untuk tidur. Gaara memandang sosok gadis yang entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini jadi sering bertemu dengannya itu. Hinata berbeda dengan kebanyakan Kunoichi yang Gaara kenal. Sifatnya pendiam—cenderung pemalu malah. Selain itu, Hinata sama sekali tidak menampakkan diri kalau dia punya kemampuan. Bagi Gaara—seorang gadis yang mampu mendaki puncak gunung Kinzan seorang diri tanpa mengeluh sekalipun adalah gadis yang tangguh.**

**Gaara tidak tahu ritual macam apa yang dilaksanakan keluarga Hyuuga di tengah malam dan di puncak terganas di Konoha itu. yang Gaara tahu—setelah turun dari atas sana, hinta tampak lebih bersemangat dibanding sebelumnya.**

"**Se—selamat tidur, Gaara—" Hinata membaringkan diri di tempatnya.**

"**Ya—" Gaara pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada kobaran api yang seakan menari tertiup angin….**

……

"**Badai belum berhenti. Kita tidak mungkin keluar dari sini." Kata Gaara setelah hari menjelang pagi—Setidaknya menurut waktu yang ditunjukkan jam sakunya—**

"**Ka—kalau begitu—kita terjebak di gua ini?" Hinata melihat timbunan salju yang menutup lebih dari separuh mulut gua itu.**

**Gaara membesarkan api unggun di dalam gua, "Tidak ada pilihan lain." Katanya. Dia kembali duduk di dekat api unggun dan mengeluarkan perbekalannya. Masih cukup banyak walau tertahan sehari lagi disini. Gaara pun membuka sekaleng marshmallow dan menusukkan satu pada sebatang ranting kering dan membakarnya agak jauh dari api. Setelah matang dia menyodorkannya pada Hinata, "Setidaknya bisa mengusir lapar."**

**Hinata menerima marshmallow yang menebar aroma wangi itu, "Terima kasih."**

**Gaara membakar sebuah lagi untuknya sendiri, dan sekaleng penuh marshmallow itu menjadi menu sarapan mereka berdua.**

"…**.Terima kasih, ya—Gaara." Kata Hinata pelan, "Ka—kamu sudah membantuku sejauh ini. Kalau tidak ada Gaara—aku pasti tidak bisa mencapai puncak tertinggi Gunung ini."**

**Gaara meminum air yang tersisa pada wadah minumnya, "—Kau mencapai puncak dengan usahamu sendiri."**

**Hinata menggeleng, "Tapi—kalau tidak ada yang menemaniku mendaki, aku pasti tidak akan selamat. Gaara—benar-benar sudah membantuku. Terima kasih." Pipi Hinata merona merah.**

"**Tidak usah terlalu formal begitu." Kata Gaara sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata. Tak tahu kenapa—Gaara tiba-tiba saja jadi merasa aneh kalau bertemu pandang dengan Hinata. Padahal sebelumnya tidak begini.**

**Detik terasa begitu lama saat menunggu. Badai pun akhirnya reda setelah seperti menunggu puluhan tahun di dalam gua itu. Gaara dan Hinata membereskan barang bawaan mereka dan segera bersiap untuk kembali ke Konoha.**

**Gaara membuat jalan dari salju yang membeku itu dan membantu Hinata naik, "Ulurkan tangannmu, disini licin." Gaara berpegang pada batang pohon yang bisa dia raih dan menarik Hinata keluar dari gua. Salju menumpuk hingga hampir 1 meter diatas permukaan tanah. "Kelihatannya akan jadi perjalanan sulit." Kata Gaara begitu melihat kalau salju yang ada sebagian besar belum membeku sempunrna, dan artinya mereka harus berjalan ekstra hati-hati supaya tidak terperosok masuk dalam salju.**

**Dengan tetap waspada, mereka pun melewati hutan yang membawa mereka menuju ke Konoha. Namun langkah mereka terhenti begitu melihat turunan yang cukup curam.**

"…**. Aku lupa kalau ada jalan seperti ini." Gaara menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Lalu dia melihat sebuah pohon besar dan tampak kokoh. Dia mengambil tali dari tasnya dan mengikatkannya pada batang pohon itu, "—Aku turun terlebih dahlu. Kemarikan tasmu!" **

"**Eh—Tapi nanti Gaara kesulitan."**

"**Lebih sulit untukmu turun dengan membawa bawaan sebanyak itu." **

**Tidak membantah lagi, Hinata pun menyerahkan tasnya pada Gaara, "Maaf—merepotkan."**

**Gaara lalu meraih tali itu dan berjalan turun menapak pada salju yang licin itu. Terlalu mudah bagi Gaara, dan dalam sekejap dia sudah sampai ke bagian yang datar. "Giliranmu!!" Serunya pada Hinata.**

**Hinata pun mengikuti cara Gaara turun, tapi sekali waktu pijakannya tidak kuat dan dia pun terpeleset jatuh dari turunan yang lumayan tinggi itu. "Kyaaa—" Hinata berusaha meraih tali tapi tidak bisa, dan dia terjatuh.**

**Gaara menurunkan 2 tas yang dia bawa begitu saja dan berlari menangkap tubuh Hinata sebelum gadis itu terbenam di salju. Tepat waktu—Gaara berhasil menangkap Hinata walau mereka harus jatuh terguling beberapa meter sesudahnya.**

"**GAARA!!" Hinata memandang panik pada Gaara yang terbaring di dinginnya salju, "Kamu tidak-apa-apa? Kamu luka?"**

**Gaara duduk dan menyingkirkan salju dari kepalanya, "Aah—aku baik-baik saja." Kata Gaara. sebenarnya dia merasa cukup pusing karena terhempas di salju, tapi dia tidak ingin membuat Hinata lebih cemas lagi, "Ayo kita lanjutkan." Gaara mengambil tas mereka dan mengajak Hinata untuk kembali ke Konoha yang sudah dekat.**

**Begitu sampai di gerbang Konoha, mereka berdua terkaget–kaget melihat keadaan luar Konoha yang sedikit '**_**berantakan'**_**. Mereka pun segera menghampiri para Anbu yang berjaga diluar.**

"**Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Gaara pada salah seorang Anbu.**

"**Ah—kau rupanya. Baguslah kau sudah pulang, "Kata Anbu itu, "Baru saja Orochimaru datang menyerang desa. Untung tidak menyebabkan kerugian besar."**

"**Orochimaru?—" Gaara lalu teringat, "Sasuke?"**

"**Dia tidak apa-apa. Yang gawat justru Naruto. Kelihatannya dia terluka dan sekarang ada di RS."**

"**Naruto?" Gaara menoleh pada Hinata, "Maaf—aku tidak bisa mengantarmu melapor. Kau bisa sendiri 'kan?"**

"**Ya—" Hinata mengangguk, "ga—Gaara ke tempat Naruto-Kun saja." Kata Hinata.**

"**Terima kasih." Gaara pun segera melesat menuju ke RS. Disana dia diberitahu kamar tempat Naruto dirawat oleh Asuma yang tampaknya terluka juga. Gaara segera menuju lantai 3, kamar yang diberitahukan oleh Asuma dan dia segera membuka pintu. Di dalam dia melihat Iruka, Sakura dan Sasuke duduk di masing-masing sisi tempat tidur tempat Naruto terbaring,**

"**Kau sudah pulang." Iruka berdiri dan menghampiri Gaara.**

"—**Naruto—" Gaara menjatuhkan tasnya begitu saja dan mendekati Naruto. Disentuhnya kening Naruto yang terbalut perban putih, "Kenapa dia?"**

"—**Maaf…. Dia jadi begini karena melindungiku." Kata Sasuke.**

**Gaara menggenggam tangan Naruto, "Apa dia terluka parah?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.**

"**Tsunade Shisou bilang fisiknya tidak luka, tapi dia terkena segel ganda tepat di segel Kyuubi-nya. Karena kondisinya sedikit tidak stabil. Saat ini Tsunade Shisou dan Sennin Jiraiya sedang mencari cara untuk menghilangkan segel ganda itu." Jelas Sakura, "Tapi secara medis—dia tidak apa-apa."**

**Gaara terduduk lemas di kursi. Saat itu Iruka meminta agar Sakura dan Sasuke meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ketiganya pun keluar dari kamar itu.**

"**Kenapa ini terjadi saat aku pergi?" Gaara makin erat menggenggam tangan Naruto, "Kau sampai harus terluka begini."**

**Naruto seakan mendengar suara Gaara di dekatnya dan dia pun membuka mata, "—Gaara?" Panggilnya lirih.**

**Gaara memandang Naruto, "Kenapa bangun? Tidurlah!! Aku akan menjagamu."**

**Naruto tampak sedih saat itu, "—Aku—Kalah lagi dengan si ular licik itu. Kesal!!" **

**Gaara kembali meletakkan tangannya di kepala Naruto, "Tidak apa. Aku yang akan membalasnya. Untukmu."**

"**Kenapa—kenapa dia begitu keras kepala. Dia tahu Sasuke tidak akan pergi. Kenapa dia tidak mencari yang lain—kenapa harus Konoha??"**

"**Naruto—Tenanglah!!"**

**Airmata mengalir pelan dari sudut mata Naruto, "Aku kesal—aku marah padanya yang selalu saja merusak Konoha. Aku benci dia!"**

"**Aku tahu kau benci dia. Tapi kau tidak bisa lakukan apa-apa sekarang. Tidurlah!! Dia tidak akan bisa menyentuhmu saat aku disini."**

**Naruto mengangguk dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Gaara membenahi selimut Naruto dan membiarkannya tidur lagi. Walau tampak tetap **_**cool**_**, emosi Gaara sudah siap meledak kapanpun.**

❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅

"**Se—selamat sore." Gaara menoleh begitu pintu kamar itu terbuka. Dia melihat Hinata berdiri di ambang pintu sambil membawa sekeranjang buah. "A—apa aku mengganggu?"**

**Gaara berdiri dari duduknya dan menggeleng, "Tidak—masuklah." Katanya.**

**Hinata menyerahkan keranjang buah itu pada Gaara, "Ba—bagaimana keadaan Naruto-Kun?" Tanyanya.**

"**Tidak apa. Dia hanya butuh istirahat saja. Hokage-Sama dan Sennin Jiraiya sudah memulihkan kondisinya. Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu supaya Chakra miliknya berjalan lancar lagi. tidak akan lama." Gaara pun lalu mempersilahkan Hinata duduk dan dia meletakkan buah-buahan itu di meja.**

"**Syukurlah kalau begitu. Maaf—aku baru bisa menjenguk sekarang."**

"—**Kau datang saja, kami senang." Gaara duduk lagi di tempatnya. Seperti biasa, setelah perbincangan singkat itu, suasana jadi hening, karena baik Gaara maupun Hinata bukanlah tipe pembicara yang baik.**

**Setelah mendengarkan detak jarum detik jam yang terus berjalan untuk beberapa waktu, akhirnya Hinata bicara lagi, "Unn—Otoosama dan Niisama menitipkan padaku rasa terima kasih mereka padamu, ka—karena kamu sudah menolongku."**

"**Suatu kehormatan untukku."**

"**La—lalu mereka juga me—mengundangmu untuk makan malam di rumah, i—ini seperti ungkapan terima kasih kami."**

**Gaara menggeleng, "Tidak perlu seperti itu. Saling membantu 'kan hal yang wajar."**

"**Ku—Kumohon jangan ditolak. A—aku pun mengharapkan kehadiran Gaara…." Hinata tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.**

**Gaara pun sampai benar-benar kehilangan persediaan kata dalam otaknya begitu mendengar ucapan Hinata yang terakhir barusan….**

"**A—nuuuu…. Kalian sudah selesai belum?"**

**serentak Gaara dan Hinata menoleh pada Naruto yang sejak tadi tidur dan kini sudah membuka matanya dan segar bugar.**

"**Na—Naruto!! Kau sudah bangun?" Gaara tampak salting.**

"—**Na—Naruto-Kun…. Kenapa diam saja?" **

**Naruto nyengir, "Habis—kalau aku bicara, bisa merusak suasana." Katanya. Melihat wajah Gaara dan Hinata yang semerah apel matang itu, Naruto pun tertawa, "Kalian ini lucu sekali, ternyata kalau orang pendiam saling bertemu itu memang jadi sepi sekali ya?"**

"**Dasar iseng." Kata Gaara.**

**Hinata hanya diam sambil tersenyum malu.**

"**Nah—bagaimana keputusanmu, Gaara?" Tanya Naruto.**

"**Apanya?"**

"**Kok apanya? Ya ajakan Hinata-lah. Apa lagi. kau pasti datang 'kan? kalau menyiakan nasib baik, kau bisa sial seumur hidupmu." Naruto pun duduk –walau dengan susah payah—**

**Gaara memandang Hinata yang sejak tadi membisu, "—Aku akan pergi kalau Naruto sudah sembuh benar."**

**Mendengar itu Hinata tampak senang, "Su—sungguh? Ka—kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu sampai Naruto-Kun pulih." Katanya riang. "A—aku akan beritahu Otoosama dan Niisama." Hinata berdiri dan berpamitan pulang.**

"**Aiiiih—padahal kau tidak perlu mencemaskan aku sampai segitunya. Kau bisa pergi sekarang." Naruto memandang Gaara dengan heran, "Kau ini 'kan susah dekat dengan anak gadis. Aku heran kau malah akrab dengan Hinata sampai seperti itu."**

"…**. Kami tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku dan dia hanya kebetulan jadi akrab saja." Elak Gaara.**

"**Jangan bohong padaku. kau itu kalau sedang ngobrol dengan Hinata-Chan jadi seperti orang lain."**

"—**Maksudmu? Aku tidak merasa begitu."**

"**Kamu sih emang udah mati rasa dari dulu. Tapi aku yang melihat ini tidak buta tauuu—kalau sedang bicara dengan Hinata-Chan, kau jadi ramah, padahal denganku—kau ini judesnys minta ampun." Gaara terdiam dan tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalas ucapan Naruto tadi. Dan itu membuat Naruto tertawa senang, "Jujur sajalah—kau suka pada Hinata-Chan 'kan?"**

**BLUSH—wajah Gaara berubah merah seketika.**

"**Gyahahaha—akhirnya kau bisa jatuh cinta juga." Naruto tertawa terpingkal, "Aku senang—aku senaaaaang." Serunya heboh sendiri.**

"**Pelankan suaramu, dasar bodoh." Gaara menjitak kepala Naruto.**

"**Ihihihi—" Naruto memandang Gaara dengan wajah kegelian sampai-sampai airmatanya menetes, "Iruka Sensei pasti kaget kalau tahu hal ini." Naruto nyengir lebar.**

**Gaara diam lagi dan tidak berusaha menyangkal karena memang apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar. Entah sejak kapan—dia mulai tertarik pada Hinata….**

"**Sebetulnya—apa sih yang membuatmu menyukai Hinata-Chan. Setahuku—kalian akrab juga baru 2 bulan terakhir ini kan?"**

"—**Aku sendiri heran—menurutku, dia gadis yang lugu. Pendiam dan juga tipe pekerja keras. Selain itu dia juga mandiri." Gaara malu sendiri menyadari kalau ini kali pertama dia curhat pada Naruto, biasanya dia hanya jadi pendengar setia setiap Naruto berkeluh kesah.**

**Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama semua cerita Gaara, dia senang karena Gaara sudah mulai memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. Dulu, Gaara seolah peduli pada Naruto saja, bukannya tidak suka—tapi Naruto juga berharap Gaara bahagia.**

"**Kalau begitu—kenapa tidak kau nyatakan saja? Nanti keburu diambil orang lho. Hinata-Chan itu kan gadis yang manis."**

"**Aku tidak tahu—kami belum kenal dekat, tidak mungkin kalau tiba-tiba aku…."**

**Naruto tersenyum, "Memang ciri khas-mu ya—tapi, kalau kau ragu-ragu begitu, yang kasihan juga Hinata-Chan." Naruto kembali berbaring, "HIyaaa—kalau Gaara sudah dengan Hinata, aku pasti bakal kesepian lagi." **

**Gaara memandang Naruto, "—Kau tidak akan kesepian."**

**Naruto melirik Gaara dan dia pun tersenyum, "Aku tahu itu—aku cuma menggodamu saja kok. Aku tahu kalau Gaara tidak akan pergi jauh-jauh dariku."**

**Gaara ikut tersenyum saat itu, "Bagus kalau kau sudah tahu." Lalu Gaara berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu.**

"**Eeeh—mau kemana?"**

**Gaara menoleh pada Naruto, "—Bukankah barusan kau bilang, kalau aku ragu—kasihan dia."**

**Naruto kaget mendengar itu, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya tinggi-tinggi, "ITU BARU GAARA YANG **_**GENTLE**_**!!!" Serunya puas.**

❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅

**Beberapa minggu setelah masa damai di Konoha, Orochimaru tiba-tiba saja kembali datang mengacau di Konoha di suatu hari saat salju turun cukup lebat. Kali ini kelihatannya dia serius ingin membawa Sasuke bersamanya, dan dia membawa 5 jendral besarnya yang terkuatnya setelah Kabuto si tangan kanan dan juga membawa ratusan ninja Oto untuk menyerbu Konoha.**

"**Dasar ular super brengsek!!" Maki Naruto sambil menyambar tas peralatan shinobinya. Lalu dia melesat menuju ke areal utara Konoha tempat Orochimaru mengacau, "Kali ini kulumat dia samapi tulang-tulangnya."**

**Gaara mengikuti Naruto dari belakang bersama Sakura dan Sasuke, diikuti beberapa Chuunin lain.**

"**Dasar super bodoh. Padahal yang diincar itu aku, tapi kenapa dia yang kalang kabut." Desis Sasuke.**

**Sakura tertawa, "Itu artinya Naruto sangat mencemaskanmu." **

**Sasuke memandang punggung Naruto yang secara perlahan telah berubah menjadi sosok yang bisa dia percaya sepenuhnya, "—Aku juga tahu itu. Tapi dia tidak perlu berkorban sejauh itu untuk seorang teman 'kan?"**

"—**Bagi Naruto—kalian bukanlah sekedar teman, "Kata Gaara, "Baginya—kalian adalah keluarganya yang berharga. Karena itulah dia bersedia menempatkan nyawaya sebagai pelindung untuk keluarganya. Naruto—bersedia melakukan apapun demi orang-orang yang berharga untuknya…."**

**Mendengar itu Sakura dan Sasuke baru sadar posisi Naruto bagi mereka. Bagi Sakura yang anak tunggal, Naruto seperti saudara laki-laki yang kadang menjengkelkan tapi juga tidak jarang menjadi tempat dimana Sakura bisa bebas bicara. Bagi Sasuke yang telah kehilangan keluarganya, Naruto adalah lawan adu mulut yang sepadan untuknya, selain itu juga—Naruto adalah orang yang telah mengajarinya bahwa Konoha merupakan sebuah kesatuan keluarga, bukan hanya sekedar rekan.**

"**Kita sampai." Naruto berhenti di sebuah cabang pohon yang cukup besar dan melihat puluuhan Anbu dan juga jajaran Jonin-Chuunin di Konoha tengah mengepung Orochimaru dan juga pasukannya. Di tengah, ada Manda, ular Kuchiyose milik Orochimaru. Ular besar itu memporak-porandakan hutan di wilayah itu. **

"**Kita berpencar. Masing-masing berpasangan 2—3 orang." Komando Gaara yang menjadi ketua tim yang dibentuk dadakan itu. Lalu sesuai aba-aba, kelompok itu pun berpencar. Gaara dan Naruto melesat naik ke atas Manda dan menantang Orochimaru yang didampingi Kabuto secara langsung.**

"**Ternyata bocah rubah ini masih bertahan. Ku pikir kau sedang terkapar sekarat." Orochimaru berdiri tanpa goyah walau amarah Naruto tampak jelas di matanya.**

"**Kau—Kali ini tidak akan aku lepaskan." Naruto menarik kunainya dan langsung menerjang Orochimaru. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!"**

"**Naruto!! Jangan gegabah!!!" Gaara hendak mencegah, tapi dia sudah dihadang oleh Kabuto.**

"**Lawanmu itu aku." Kabuto menghunuskan kunainya pada Gaara namun berhasil ditahan oleh Gaara, "Kelihatannya aku akan cukup terhibur olehmu." Ujar Kabuto.**

"**Sial!!" Gaara terpaksa mundur saat Kabuto makin mendesaknya.**

**Pertarungan maha dahsyat itu membuat bentuk permukaan tanah jadi berubah. Dinginnya salju yang menimbun tidak terasa lagi, dan putihnya salju pun telah ternoda merahnya darah. Pepohonan tumbang dan tanah pun retak dan berlubang disana-sini terkena hantaman kekuatan yang luar biasa.**

**Namun setelah semua itu, Naruto masih terus menghadapai Orochimaru seorang diri hingga dia sampai pada titik batas satmina dan Chakra-nya. Naruto tersungkur saat tendangan Orochimaru menghantam iganya dan dia terpental jauh. Naruto berpegang pada sisik Manda sebelum dia terhempas ke bawah. Dia sudah tidak sanggup bertahan lagi—dan kesempatannya saat ini hanyalah—Kyuubi….**

"**Naruto!!" Gaara refleks menoleh pada tempat dimana Naruto berada saat merasakan Chakra Kyuubi memenuhi tempat itu. Gaara melesat naik ke cabang pohon dan hendak menuju Naruto, tapi lagi-lagi kabuto menghalanginya.**

"**Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengganggu kesenangan Orochimaru-Sama." Kabuto menyerang Gaara dengan elemen api.**

**Gaara tidak berdaya dalam lingkungan yang tertutup salju begini, maka dia hanya bergantung pada Taijutsu dan Ninjutsu yang di kuasai. Gaara mendarat di salah satu cabang pohon yang lain. Sekelebat dia melihat sosok Hinata yang sedang dikepung beberapa Oto-Nin dan tampak terdesak. Gaara pun melesat dan menolong gadis itu. Kabuto mengejarnya.**

"**Gaara!!" Hinata tampak lega melihat Gaara di dekatnya.**

"**Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gaara sambil berdiri di depan Hinata tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Kabuto.**

"**Ya—aku tidak apa-apa."**

**Lalu Sasuke dan Sakura muncul di sampingnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Kata Sasuke, "Keadaan Naruto sedang gawat! Kau harus ke sana."**

"**Naruto?"**

"**Segel Kyuubi mulai goyah. Kelihatannya dia hilang kendali," Sahut Sakura, "Cepatlah kesana. Kami akan tangani dia."**

"**Pergilah—cuma kamu yang bisa menengangkan Naruto." Kata Hinata.**

**Gaara pun menganguk dan dia langsung melesat kembali ke tempat Naruto. Gaara berhenti di salah satu cabang terdekat dengan tubuh Manda, Chakra Kyuubi mulai terasa makin besar dan mengintimidasi siapapun yang ada di sana. Dari tempatnya, Gaara bisa melihat kalau Naruto sudah semi-transform menjadi Kyuubi, matanya berubah merah dan sepasang taring tampak di sisi mulutnya. Seluruh lukanya sudah pulih dan Gaara tahu—Naruto mulai dikuasai Kyuubi.**

**Gaara mendekat pada Naruto dan berusaha mencegahnya agar tidak memakai Kyuubi secara brutal seperti ini. Tapi saat Gaara menyentuh tangannya, dia langsung terpelanting hanya dengan kibasan tangan Naruto. Gaara menapak pada tubuh Manda dengan Chakra-nya. Dia tidak melihat celah untuknya mendekat pada Naruto begitu menyaksikan Naruto yang menyerang Orochimaru dengan membabi buta. Kelihatannya amarah Naruto sudah sampai puncak, begitu juga dengan Gaara.**

**Melesat cepat, Gaara menyerang Orochimaru sekaligus menahan Naruto yang hendak menggunakan chakara Kyuubi. Sebisa mungkin dia menghalangi Naruto memakai Jutsu apapun yang mengharuskan Gaara juga diserang dari 2 arah.**

"**AARGH!!" Gaara berteriak tertahan saat Orochimaru menghujam lengannya dengan kedua taringnya. Dalam sedetik Gaara merasa tubuhnya menjadi lumpuh.**

**Orochimaru menyeriangai, "Taringku ini beracun. Kau akan menderita sampai ajalmu nanti."**

**Gaara jatuh berlutut, sakujur tubuhnya seakan tersayat ratusan bilah kunai dan pandangannya mulai tidak fokus. TapI Gaara tahu dia tidak boleh menyerah sekarang—tidak saat kondisi Naruto seperti itu. Samar Gaara lihat Kakashi dan beberapa Jonin lainnya naik ke atas Manda dan turut menyerang Orochimaru, lalu dengan sisa Chakra yang dia punya, Gaara menenrjang ke hadapan Naruto dan menahan kedua tangannya.**

"**NARUTO!! SADARLAH!! JANGAN SEPERTI INI!!" Panggilnya, tapi Naruto tidak mendengar suara Gaara saat ini, "TIDAK AKAN ****menyelesaikan masalah kalau kau terus seperti ini. Kendalikan dirimu!!" ****Tekanan Chakra Kyuubi membuat Gaara tidak bisa bergerak bebas, "Naruto—kau sudah bersumpah untuk melindungi Sasuke—melindungi Konoha. Kalau kau terus seperti ini…. Kau pun sudah melukai mereka. Kau menyakiti Konoha, Naruto!!"**

**Saat itu barulah Naruto bereaksi, perlahan dia memandang Gaara dan bola matanya pun kembali normal seperti biasa, "Gaa—ra?" Tubuh Naruto limbung, Gaara menahannya, "Apa—aku salah?"**

**Gaara menggeleng, "Kau tidak salah—tapi kau harus ingat. Kami ada disini untuk membantumu, jangan bertarung sendiri seperti ini…."**

"**Aku—"**

"**Sudah tidak apa-apa…. Kau aman." Gaara memeluk Naruto. "Ugh!!" Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir Gaara dan tubuhnya pun terjatuh.**

"**Gaara—" Naruto yang masih terlalu lemas tidak bisa menahan Gaara walau dia bisa menggenggam tangannya. Keduanya pun tergelincir jatuh dari tubuh Manda yang menjulang tinggi….**

❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅

**Ruangan serba putih memenuhi pandangan Gaara saat dia membuka matanya. Dia bisa menebak kalau dia ada di RS. Lengannya terasa sakit saat dia coba untuk menggerakkan jarinya. Tak lama pintu kamar itu terbuka dan saat korden yang mengelilingi tempat Gaara berbaring terbuka, muncullah Hinata yang seketika itu raut wajahnya tampak lega.**

"**Kau sudah siuman?! Syukurlah—Kami cemas sekali." Hinata meletakkan wadah berisi air bersih dan kain di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur.**

"—**Sudah berapa lama?" Tanya Gaara.**

"**Hanya 5 jam."**

"**Lalu—" **

"**Semua Oto-Nin sudah pergi. Sennin Jiraiya dan Hokage-Sama yang menyelesaikan urusan dengan Orochimaru. Mereka mundur tidak lama setelahnya." Jelas Hinata yang paham apa yang akan ditanyakan oelh Gaara.**

"**Naruto bagaimana?"**

**Hinata tersenyum, "Naruto-Kun juga tidak apa-apa. Dia malah sadar lebih cepat darimu. Sekarang sedang diceramahi Hokage-Sama di kamar sebelah." **

**Gaara menghela nafas lega, "Syukurlah. Apa yang lain terluka parah?"**

"**Kamu selalu mencemaskan orang lain sebelum dirimu sendiri," Hinata membasahi kain yang dia bawa tadi dan mengompres kening Gaara, "Mereka tidak apa-apa. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya luka biasa. Ajaibnya kali ini tidak ada korban jiwa walau banyak yang masuk ICU." Hinata menyibak poni Gaara, "Kamu sendiri hanya demam karena racun Orochimaru. Hokage-Sama sudah mengeluarkan semua racunnya. Kamu cuma harus istirahat paling tidak 2 hari."**

"**Begitu ya—" Gaara memejamkan matanya.**

"**Apa kamu ingin tidur?"**

**Gaara menggeleng dan dia membuka matanya kembali, "Aku hanya merasa terlalu lega." Dia memandang Hinata, "Sepertinya kau tidak apa-apa."**

**Hinata tersipu, "Aku tidak terluka parah kok. Aku sedang dalam kondisi fit hari ini." Hinata tersenyum malu.**

**Gaara menggenggam tangan gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya itu, "Maaf—aku tidak menjagamu."**

**Hinata menggeleng, "Aku paham sekali, kok. Bagi Gaara—Naruto tetap yang utama, dan aku tidak bisa meminta lebih padamu."**

**Inilah yang membuat Gaara begitu tertarik pada Hinata. Gadis yang begitu peduli dan paham tentangnya. Yang Gaara pikirkan—kelak mungkin gadis dihadapannya ini akan menempati posisi teratas dalam hatinya….**

**TOK TOK!! Pintu terketuk dan terbuka, lalu muncullah Iruka dan Sakura. Mereka tampak lega melihat Gaara sudah sadar.**

"**Syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Iruka.**

"**Hanya sedikit nyeri di tangan saja." Jawab Gaara. **

"**Tanganmu itu sedang terkena sial. Sudah kena racun, patah pula karena kau jatuh lumayan tinggi." Kata Sakura, "Hinata nyaris pingsan melihat kondisimu saat kami menemukanmu." Sakura tersenyum sedangkan Hinata hanya diam membisu sambil menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya.**

"**Lalu—Naruto bagaimana? Apa masih diceramahi Hokage-Sama?"**

**Iruka dan Sakura tersenyum, "Begitulah—makanya kami ngacir kemari." Kata Sakura, "Sasuke juga tertahan disana."**

"**Kelihatannya kali ini Tsunade-Sama benar-benar marah. Memang beliau sudah sering wanti-wanti pada Naruto supaya tidak termakan emosi." Iruka mengambil 2 kursi dan menyuruh Sakura duduk di salah satunya, "Omelan Hokage-Sama bisa makan waktu seharian. Jiraiya-Sama pun sudah menghilang entah kemana sejak tadi."**

**Lalu mereka berempat pun ngobrol sambil menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bertandang lagi ke kamar Naruto. Bergantian, Iruka, Sakura dan Hinata mengintip ke sebelah untuk mengikuti perkembangan, dan ternyata—setelah jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, yang berarti 6 jam setelah Gaara bangun, barulah Sakura—yang kebagian tugas saat itu—memberi isyarat OK. Setelah itu, mereka pun bersiap pindah ke kamar Naruto.**

"**Bisa berdiri?" Iruka memapah Gaara.**

"**Ya." Gaara memijakkan kakinya di lantai, tangannya langsung terasa nyeri.**

"**Sebenarnya kau ini belum boleh bangun lho." Ujar Sakura, "Tapi kurasa kau ini sama bandelnya dengan Sasuke dan Naruto, tidak bisa disuruh diam barang sebentar," Gadis itu berkacak pinggang dan Hinata tertawa pelan di belakangnya.**

"**Kalian juga tidak aka suka kalau disuruh berbaring seharian." Kata Gaara membela diri. "Ngaku saja."**

**Sakura dan Hinata sama-sama nyengir. Lalu mereka pun pindah tempat ke kamar Naruto yang langsung disambut suara Naruto yang penuh suka-cita.**

"**Yaaa—senangnya kalian datang!!!" Serunya dari atas kasur.**

"**B'risik!!" Sahut Sasuke yang terduduk lemas di sofa panjang dan kelihatannya lagi terkena **_**bad mood syndrome **_**taraf akut.**

**Iruka membawa Gaara duduk di kursi yang terdekat dengan Naruto. Melihat perban di tangan Gaara, wajah Naruto langsung lesu, "—Kenapa kau?" Tanya Gaara heran.**

"…**. Luka itu—gara-gara aku." Kata Naruto, "Maaf, ya…."**

"**Hanya luka macam ini. Tidak terasa." Kata Gaara.**

**Naruto tersenyum sekenanya, "—Aku benar-benar sudah bikin kalian semua stress, ya?! maafkan aku—" Naruto membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam sambil duduk bersila di kasur. "Benar-benar minta maaf—ga' akan aku ulangi lagi deh. Aku janji." Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya.**

"**Kalau itu—kami tidak berharap banyak, kok." Kata Sakura yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke, "Walaupun kau **_**berserk**_** (ngamuk) seperti tadi, tinggal tunggu saja sampai Tsunade Shisou menghajarmu betulan."**

**Derai tawa memenuhi kamar itu, sedangkan Naruto cemberut, "Huu—uuhh!! Kalian jahat semua. Aku 'kan serius." Dia menggembungkan pipinya seperti waktu dia kecil dulu; dan itu malah membuat suara tawa makin kencang…….**

**Dua hari setelahnya, Gaara dan Naruto sudah diizinkan untuk pulang. Hari itu Temari datang dari Suna seorang diri karena mendengar kabar yang dikirim via elang pos. Begitu bertemu Gaara di rumah, serta merta Temari langsung memeluk adik bungsunya itu, jelas saja hal itu membuat Gaara tak berkutik.**

"**Syukurlah—syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa." Temari tdak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasannya, "Ku pikir terjadi apa-apa lagi padamu…."**

"**Neesan, aku tidak apa-apa." Gaara berusaha menenangkan kakak sulungnya itu.**

**Temari melepaskan Gaara, dia tampak panik.**

"**Tenang saja Temari Neesan, luka Gaara tidak parah, kok. Cuma patah tulang saja." Naruto juga berusaha menenangkan Temari. dia menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Temari.**

**Temari mengambilnya dan langsung meminumnya, sekarang dia sedikit lebih tenang, "Kenapa kalian berdua ini selalu saja menantang bahaya?" Temari menghela nafas panjang.**

**Gaara dan Naruto saling pandang dan meraka tersenyum, "Sepertinya bukan kami yang menantang bahaya, tapi bahaya-lah yang tertarik untuk mendekat pada kami." Kata Naruto sambil nyengir, " Tapi kami tidak keberatan, kok."**

**Temari memandang 2 pemuda di hadapannya itu, "Kalian ini—memang benar-benar mirip. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi dengan kalian."**

**Naruto tertawa sedangkan Gaara hanya diam saja.**

"**Hhh—" Temari menunduk, "Jantungku rasanya mau lepas."**

"**Temari Neesan terlalu memanjakan Gaara sih—Tenang saja. Adikmu yang satu ini 'kan terlalu bahagia hidup, makanya dia jadi enggan mati semudah itu."**

**Temari memandang Naruto, "Maksudnya?"**

**Naruto kaget, "Lho—Temari Neesan belum tahu?" Dia melirik Gaara yang memberinya isyarat untuk diam, tapi Naruto cuek aja, "Gaara 'kan sekarang sudah jadian dengan Hinata-Chan." Naruto bicara dengan suara keras seakan memberi pengumuman ke seluruh penjuru Konoha.**

**Ekspresi kaget terpampang jelas di wajah Temari, meyakinkan kalau dia tidak salah dengar. Setelahnya, dia pun memandang Gaara dengan ingin tahu, "Apa itu benar?" Tanyanya penuh selidik. Melihat Gaara mengangguk, Temari pun langsung semangat lagi, "Yang benaaar? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami?"**

"—**Bukan berita yang begitu penting 'kan?" Elak Gaara.**

"**Ga' penting bagaimana? Bagiku itu sangat penting tahu." Kata Temari, "Yang mana orangnya? Gadis yang bagaimana?" Tanyanya pada Naruto. **

"**Hinata-Chan, putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga. Dia gadis yang baik, ramah dan juga sedikit pemalu. Nanti aku kenalkan pada Temari Neesan." Naruto menepuk dadanya, "Kalau perlu sekarang aku cari dia."**

"**He—Hei!! Jangan seenaknya begitu." Cegah Gaara, "Dia pasti punya urusan sendiri."**

"**Alaaa—masa 5 menit saja dia tidak punya." Naruto melompat keluar dari kotatsu, "Aku pergi mencarinya, ya!!" Dia pun keluar dari ruang tamu itu, tepat saat dia akan memakai sepatu bootnya, pintu rumah itu diketuk, Naruto pun membukanya. Begitu tahu siapa yang datang, Naruto berseru senang, "Nah—ini namanya pucuk dicinta ulam tiba." Serunya sok puitis. Dia tersenyum pada orang yang ternyata adalah Hinata itu, "Ayo masuk, ayo masuk—aku baru saja akan mencarimu."**

**Hinata tampak heran dengan **_**sambutan**_** itu, "Me—mencaari aku? Untuk apa?" Hinata bertanya, tapi tidak dijawab oleh Naruto, pemuda itu malah menyeret Hinata masuk dan membawanya ke ruang tamu.**

"**TARAA—Ini dia yang namanya Hinata." Naruto membuka pintu ruang tamu itu dengan dramatis.**

**Hinata masih belum mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, sementara Gaara dengan suksesnya membeku di dalam kotatsu.**

"**Jadi kamu yang bernama Hinata?" Tanya Temari antusias. Hinata hanya mengangguk tidak mengerti sambil melempar pandangan heran pada Gaara. "Benar-benar gadis yang cantik." Temari berdiri dan mendekati Hinata, "Kita belum pernah ketemu ya—walau aku sering ke Konoha. Perkenalkan, aku Temari, kakak sulung Gaara."**

'**Eeeehh—kakaknya Gaara?!" Hinata terkejut, lalu dia membungkuk hormat pada Temari, "A—aku Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal." **

"**Benar-benar sopan. Tidak salah kalau Gaara sampai jatuh hati padamu." Temari tersenyum senang. Wajah Hinata sudah berubah merah.**

"**Dia gadis yang manis 'kan, Temari Neesan?" Naruto tertawa di belakang Hinata.**

"**Un!!" Temari mengangguk, "Ayo kemari. Kau tidak keberatan aku ajak ngobrol 'kan?"**

**Hinata menggeleng, "Te—tentu saja tidak—Aku senang."**

**Temari mendudukkan Hinata di sebelah Gaara yang sudah kehilangan pembendaharaan kata di otaknya, "Aku kaget sekali waktu Naruto memberitahuku tentang hubungan kalian. Gaara ini terlalu pendiam—sampai-sampai masalah seperti ini tidak diberitahukannya padaku. Kau pasti kerepotan."**

**Hinata menggeleng lagi, "Sa—sama sekali tidak." **

**Naruto melihat Gaara sejak tadi memandang keluar sambil bertopang dagu, itu membuatnya gemas, "Hei!! Kenapa sok cuek begitu sih? Kau jadi mirip Sasuke tauuu." Naruto menggebrak meja, "Kasihan Hinata-Chan 'kan kalau kau cuek 'gitu. Padahal dia sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini."**

**Barulah Gaara sadar kalau dia tidak tahu alasan Hinata datang ke rumahnya, dia pun menoleh pada gadis itu, "Ada keperluan apa sampai kau mampir ke sini?" Tanya Gaara.**

"**A—anu…. Aku mengantarkan obat ini." Hinata menyerahkan bungkusan yang sejak tadi dia pegang pada Gaara, "Sampai lupa. Aku kaget, sih." Hinata tersenyum.**

"**Obat apa?"**

"**Untuk luka-lukamu dan Naruto-Kun."**

"**Wah—jadi aku juga dapet nih? Senangnya—Hinata-Chan memang baik." Sorak Naruto senang. **

**Hinata tersenyum manis, dan itu membuat Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya lagi karena jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Temari tampak senang melihat perkembangan Gaara saat ini. Karena itu dia pun memberitahu kabar yang bahkan Hokage saja belum dia beritahu.**

**Temari berdehem untuk menarik perhatian, "Begini—aku punya berita penting." Katanya.**

"**Ada apa, Temari Neesan? Mendadak sekali?" Naruto memandang Temari.**

"**Ini kabar super penting yang harus kalian tahu." Dia memandang ketiga orang dihadapannya itu, "Bulan depan—aku mohon kehadiran kalian di Suna." **

"**Heh? Ada apa?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.**

**Temari tersenyum pada Gaara, "Karena bulan depan, Kankurou akan menempati posisi sebagai Kazekage, seluruh desa sudah menyetujuinya."**

"**EEEHHH!!! KANKUROU NIISAN???" Jerit Naruto heboh.**

"**Apa itu benar, Neesan?"**

**Temari mengangguk, "Kankurou sudah memutuskan hal itu sejak lama, katanya dia tidak ingn kalah denganmu yang selalu menjaga Konoha. Lebih dari itu, dia ingin membalas budimu yang telah menyelamatkan Suna. Makanya sekarang dia tidak ikut kemari, dia hanya titip salam saja."**

**Kali ini Gaara benar-benar terkejut, seingatnya, Kankurou itu bukan tipe orang yang mau ambil jalan susah dan lebih suka bertindak sendiri, dia tidak menyangka kalau kakak laki-lakinya punya pikiran begitu.**

"**Hinata-Chan juga belum pernah bertemu Kankurou, ya?" Tanya Temari pada Hinata, "Kankurou itu adikku, kakak laki-laki Gaara. Bulan depan kau juga ikut, ya?! Aku ingin mempertemukanmu dengan Kankurou."**

"**A—apa tidak merepotkan kalau aku ikut?"**

"**Tentu saja tidak. Kami akan menunggu kedatanganmu." Temari tersenyum, "Pokoknya kau harus ikut. Berjanjilah padaku."**

**Tidak mampu menolak, Hinata pun mengangguk, mengiyakan ajakan Temari yang lebih terkesan memaksa daripada memohon. Setelah itu, Temari berpamitan untuk pergi ke gedung akademi untuk memberitahukan kabar ini pada Hokage. Naruto pun dengan **_**licin**_**nya mengundurkan diri dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Gaara berdua dengan Hinata. Dia meninggalkan rumah sambil terkikik kegelian membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan 2 orang super pendiam di rumah.**

❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅

**Sebulan setelahnya, seperti yang sudah direncanakan, para undangan dari Konoha tiba di Suna untuk mwnghadiri upacara penobatan Kage Suna yang baru.**

"**Akhirnya sampai juga." Naruto menaruh tas bawaannya di lantai saat mereka tiba di rumah Gaara di Suna.**

"**Wah—jadi ini rumahnya Gaara, ya?" Hinata tampak senang.**

"**O iya, Hinata-Chan baru pertama kali ke Suna, ya?" Kata Sakura yang juga ikut. "Nanti setelah acara penobatan, kita ke oase, yuk. Kamu pasti suka." Ajaknya, "Semuanya pasti ke sana kok kalau sedang main ke Suna ini."**

"**Begitu ya—baiklah." Hinata mengangguk setuju.**

**Sementara teman-temannya melepas lelah, Gaara mengikuti Temari ke gedung akademi untuk bertemu dengan Kankurou. Di sana dia disambut hangat oleh semua yang sedang mempersiapkan upacara itu, termasuk para tetua Suna. Gaara sedikit merasa jengah dengan perhatian yang seakan tercurah padanya itu.**

"—**Jangan menolaknya. Seluruh Suna berhutang nyawa padamu." Kata Temari yang berjalan di sebelahnya, "Mereka semua—sama seperti aku dan Kankurou—ingin membalas semua yang telah kau lakukan demi Suna."**

"**Aku—tidak melakukan hal yang membuat Suna berhutang padaku." Kata Gaara.**

**Temari tersenum, "Bagimu tidak—tapi bagi kami, itu merupakan hutang seumur hidup." Lalu dia mengajak Temari ke latai teratas gedung itu untuk menemui Kankurou.**

"—**Datang juga kalian." Kata Kankurou yang duduk seorang diri di dalam sebuah ruangan luas yang nantinya akan menjadi tempat tinggal keduanya. Kali ini dia memakai pakaian resmi shinobi Suna dan menanggalkan riasan ala kabukinya. Kalau begini, dia mirip sekali dengan Gaara.**

"**Bicara apa kau. Tentu saja kami datang." Temari menyuruh Gaara masuk dan menutup pintu, "Sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Sebaiknya kau habiskan waktu untuk berjaln-jalan diluar. Setelah ini kau 'kan jadi jarang punya waktu luang."**

"**Aku tidak tertarik. Lagipula—lebih nyaman berada sendiri di sini.' Kata Kankurou. Lalu dia memandang Gaara, "Kau bertambah tinggi." Katanya setelah memandang Gaara cukup lama.**

"—**Aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, kok." Kata Gaara sambil duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di ruangan itu, "Sebentar lagi aku pasti menyamai tinggimu."**

"**Ya ampuun—kalian ini. Baru saja bertemu kok malah meributkan masalah tinggi badan. Dasar anak laki-laki." Temari membuka lebar jendela bundar di ruangan itu, "Ah—semua sudah berkumpul di bawah. Sebaiknya kau segera bersiap." Temari mengambil jubah Kage yang masih terlipat rapi di meja dan menyerahkannya pada Kankurou, "Setelah ini pun—berjuanglah." Katanya.**

"**Ah—" Kankurou memakai jubah itu.**

**Gaara pun menghampirinya, "Jagalah Suna ini."**

"**Aku tidak akan kalah darimu. Suna ini—adalah harta berhargaku."**

"**Kita." Koreksi Temari.**

"**Ya—" Kankurou tersenyum, "Harta berharga kita." Dia memandang Gaara, "Kau juga berpikir begitu 'kan?"**

**Gaara mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Kankurou, "Tentu saja—"**

**Mereka bertiga tersenyum, saat itu mereka baru merasakan dekatnya sebuah hubungan yang terikat oleh darah. Terasa hangat dan juga begitu menyenangkan.**

**Lalu upacara penting itupun berlangsung dengan sangat tertib. Saat ini Suna telah memulai babak baru dalam langkah mereka. Saat itu pula, doa dan harapan dari Konoha pun senantiasa akan mengiringi mereka menuju masa depan yang jauh lebih baik lagi….**

"**Aduuuh—aku capeeeek." Naruto melemparkan dirinya ke sofa setelah mereka menghadiri upacara tadi.**

"**Kau ini. Padahal kan kau cuma duduk dan menonton saja." Kata Sakura.**

"**Itu yang membuatku capek. Aku tidak suka diam dalam waktu lama begitu. Aku pikir aku tidak akan bisa berdiri lagi."**

**Gaara memandang Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepala heran, tapi dia tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Lalu dia memandang Hinata yang sedang berjalan sambil membawa es jus yang dia ambil dari dapur. Membawa 5 gelas dalam satu wadah membuatnya terhuyung, nyaris saja wadah itu jatuh, tapi Gaara menahan dari bawah, "HAti-hati."**

"**Ah—ya…. maaf." Hinata menaruh wadah itu di meja dan membagikan gelas yang dia bawa.**

"**Hinata-chan sigap, ya?" Naruto mengambil gelas itu dengan suka cita, "Kalau begini pasti nanti akan jadi istri yang baik."**

**Mendengar itu, wajah Gaara dan Hinata serentak menjadi merah padam, reaksi itu membuat Sakura dan Sasuke –yang ternyata belum tahu apa-apa– jadi heran.**

"**Kenapa wajah mereka merah seperti tomat begitu?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto.**

**Barulah Naruto sadar kalau 2 sahabatnya itu belum tahu berita terheboh abad ini, maka, dengan **_**sedikit**_** mendramatisir cerita, Naruto pun mengungkapkan fakta kalau Gaara dan Hinata sudah resmi pacaran. Mendengar itu, Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, begitu juga Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam pun ternganga karena kaget.**

"**Gyahahahaha—kaget 'kan, kaget 'kan?" Naruto bersorak, "Sekarang kalian berdua ada saingannya." Serunya senang.**

"**Kenapa malah kau yang ribut begitu?" Gaara memukul belakang kepala Naruto, "Lalu apa maksud kata 'saingan' itu? Kau pikir kami sedang berlomba atau apa?"**

**Naruto nyengir lebar dan tidak memperdulikan protes dari Gaara.**

"**Hinata—kenapa kau tidak memberitahu hal ini padaku, kita kan sering ketemu di gedung Chuunin." Kata Sakura pada Hinata yang masih tersipu malu.**

**Setelah suasana riuh itu reda, mereka semua memutuskan untuk pergi ke oase. Kalau menunggu Temari dan Kankurou kembali dari gedung utama, mereka bisa karatan. Sampai di mata air alamai padang pasir itu, Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya. Tidak dia sangka, ada oase sehijau ini di tengah teriknya Suna.**

"**Indahnyaa—" Serunya kagum.**

**Sakura tersenyum disebelahnya, "Benar indah 'kan?"**

**Hinata mengangguk setuju, "Aku tidak tahu kalau di padang pasir bisa ada tempat sehijau ini."**

"**Tentu saja ada. Jika tidak, bagaimana orang yang tinggal disini bisa hidup?" Sakura melepas alas kakinya, "Ayo masuk ke air. Pasti terasa segar. Disini tidak usah malu-malu, lihat, Gaara juga sudah ada di dalam air." Sakura menunjuk Gaara yang sedang berdiri di tengah mata air dan segera di kerubuti oleh orang-orang desa yang kebetulan sedang bersantai di oase itu.**

**Hinata tersenyum melihat Gaara yang sedang bercengkrama di depan sana, "—Kenapa ya, Gaara seperti jadi orang lain disini." Dia meletakkan alas kakinya di sebelah milik Sakura, "Disini dia bersikap layaknya pemuda dewasa yang mandiri, tapi kalau di Konoha, dia tidak beda jauh dengan pemuda sebayanya."**

"**Ya—kalau disini perannya 'kan sebagai '**_**Nukenin yang kembali ke kampung halamannya**_**', jadi sebisa mungkin dia ingin menunjukkan kalau dia mampu hidup mandiri. Tapi kalau di Konoha—dia punya Iruka Sensei dan Naruto yang bisa dikatakan sangat memanjakannya, jadi dia bisa rileks."**

"**Begitu." Hinata lalu memandang Sakura, "Sakura tahu banyak tentang Gaara, ya?!"**

**Sakura kaget mendengarnya, lalu dia sadar kalau Hinata sedang cemburu walau gadis itu sendiri tidak menyadarinya, "Ah—jangan dipikirkan. Aku tahu ini juga karena Naruto yang tidak ada habisnya membicarakan Gaara, makanya aku dan Sasuke otomatis jadi tahu. Lagipula—setelah ini, Hinata-lah yang akan jadi orang terdekat Gaara."**

"**Tapi—sampai saat ini—Gaara belum pernah cerita apapun padaku."**

**Sakura menepuk pundak Hinata, "Jangan khawatir, dia cuma terlalu pendiam saja. Hinata juga begitu. Kalau kau mau tahu lebih banyak tentangnya—kau juga harus terbuka padanya. Jadi dia akan merasa nyaman bicara."**

"**Begitukah?"**

**Sakura tersenyum bangga, "Kalau kau ada kesulitan bicara dengan orang pendiam, tanyakan saja padaku." dia berkacak pinggang dengan gagah, "Sasuke saja sudah mau cerita banyak padaku. tapi kurasa—Gaara bukan tipe yang sesulit Sasuke kok. Jadi kau pasti bisa mengatasinya."**

**Hinata mengangguk, "Terima kasih. Rasanya jadi lega." Hinata ikut tersenyum, "Nah—Ayo kita kesana."**

**Sakura mengikuti Hinata yang kelihatan lebih bersemangat. Dan mereka pun bergabung dengan yang lain untuk menikmati segarnya mata air oase itu.**

❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅

"**Aku antar sampai sini saja." Kata Gaara setelah dia mengantar Hinata ke rumahnya.**

"**Tidak mampir dulu?"**

"**Sudah terlalu malam." Gaara membukakan pintu gerbang untuk Hinata, "Besok pagi aku kemari lagi untuk menjemputmu."**

"**Ya—Aku besok juga tidak ada kegiatan lain. Aku bisa menemanimu latihan." Hinata memandang ke dalam, "Kelihatannya Neji Niisama belum tidur. Aku masuk dulu."**

**Gaara mengangguk, "Hari ini benar-benar terima kasih. Kalau tidak, latihanku tidak akan berjalan selancar ini."**

**Hinata tersenyum, "Sama-sama. Nah—sampai besok. Selamat malam."**

"**Malam." Setelah itu Gaara pun meninggalkan gerbang kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Sejak mereka pulang dari Suna, Gaara merasa hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Etah kenapa—Gaara merasa seperti sedang berbicara pada Iruka ataupun Naruto. Gaara menemukan sisi dirinya yang baru apabila dia dekat dengan Hinata.**

**Sekali waktu Gaara bercerita pada Iruka, 'ayah'nya itu tersenyum padanya sambil mengatakan bahwa saat ini hnata telah menjadi sosok terpenting dalam hindup Gaara. Saat itu Gaara masih bisa menyangkal, tapi semakin lama Gaara semakin yakin kalau apa yang dikatakan Iruka itu benar. Hinata telah menempati posisi tertinggi dalam hatinya….**

"**HAYOOO!! JALAN SAMBIL MELAMUN!!" Gaara tersentak saat Naruto muncul di sampingnya dan langsung merangkul bahunya, "Kau pulang kencan yaaa" Goda Naruto, "Kalau kau mengantarnya selarut ini, aku jadi curigaaa—"**

**Gaara melepaskan diri dari Naruto, "Hentikan! Apa-apaan kau ini."**

**Naruto tertawa, "Nyahahahah—kau malu yaaa?? Jangan maluu—aku ngerti banget kok."**

"**Pikiranmu itu tidak beres." Gaara jalan mendahului Naruto.**

"**Aiih aiiiihh—ada yang marah." Naruto tetap menggodanya.**

**Baru jalan beberapa meter, Gaara berhenti lagi dan menghadap Naruto yang berjalan di belakangnya, "Kau ini—sedang kesepian, ya?'**

"**Heh?!"**

"**Berisik sekali sejak tadi. Kalau sedang begitu kau pasti sedang 1000 nganggur. Dan ujung-ujungnya kesepian dan **_**bad mood**_** karena sendirian sejak pagi tadi."**

**Naruto melongo, "Heeee—memang Gaara yang paling tahu aku, ya—" Dia nyengir. Lalu Naruto menjajari Gaara dan berjalan beriringan, "Aku memang sedang kesepian nih. Kau ini—pagi hari menghabiskan waktu untuk menyeleksi calon tim-mu, sore menghilang dengan Hinata sampai malam begini. Iruka Sensei—sejak pagi sampai sekarang tertimbun tumpukan dokumen untuk tahun ajaran baru nanti. Aku sendiri yang ga 'da kerjaan. Siapa yang ga bosan." **

**Gaara mendengarkan keluh kesah Naruto yang panjang itu tanpa komentar apa-apa. **

"**Aku jadi pusing. Aku 'kan pingin menjalankan misi." Naruto menghela nafas berat.**

**Sampai saat ini Gaara masih bungkam tentang keputusan Hokage untuk mengangkat Naruto dan Sakura untuk menjadi Jonin khusus. Realisasi dari krputusan yang sudah 3 bulan itu akan dilaksanakan minggu depan, tepat saat upacara masuk akademi. Gaara sudah tidak sabar melihat wajah Naruto saat dia diangkat menjadi Jonin khusus nanti.**

"**Anu anuu—malam ini mau tidak makan ramen denganku?" AJak Naruto dengan sedikit berharap.**

**Gaara memandang Naruto yang kelihatannya benar-benar lagi suntuk, "—Baiklah." Jawabnya singkat.**

"**Sungguh?" Naruto tidak percaya dia bisa mengajak Gaara semudah itu, biasanya dia harus memaksanya dulu, "Iiiiyeeeeiiii—Gaara memang OK deh!!" Serunya riang. Lalu Naruto pun melangkah sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi menuju kedai ramen yang ada di sudut jalan itu.**

**Sampai di kedai langganan mereka, 2 pemuda itu terkejut karena mereka berpapasan dengan Iruka tepat di depan kedai itu.**

"**Lho—Iruka Sensei sudah selesai kerjanya?" Tanya Naruto.**

"**Ya—kupikir besok juga masih ada waktu. Aku benar-benar lapar sekarang." Iruka tersenyum seperti biasa. Tapi kedua pemuda itu tahu kalau dia sedang kelelahan.**

"**Sebaiknya Iruka Sensei mengambil cuti untuk beberapa hari." Kata Gaara setelah mereka duduk berjajar di kedai itu, "Selama ini Iruka Sensei jarang—atau bahkan tidak pernah mengambil cuti. Bekerja terlalu keras juga tidak baik."**

"**Ya ya!! Aku setuju dengan Gaara. kapan-kapan Iruka Sensei harus ambil libur. Aku tidak mau Iruka Sensei jadi sakit."**

**Iruka memandang kedua pemuda yang tumbuh bersamanya itu, "Kalian terlalu mencemaskan aku. Tapi kurasa—kalian benar. Usai penerimaan siswa baru—aku akan mengambil libur."**

**Gaara dan Naruto tersenyum puas mendengar keputusan Iruka. Bagi mereka berdua, Iruka adalah sosok yang tidak tergantikan. Orang yang telah mengisi hidup mereka dengan kehangatan. Kali ini—mereka ingin membalas semua budi yang telah Iruka limpahkan pada mereka tanpa mengharapkan imbalan sedikitpun.**

"**Nanti—kalau Sensei sudah ambil cuti—kita piknik ke bukit belakang ya? bertiga saja, seperti waktu kami kecil." Usul Naruto, "Aku kangen dengan bento buatan Iruka Sensei."**

"**Usul yang bagus. Sudah lama kita tidak pergi bertiga. Bagaimana denganmu Gaara?"**

"**Aku tidak keberatan."**

"**Benar begitu?" Naruto memandang usil pada Gaara, " Apa kau bisa tahan kalau ga bertemu dengan Hinata?" Katanya dengan nada mengejek.**

"—**Itu bukan urusanmu."**

"**Gyahaha—lihat itu Iruka Sensei, dia pasti tidak tahan kalau tidak bertemu Hinata sehariiii sjaa." Naruto tertawa geli.**

"**Aku tidak begitu." Sergah Gaara.**

"**Sudah sudah—kalian ini selalu saja bertengkar karena masalah sepele." Iruka menengahi, "Kalau kau mau," Katanya pada Gaara, "Kau bisa mengajak Hinata serta."**

**Gaara menggeleng, "Tidak. Seperti kata Sensei—sudah lama kita tidak pergi bertiga saja." **

**Iruka dan Naruto tersenyum, "Ya sudah—nanti kita bicarakan lagi di rumah." Kata Iruka mengakhiri pembicaraan saat ramen pesanan mereka sudah matang. Iruka menerima mangkuk berisi ramen panas yang menggugah selera itu.**

"**Hiyaaa—Makan ramen malam-malam memang asiiik." Seru Naruto sambil memisahkan sumpit kayunya.**

"**Bisa tidak kalau kau ini tidak berisik sebentar saja?" Gaara pun memisahkan sumpitnya.**

"**Biarin." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, "Aku 'kan memang begini."**

"**Ya ampun—kalian berdua ini. Tenanglah sedikit."**

"**BUkan aku yang salah, Iruka Sensei. Gaara tuh—" **

"**Kenapa kau menyalahkan aku?!"**

"**Hentikan ini—kalau kalian terus ribut ramennya bisa dingin."**

**Mendengar itu Naruto langsung diam, "Benar juga. Tidak enak kalau ramennya dingin." **

**Gaara pun diam, tidak berniat memperpanjang perkara. Iruka hanya menggeleng pasrah melihat kelakuan Naruto dan Gaara yang tetap seperti dulu. Setelah itu mereka pun mulai menyantap makan malam mereka. Setelah seharian tidak bertemu karena kesibukan sendiri-sendiri, saat berkumpul begini bisa jadi obat untuk menghilangkan lelah dan stres yang sangat ampuh. Karenanya, baik Gaara dan Naruto pun tidak lagi adu mulut dan merusak suasana yang jarang bisa didapat ini. Mereka bertiga pun ngobrol dengan santai menceritakan apa yang telah mereka kerjakan seharian ini.**

**Setelah selesai makan, mereka pun pulang bersama ke rumah yang telah menjadi istana mereka. Tidak ingin membuang kesempatan langka untuk berkumpul sama-sama, ketiganya pun melanjutkan obrolan mereka di ruang tengah rumah mereka. Menikmati cuaca musim semi yang telah menghijaukan kembali bumi Konoha. Perbincangan yang santai membuat masing-masing dari mereka menguap dan mulai mengantuk. Tidak kuat lagi untuk berjalan ke kamar, ketiganya pun tertidur lelap beralaskan tatami di ruangan itu.**

**Setelah menghabiskan tenaga seharian penuh, mereka tahu esok hari yang cerah telah menunggu mereka dengan sinarnya. Karenanya—esokpun, semangat mereka akan terisi 100 lagi. Saat ini—mereka membiarkan malam memanjakan mereka dengan kelamnya dan kilauan bintang yang mengerling, menemani sang bulan. **

**Konoha pun terlelap dalam buaian mimpi yang indah—**

38


	4. Chapter 4

☤**Our Beloved One**☤

**Chara: Naruto & Gaara**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

"PANAAAAASSSS!!!" Naruto menjerit penuh derita di suatu pagi di tengan musim panas Konoha.

"Suaramu membuat udara tambah panas. Diamlah!!" Kata Gaara yang tampak enjoy disengat udara yang tidak bersahabat itu.

"Jangan ribut saja. Kalau tidak bergegas, kalian bisa terlambat dalam pembagian misi hari ini." Kata Iruka.

Matahari bersinar terik dan langit tampak begitu cerah tanpa awan. Ketiga orang tadi bergegas menuju ke gedung akademi dan berpencar menuju tempat kerja mereka masing-masing. Naruto yang sudah diangkat menjadi Jonin khusus segera pergi ke gedung Jonin, Iruka langsung masuk ke ruang pembagian tugas, sedangkan Gaara yang kini telah menjadi Jonin pembimbing segera menemui tim-nya yang terdiri dari Konohamaru, cucu Sandaime Hokage; Toechi dan Moegi. 3 anak yang dulu menjadi 'anak buah satu arah' Naruto. mereka sedang berdiri di bawah pohon rindang yang disalah satu cabangnya terikan sebuah ayunan kayu tua.

"Sensei datang juga." Kata Moegi begitu melihat Gaara datang.

"Lama sekali, kami nyaris terbakar disini." Kata Konohamaru.

Berbeda dengan kedua temannya Toechi yang berkacamata cuma diam saja. Setelah itu Gaara mengajak mereka untuk pergi ke gedung akademi dan menerima tugas untuk hari ini. Seperti halnya tim baru, tim Gaara pun mendapatkan misi awal yang berarti adalah misi tingat D. Karena itu, Gaara lebih sering memilih mengawasi daripada harus ikut serta.

"Gaara—Hari ini kau pergi kemana?" Tanya Naruto saat mereka berpapasan di gerbang desa.

"Hanya ke perbatasan. Anak-anak ini dapat tugas untuk membantu menebang pohon-pohon tua yang nyaris membusuk."

"Hee—" Naruto memandang 3 serangkai yang dulu sering mengekorinya itu, "Dengan anggota macam ini kau bisa bertahan juga."

Ketiga anak di belakang Gaara mendelik pada Naruto, "Jangan remehkan kami. Sebentar lagi aku pasti melampauimu." Kata Konohamaru sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Hahahaha—coba saja." Kata Naruto penuh percaya diri.

"Jangan besar kepala." Kata Gaara, "Kau sendiri, apa misimu?"

"Aku harus pergi ke Nami no Kuni. Mungkin sekitar 1 mingguan."

"Aku tidak tanya berapa lama kau pergi."

"Yee—judes amat." Naruto membenahi posisi tasnya, "Ya sudah—aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa." Naruto melambai sekenanya dan segera menghilang dari hadapan Gaara.

Ketiga anak di belakang Gaara keheranan, "Apa Gaara Sensei sering bertengkar seperti itu dengan Naruto Senpai?" Tanya Konohamaru.

"—Kami tidak bertengkar. Memang seperti ini cara kami berkomunikasi." Kata Gaara. tidak memperdulikan wajah mereka yang bengong, Gaara mengajak timnya untuk segera menyelesaikan misi mereka hari ini.

Gaara berhenti di sebuah kedai yang bernama cukup unik, yaitu 'Inochi no Curry'. Nama kedai itu seunik makanan yang disajikan. Dia sudah pernah merasakan masakan yang ada di kedai itu saat dia melaksanakan misi bersama Lee baru-baru ini. Dan dia tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa karenanya.

Gaara masuk ke kedai yang sepi itu dan menuju ke dapur. Disana dia melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang memasak. Dia pun menyapa pemuda itu, "Karashi-San."

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu pun menoleh, "Ah—kau ini Gaara yang pernah datang bersama Lee itu 'kan?"

Gaara mengangguk, "Hari ini aku datang untuk memenuhi permintaan yang kau kirim ke desa."

"Benar begitu—baguslah. Pohon-pohon tua itu harus segera ditebang. Kalau tidak, tunas baru tidak akan bisa di tanam." Karashi meletakkan sendok sayur besar di sisi panci. "Aku akan antar kalian ke Baasan, ia ada di belakang."

Gaara dan 3 anak itu mengikuti Karashi. Lalu mereka bertemu dengan Sanshouu Baasan yang merupakan pemilik kedai makan ini.

"Araa—jadi kalian yang akan membantu kami?" Dia tampak senang begitu Karashi memberitahunya.

"Ya—Bisa kami mulai sekarang?"

Sanshouu Baasan mengangguk, "Aku sudah menandai pohon-pohon yang harus ditebang. Semua ada 10 pohon." Katanya. "Kalian bisa pakai peralatan yang ada di sana." Ia menunjuk kapak di dekat wadah air.

"Aku juga akan membantu. Pohon-pohon itu cukup besar." Kata Karashi, "Kau tidak keberatan 'kan?" Tanyanya pada Gaara.

Gaara menggeleng, "Bantuan yang dibutuhkan." Katanya.

"Tugas macam ini serahkan saja pada kami." Kata Konohamaru dengan PD. Lalu dia dan kedua temannya menuju ke tempat kapak itu, tapi Gaara menghentikannya, "Kenapa, Sensei? Ada yang salah?"

Gaara memandang ketiga Genin didiknya itu, "Siapa yang suruh kalian pakai peralatan itu?" Katanya.

"Heh—Lalu kalau tidak pakai kapak, kami pakai apa Sensei?" Tanya Moegi.

"Siapa kalian ini?" Tanya Gaara.

Ketiga Genin itu saling berpandangan, lalu bersamaan mereka menjawab, "Genin dari Konoha Gakure no Sato."

"Shinobi." Jelas Gaara singkat, "Selesaikan misi ini dengan peralatan shinobi kalian. Apapun yang ada di tas peralatan kalian."

"EEEEEE—MASA HARUS MEMAKAI KUNAI DAN SHURIKEN?" Jerit 3 anak itu barengan. "SENSEIIII!!!" Tuntut mereka.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Masing-masing dari kalian harus merobohkan 1 pohon. Aku sedang baik hati hari ini." Kata Gaara sambil menulikan telinga terhadap protes yang diajukan padanya.

Konohamari, Toechi dan Moegi menggembungkan pipinya, "Kalau begitu Sensei juga tidak boleh menggunakan kapak." Seru mereka.

Gaara tersenyum samar, "Aku juga tidak berniat menggunakannya." Lalu dia berbalik dan meninggalkan 3 anak itu.

"Ma—maaf." Panggil Karashi, Gaara menoleh padanya, "Kalau aku—diizinkan untuk memakai kapak itu 'kan?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Tapi lain cerita kalau kau ingin bekerja seperti shinobi."

Karashi langsung pucat pasi mendengar jawaban itu. Lalu dia menoleh pada Konohamaru cs, "Apa dia memang selalu seperti itu?"

"Ya—kami sudah kebal kok." Kata Konohamaru kesal, dia mengeluarkan tas peralatannya, "Apa bisa menebang pohon dengan peralatan macam ini." Katanya lesu.

Setelah hari menjelang sore, ketiga anak itu sudah mencoba ratusan cara untuk merobohkan pohon-pohon dihadapan mereka, tapi sampai saat ini yang ada hanyalah goresan di kulit luar pohon itu saja. Sedangkan Gaara dengan mudahnya sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan saat ini membantu Karashi untuk membuat kayu bakar dari batang pohon yang dia robohkan tadi.

"Addduuuu—h!! Aku nyerah." Kata Moegi, "Pohon sebesar ini—mana mungkin bisa kita robohkan." Anak perempuan satu-satunya di tim itu bersandar pada pohon bagiannya.

"Aku juga. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi." Kata Toechi sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Tidak boleh menyerah. Kalau begini Sensei bisa menertawakan kita. Ninja dari Konoha tidak boleh menyerah." Kata Konohamaru sambil menggenggam erat kunainya.

"Aku tahu itu—tapi bagaimana caranya?" Kata Moegi.

Ketiganya lalu berkumpul dan membuat rencana sambil berbisik-bisik. Dua orang dewasa lainnya memandang mereka dari kejauhan.

"Apa tidak keterlaluan menyuruh mereka seperti itu?" Tanya Karashi sambil menata kayu bakar yang terakhir."

"Kupikir ini malah terlalu mudah. Seandainya mereka menemukan cara yang tepat." Gaara lalu duduk di batang kayu yang tidak bisa terpakai dan akan dibakar nanti.

Karashi duduk di dekatnya, "Cara yang bagaimana?"

Gaara memandang 3 anak yang heboh sendiri itu, "Aku bilang mereka boleh menggunakan seluruh peralatan shinobi. Tapi mereka melupakan 1 benda yang terkesan ada dan tiada."

"Benda apa?"

"Benda tipis dan berguna di keadaan terdesak. Aku ingin mereka menemukan benda itu."

"Tapi—kalau mereka tidak membawanya?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Aku tahu benda itu ada dan terselip di tas peralatan mereka."

"Hee—aku jadi penasaran. Benda apa itu." Karashi menatap penuh harap pada anak-anak itu, "Kira-kira—mereka akan bisa menemukannya atau tidak, ya?"

Gaara tidak menjawab dan dia hanya menunggu dalam diam.

Setelah langit berubah jingga, akhirnya Konohamaru dan teman-temannya berhasil menemukan cara untuk merobohkan pohon besar di hadapan mereka itu. Dan menggunakan benda yang dimaksud oleh Gaara, yaitu dengan memakai bom kertas. Ledakan yang dihasilkan bom kertas itu membuat 1 pohon tumbang dengan suksesnya dan ketiga anak itu pun bersorak senang.

"BERHASIIIIL!!!!!" Seru mereka semangat, "SENSEEIII—KAMI BERHASIL."

Gaara tersenyum tipis, lalu dia menghampiri ketiganya, "Hebat. Tapi terlalu lama."

"Habiiiiss—kami tidak kepikiran sampai kesana. 'Kan kami jarang memakai bom kertas." Kata Konohamaru.

"Itu benar. Aku saja sampai lupa kalau bom itu ada di tasku." Sahut Moegi.

"—Ini hanya berhadapan dengan batang kayu yang tak bergerak dan tak berdaya. Seandainya kalian berhadapan dengan musuh yang sesungguhnya, kalian pasti sudah mati. 'Lupa'—kata itu tidak berlaku untuk sesuatu yang selalu kalian bawa, seperti tas peralatan itu."

"Tapi Sensei—"

"Kalian selalu memeriksa tas itu sebelum melaksanakan misi 'kan?" Gaara melihat semuanya mengangguk bersamaan, "Kalian juga pasti melihat bahwa bom kertas itu ada di dalam tas kalian. Walau jarang kalian pergunakan—bukan berarti kalian bisa melupakannya begitu aja. Pikirkan situasi yang mungkin membuat kalian membutuhkannya."

Ketiga anak itu merenungi perkataan Gaara.

"Seorang ninja harus bisa melihat lebih dalam dari yang terdalam. Kalian pun harus siaga, walau seandainya kalian hanya berhadapan dengan seekor kelinci. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Kalian mengerti?"

"Ya!!" Jawab ketiga Genin itu.

"Bagus. Sekarang robohkan sisa pohonnya."

"Siap!!" Ketiga anak itu pun segera menyelesaikan tugas mereka.

Matahari pun sudah terbenam dan selesailah misi mereka hari itu. Segera—mereka pun pamit untuk kembali ke desa….

"Hari sudah larut. Kalian pulanglah. Biar aku yang melapor sendiri." Kata Gaara begitu mereka sampai di gerbang desa, "Besok aku ingin kalian berkumpul lebih pagi."

"Baik!!" Sahut ketiganya, "Hari ini—terima kasih banyak." Mereka bertiga membungkuk dalam pada Gaara sebelum membubarkan diri.

Gaara pun berjalan sendiri menuju gedung akademi, di depan pintu masuk gedung itu, dia berpapasan dengan Hinata yang juga telah menjadi Jonin.

"Malam." Sapa Gaara.

"Ah—Gaara. Selamat malam." Balas Hinata, "Kau baru pulang? Mana timmu?"

"Sudah kusuruh pulang. Kau sendiri, kenapa selarut ini baru kembali?"

"Tadi kliennya sangat susah. Aku sampai kerepotan." Kata Hinata, "Kau akan melapor? Sama-sama saja."

"Ya—lagipula memang sejalan." Dan mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju ke kantor Hokage untuk melaporkan selesainya misi. Setelah itu, mereka makan di sebuah kedai di dekat gedung akademi.

"—Jadi Naruto-Kun pergi ke Nami no Kuni? Sampai kapan?"

"Entah. Dia hanya bilang sekitar seminggu. Tepatnya aku tidak tahu."

"Hmm—Gedung Jonin pasti sepi kalau dia tidak ada." Hinata tertawa pelan, "Naruto-Kun selalu saja membuat suasana jadi riuh."

"Kacau tepatnya." Koreksi Gaara, "Tapi—memang akan sepi kalau tidak mendengarnya berteriak-teriak."

Mereka pun menikmati Donburi itu sambil berbincang santai. Tapi dalam hatinya Gaara juga berpikir tentang Naruto. Dia mencemaskan keadaan Naruto—kira-kira apalagi kekacauan yang akan dia timbulkan di sana.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

Setelah seminggu—Konoha yang tadinya tenang dan damai pun mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang dengan tidak adanya kericuhan yang disebabkan satu orang itu. Setidaknya hal ini juga tampak pada diri Tsunade, sang Hokage.

"Tsunade-Sama, kelihatannya sedang tidak bersemangat." Shizune membawakan segelas teh dingin untuk Hokage wanita itu.

"Hhh—" Tsunade meneguk isi gelas itu, "Aku kurang teriak. Sebenarnya si bocah kurang ajar itu kemana saja? Kalau tidak ada dia aku jadi tidak bisa melepaskan stresku."

Shizune tersenyum geli melihat Tsunade seperti itu, "Anda terlalu memanjakan anak itu." Katanya.

"Hah? Siapa yang sudi memanjakan anak seperti dia?" Tsunade menarik selembar dokumen dan membacanya. Tak lama pintu ruangannya diketuk. "Masuk!"

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah Iruka sendiri, "Permisi Hokage-Sama, aku datang ingin mengambil laporan misi yang kemarin." Kata Iruka.

"Ah ya—ya!! Bawalah. Itu memenuhi mejaku saja." Tsunade menyuruh Shizune untuk memberikan 2 map tebal pada Iruka, "Ngomong-ngomong, apa Naruto belum kembali?" Tanyanya pada Iruka.

"Eh—Naruto? Belum, dia belum kembali sampai sekarang. Apa Hokage-Sama ada keperluan dengannya?"

"Keperluan sih tidak—tapi kalau nanti dia pulang, suruh segera menghadapku."

Walau tidak mengerti, Iruka mengangguk dan kemudian mohon diri dari ruangan itu. saat dia akan menuju ke ruang pembagian misi, dia bertemu dengan Gaara. Iruka pun menghampirinya, "Apa yang kau lakukan jam segini di sini?"

Gaara menoleh, "Ah—Sensei."

"Kau tidak ada misi?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Sudah selesai. Misi yang singkat."

"Lalu—sedang apa kau disini?"

"Main petak umpet."

"Hah?"

"Sedang latihan melacak jejak. Aku menyuruh Konohamaru dan teman-temannya mencariku."

Iruka tersenyum, "Kalau kamu—bisa-bisa sebulan baru ketemu."

"Aku tidak akan serius menghadapi mereka. Saat ini mereka ada di gedung ini, kok."

"Begitu—Ya sudah, aku masih banyak pekerjaan." Iruka membuka pintu ruang pembagian misi itu, "Oh iya—nanti seandainya Naruto kembali, suruh dia segera ke kantor Hokage, beliau mencarinya."

"Ya—" Gaara pun membiarkan pintu itu tertutup lagi dan dia segera meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum 3 anak didiknya datang. Sambil berjalan keluar dari gedung akademi, Gaara jadi berpikir lagi—padahal Naruto tidak ada di desa, kenapa Tsunade-Sama mencarinya. _"Mungkin Tsunade-Sama kangen membentak Naruto untuk melepaskan stresnya_." Itulah yang ada di benak Gaara….

BIngung mencari tempat sembunyi, Gaara akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu Naruto di gerbang utama desa. Dia yakin anak-anak itu tidak akan mencarinya sampai ke gerbang desa. Mereka belum mengerti sifat Gaara yang bersemboyan, "Tidak ada tempat seaman tempat yang berbahaya".

Jam dinding di pos penjagaan menunjukkan waktu pukul 1 siang. Terik matahari makin terasa panas dengan suara yang berasal dari _semi_ (Serangga musim panas). Gaara berteduh di balkon pos itu sambil duduk dan mengawasi sekeliling. Tiba-tiba saja ada bunyi sesuatu yang jatuh dengan suara keras. Hal itu menarik perhatian Gaara dan dia pun pergi ke depan gerbang. Disana dia menemukan asal suara itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto.

"—Apa yang kau lakukan?" Gaara berkacak pinggang.

Masih dengan posisi tengkurap karena jatuh, Naruto nyengir, "Ahahaha—aku kepanasan di tengah jalan dan buru-buru pulang. Sampai di pohon itu," Naruto menunjuk pohon besar yang terdekat dengan gerbang utama desa, "Aku salah perhitungan dan loncat kurang tinggi. Makanya aku nabrak dinding."

Gaara melihat kening Naruto memang tampak memar sedikit, "—Untung saja dinding pagar ini tidak jebol tertabrak olehmu." Gaara membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Habiiiis—Aku benar-benar kepanasan." Kata Naruto.

"—Hokage mencarimu. Sebaiknya kau segera melapor."

"Heeee!!! Kenapa Baachan mencariku? 'Kan dia tahu kalau aku ada misi." Naruto membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Mana aku tahu—tanyakan sendiri pada orangnya."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau doain aku dihajar sama dia, ya? Teganya."

"Cuma kau yang kebal menghadapinya. Sudah sana pergi." Gaara menyuruh Naruto bergegas. Naruto pun menurutinya walau dia jalan sambil bersungut-sungut. "Setelah ini akademi pasti ramai lagi." Gumamnya.

"YAAAAHHH—KETEMUUU!!" Gaara menoleh ke arah dalam desa. 3 anak didiknya berlari sekuat tenaga menghampirinya. Dengan nafas tersengal mereka mengelilingi Gaara, "Sensei tertangkap." Kata mereka.

Gaara melihat badan mereka semua sudah basah karena keringat yang bercucuran, melihat kesungguhan mereka dalam menemukannya, Gaara pun jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengetes mereka lagi, "—Bagus kalian bisa menemukan aku."

"Ka—kami tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah." Kata Konohamaru.

Gaara membiarkan mereka mengatur nafas dulu sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan. Ketika ketiganya sudah tenang, barulah dia bicara lagi, "—Matahari sudah tinggi. Karena kalian berhasil menemukanku, aku traktir kalian _Reimen_ Mie dingin"

Wajah ketiga bocah itu langsung ceria, serempak mereka bersorak senang, "KAMI SUKA SEKALI DENGAN SENSEIIII!!!!"

Maka Gaara pun mengajak mereka bertiga untuk makan di kedai reimen yang menjadi makanan pokok di musim panas seperti ini. Menikmati dinginnya mie yang mereka santap, anak-anak itu melupakan rasa kesal mereka terhadap Gaara yang telah mengerjai mereka di hari sepanas ini. Dan Gaara pun memadangi 3 anak didiknya itu dengan senang—walau yang tampak hanyalah wajahnya yang biasa, alias super datar—

"Heeee—rupanya kau ada disini."

Gaara menoleh ke pintu masuk kedai itu saat mendengar suara Naruto yang sepertinya baru saja menerjang topan badai. Naruto berjalan gontai dan duduk di sebelah Gaara dan memesan seporsi besar reimen.

"—Kenapa kau?"

"Tsunade Baachan itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Padahal aku baru saja pulang dan membawa kabar bagus. Kenapa aku malah disemprot begitu?" Naruto menghela nafas berat, "Menyebalkan."

Gaara tidak menjawab. Dia hanya diam dan meneruskan memakan mie dinginnya. Lalu tak lama setelah itu, muncullah Sakura dan Sasuke di kedai itu.

"Lho—kalian juga ada di sini?" Sakura tampak kaget, "Kebetulan sekali ya—padahal kita tidak janjian." Sakura dan Sasuke menghampiri Gaara dan Naruto lalu mereka menggeser sebuah meja dan mendekatkannya pada meja Gaara cs.

"Kau sedang senggang?" Tanya Sasuke pada Gaara.

"Begitulah."

"Kelihatannya kau senang juga bisa mengurus Genin macam mereka itu." Kata Sakura, "Bagaimana perkembangan kalian?"

"Tidak terlalu drastis, tapi juga tidak terlalu jelek."

"Lalu—" Sasuke memandang Naruto, "Apa yang dilakukan si bodoh ini dengan tampang seperti itu?" Tanyanya begitu melihat Naruto yang pucat pasi dan seakan rohnya keluar dari tubuhnya itu.

"Biarkan saja. Dia jadi tumbal untuk mengatasi kemarahan Tsunade-Sama."

Mendengar itu, kontan saja Sakura dan Sasuke tertawa, "Kalau masalah itu—memang dia orang yang tepat, "Kata Sakura yang tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

Saat 4 orang Jonin yang sudah saling kenal sejak lama itu ngobrol, Konohamaru, Moegi dan Toechi hanya dia sambil memandang takjub pada orang-orang di hadapan mereka itu. Mereka yang baru menjadi Genin tahun ini saja sudah mendengar banyak cerita yang melibatkan 4 orang dihadapan mereka itu. Mereka jadi berpikir, sebenarnya keempat orang itu benar manusia atau bukan.

"Hei—sepertinya kita ada di tempat yang salah ya?!" Bisik Moegi pada 2 temannya. "Mereka seperti jauuuuh—sekali. Padahal 'kan tepat berada di depan kita."

"Kau benar. Sepertinya mereka ada di dimensi yang lain dengan kita." Kata Toechi.

"Kalau begini—mau tidak mau jadi merasa minder juga ya?" Konohamaru menutup wajahnya di balik mangkuk reimen yang besar itu.

"Hei—kenapa kalian diam saja?" Sapa Sakura pada 3 Genin cilik itu.

"Ka—kami—kami…."

Sakura tersenyum, "Aku jadi mau tahu—gimana rasanya dibimbing Gaara. Apa dia itu Sensei yang jahat?" Tanyanya penuh antusias.

Ketiga anak itu menggeleng bersamaan.

"Jangan takut—kalau ada kami dia tidak akan berkutik," Sahut Sasuke, "Katakan saja apa yang kalian pikirkan tentangnya."

Konohamaru, Moegi dan Toechi saling berpandangan, lalu akhirnya mereka pun bercerita pengalaman selama dibimbing oleh Gaara.

"—Memang pertama Sensei terkesan angker dan tidak bersahabat karena pendiam sekali. Tapi—setelah kenal, ternyata Sensei itu orang yang baik, kok." Kata Konohamaru. "Buktinya sekarang Sensei mentraktir kami makan reimen sepuasnya."

"Wah—ternyata kamu ini tipe yang disukai anak-anak juga, ya?" Kata Naruto yang sekarang sudah kembali segar karena pesanan reimennya sudah datang. "Lalu lalu—apa anak ini pernah memarahi kalian?" Naruto mengusap-usap kepala Gaara.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, tanpa bicara Gaara langsung memiting tangan Naruto di belakang punggung sampai pemuda itu memukul-mukul meja minta ampun.

"Sensei tidak pernah marah—gantinya dia selalu memberikan kami nasehat yang berguna." Ujar Moegi sambil memandang Senseinya dengan binar mata memuja.

Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung berhenti meronta, "Nasehat macam apa?"

"A—banyak sih. Tapi yang paling aku ingat tuh waktu pertama kami menjadi tim." Kata Konohamaru.

"Apa itu? Katakan pada kami!" Kata Sakura.

"Waktu itu Sensei mengajak kami latihan _survive_ di hutan belakang desa. Kami di tempatkan di tempat yang berbeda dan diharuskan berkumpul di depan tugu peringatan dalam waktu 3 jam. Saat itu kami gagal dan Sensei pun menjemput kami."

"Iya—aku menangis saat itu. Soalnya aku tidak pernah berada di hutan sendirian. Apalagi malam-malam."

"Aku juga tidak bisa bergerak selangkahpun." Lanjut Toechi.

"Lalu lalu—apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto dengan posisi tangannya tetap terpiting di punggungnya.

"Setelah kami berkumpul di depan tugu, Sensei bilang begini—'Walau kalian terpisah jauh, selama kalian bisa saling ingat—jarak yang memisahkan pasti tidak terasa. Percayalah bahwa teman kalian tidak akan meninggalkanmu, maka kalian pasti akan bertemu lagi'." Konohamaru meniruka ucapan Gaara, "Itu nasehat yang paling aku suka."

Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke tersenyum bersamaan saat anak-anak itu menceritakan kisah mereka yang lain. Mereka bertiga tahu benar, Gaara-lah yang paling mengerti arti dari sebuah ikatan, keluarga dan persahabatan. Karena Gaara telah berhasil melewati segala ujian yang nyaris memutuskan tali ikatannya dengan Konoha, namun keyakinan dan tekadnya telah menganugrahinya 2 tempat yang bisa dia sebut sebagai kampung halamannya——

"Kami pulang—" Seru Naruto dan Gaara bersamaan, begitu mereka sampai di rumah.

"Selamat datang." Sahut Iruka dari arah dapur. Kedua pemuda itu menghampirinya di dapur, "Malam sekali kalian kembali. Darimana saja?"

"Ah—aku tadi begitu pulang langsung menghadap Tsunade Baachan, diceramahi sampai sore dan aku makan reimen dengan Gaara dan yang lain." Naruto melaporkan segala kegiatannya hari itu.

"Seandainya semangatmu ini bisa kau pakai untuk menulis dokumen hasil misi." Iruka mengeringkan tangannya setelah dia selesai mencuci piring.

Gaara melepas pakaian luarnya dan mengambil segelas air dari lemari pendingin, "Sensei tumben sekali sudah ada di rumah. Apa dokumen hari ini sudah selesai?"

"Ya—ada beberapa orang yang membantu, jadi hari ini aku sedikit lebih santai." Iruka duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan yang sebenarnya ada di dapur rumah itu, namun keberadaannya sedikit terlupakan. "Udara sangat panas, lebih baik kalian mandi. Pasti badan kalian keringatan."

"—Benar juga." Naruto melepas jaketnya, "Rasanya lengket semua. Kalo 'gitu aku mandi duluan, ya?"

"Jangan banyak bicara—cepat pergi sana." Kata Gaara, "Jangan lama-lama karena aku juga kepanasan."

"Iya—iya—cerewet banget." Naruto melemparkan jaketnya hingga tersampir di salah satu badan kursi.

"Anak itu—tetap saja ramai. Apa dia tidak bisa tenang sedikit, ya?!"

Gaara ikut duduk di meja makan itu, "Memang sifat dasarnya seperti itu. Sudah tidak bisa diapa-apakan lagi." Gaara meneguk airnya sampai habis, "Tapi—kalau dia tidak begitu, rasanya kurang seru juga."

Iruka tersenyum mendengar pendapat Gaara, "Tapi dia jujur terhadap perasaannya. Setidaknya dia tidak pernah berusaha senang saat dia sedih. Kau juga harus meniru sifatnya yang itu."

"—Aku juga terlanjur nyaman dengan sifatku yang seperti ini. Tidak akan bisa diubah lagi."

"Ya—ya—kalian memang sudah terlalu dewasa untuk di _reset_." Iruka tertawa.

"Terserah Sensei mau bicara apa."

Setelah itu mereka pun ngobrol sambil menunggu Naruto selesai mandi.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

Dua bulan setelahnya, mendadak saja Gaara mendapat tugas yang tidak pernah dia kira sebelumnya. Pagi ini Tsunade memanggilnya bersama Kurenai dan Asuma. Mereka diminta untuk menginspeksi lembaga penanganan para shinobi yang telah melanggar hukum, singkatnya—penjara.

"Ada masalah apa sampai-sampai mengadakan inspeksi dadakan seperti ini." Tanya Asuma heran.

Saat itu Tsunade mnunjukkan sebuah kertas yang sudah usang dan tampaknya bertuliskan suatu metode entah apa.

"Ini—ditemukan di salah satu sel lembaga. Dan ini—merupakan sistem kerja yang digunakan Orochimaru saat meneliti Jutsu terlarang di Konoha ini."

"Orochimaru?" Seru 3 Jonin itu bersamaan.

"Ya—dan ini dipastikan adalah milik Mzuki."

"—Mizuki?" Kali ini hanya Asuma dan Kurenai yang bersuara. Sedangkan Gaara diam dan memandang Tsunade dengan bingung.

"Ya—Mizuki. Menurut laporan dari orang-orang yang bekerja di lembaga itu, akhir-akhir ini mizuki berubah. Dia sering berkelakuan aneh seperti menuruti semua perintah untuknya tanpa celaan seperti dulu. Karena itu aku ingin kalian menyelidikinya." Kata Tsunade.

"Baiklah—secepatnya akan kami kirim kabar ke sini." Ujar Asuma. Setelah itu, dia yang menjadi pemimpin grup ini, mengajak Kurenai dan Gaara keluar dari ruangan Hokage.

"…. Mizuki itu—siapa?" Tanya Gaara, "Dan apa hubungannya dengan Orochimaru?"

Asuma dan Kurenai saling berpandangan, "—Kau pasti tidak tahu kasus ini." Kata Asuma.

"Kasus apa?"

"Ini kasus yang sudah lama terjadi. Tepatnya beberapa minggu sebelum kau ditemukan Iruka." Kata Asuma. "Kasus ini juga melibatkan Naruto, tapi kelihatannya yang bersangkutan tidak mengingatnya karena shock."

"—Naruto juga terlibat? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Mizuki itu?"

Sambil berjalan menuju ke lembaga it, Asuma dan Kurenai pun bergantian menceritakan apa yang terjadi dulu. Saat itu, Naruto yang masih berusia 5 tahun menjadi sandera Mizuki yang coba untuk membawa kabur gulungan Tensei no Jutsu keluar desa. Dia mengancam akan membuka segel Kyuubi pada diri Naruto dengan menggunakan kertas mantra yang dia dapat dari Orochimaru. Iruka-lah yang berusaha keras untuk mengambil Naruto kembali—dia berhasil, namun Iruka terluka cukup parah, dan kejadian itu berlangsung di depan mata Naruto. Kyuubi dalam dirinya bereaksi pada emosi Naruto dan nyaris membakar Mizuki hidup-hidup. Untunglah Iruka masih bisa menenangkan Naruto. Anak itu pun jatuh pingsan dan tidak ingat apapun saat dia bangun.

"—Lalu Mizuki pun tertangkap, tapi dia tidak memberitahukan informasi apapun selain bahwa Orochimaru akan terus menyerang desa ini sampai Konoha rata dengan tanah." Asuma mengakhiri ceritanya, "Kasus ini sudah ditutup oleh mendiang Sandaime Hokage dengan memberikan Mizuki hukuman seumur hidupnya."

"Ternyata…. Ada kejadian seperti itu." Gaara tampak kaget mengetahui kenyataan itu.

"Kasus ini cukup membuat Iruka shock. Karena Mizuki adalah sahabatnya sejak dia masih di akademi." Kata Kurenai lirih, "Saat ada kejadian itu—Iruka sempat _down_ dan kehilangan keinginannya untuk bicara. Seandainya saat itu Naruto tidak ada di sampingnya—mungkin Iruka tidak akan pulih seperti sedia kala."

Gaara terdiam saat dia baru menyadari bahwa ada saat-saat dimana Iruka tampak sedih dan tidak bersemangat. Tapi dalam keadaan macam itupun, ia selalu saja tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya jangan bocorkan kasus ini pada Naruto. Kalau dia ingat—aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi." Kata Asuma sambil mematikan batang rokoknya, "Kita sampai."

Gaara pun baru sadar kalau dia berada di wilayah yang asing baginya. Sebuah gunung batu yang terpencil dari Konoha yang hijau. Di depan pintu masuk gunung itu ada puluhan Anbu khusus yang mengawasi. Rasanya tipis harapan untuk bisa lolos hidup-hidup dari tempat itu.

"—Walau sudah berkali-kali datang kemari, tetap saja terasa angker." Kata Kurenai.

"Maklum saja—isinya kan buronan kelas S. mana mungkin terasa seperti di taman hiburan." Asuma masuk duluan dan melapor pada pengawas lembaga itu.

Namun saat mereka baru akan masuk ke area penahanan, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara teriakan dan suara pertarungan. Segera saja mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka begitu melihat para narapidana berhasil melakukan pemberontakan dan membunuh para pengawas lembaga itu.

"Sial—Kita terlambat." Umpat Asuma, "Kalian berdua—sebisanya tahan mereka!!" dia mencabut _metal knuckle_ yang jadi andalannya dan langsung menerobos para narapidana yang jumlahnya ratusan itu. sirine tanda bahaya pun segera berkumandang di tempat itu.

Sekelebat—hanya sepersekian detik, Gaara menangkap adanya sosok Kabuto di antara napi itu. Dia bersama seorang tinggi tegap dan 2 orang bertubuh besar seperti pe-sumo. Karena itu Gaara pun memutuskan untuk mengejar Kabuto karena tahu ini pasti adalah ulahnya dan itu pasti akan membawanya pada Orochimaru….

Sementara itu di desa, situasi gawat ini telah membuat Konoha yang tadinya adem ayem menjadi panik dan mencekam. Para Chuunin segera mengamankan warga sipil dan jajaran Jonin dan Anbu segera menempati posisi rawan yang akan menjadi pintu keluar para napi itu. Situasi genting ini juga menyeret Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura. Tim 7 pun terbentuk secara mendadak.

"Kelihatannya kali ini benar-benar gawat, ya?!" Naruto menyiagakan kunainya saat mereka bertiga masuk wilayah lembaga itu. Para napi pun mulai tampak dan mereka bertiga bisa melumpuhkan napi-napi itu dengan mudah.

"Tsunade Shisou sempat mengungkit masalah Orochimaru. Mungkin ini juga salah satu siasatnya." Kata Sakura

"—Biarkan saja dia muncul. Kali ini aku bayar hutang Joutai-nya padaku." Sasuke melumpuhkan 3 orang napi dengan Gokyaku no Jutsu andalannya.

Ketiga rekan lama itu meneruskan perburuan mereka dan akhirnya bertemu dengan Gaara yang baru saja mengikat 4-5 orang napi dalam 1 ikatan. Dan beberapa lainnya terkapar di sekeliling tempat itu.

"Walah—melihat ini aku jadi kasihan sama mereka. ketemunya malah sama Gaara." Naruto menyentuhkan sebatang ranting kering ke tubuh seorang napi yang terlentang tidak berdaya lagi.

"Jangan buang waktu disini. Aku lihat ada Kabuto di antara mereka. Dia pasti menuju ke tempat Orochimaru." Kata Gaara.

"Benar begitu? Kemana dia pergi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Lurus menuju gerbang perbatasan utara." Aku tertahan oleh mereka, jadi kehilangan jejaknya."

"Perbatasan utara—Aku akan susul dia." Kata Naruto semangat.

"Aku ikut denganmu." Sahut Sasuke.

Sakura memandang lembaga yang telah terlalap api di kejauhan sana, "Aku akan membantu disana. Mereka pasti membutuhkan bantuan medis." Katanya, "Kalian—hati-hati." Sakura pun melesat pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Gaara—kau ikut?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku menyusul. Kita tidak tahu seberapa besar kekuatan mereka. Sebisa mungkin aku akan menghadang dari belakang."

Naruto memgangguk, "baiklah. Kami pergi." Naruto dan Sasuke bersiap pergi, sebelumnya Gaara memberitahu perihal 3 orang yang mengikuti Kabuto.

"Kalian jangan ceroboh, tanda napi yang terpasang di seragam mereka adalah tingkat Triple S. Mereka napi yang sangat berbahaya." Gaara melemparkan para napi yang telah dia ikat begitu saja.

"Baiklah—kau bisa andalkan kami." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

Tapi Gaara tidak menganggapnya, lalu dia menoleh pada Sasuke, "Kalau anak ini buat kekacauan lagi—hajar saja sampai dia pingsan."

"Ya—aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum memandang Naruto.

"EEEEEHHHHH—KALIAN KEJAM SEKALIIII." Teriaknya merana.

Tidak memperdulikannya—Sasuke pun menyeret Naruto pergi dari tempat itu untuk mengejar Kabuto.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

Hampir 3 jam sejak insiden itu, Gaara mulai menjauh dari lembaga setelah jumlah napi yang berkeliaran semakin sedikit. Dia menelusuri jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh Naruto dan berusaha mengejar kedua temannya tadi. Akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat seekor anjing yang dia kenali sebagai hewan Kuchiyose milik Kakashi, Pakkun.

"Pakkun—kenapa kau disini?" Gaara berhenti di dahan yang sama dengan anjing itu.

"Oh—kau bocah. Ternyata kau ada di sini juga." Pakkun memandang ke arah depan, "Aku kemari dengan bocah Iruka. Tapi aku kehilangan jejaknya."

"Iruka Sensei? Ia kemari?'/

"Ya—setelah mendengar kalau kalian sedang mengejar para napi, dia bersikeras menyusul kalian. Makanya si Kakashi itu menyuruhku memandu jalannya. Aku terpisah dengannya saat dia bertarung dengan Mizuki."

"Mizuki? Iruka Sensei bertarung dengan Mizuki?"

"Sejauh yang aku tahu—tapi saat ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa melacak jejaknya. Kemungkinan besar Iruka terperangkap dalam Genjutsu milik Mizuki."

Gaara tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya. Dan dia pun diserang bimbang, antara mencari Naruto atau menemukan Iruka terlebih dahulu.

Pakkun merasakan kecemasan dari diri Gaara, "—jangan terlalu khawatir, bocah Iruka itu tidak selemah yang kau bayangkan."

"Aku tahu itu—tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya sendiri." Gaara lalu mulai membentuk In dan pasir mulai membentuk mata ketiganya, "—Begini lebih efektif." Gaara menggerakkan mata pasir itu ke sekeliling tempatnya. Setelah beberapa lama, dia menemukan kalau Iruka masuk ke dalam gedung tua di tengah rimbunnya hutan yang berjarak cukup dekat dari tempatnya.

"Ada di sana." Gaara melepas Jutsu-nya dan mengajak Pakkun menyusul Iruka.

Semakin dekat, Pakkun semakin bisa mencium keberadaan Iruka, "Benar kearah sini. Kau hebat juga, bocah."

Gaara tidak memperdulikan Pakkun, dia memprioritaskan diri untuk menemukan Iruka.

"Iruka ada di dalam gedung itu. baunya tercium jelas." Kata Pakkun.

Begitu sampai di depan gedung tua itu, Gaara melihat sekelebat bayangan keluar dari gedung itu dan tiba-tiba saja, ledakan besar terjadi di tempat itu.

"IRUKA SENSEII!!"

Yang berseru saat itu bukan hanya Gaara, melainkan Naruto yang bersamaan datang ke tempat itu. tak saling bertanya—mereka berdua segera menuju reruntuhan gedung itu.

"Iruka Sensei!!" Mereka terus menggali dan terus memanggil nama Iruka.

Akhirnya mereka berhasil menemukan Iruka tertimbun cukup dalam di reruntuhan itu. dengan pasir—Gaara membantu memindahkan bebatuan besar yang menimpa tubuh Iruka dan Naruto membantunya keluar.

"Sensei—" Naruto menyandarkan Iruka pada sebuah batu yang lumayan besar. Dia melihat luka-luka di sekujur tubuh Iruka yang cukup dalam. Saat itu sekelebat masa lalu yang tidak bisa dia ingat terlintas lagi. Iruka yang terluka dan suara tawa seseorang entah siapa. Tapi Naruto berusaha mengacuhkannya.

"Kalian—kenapa disini?" Tanya Iruka susah payah.

"—Aku bertemu Pakkun di jalan. Dan kami mengikutimu sampai kemari." Kata Gaara.

"Kalau aku—aku diberitahu 2 orang yang super besar kalau Sensei sedang bertarung. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencari Sensei. 2 orang itu sekarang dihadapi Sasuke—dan sepertinya tadi Shikamaru, Ino dan Chouji juga datang."

Iruka memandang kedua anak asuhnya itu, "—Aku—benar-benar merepotkan kalian, ya?!" Katanya. "Ugh!!" Iruka menahan sakit saat darah mengucur deras dari luka di bahunya.

"Sensei!!" Gaara dan Naruto bersamaan menopang tubuh Iruka.

"Sensei harus segera ke RS. Luka Sensei parah." Kata Naruto.

"—Aku tidak apa-apa… luka macam ini—tidak ada apa-apanya…." Kata Iruka lirih.

Naruto dan Gaara tahu semua itu hanya untuk membuat mereka tenang, tapi mereka tetap tidak bisa mengabaikannya kali ini. "Aku akan mengantar Sensei ke RS. Sekarang juga!" Ujar Naruto.

"Tidak usah—kalian—kejar saja Orochimaru. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Naruto dan Gaara saling berpandangan, mencari cara agar bisa membawa Iruka kembali ke desa. Namun saat itu Pakkun tiba-tiba saja siaga dan berbalik ke belakang.

"—Ada yang datang."

Dan seperti katanya, di kejauhan tampaklah siluet seseorang. Dan orang itu langsung melesat ke arah mereka. Begitu Gaara dan Naruto mencabut kunai mereka, Iruka mencegahnya——

☀☀

"Hei hei—susananya kok jadi agak gimanaaaa gitu, ya?!" Kata Naruto saat mereka mengawasi Iruka—yang bicara berdua dengan sosok asing yang mendatangi mereka—dari kejauhan. Ternyata dia seorang Kunoichi yang sudah meletakkan jabatannya. Kelihatannya cukup akrab dengan Iruka.

"Haa—menurut pendapatku…." Pakkun mengajukan cakarnya.

"Kenapa dengan cakarmu?" Tanya Naruto heran sedangkan Gaara tidak menaruh minat pada pembicaraan itu.

"Bodoh!! Bukan cakar—jari kelingking—kelingking!!" Seru Pakkun sedikit keaal.

"Hah? Kelingking?" Naruto terdiam sebentar dan mengajukan kelingkingnya, "HEEEEH—DIA ITU PACARNYA—"

"Menurut perkiraanku—" Ujar Pakkun sok tahu. Sedangkan Gaara tetap saja tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

Saat itu Iruka memanggil mereka, "Kalian bertiga—apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan disana?"

"Eh?—Ah—tidak—itu—tidak sedang bicara apa-apa, kok." Kata Naruto tergagap.

"Kemarilah—akan aku kenalkan dia." Iruka menyuruh mereka mendekat, setelahnya dia memperkenalkan Kunoichi yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kunoichi itu berwajah lembut dan ramah dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang terkepang rapi. Iruka memperkenalkannya sebagai, "Tsubaki—tunangan Mizuki."

Mendengar itu, serempak Naruto, Gaara dan Pakkun terpana sebentar dan alhasil mereka pun menampakkan ekspresi keterkejutan mereka yang berbeda-beda.

Naruto dengan histerisnya menjerit tidak percaya, Pakkun pun tampaknya kecewa karena tebakannya tidak benar, dan Gaara—tetap bertahan dengan wajah datarnya walau dalam hati dia sedikit shock. Bagaimana mungkin napi terhukum seumur hidup punya tunangan secantik itu('A').

"Mizuki pasti sudah membuat kalian kerepotan. Maafkan dia." Wanita bernama Tsubaki itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"—Tapi Tsubaki-San, sepertinya kau mengetahui kejadian ini lebih dulu dari kami." Ujar Iruka. "Apa—kau ada hubungannya?"

Tsubaki menggeleng, "Mizuki—mengunjungiku saat dia lari dari penjara. Aku tidak sanggup menghentikannya untuk pergi ke tempat Orochimaru. Karena itu—aku mengejarnya dan sampai ketempat ini."

"Orochimaru—si ular itu memang bajingan sejati." Naruto berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku dan Gaara akan menyusul Sasuke dan yang lain. Tsubaki Neechan—tolong bawa Iruka Sensei kembali ke desa."

"Naruto—jangan gegabah seperti itu." ujar Iruka.

"Sensei jangan cemas—aku tidak akan membiarkannya sendiri, "Kata Gaara, "Sensei istirahatlah—kami janji akan segera pulang."

Iruka memandang Gaara dan Naruto yang tampaknya tidak bisa dicegah lagi, "—Baiklah. Berhati-hatilah. Kami akan menunggu kalian."

Naruto dan Gaara mengangguk bersamaan, "Pakkun—jaga mereka, ya?!" Kata Naruto sebelum akhirnya mereka melesat pergi dari tempat Iruka.

Tsubaki memandang kedua pemuda itu, "—Mereka itu—anak-anak asuhmu, 'kan? Mereka tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang kuat. Tidak salah Sandaime-Sama mempercayakan keduanya padamu."

Iruka tersenyum, "Ya—mereka memang anak-anak kebanggaanku."

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

Naruto dan Gaara akhirnya sampai di tempat Orochimaru. Mereka menemukannya karena mendengar suara dan mengikuti jejak bekas pertarungan. Mereka sampai ke sebuah bukit dengan gua kecil di sisinya, Orochimaru berdiri di bukit itu bersama Kabuto, sedangkan Sasuke yang saat ini sudah ditemani Sakura, sedang menghadapi sosok seorang manusia—tapi lebih menyerupai manusia harimau yang mengaum kesana dan kemari. Naruto dan Gaara segera mem-_back up_ Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah kewalahan.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Naruto menyuruh Sasuke dan Sakura untuk menyingkir, "Siapa dia?"

"Dia itu Mizuki—dasar bodoh…." Sasuke memgang erat pinggangnya yang tersayat, "Dia meminum obat entah apa—dari Orochimaru, dan jadi seperti itu."

"Cih—dasar ular jahat!!" Naruto mendelik pada Orochimaru yang berdiri penuh keangkuhan seperti biasa dan menikmati pertarungan antara Gaara dan Mizuki. "Kalian beristirahatlah disini—aku akan bereskan dia." Naruto melesat menuju Orochimaru, tapi seperti biasa—Kabuto menghalanginya.

"Kau masih belum pantas untuk menantang Orochimaru-Sama, Naruto-Kun." Kata Kabuto dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu." Naruto mencabut kunainya, "MINGGIR!!" Dengan sekali tebasan, Naruto melempar tubuh Kabuto. Tapi Kabuto juga tidak menyerah semudah itu, dia menangkap kaki Naruto dan menghempaskannya ke arah tanah.

Melihat itu, Gaara pun menahan laju tubuh Naruto dengan pasir walau itu membuat lengannya terkena cakar dari Mizuki. "Ck—Benar-benar sulit dijinakkan." Gaara berkelit menghindari sabetan lain yang mengarah ke kepalanya. "Kau—sudah membuat Iruka Sensei terluka—tidak akan aku lepaskan begitu saja!!" Gaara menjatuhkan diri—dengan bertumpu pada sebelah tangannya, Gaara pun melakukan gerakan Taijutsu yang diajarkan Lee. Sekuat tenaga dia menghantamkan tendangannya ke rahang Mizuki dan membuatnya terpelanting jauh.

Sakura dan Sasuke tertegun melihatnya. Gaara yang selama ini tidak pernah menggunakan Taijutsu—tiba-tiba jadi begini ahlinya. Belum selesai rasa kaget mereka, kini mereka kembali dikejutkan begtiu melihat Naruto.

Naruto saat ini seimbang melawan Kabuto, saat itu, Naruto membuat sebuah bola Chakra di tangannya dan menghempaskannya pada tubuh Kabuto, "Rasengan!!" Tubuh Kabuto pun menghempas pohon dengan suksesnya.

"Rasa-rasanya—mereka itu makin tidak terkejar ya?!" Kata Sakura, "Gaara menguasai Taijutsu—Naruto sudah bisa memakai Rasengan tanpa harus membuat Bunshin. Mereka benar-benar jadi lebih kuat."

Sasuke memadang 2 rekannya itu, "—Keinginan mereka untuk jadi lebih kuat jauh lebih besar dari siapapun. Termasuk aku— Mengingat kehidupan yang telah mereka jalani—aku merasa dendamku pada kakak terlalu kecil sebagai alasanku untuk menjadi kuat."

Sakura melihat wajah Sasuke, kalau dulu—pasti Sakura selalu mendapati wajah Sasuke yang cemberut, tapi saat ini, dia melihat pemuda itu tersenyum dengan tulus, "Sasuke—kita juga, pasti akan bisa menjadi lebih kuat lagi." katanya.

"Aku tahu itu."

Dan Sakura pun kembali mengobati luka di pinggang Sasuke.

Pertempuran itu akhirnya selesai setelah Mizuki berhasil dilumpuhkan dan Orochimaru memilih untuk mudur dan menghilang dari hadapan para shinobi Konoha itu. Gaara dan Naruto terduduk lemas karena mereka sudah menguras energi berlebihan hari ini. Sementara Sasuke meniup peluit panggilan sekuat tenaga untuk mengumpulkan siapapun yang ada di dekat area itu. Selang beberapa menit beberapa orang Anbu datang dan mereka mengurus Mizuki yang terkapar tak berdaya.

"Aku capeeeeeek!!!!!" Keluh Naruto yang baru merasakan lagi panasnya cuaca hari itu.

"Kau memforsir Chakra-mu. Jelas saja kau kelelahan." Sakura membersihkan tangan Naruto yang berdarah, tapi lukanya sudah sembuh dan Sakura sudah biasa akan hal itu, "Bersihkan sendiri—kau 'kan tidak butuh perawatan." Sakura memberikan kain bersih pada Naruto. "Aku mau memeriksa Gaara."

"Aiii—h, kejamnya." Naruto meringis.

Sakura menghampiri Gaara, "Bagaimana lenganmu?"

"Tidak apa—hanya tergoores saja."

Sakura merobek lengan baju Gaara dan melihat luka sayat yang dalam, "Kau ini—kalau tanganmu sudah putus mungkin kau baru mau bilang kalau kau terluka, ya?!" Kata Sakura geram, "Luka parah begini kau bilang hanya luka gores."

"—Memang tidak terasa."

"Saraf perasamu memang sedikit terganggu." Sakura membongkar tas peralatannya dan membersihkan luka Gaara, "Gawat—obat salepnya habis." Sakura membuka wadah obat yang sudah kosong itu, "Bagaimana ini—terlalu lama kalau harus kembali ke desa."

Gaara merogoh kantungnya, "Pakai ini." Dia menyerahkan wadah obat yang dia dapat dari Hinata.

"Wah—ini obat keluarga Hyuuga—kalau ada ini bagus." Sakura segera mengobati Gaara dengan obat itu, "Hinata memang hebat—dia jauh lebih jago dalam meracik obat daripada aku. Sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa membuat obat yang seperti ini walau Hinata sudah mengajariku." Sakura bercerita sendiri sambil mengoleskan sakep itu di luka Gaara, "Lukanya lebar—aku harus menjahitnya. Kau jangan banyak bergerak, ya?!"

Tidak perlu disuruh, Gaara pun tidak berniat bergerak karena badannya terasa sakit semua—dia belum terbiasa memakai Taijutsu dalam pertarungan yang sebenarnya.

Lalu Hokage pun mendatangi tempat itu bersama dengan Iruka, Tsubaki dan juga tim Shikamaru, Ino dan Chouji. Hokage segera memeriksa keadaan Mizuki—yang tampaknya belum terbebas dari pengaruh obat milik Orochimaru itu—diikuti oleh Tsubaki. Beberapa orang Anbu dari pusat penelitian segera mengambil sampel obat Orochimaru dan memeriksanya.

Iruka sendiri langsung menghampiri Naruto, "Bagaimana kalian?" Tanyanya pada Naruto yang ditemani Sasuke.

"Aku ga pa-pa. Gaara tuh yang agak parah."

Iruka memandang Sasuke, "Kau juga luka?"

"Ah—hanya luka kecil, tidak parah." Kata Sasuke sedikit kaku.

"Sensei kenapa kembali ke sini? Luka Sensei 'gimana?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Saat Tsubaki-San membawaku ke desa, kami bertemu Hokage-Sama, Shikamaru dan yang lain. Hokage-Sama sudah mengobatiku." Iruka memandang Gaara yang sudah selesai diobati oleh Sakura, "Kelihatannya kalian memang tidak memaksakan diri. Baguslah." Iruka menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto.

"Ehehehe—aku sudah lebih dewasa 'kan?" Naruto nyengir.

"Baru begitu saja sudah bangga." Cibir Sasuke.

"Biarin." Balas Naruto.

Iruka hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan 2 'musuh alami' yang tidak berubah sama sekali sejak mereka kecil itu. "Aku mau melihat keadaan Gaara dulu. Kalian jangan bertengkar lagi." Ia pun mendekati Gaara yang sudah selesai diobati oleh Sakura, "Bagaimana lukanya?" Tanya Iruka pada Sakura.

"Ah—Iruka Sensei." Sakura merapikan tas 'kerja'nya, "Gaara tidak apa-apa. Baginya 13 jahitan itu hal sepele kok."

Iruka tertawa tertahan, "Ya—itulah dia."

Sakura berdiri, "Aku ketempat Tsunade Shisou dulu ya? Tolong bilang ke Gaara—dia tidak boleh memaksa tangannya bekerja keras. Kalau Iruka Sensei yang bicara pasti dituruti." Lalu Sakura pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Nah—kau dengar sendiri kan? Aku tidak mau membuatnya marah—sekarang dia sama seperti Hokage-Sama, kalau sudah marah…. Mengerikan."

Gaara memandang Iruka, "Luka Sensei sendiri bagaimana?"

"Ah—sudah tidak apa-apa. Walau luka dalam tidak langsung sembuh—berkat pengobatan Hokage-Sama, aku sudah jauh lebih baik."

Mendengar itu wajah Gaara jadi tampak lega. Sebenarnya keadaan Iruka-lah yang membuatnya tidak begitu berkonsentrasi pada pertarungan tadi. Tapi begitu melihat orang yang paling dia hormati itu baik-baik saja, Gaara pun tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Iruka melihat perubahan ekspresi yang sangat jarang dia lihat pada diri Gaara.

"Tidak—" Gaara berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya, "Semua sudah beres, sebaiknya kita kembali ke desa."

"Ya—kau benar. Para Anbu pasti bisa menangani sisanya." Iruka memandang Naruto yang masih asik adu mulut dengan Sasuke, "Dan lebih baik kita pisahkan mereka sebelum mereka mulai berkelahi."

Dan setelah itu, para shinobi Konoha pun kembali ke desa mereka setelah memastikan bahwa teror hari itu benar-benar sudah berakhir…

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

"Jangan bergerak dulu!!" Hinata mengobati lengan Gaara yang lagi-lagi berdarah, "Sudah dibilang jangan terlalu memaksa tanganmu, kau ini tetap saja nekad."

"—Mana bisa aku tahan kalau disuruh diam sepanjang hari."

Hinata membersihkan darah yang mengalir di lengan Gaara saat dia latihan Taijutsu pagi-pagi buta, "Kalau begini terus—lukamu bakal lama sembuhnya…."

"Tidak akan lama." Kata Gaara yakin.

Hinata merapikan kembali lengan baju Gaara, "Aku baru paham kenapa Sakura sering sters kalau aku sudah menyinggung kalian bertiga. Dia selalu bilang kalau kalian bertiga itu sudah tidak kenal rasa sakit lagi."

"Dia terlalu mengada-ada. Tentu saja kami masih tahu rasa sakit itu apa." Gaara pun berdiri dan memandang ke langit. "Sudah mulai terang—kenapa anak-anak itu belum datang juga?"

"Bangun sepagi ini pasti berat untuk mereka. lagipula—kenapa kau menyuruh mereka untuk berkumpul jam segini?" Hinata membereskan kotak P3Knya.

"Latihan sepagi ini melatih mental mereka. Kita tidak tahu kapan akan terjadi keadaan gawat seperti kemarin itu."

Hinata tersenyum, "Kau ini benar-benar berpikir selangkah kedepan." Dia mengikat rambut panjangnya yang tadinya tergerai, "Apa hari ini kalian akan ambil misi?"

"Mungkin tidak. Semalam Hokage-Sama mengumpulkan para Jonin khusus dan meminta mereka menangani misi yang datang. Rata-rata setingkat B sampai A. Jonin pembimbing seperti aku diminta untuk tetap berkonsentrasi melatih para Genin sekaligus berjaga di dalam desa."

"Begitu? Naruto-Kun pasti senang mendapat misi keluar desa. Dia 'kan memang senang kalau disuruh bepergian jauh."

"—Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Oh—aku? Sementara ini Hokage-Sama masih menempatkan ku di wilayah desa. Neji Niisama dan Otoosama yang mengambil alih tugas keamanan desa secara menyeluruh. Akhir-akhir ini mereka sering berpatroli secara berkala bersama para Anbu."

"Benar juga—keluarga Hyuuga menjadi pasukan keamanan Konoha setelah tragedi keluarga Uchiha—kalian pasti sibuk."

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak sesibuk itu—aku juga kebih sering menamani Hanabi untuk latihan. Minggu depan dia akan diangkat menjadi Chuunin."

"—Adikmu itu memang anak yang berkemauan keras. Bagaimana kemajuannya sekarang?"

Hinata tersenyum, "Dia sering menagih janjimu untuk menemaninya latihan padaku. Kau ingat pernah berjanji begitu padanya 'kan? Sesekali temanilah dia—bersama murid-muridmu juga tidak apa-apa. Mereka 'kan sebaya dengan Hanabi. Dia itu anak yang kaku—makanya tidak punya banyak teman."

Gaara memandang wajah Hinata, lalu dia menyibak poni gadis itu, "Dia pasti bisa berubah—sepertimu dulu—"

Hinata mengangguk, "Ya—dia anak yang lebih kuat dariku."

Setelah itu, 3 murid asuhan Gaara pun datang ke area latihan itu. Mereka berjalan gontai sambil terkantuk-kantuk.

"'Met pagi Sensei—" Kata Konohamaru sambil menguap lebar. "A—selamat pagi, Hinata-Sensei." Lanjutnya setelah melihat Hinata di sebelah Gaara.

"Pagi Sensei—" Kata Toechi dan Moegi bebarengan.

"—Kalian terlambat. Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Sensei menyuruh kumpulnya pagi-pagi sekali, sih—kami masih mengantuk nih." Keluh Konohamaru. "Memangnya tidak ada waktu lain lagi ya?!'

Gaara melipat tangannya dan memandang 3 anak didiknya yang beriri berjajar di depannya. Kelihatannya 3 anak itu pun sudah menyiapkan diri pada hal terburuk yang mungkin terjadi—tapi nyatanya Gaara cuma menjitak kepala mereka pelan, "—Hukuman bagi yang terlambat. Putari area ini 10 kali!"

Bukannya mengeluh—ketiga anak itu malah tersenyum lebar, "BAIK!!" Mereka menurunkan bawaan mereka dan segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Sensei mereka.

"Anak-anak yang penuh semangat." Kata Hinata, "Kalau begitu aku tinggal, ya?!"

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti aku mengganggu latihan kalian."

Gaara memandang Hinata, "Begini saja—bawalah Hanabi kemari. Kita bisa latihan sama-sama disini."

"Eh—memangnya tidak apa-apa?" Hinata terkejut.

"Ya—mungkin bisa jadi tambahan untuk mereka." Gaara memandang Konohamaru, Moegi dan Toechi yang terlihat seperti sedang kejar-kejaran daripada latihan itu, "Hanabi juga bisa latihan denganku. Kalau begini janjiku lunas."

Hinata mengangguk, "Kalau begitu—aku jemput Hanabi dulu. Dia pasti senang."

"Ya." Gaara pun membiarkan Hinata pergi. Sebenarnya—dia ajukan tawaran itu karena Gaara masih belum ingin Hinata pergi. entah kenapa—dia merasa kalau dia ingin sekali terus bersama Hinata. Apalagi dia sama sekali tidak bertemu gadis itu kemarin karena sibuk menetralisir keadaan akibat ulah Orochimaru. Mungkin ini yang namanya rindu….

Lalu setelah Hinata pergi muncullah Naruto, "Gaara—aku dapat misi nih." Katanya, "Aku akan pergi ke perbatasan timur 2-3 hari. Kau bisa tidak menemani aku?"

"Aku _pass_—aku sedang sibuk hari ini." Kata Gaara.

"Huu—uuh!! Kau juga sibuk ya—terpaksa pergi sendiri. Aku sudah tanya Sasuke—tapi dia kebagian misi di utara. Menyebalkan." Naruto menendang sebuah kerikil. "Kau benar-benar tidak bisa, ya?" Tanyanya seklai lagi penuh harap.

Gaara menggeleng, "0"

Naruto merengut, "Baiklah—aku berangkat. O iya—tadi Iruka Sensei bilang kalau malam ini dia tidak bisa pulang. Kau tahu—kerjaannya menumpuk banyak. Padahal aku masih khawatir terhadap lukanya."

"Begitu—berarti aku sendirian di rumah."

"Hei hei—kalau bisa—bujuk Iruka Sensei untuk pulang dan istirahat. Nanti kalau dia _collapse_—malah jadi lebih susah lagi masalahnya."

Gaara memandang Naruto, lalu dia menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto, "Aku usahakan. Tapi aku tidak janji. Iruka Sensei pikir dia tambah sehat kalau bekerja."

"—Benar apa katamu. Ya—pokoknya usahakan saja, ya?'

"Sebisaku." Gaara mengacak rambut Naruto keras-keras sampai pemuda itu terbungkuk.

"Aduududuh—" Rintih Naruto.

"Sudah sana pergi—kau merusak konsentrasiku."

Naruto erengut, "Menyebalkan—ya sudah aku pergi. Dah—" Naruto melambai sekilas dan langsung melesat pergi.

Melihat itu 3 anak yang sedang asik berlari langsung berbisik-bisik.

"Lihat itu—mereka aneh, ya? Dilihat dari manapun mereka itu seperti orang yang musuhan, bukannya saudaraan." Kata Konohamaru.

"Benar—benar, katanya—sejak masih di akademi mereka memang begitu. Aku dengar dari kakakku yang seangkatan dengan mereka." Ujar Moegi.

"Ta—tapi mereka akrab sekali, ya? Ayah dan ibu bilang kalau mereka bukan saudara kandung. Tapi ku pikir—jarang ada saudara kandung yang bisa seakrab itu." Kata Toechi.

Ketiga anak itu pun segera menyelesaikan pemanasan mereka dan akhirnya berbaris rapi di belakang Gaara, "Kami selesai." Seru mereka kompak.

Gaara berbalik, "—Bagus. Hari ini aku akan melatih Taijutsu kalian. Dan kalian akan dapat partner."

"Hee—Taijutsu? Tumben-tumbennya?" Seru Konohamaru, "Biasanya kalau menyangkut Taijutsu, Sensei pasti meminta bantuan Lee Sensei."

"Hari ini istimewa—karena partner kalian adalah Hanabi Hyuuga. Kalian pasti kenal dengannya."

"HYUUGA HANABI YANG ITUUU??? SENSEI SERIUS?" Jerit ketiganya.

"Ya—seperti yang kalian tahu. Dia tidak masuk akademi dan berlatih dibawah pengawasan Hiashi Hyuuga-Sama. Kemampuannya sangat tinggi dan dia akan segera menjadi Chuunin. Kalau kalian tidak ingin malu—berlatihlah dengan serius."

"SIAP!!"

Lalu sambil menunggu Hinata dan Hanabi datang, Gaara menyuruh anak didiknya untuk berlatih dasar-dasar Taijutsu. Dan sepertinya semangat ketiga anak itu sudah terpompa, dilihat dari minimnya gerakan yang salah. Sekitar 45 menit menunggu, akhirnya Hinata pun datang bersama dengan Hanabi—

"Maaf—jadi lama." Kata Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian berlari sampai kemari?" Gaara melihat peluh di wajah 2 gadis itu.

"Ya—anggap saja ini pemanasan." Kata Hanabi, "Akhirnya Gaara-San menepati janji. Aku jadi semangat." Hanabi memandang Gaara tajam.

Gaara sudah merasa kalau anak itu akan menantangnya terang-terangan. Dia tahu benar kalau watak Hanabi sedikit sama dengan sepupunya Neji. Keras dan tidak mau kalah. Setelah itu Gaara pun memulai sesi latihan yang tidak biasa itu. Sebagai permulaan—dia melayani tantangan Hanabi. Keempat orang lainnya menonton dari pinggir area.

Hanabi memang seorang Kunoichi yang kuat—namun masih terlalu jauh levelnya untuk melawan Gaara. Kelihatannya Gaara seperti sedang menemani Hanabi bermain. Walau Gaara terkesan main-main, Hanabi tetap tidak bisa mengejar Gaara.

"Uuuuuhhh—CURAAAANG!!!! JANGAN BERLARIAN SEPERTI ITU DONK!!" seru Hanabi marah, "Hadapi aku dengan serius!!" Tuntutnya.

"—Kalau aku serius—kau bisa mati." Gaara berhenti di depan Hanabi, "Kalau kau bisa menyentuhku sedetik saja—aku mengaku kalah. Sebaliknya—kalau aku manangkapmu—kau harus menyerah."

Hanabi menggembungkan pipinya, "Gaara-San menyebalkan." Hanabi menarik keluar sebilah kunainya, "Aku akan serius kalau begitu. BERSIAPLAAAH!!" Hanabi kembali menyerang Gaara.

"—Hanabi-San hebat. Dia berani melawan Sensei. Padahal kami saja biar keroyokan tetap tidak bisa menjangkau Sensei." Kata Konohamaru kagum.

"Benar—sampai sekarang kami tidak bisa menyentuh Sensei." Moegi tampak kesal, "Bagaimana cara mengalahkan Sensei, ya?"

Hinata tersenyum, "Kalian memang belum bisa mngalahkannya sekarang, tapi aku yakin kalian akan segera bisa mengalahkannya, asal kalian rajin latihan."

"Apa benar begitu—Hinata Sensei?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Kalian harus punya keyakinan kalau kalian bisa menang. Jangan berpikir kalau kalian sudah kalah."

"Benar juga—selama ini kami selalu berpikir kalau kami pasti akan kalah. Jadi yang seperti itu tidak boleh, ya?" Tanya Toechi.

"Seorang ninja tidak boleh punya rasa pesimis. Kalau ada—bagaimana kalian bisa melindungi orang yang kalian sayangi?" Hinata mengusap kepala 3 anak itu dengan lembut, "Yakinlah pada diri sendiri."

Konohamaru, Moegi dan Toechi tersenyum bersamaan, "YOOOSSH—KAMI JUGA AKAN SEMANGAT!!" Teriak mereka serempak, dan Hinata tampak senang melihatnya.

DUAK!! Pukulan Hanabi mengenai batang pohon di sebelah Gaara, untuk kesekian puluh kalinya serangan Hanabi tidak mengenai sasaran.

"—Kau mengarahkan seranganmu kemana?" Gaara tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang Hanabi, "—Kita selesai disini."

"BELUM!!" Hanabi melepaskan bom asap.

Serangan itu sedikit membuat Gaara terkejut, tapi dia bisa dengan segera menghalau asap dengan pasirnya. Saat asap itu hilang—Gaara tertegun melihat Hanabi memakai kuda-kuda yang sama persis dengan Neji.

"Jyuuken Hou!!" Tanah di sekeliling Hanabi memancarkan cahaya berbentuk simbol Yin-Yang dan simbol kuno lainnya. Lingkaran itu pun mengepung Gaara, "Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou!!"

"_Dia sudah bisa memakai teknik ini…. Anak yang luar biasa._" Gaara menghindari semua pukulan yang dilancarkan Hanabi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Cukup hebat—tapi tidak bagi Gaara.

"_Hanabi-Chan benar-benar menguasai teknik itu. tapi itu masih belum sempurna._" Hinata mengawasi setiap gerakan yang dibuat Hanabi. Saat itu pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Gaara—Hinata memberi isyarat agar Gaara menyelesaikannya.

Mendapat isyarat seperti itu, Gaara pun menyudahi latihannya bersama Hanabi. Dia menangkap lengan Hanabi yang terarah padanya, "—Sudah selesai. Aku yang menang."

Hanabi tampak benar-benar kesal, "—Uuuuggghhh!! SIAAAAL!! KENAPA GAARA-SAN KUAT SEKALIII???" Teriaknya histeris sambil melepaskan tangannya.

Gaara menepuk kepala Hanabi, "Tapi kau hebat—Jutsu itu adalah teknik tingkat tinggi keluarga Hyuuga."

"Tetap saja aku kalah." Rajuk Hanabi.

Saat itu Hinata menghampiri mereka, "Teknikmu masih terlalu kasar, Hanabi-Chan." Kata Hinata, "Ingat—Jyuuken itu bukan Jutsu yang mengandalkan kekuatan fisik, tapi Chakra. Kau sama sekali tidak mengontrol Chakra dengan baik tadi."

"Tunjukkan padaku caranya, Neechan!!" Ujar Hanabi sedikit kesal, "Neji Niisama tidak mau mengajariku."

Hinata mengangguk, "Baiklah—Gaara, mohon bantuannya ya!"

Gaara memandang ketiga anak didiknya, "Jangan lepas pandangan kalian. Ini juga dasar untuk menggunakan Chakra."

"BAIK!!" Ketiga anak itu spontan berdiri dan menatap tajam ke depan.

"Hanabi-Chan, aku akan menggunakan teknikku sendiri, kau bisa lihat perbedaannya dengan Hakke Shou." Hinata mengikat rambutnya dan meminta Gaara segera memulai.

Di sisi lain, Gaara membentuk In dan dalam sekejap pasir berkumpul dan membentuk jarum-jarum kecil yang berkilat tajan. Sedetik kemudian seluruh jarum itu melesat ke arah Hinata.

Hinata memejamkan mata dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya seakan sedang menari, "—Shuugo Hakke —Rokujuuyon Shou!!" Seakan Hinata membawa bilah pedang tajam tak kasat mata—jarum-jarum pasir tadi terbelah sebelum menyentuh tubuh Hinata dan jatuh berhamburan kembali menjadi pasir yang tercerai berai.

Semua yang menonton terpana melihat 2 orang Jonin di hadapan mereka itu. Baik Gaara maupun Hinata memiliki keunggulan di dalam pengontrolan Chakra. Pukulan terakhir Hinata menghancurkan jarum pasir Gaara yang tersisa, dan itu membuat Konohamaru cs dan Hanabi bengong karena tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"—Kau lihat Hanabi-Chan. Seperti itulah Jyuuken. Rasakan sekelilingmu dengan mata hati. Seingatku Neji Niisama selalu bilang begitu."

Hanabi mengangguk, "Aku mengerti sekarang."

Saat Hinata mengevaluasi Hanabi—Gaara menghampiri murid-muridnya, "Kalian paham tentang pengendalian Chakra yang sebenarnya?"

Ketiga anak itu menggeleng bersamaan.

"Saat memakai Chakra—pusatkan indera pada bagian tubuh yang akan mengeluarkan Chakra menjadi energi seandainya kalian lengah—Chakra akan keluar dengan percuma dan menguras energi kalian."

"Jadi—bagaimana baiknya kita latihan mengendalikan Chakra, Sensei?" tanya Konohamaru.

Gaara terdiam sambil melihat pohon di sekeliling area itu, "Aku akan ajarkan teknik dari Kakashi Sensei." Katanya.

"SUNGGUH!! Katakan pada kami!!" Kata mereka antusias.

"Ini bukan teknik yang sulit. Kalian hanya harus—Memanjat pohon."

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

"CAPEEEEEK!!!!!" Konohamaru cs Hanabi terduduk lemas di tanah.

Gaara dan Hinata saling berpandangan dan sepakat memberi mereka istirahat. Dan segera area latihan itu jadi tempat makan siang yang ramai. Secara alami Hanabi menjadi dekat dengan Konohamaru, Moegi dan Toechi. Sekarang mereka sudah asik bercanda.

Sementara itu, Gaara dan Hinata duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang, "—Ini aku buatkan bekal untukmu." Hinata mengeluarkan kotak bento dari tas kecil yang dia bawa.

"Untukku?"

"Ya—ku pikir kita tidak akan bisa makan siang di kedai. Makanya aku tadi membuat ini."

"—Makanya kau tadi lama sekali datangnya." Gaara menerima kotak bento itu. "Terima kasih." Mendengar itu Hinata hanya tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipinya. Gaara membuka kotak bento itu dan menemukan seporsi pas menu makan siang. Baginya menu seperti ini sangat jarang dia rasakan, berhubung memang dia tidak pernah berurusan dengan wanita sepanjang masa kecilnya. Karenanya—Gaara pun senang saat menyantapnya.

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak?" Tanya Hinata. Gaara mengangguk, "—Sungguh? Kau tidak bohong 'kan?" Gaara menggeleng, "Syukurlah—aku sempat khawatir, karena aku jarang membuat bento begini."

Gaara memandang gadis disebelahnya itu. seorang gadis yang telah memberi warna baru dalam hidupnya, seorang gadis yang telah membuka hatinya terhadap sesuatu yang dulu tidak pernah Gaara sadari. Gaara merasa bersyukur—memiliki Hinata sebagai tautan hatinya.

Melihat suasana yang sepertinya berbunga-bunga itu—keempat orang lain yang ada agak jauh jadi bicara sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Hei—mereka berdia itu selalu tampak mesra kapan pun dan di mana pun, ya?" Bisik Moegi pada Hanabi.

"Kalian tidak tahu kalau Gaara-San sudah berkunjung ke rumah. Otoosama dan Niisama sudah memperlakukannya seperti anggota keluarga sendiri." Kata Hanabi sambil memakan bento buatan kakaknya.

"Benar begitu?" Konohamaru tampak ingin tahu, "Apa mereka akan segera menikah, ya?"

Hanabi memandang Konohamaru, "Kenapa kau pikir begitu?"

"Habis—Sekarang saja mereka sudah sedekat itu. Tidak aneh 'kan kalau akhirnya mereka menikah." Konohamaru mengunyah onigiri terakhir yang dia bawa.

Hanabi memandang kakaknya yang seakan jadi orang yang berbeda kalau sudah bersama Gaara, "_Memang tidak aneh sih—Otoosama dan Niisama juga kelihatannya sangat menyukai kehadiran Gaara-San. Lagipula—kalau Gaara-San jadi kakakku…. Aku akan punya 2 kakak laki-laki yang hebat dan bisa mengajariku Jutsu yang hebat._." Pikir Hanabi dalam hati.

Selaginya Hinata dan Gaara menikmati makan siang—tidak sengaja Hinata melihat lengan baju Gaara yang basah. Dia kira basah karena keringat, tapi setelah Hinata perhatikan lagi—ternyata lengan baju itu basah karena darah, "Ya Ampun!!" Pekik Hinata.

"—Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara heran.

"Kau berdarah lagi!" Hinata meletakkan bento-nya dan menyuruh Gaara berhenti makan dulu. "Aku ambil obat dulu. Jangan bergerak!!" Hinata berdiri dan mengambil obat di tas perlengkapannya yang dia tinggalkan di dekat 3 pasak tiang kayu di area itu.

Hanabi heran melihat Hinata yang tergopoh-gopoh itu, lalu dia dan 3 teman barunya pun menghampiri Gaara, "Neechan kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"—Mengambil obat." Gaara meletakkan kotak bento di sebelahnya. Hinata sudah kembali.

Hinata menggulung lengan baju Gaara. Saat itu keempat anak di belakangnya terpekik ngeri melihat luka di tangan Gaara.

"SENSEI KENAPA?" Konohamaru tampak sangat kaget.

"Lukanya parah sekali." Ujar Moegi yang mencengkram lengan baju Toechi karena ngeri.

Hanabi memandang tajam pada luka jahitan di lengan Gaara itu. Beda dengan 3 orang lain yang tampak ngeri, Hanabi malah kelihatan kesal, "Aku kalah sama orang luka?! Memalukan!!" Katanya lantang.

"Sudahlah Hanabi-Chan. Gaara sudah cukup serius menghadapimu." Kata Hinata sambil membersihkan darah yang mengalir di lengan Gaara.

"—Kenapa diam?" Tanya Gaara pada 3 anak didiknya, "Kalian takut melihat luka macam ini?"

Konohamaru cs tidak bersuara.

"Mental kalian rupanya kurang terasah."

"Ta—tapi, luka Sensei itu parah banget. Harusnya dibawa ke RS Saja." Usul Konohamaru.

"RS juga tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka ini dalam semalam 'kan." Gaara memandang ketiga muridnya yang pucat pasi itu, "—Jika kalian tidak ingin terluka—jadilah lebih kuat. Hanya itu caranya."

"Dan perlu kalian ingat—untuk menjadi kuat tidak ada jalan pintas, kalian harus berusaha lebih keras mulai dasar. Itu yang selalu dikatakannya." Ujar Hinata begitu dia selesai mengganti perban di lengan Gaara.

"Siapa yang selalu mengatakannya?" Tanya Moegi.

"—Senior yang paling kalian suka—Naruto."

"HEEEEEEE!!!!" Kali ini Hanabi juga ikut terpekik kaget. Itu membuat Konohamaru cs heran.

"Eh—apa Hanabi-San juga kagum dengan Naruto-Senpai?" Tanya Konohamaru.

"Benar begitu?" Imbuh Moegi.

Hanabi jadi kikuk ditanyai seperti itu sampai wajahnya memerah, "A—aku –aku…."

Hinata berdiri di samping adiknya itu, "Hanabi ini selalu mengidolakan Naruto-Kun sejak ujian Chuunin angkatan kami dulu. Kalian ingat 'kan kalau saat itu Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Neji Sensei? Sejak saat itu—Hanabi-Chan menjadikan Naruto targetnya setelah aku, Gaara dan kakak sepupunya itu."

'Neechan—" Hanabi tertunduk malu.

"Wah—jadi seperti itu ya? Kami juga mengidolakan Naruto-Senpai sejak ujian itu kok. Lagipula—sekarang dia jadi bertambah kuat lagi." Konohamaru mengepalkan tangannya penuh semangat, "AKU JUGA AKAN MENGALAHKANNYA SUATU SAAT NANTI!!"

Gaara dan Hinata tersenyum melihat mereka berempat yang tampak bersemangat itu. Mereka tahu—kelak posisi perlindungan Konoha akan ada di pundak-pundak kecil itu, karenanya Hinata dan Gaara akan berusaha membantu mereka untuk menjadi tangguh dan mengemban tekad api warisan Hokage terdahulu. Dan mereka berdua pun tahu—bahwa harapan mereka pasti akan terkabul.

Hari itu, latihan berakhir saat hari mulai gelap. Konohamaru cs dan Hanabi sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Hinata dan Gaara berjalan berdua dan Gaara mengundang Hinata untuk bertandang ke rumahnya. Gadis itu mengiyakan dengan segera.

"Jadi kau sendirian di rumah?" Tanya Hinata.

"Begitulah—aku belum tahu apa Iruka Sensei akan pulang atau tidak. Tapi besar kemungkinan kalau ia tidak akan pulang hari ini." Gaara mengambilkan minum untuk Hinata dari dapur, "Hari ini—terima kasih banyak. Kau sudah membantu latihan kami."

"Tidak apa. Lagipula aku dan Hanabi-Chan juga banyak belajar dari kalian." Hinata meneguk air dingin itu. "Sendiri pasti terasa membosankan ya?"

Gaara duduk di dekat Hinata, "Tidak juga—aku nyaman-nyaman saja walau sendiri. Lagipula—ini tidak untuk selamanya."

Hinata tersenyum, "Kau benar. kalau dipikir malah terasa makin lama, ya?!"

Gaara menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding, "—Hari sudah malam. Setelah ini aku antar kau pulang."

"Tidak usah—kau istirahat saja. Kelihatannya kau masih kepayahan."

Gaara menyisir rambut dengan jarinya, "Kau benar—badanku belum terkontrol dengan baik."

Saat itu tiba-tiba saja Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Gaara, itu membuat Gaara langsung membeku, "—Kau ini…. Selalu saja membuatku kaget. Selalu saja membuatku mencemaskanmu. Aku jadi tahu perasaan Naruto-Kun." Hinata meremas baju Gaara, "—Ku mohon…. Jagalah dirimu. Jangan buat jantungku berdetak makin kencang."

"Hinata—"

Air mata menetes di pipi Hinata, "Jangan lupa kalau aku juga mengkhawatirkanmu."

Melihat Hinata yang seperti itu, Gaara merangkulkan tangannya di pundak Hinata yang gemetaran, "—Maaf, kalau aku selalu membuatmu takut."

Hinata menggeleng dan melepaskan diri dari Gaara dan memandang pemuda itu dengan bola mata putihnya, "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf—jadi cengeng seperti ini. Padahal aku sudah berjanji akan percaya pada Gaara." Hinata mencoba tersenyum diantara airmatanya, "Aku—seperti sedang meragukanmu saja, ya?"

Gaara mengulurkan tangannya dan menghapus airmata di pipi Hinata, tanpa suara—dia mencium bibir gadis itu. Hanya sekejab dan kemudian dia memeluknya erat, "—Kalau begitu…. Jangan berpaling dariku."

"Aku tidak akan pernah berpaling." Kata Hinata, "Sosok Gaara—akan selalu ada di dalam ingatanku."

Malam itu udara sangat panas—namun cuaca yang tidak bersahabat itu tidak bisa mengusik kenyamanan yang menyelimuti sepasang anak manusia itu…..

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

"Kau menemukan jejak Akatsuki?" Tanya Gaara begitu Naruto menemuinya setelah kembali dari misi yang diembannya.

"Ya—aku dengan mereka muncul di sekitar Iwa Gakure no Sato. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kita harus mengejar mereka sekarang?"

Gaara memandang Naruto, "Tumben kau minta pendapatku. Biasanya kau pasti langsung mengejar mereka tanpa basa-basi."

Naruto merengut, "Habis—aku tidak mau bertindak gegabah dan malah membahayakn Konoha. Sudah cukup si ular jahat itu saja yang mengacau di sini. Jangan sampai Akatsuki juga datang kemari untuk mengincar rubah bodoh di dalam tubuhku ini."

Gaara menyecap tehnya, "—Aku akan bicarakan dengan Hokage-Sama. Aku juga opunya urusan dengan mereka."

Naruto mengangguk, "Kalau begitu aku akan cari Sasuke dan Sakura—siapa tahu mereka juga mau ikut. Sasuke 'kan juga ada urusan tersendiri dengan Akatsuki."

"Aku akan memanggil kalian kalau Hokage-Sama sudah membuat keputusan. "Gaara menaruh gelas tehnya dan keluar dari kedai tempatnya berbincang dengan Naruto. Saat dia menuju ke akademi, dia melihat 3 muridnya masih giat berlatih di hall bersama Genin yang lain. Gaara pun menghampiri mereka sebentar.

"Ah—Sensei." Konohamaru cs berlari menghampirinya, "Ada apa? Apa kita akan latihan lagi?" Tanyanya.

Gaara menggeleng, "Sepertinya aku akan pergi cukup lama. Ada sedikit urusan yang mendesak." Kata-kata Gaara membuat raut wajah 3 anak yang tadinya semangat itu menjadi lesu.

"Jadi Sensei bakal pergi, ya—lalu kami berlatih dengan siapa?" Moegi tampak tidak rela.

"Sensei mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Toechi.

"Ini misi khusus—aku tidak bisa mengajak kalian. Jadi selama ada di desa, aku meminta Hinata untuk mengawasi latihan kalian. Dan aku tidak mau kalau kalian malas-malasan." Gaara memandang satu per satu wajah mereka, "Aku pasti kembali. Aku janji." Dia menepuk masing-masing kepala muridnya, "Sampai jumpa."

Konohamaru, Moegi dan Toechi memandang Gaara yang berlalu dari hall latihan akademi itu. tiba-tiba saja Moegi menangis. Itu membuat Konohamaru dan Toechi kaget.

"Moegi-Chan, kau kenapa?" Tanya Toechi.

"Tidak tahu—rasanya—rasanya Sensei mau pergi jauh sekali."

Konohamaru memandang punggung Gaara yang semakin menjauh, "Jangan bodoh—Sensei pasti akan kembali. Dia 'kan sudah berjanji pada kita." Katanya, "Percayalah pada Sensei."

Di gedung akademi, Gaara menemui Tsunade dan memberitahukan rencananya dan Naruto untuk memburu Akatsuki. Cukup sulit untuk meyakinkan Tsunade, tapi setelah adu mulut lebih dari 30 menit, Tsunade akhirnya menyerah pada kesungguhan di bola mata Gaara dan ia pun mengizinkan Gaara untuk membawa Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura dalam misi khusus ini. Walau dia menawarkan untuk membawa beberapa Jonin lain—Gaara menolaknya dengan alasan untuk berjaga di Konoha.

Setelah itu dia mencari Iruka di ruangan Chuunin di lantai dasar gedung itu. Iruka terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Gaara—tapi dia tidak melarangnya untuk pergi.

"Kalau kalian berempat yang pergi aku tenang. Tapi berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan menjaga diri."

"Aku janji. Tidak akan sembarangan. Aku masih punya banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan." Kata Gaara.

Iruka tersenyum, "Kalau begitu setelah ini aku akan pulang dan membantu kalian mempersiapkan semuanya."

Gaara mengangguk, "Sore ini kami langsung berangkat."

"Baiklah—aku akan menyelesaikan urusan disini dulu. Kau pulanglah duluan."

Gaara mengangguk, lalu kembali ke rumah dan menemukan Naruto sedang mengemasi barangnya di ruang tamu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto begitu melihat Gaara.

"Bisa—Hokage-Sama sudah memberi izin. Misi tanpa batas waktu. Kata beliau, kita bisa memburu Akatsuki sampai kita puas."

"Heee? Benar begitu?"

"Ya—tapi aku menerima dua syarat dari beliau. Apabila kita sudah mengetahui letak markas Akatsuki, kita harus kembali ke desa dan memberi laporan secara langsung pada Hokage, beliau tidak ingin kita gegabah. Dan yang kedua—sasaran kita kali ini adalah Uchiha Itachi dan Hoshigaki Kisame. Dua orang itu yang sedikit banyak berhubungan dengan Orochimaru di masa lalu—jadi kita bisa mendapat 2 petunjuk sekaligus.

"Aku paham."

Gaara pun mengambil tas tugasnya yang sudah lama tidak dia sentuh dan memeriksa isinya, "Apa Sasuke dan Sakura sudah kau beritahu?"

"Ya—mereka aku suruh kumpul disini jam 3. Masih 1 jam lagi. kita harus bawa semua yang dibutuhkan."

"…. Aku tahu itu." Gaara menemukan kalau jumlah perlengkapannya sangat minim, "Apa Iruka Sensei punya persediaan shuriken, ya? Punyaku tinggal sedikit."

"Aku ada kok." Naruto merogoh bagian terdalam tasnya dan mengeluarkan bungkusan kain, "Aku jarang pakai shuriken, jadi bawa saja." Dia melemparkannya pada Gaara.

Gaara menangkap bungkusan itu dan menatanya di tas perlengkapan yang dia bawa di pinggangnya. Saat itu pintu rumah terketuk dan Gaara yang membuka pintunya. Di terkejut melihat Hinata berdiri di depan pintu sambil menangis.

"Hi—nata?"

Serta merta Hinata memeluk Gaara, "Kau ini benar-benar—" Hinata bicara tersendat, "Kenapa selalu saja memutuskan sesuatu sendiri? Kenapa tidak tanyakan padaku?"

"Hinata…. Tenanglah." Gaara mengajaknya masuk.

Naruto yang saat itu berdiri mematung di lorong langsung tersadar kalau mereka berdua tidak bisa dianggu, "A—aku ke kamar dulu ya. Bicara santai saja." Dia segera ngibrit ke kamarnya sendiri.

Gaara mengajak Hinata ke ruang tamu dan menenangkan gadis itu, "Sudah—jangan menangis lagi."

Hinata menghapus airmatanya, "—Aku diberitahu Iruka Sensei. Katanya—kau akan pergi lama. Aku—aku takut kau tidak akan kembali…."

Gaara menyentuh kedua pipi Hinata yang basah, "Aku pasti kembali. Percayalah."

"Tapi kapan—baru saja…. Baru saja aku merasa kalau kau akan selalu di dekatku—dan saat ini kau akan pergi. Jauh—"

"Hinata." Gaara memeluknya, "Mengertilah—ini hal yang tidak bisa aku tunda. Jika semakin lama dibiarkan—Konoha pun akan berada dalam bahaya. Mengertilah."

Hinata membenamkan wajahnya di pelukan Gaara, "Aku mengerti—aku paham sekali…. Tapi—"

Gaara melepaskan Hinata dan memandang wajahnya, "Apa kau sudah tidak percaya lagi padaku?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu tersenyumlah. Antar aku dengan senyum itu. Aku tidak pergi selamaya. Aku pasti pulang."

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Gaara walau pipinya masih dialiri airmata.

Gaara lalu melepas tanda ninja yang dia bawa dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata, "Bukan benda istimewa—tapi inilah jati diriku sebagai ninja Konoha. Aku titipkan itu dan aku akan mengambilnya kembali."

"—Ya." Hinata menggenggam erat tanda ninja itu. "Aku akan berikan bunga besar untuk titipan berharga ini." Kata Hinata.

"Aka kubayar—sebesar apapun itu." Gaara mengusap airmata Hinata.

"Maaf—aku jadi manja lagi padamu." Kata Hinata, "Aku cuma kaget. Padahal—baru beberapa hari setelah serangan Orochimaru kemari, sekarang kau malah pergi."

"Tidak apa. Lagipula—kalau si ular licik itu kembali, Konoha pasti bisa mempertahankan diri sekalipun tanpa kami. Aku yakin karena tekad api Konoha tidak akan mudah dipadamkan."

Hinata mengangguk, "Kau benar—aku juga akan menjaga Konoha ini sekuat tenaga selama kalian pergi. agar saat kalian kembali, Konoha pun bisa menyambut kalian."

Gaara tersenyum, "Aku percaya."

Setalh itu, pintu ruang tamu terketuk lalu terbuka, muncullah Naruto mengintip di sela pintu itu, "—Hinata-Chan sudah tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya.

"Ah—iya." Hinata tersipu malu, "Maaf—aku membuat kalian bingung."

Naruto lalu masuk ke ruang tamu itu, "Tidak kok. Aku tahu sekali kalau Hinata-Chan mencemaskan Gaara. Tapi aku yang akan menjaganya, Hinata-Chan tenang saja."

"Terbalik dasar bodoh."

"Apanya yang terbalik—memang aku yang selalu menjagamu." Kata Naruto.

"Seenaknya saja—itu kata-kataku tau." Balas Gaara.

Melihat itu Hinata pun jadi tertawa, "Kalian ini—kalau saling bertengkar, bagaimana bisa saling menjaga." Katanya.

"Habis—Gaara selalu cari gara-gara denganku."

"Kau itu yang terlalu banyak mulut."

"Tuh 'kaaaan!! Bukan aku yang salah." Naruto _ngumpet_ di belakang Hinata.

Hinata tertawa lagi, "Sudahlah. Seperti anak kecil saja." Hinata menegahi. Dia lalu mengeringkan pipinya yang masih sedikit basah, "Sebenarnya aku datang untuk memberikan ini." Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah kantung kain berwarna putih dan menyerahkannya pada Gaara, "Itu persediaan obat. Niatnya sih tadi aku ingin memberikannya dengan tenang—tidak tahu kenapa, aku malah jadi hilang kendali."

"Ah—terima kasih. Ini akan sangat membantu."

"Hinata-Chan memang baik. 'Ma kasih, ya."

Tak lama Iruka pun datang. Dia sudah mengira kalau Hinata pasti akan datang, karenanya dia tidak bertanya.

"Sensei sudah pulang? Tumben. Ini 'kan masih siang." Naruto tampak kaget.

"Lho—memang Gaara tidak bilang kalau aku akan pulang?" Iruka juga kelihatan kaget saat Naruto menggeleng, "Kenapa tidak kau katakan padanya?" Tanya Iruka pada Gaara.

"Aku lupa."

"Yaaaah—Gaara payah." Keluh Naruto.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang yang penting apa kalian sudah membawa semua yang penting?" Iruka segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah lengkap semua." Kata Naruto dengan yakin.

"—Sedikit lagi. Aku masih harus menyiapkan perlengkapan lain."

Iruka dan Hinata lalu membantu untuk mempersiapkan agar tidak ada yang tertinggal. Setelah jam menunjukkan pukul 3 lebih beberapa belas menit, Sasuke dan Sakura datang. Barang bawaan mereka pun tidak luput dari pemeriksaan Iruka dan Hinata—

"Jadi Hinata tetap disini? Aku pikir akan ikut juga." Kata Sakura saat Hinata dan Iruka mengantar mereka sampai ke gerbang desa.

"Iya—Gaara mempercayakan 3 muridnya padaku, tidak mungkin aku menolaknya."

"Hmm—kalau begitu kau tenang saja. Tidak akan aku biarkan dia macam-macam selama jauh darimu." Sakura menepuk pundak Hinata.

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan." Gaara tampak sedikit tersinggung.

Tapi Hinata malah tertawa, "Ya—aku mohon bantuanmu, Sakura."

Mendengar itu Naruto, Iruka, Sasuke dan Sakura tertawa bersamaan.

"Hyahahaha—Gaara dicurigain tuh." Seru Naruto, "Tenang saja Hinata-Chan. Kalau dia macam-macam biar aku yang ikat dia di pohon."

Hinata tersenyum melihat Gaara yang kelihatan gondok diperolok seperti itu, "Tidak jadi—" Kata Hinata sambil mendekati Gaara, "Aku percaya padanya."

"Cieeeee— Mesranyaaaa." Goda Naruto dan Sakura.

"Sudahlah—kita harus segera berangkat. Kalau tidak kita akan kehilangan jejak." Kata Sasuke. Semua anggota kelompok itu mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah Iruka Sensei—kami berangkat dulu." Kata Naruto dengan suara nyaring.

"Ya—serahkan Konoha pada kami. Kalian berkonsentrasilah pada misi ini." Iruka memandang Gaara dan Naruto. sosok yang dulu begitu dia lindungi kini telah tumbuh menjadi sosok dewasa yang mampu memikul beban dan tanggung jawab yang besar tanpa keraguan.

Keempat orang itu menganggk bersama. Lalu mereka pun melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kampung halaman mereka.

Hinata memandang sosok-sosok yang makin menjauh itu. ingin rasanya dia ikut serta, namun dia tahu—perpisahan ini tidak akan lama. Dan yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini adalah menjaga Konoha sebagai ganti keempat orang itu.

Iruka menepuk pundak Hinata, "Mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja." Katanya.

Hinata mengangguk, "Aku tahu itu Sensei—dan aku percaya pada mereka."

Iruka ikut tersenyum, "Kalau begitu—ayo kembali ke akademi. Masih banyak yang harus kita lakukan."

"Unn—Sensei benar." Hinata memandang jalan yang telah kosong di hadapannya itu, "Kita harus membuat mereka menyesal kalau meninggalkan Konoha lama-lama."

"Ya—aku setuju."

Lalu mereka pun meninggalkan gerbang utama Konoha Gakure no Sato dan kembali pada apa yang harus mereka kerjakan.

☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀

"HIYAAAAA—KONOHA TAMPAK KECIL SEKALIIII!!!" Seru Naruto saat dia melihat Konoha diantara rimbunnya pepohonan dari atas gunung yang mereka tempuh.

"Iya—lucu sekali kalau melihatnya dari atas sini. Seperti bisa digenggam oleh tangan kosong." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya mengarah pada Konoha.

Gaara dan Sasuke hanya berdiri diam sambil memandang desa itu. Kedua orang yang tadi ribut pun terdiam. Mereka berempat berdiri berjajar menghadap rumah mereka itu. Angin berhembus menerbangkan bayang masa lalu mereka yang telah lampau. Kenangan yang mereka habiskan di Konoha adalah kenangan berharga yang selalu mengingatkan mereka bahwa Konoha adalah keluarga.

Gaara dan Naruto saling berpandangan dan tersenyum. Bagi mereka, Konoha adalah benang awal ikatan takdir antara mereka yang telah membawa mereka ke titik ini. Ikatan yang akan abadi bagi mereka selama nyawa terikat oleh raga.

Gaara menemukan sebuah keluarga yang telah membebaskannya dari belitan masa lalu. Di sana pula Gaara mengenal dirinya sebagai seorang manusia. Dan disanalah—Gaara menemukan arti keberadaannya. Iruka yang senantiasa menjaga dan menyayanginya, Naruto yang mengisi hidupnya dengan beragam warna, mendiang Sandaime Hokage yang telah mengakuinya sebagai shibobi Konoha, dan juga teman-teman yang selalu ada di sisinya telah menumbuhkan tekad yang tak akan padam bagi Gaara. Walau darahnya berbeda—bagi Gaara, Konoha adalah surga yang tidak tergantikan.

Naruto telah menemukan seorang saudara dan sahabat sejati di sana. Keseluruhan desa yang telah mengakuinya adalah bukti bahwa dirinya pun adalah shinobi yang layak untuk menggenggam tekad api Konoha. Dan cinta yang telah Iruka berikan padanya merupakan hutang seumur hidupnya karenanya dia pasti kembali untuk membayarnya.

Bagi Sakura—Konoha adalah tempat kelahirannya. Dia tumbuh dan mempelajari banyak hal disana. Cinta, persahabatan, kehilangan—sedikit demi sedikit Konoha membimbingnya menjadi lebih dewasa lagi.

Sasuke pun berpikir hal yang sama. Walau kenangan pahit terpasak dalam di ingatannya, luka batin yang di deritanya sedikit demi sedikit makin terobati. Kehangatan tulus yang dia dapat dari teman-temannya telah menjadi pijakan langkah barunya. Dan kini dia telah menemukan alasan kuat untuk hidup, yaitu menjaga Konoha—agar dia tidak kehilangan lagi tempatnya untuk pulang….

"Kita pasti kembali—ke tempat kita yang berharga itu." Kata Naruto.

"Tentu saja—aku masih punya banyak hal yang ingin aku ajarkan pada 3 muridku itu." Sahut Gaara.

"Aku juga—Tsunade Shisou dan Shizune-San belum mengajariku kitab pengobatan tingkat 8. begitu pulang aku akan langsung menagihnya." Kata Sakura.

"Aku juga belum menguasai seluruh Jutsu dari kitab kuno keluarga Uchiha. Kakashi Sensei pun masih berhutang 1 Jutsu padaku."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar semua itu, "Kalau begitu—kita tuntaskan misi ini dengan segera dan kita makan ramen lagi sama-sama."

"Dasar penggila ramen. Sudah begini masih saja membicarakan ramen." Gaara berbalik dan mulai berjalan lagi.

"Ya—kalau tidak begitu bukan Naruto namanya." Sakura mengikuti Gaara.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Si super bodoh ini memang tidak akan pernah dewasa." Dia pun beranjak pergi.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "Uuuuh—dasar kalian jahat. Kenapa setiap kali aku ajak makan ramen, kalian jadi dingin seperti itu?"

"Tidak usah dihiraukan. Anggap saja angin lewat." Kata Gaara. Sakura dan Sasuke tersenyum sambil melempar pandang pada Naruto yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Saat itu Gaara berhenti dan berbalik, "—Sedang apa kau disana? Ayo berangkat!! Kalau tidak, kami tinggal." Panggil Gaara.

"Ayo cepat—cepat." Sakura melambai pada Naruto. Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa. Biar begitu dia tetap berhenti dan menunggu Naruto menyusul mereka.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, dia membetulkan letak posisi tasnya dan berlari menyusul teman-temannya, untuk yang terakhir kali Naruto memandang sosok Konoha di kejauhan dan dia tersenyum. Setelahnya Naruto melempar pandangannya pada 3 sahabat karibnya yang menunggu di depan sana. Naruto melihat mereka bertiga tersenyum padanya. Itu membuat Naruto jadi makin bersemangat.

Dan keempat orang itu pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. awal dari kisah baru yang akan membawa mereka menyusuri perjalanan hidup yang tak diketahui akan menjadi seperti apa. Akan tetapi mereka yakin, selama mereka tetap bersama dan percaya, aral rintang macam apa pun akan bisa dihadapi. Karena itulah ikatan yang ada di antara mereka—

Tekad Api Konoha akan senantiasa membara dalam hati shinobi muda itu.

32


	5. Chapter 5

✧**J****OURNEY****✧**

**Chara: Naruto & Gaara**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

"Lihat—Iwa Gakure no Sato sudah tampak di depan sana." Kata Naruto yang bertugas melihat sekeliling dari atas pohon yang menjulang tinggi. "Hee—desa yang lumayan ramai. Tidak tampak seperti desa yang pernah hancur sekali." Naruto turun kembali ke bawah pohon dimana teman-temannya menunggu.

"Perkembangan Iwa Gakure pasca perang saudara cukup pesat. Dalam 1 dekade mereka mampu memulihkan total segala kerusakkan." Jelas Sakura.

"Jadi—disana ada Jinchuuriki juga?" Gumam Gaara.

Sasuke melirik Gaara, "—Kita segera tahu kalau kita sampai di sana." Katanya.

"Nah, kalau begitu—AYO BERANGKAAAAT!!" Seru Naruto sok mengomando.

"Seenaknya saja—dia kira siapa pemimpin tim ini." Kata Sasuke sewot.

Sakura tertawa, "Bicaramu seperti baru mengenal Naruto kemarin, saja." Gadis itu lalu mengajak Sasuke untuk menyusul Naruto dan Gaara yang sudah berjalan duluan—

Sesampainya di gerbang Iwa Gakure no Sato mereka dikejutkan dengan sebuah kerusuhan di tengah kota. Mengikuti rasa keingin-tahuan Naruto yang sangat besar, mereka pun menghampiri asal keributan itu. Ternyata keramaian itu disebabkan oleh pertengkaran seorang gadis cilik yang berusia sekitar 8-9 tahun dan 4 orang laki-laki yang jauh lebih tua darinya.

"Klan Fuuma sudah hancur. Kalian tidak akan bisa membangkitkannya." Kata salah seorang dari laki-laki itu.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAH.KLAN FUUMA AKAN BANGKIT LAGI. LIHAT SAJA NANTI!!!" Teriak gadis cilik itu.

"Klan Fuuma." Gumam Sakura.

"—Kau tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya—setahuku itu merupakan salah satuklan shinobi yang tertua. Aku dengar klan mereka memang sudah tidak ketahuan ada di mana. Tapi anak itu—" Sakura memandang gadis itu.

pertengkaran itu makin seru dan anehnya tidak ada seorangpun yang berkumpul disana berusaha untuk menghentikannya. Mereka hanya menonton sambil berbisik-bisik. Tiba-tiba seorang dari laki-laki yang mengepung gadis cilik itu mengayunkan tinjunya.

Sedetik sebelum menyentuh si gadis, tangan laki-laki itu ditahan oleh Naruto yang tampaknya sudah kelewat jengkel, "Apa kau tidak malu, mengarahkan seranganmu pada seorang anak kecil. Carilah lawan yang seimbang untukmu!!"

"Jangan ikut campur!!!! Kau tidak ada urusan disini!!!" Hardik laki-laki yang lain.

Saat itu, tanpa bicara, Gaara, Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi back-up Naruto dari belakang. Merasakan bahaya besar, kelompok laki-laki itu pun membubarkan diri dan pergi sambil bersumpah serapah. Setelah itu, kerumunan orang-orang pun bubar dengan sendirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto memandang gadis cilik yang tampak hampir menangis itu.

"A—aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah menolongku." Kata gadis kecil itu. "Ng—kalian ini,'shinobi Konoha, 'kan?" Tanyanya sambil melihat pelindung kepala yang dikenakan Naruto cs.

"Kau benar. Kami dari Konoha. Dan kamu sendiri?"

"Namaku Sasame. Aku berasal dari klan Fuuma." Gadis itu membungkuk sopan.

"Salam kenal Sasame-Chan." Kata Sakura mewakili untuk memperkenalkan diri, "Kau bilang kau berasal dari klan Fuuma, apa saat ini klan itu masih ada?" Tanya Sakura tanpa maksud untuk menyinggung.

"—Klan Fuuma memang hanya tinggal sedikit., saat ini kami tinggal di gunung itu," Sasame menunjuk sebuah gunung di kejauhan. "Dulu—Konoha dan Fuuma adalah aliansi terbaik—karena itu, ayo ikut. Ayah dan penduduk yang lain pasti senang."

Sakura memandang ketiga rekannya itu, "Ini kesempatan langka. Ayo kita kesana."

Ketiga pria di belakang Sakura itu saling pandang dan akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Maka—bersama dengan Sasame, mereka pun menuju perkampungan shinobi Fuuma yang letak geografisnya hampir mirip dengan Konoha. Terletak di tengah hutan yang rimbun. Hanya saja kehidupannya masih berlangsung secara tradisional. Sawah hijau membentang sejauh mata memandang dan seperti kata Sasame, semua orang di desa itu menyambut kedatangan para shinobi Konoha itu.

"Ini rumahku. Tapi ayah mungkin belum pulang." Sasame mempersilahkan tamunya itu untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

"Kau tinggal berdua dengan ayahmu saja?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak—bersama kakak perempuanku—dan dulu, dengan kakak sepupuku." Wajah Sasame jadi tampak sedih.

"Dulu? Lalu—sekarang kemana dia?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Entahlah—2 minggu yang lalu Arashi Niisan tiba-tiba menghilang. Ayah dan Neechan selalu mencarinya setiap hari." Sasame menyuguhkan teh setelah mempersilahkan tamunya duduk.

"Omong-omong, Sasame-Chan. Apa kau tahu alasan kenapa selama ini klan Fuuma '_menghilang'_ dari dunia shinobi. Terlebih lagi, kalian seakan memutuskan kontak begitu saja dengan Konoha."

Sasame memandang Sakura, "Aku juga tidak tahu pasti. Tapi yang aku tahu, tetua desa ini dulu memutuskan untuk menghilang dari dunia shinobi setelah perang besar antar negara shinobi ratusan tahun silam. Setelah itu klan Fuuma ini pun semakin berkurang karena sedikit dari kami yang masih mempertahankan seni Ninjutsu milik klan Fuuma."

"Setahuku memang banyak klan shinobi yang menghilang setelah perang besar itu." Sakura memandang lambang klan Fuuma yang terpajang di dinding ruangan itu. "Lalu—apa pertengkarang di desa tadi juga sering terjadi?'

"Ya—orang-orang Iwa Gakure selalu mengejek klan Fuuma setiap kami turun gunung. Mereka selalu bilang kalau klan Fuuma sudah tidak akan bertahan lagi. tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, aku akan meneruskan Ninjutsu milik klan Fuuma seperti yang dilakukan ayah dan Neechan, juga Arashi Niisan."

"Cita-cita yang bagus." Seru Naruto, "Aku yakin kalau tekadmu sebesar itu, semua pasti berjalan lancar."

Sasame tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Naruto-San."

Setelah itu, mereka pun mengobrol ringan sambil menunggu keluarga Sasame pulang. Saat matahari terbenam, barulah mereka bertemu dengan ayah dan kakak perempuan Sasame. Seperti cerita yang dikatakan Sasame, kedua orang itu menerima kehadiran 4 shinobi Konoha itu dengan hangat. Bahkan mereka mengundang agar keempatnya menginap di rumah mereka.

"Jadi kalian kemari karena mendengar rumor tentang keberadaan Bijuu? Sejujurnya—kami pun tidak tahu benar atau tidaknya rumor itu mengingat kami tidak seberapa dekat dengan penduduk Iwa Gakure." Ujar ayah Sasame saat mereka mengobrol di ruang tamu sembari menunggu waktu makan malam tiba.

"Lalu—kami juga dengar kalau Iwa Gakure sempat diserang oleh kelompok yang bernama Akatsuki, apa itu benar?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya—beberapa waktu lalu memang ada penyerangan di Iwa Gakure, tapi kami tidak tahu ulah siapa. Yang kutahu mereka memang sedang mencari seorang Jinchuuriki. Dan ku dengar mereka menghilang begitu saja karena tidak berhasil menenemukan apa yang mereka cari."

"Kelihatannya kita terlambat selangkah."Kata Gaara.

"Uuuhh—mereka itu licin sekali seperti belut. Tidak bisa ditangkap ekornya." Kata Naruto kesal, "Lalu bagaimana sekarang?"

"Kita cari informasi di Iwa Gakure saja. Siapa tahu kita dapat sesuatu." Usul Sakura.

"Tapi—kalau boleh aku tahu, kalian masih begini muda, kenapa sudah mendapat izin keluar negara?" Tanya ayah Sasame heran. "Apa kalian bersama dengan Jonin pembimbing kalian?"

"Tuan salah kira—kami berempat ini sendiri sudah menjadi seorang Jonin, karenanya kami diizinkan untuk keluar negara." Jelas Sakura.

"Apa? Di usia semuda ini kalian sudah menjadi Jonin, kemampuan kalian pasti luar biasa. Sejak dulu, shinobi Konoha memang kuat."

Lalu Sasame dan kakaknya yang tadi memasak pun akhirnya keluar dari dapur dan menyuguhkan makanan beraneka rupa yang mengeluarkan bau harum.

"Nah—kalian pasti lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh. Makanlah—anggap saja rumah sendiri." ayah Sasame mempersilahkan mereka menyantap makan malam itu.

✧✧✧✧✧✧

"Siaaal!!" Umpat Naruto, "2 hari berkeliling kesana-kemari tetap saja tidak mendapatkan informasi apa-apa."

"Atau mungkin disini memang tidak ada Jinchuuriki." Gaara memandang gedung pusat pemerintahan Iwa Gakure itu, "Shinobi di sini sama sekali tidak bersahabat."

"Ya—tidak heran kalau mereka terasing dari pergaulan dunia." Sahut Sasuke.

"Haduuuuh—masalah itu ga' usah dibahas deh. Ga' penting tauuu. Sekarang kita harus tentukan kemana kita akan pergi selanjutnya…" Naruto kelihatan sudah tidak sabar.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto—mereka pun berembuk untuk memutuskan kemana mereka akan mencari Akatsuki. Tak terasa mereka bicara sampai hari menjelang malam.

"—Tetap saja buntu. Kita benar-benar minim informasi." Kata Sakura. "Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke perkampungan Fuuma? Mungkin kita bisa dapat informasi baru."

"Tapi kalau tidak ada informasi?" Naruto tampak pesimis.

"Kita cari terus sampai dapat." Kata Gaara.

"Dia benar. Kalau perlu kita jelajahi Tsuchi no Kuni ini." Sahut Sasuke.

Mendengar itu, Naruto kembali bersemangat, "Kalau begitu—tunggu apa lagi? Ayo ke perkampungan Fuuma." Serunya kencang.

Bintang bertaburan menghias langit malam itu. 4 sekawan itu melewati hutan rimbun yang terkesan angker di malam hari.

"—Aduuh. Sepi banget ya? Aku jadi takut." Kata Sakura memandang sekeliling yang gelap gulita.

"Tenang saja Sakura-Chan—aku akan menjagamu." Naruto menepuk dadanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri." Kata Sakura cepat.

Naruto tertunduk lesu. Saat dia melihat ke tanah, tiba-tiba seekor ular yang lumayan besar melintas di kakinya, spontan saja Naruto melompat dan berseru kaget. Itu membuat teman-temannya ikutan kaget.

"Jangan mengejutkan, dasar bodoh." Kata Sasuke dongkol.

"Ha—habis aku kaget. Ular itu besar sekali." Naruto mengelus-elus dadanya.

"KYAAAAA!!" Kali ini giliran Sakura yang berteriak ngeri. 3 pemuda itu menoleh pada Sakura, belum lagi mereka bertanya, mereka sadar kalau wilayah itu dipenuhi oleh berbagai jenis ular.

"…. Perasaanku tidak enak. Jangan-jangan—Orochimaru." Gumam Naruto.

"Lihat itu!!" Sakura menunjuk langit di kejauhan yang memerah, "Itu arah perkampungan Fuuma."

"Kita kesana!!" Gaara mengomando ketiga temannya dan mereka segera memacu langkah mereka menuju perkampungan Fuuma.

Sesampainya disana, dugaan Naruto terbukti, siluet ular besar yang sangat dikenal para shinobi Konoha itu tampak menjauh dari perkampungan Fuuma yang terlalap api.

"Dasar ular jahat!!" Maki Naruto. sSaat dia ingin mengejar Orochimaru, Gaara menahan bahunya, "Iiihh—lepaskan aku!!!" Naruto meronta.

"Dia bukan target kita saat ini. Lebih baik kita bantu klan Fuuma."

Naruto memandang perkampungan yang terbakar itu, lalu dia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengejar Orochimaru. "Baiklah."

Setelah itu mereka pun mulai membantu para penduduk untuk memadamkan api. Cukup memakan banyak waktu dan tenaga, tapi mereka lega karena api sudah berhasil di padamkan. Saat itu, Sasame pun datang pada mereka sambil menangis.

Sakura menghampirinya dan menenangkan Sasame, "Jangan menangis—semua baik-baik saja." Sakura memeluk gadis cilik itu.

"Arashi Niisan—Arashi Niisan." Kata Sasame berulang-ulang sambil menangis terisak.

Gaara yang sepertinya menangkap maksud Sasame mendekati gadis cilik itu, "—Dia bersama dengan Orochimaru, ya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Gaara, tangis Sasame makin menjadi, "Kenapa—kenapa Arashi Niisan bersama orang jahat itu."

"Orochimaru—" Desis Sasuke. "Jangan-jangan—dia mengincar tubuh Arashi untuk dijadikan medium Tensei no Jutsu?"

"Bisa jadi—Ular licik itu memang brengsek." Maki Naruto kesal, "Kalau begini—kita harus mengejar Orochimaru."

"Aku setuju. Masalah Akatsuki bisa diselesaikan nanti." Sahut Sasuke. Dia dan Naruto bersamaan memandang Gaara yang entah sejak kapan diresmikan menjadi pemimpin rombongan.

Gaara mengangguk, "Kalau begitu—kita kejar Orochimaru ke Oto Gakure."

"Aku ikut!!" Seru Sasame, "Ayah dan Neechan juga mengejar orang itu. pokoknya aku ikut!!" Desak Sasame.

Sakura berdiri dan mensejajari Gaara, "Izinkan saja. Aku yang akan menjaganya." Pinta Sakura.

Gaara memandang Naruto dan Sasuke yang tampak tidak keberatan, "—Kita jaga bersama." Kata Gaara.

Sakura dan Sasame terlihat senang, "terima kasih." Kata mereka.

Gaara tidak bereaksi apa-apa dan segera mengomando kelompoknya, "Kita berangkat sekarang."

✧✧✧✧✧✧

Dua hari dihabiskan untuk mencapai Oto Gakure dari perkampungan Fuuma. Saat ini mereka sudah tiba di sebuah bangunan—atau lebih tepatnya—satu-satunya bangunan yang mereka temukan setelah masuk wilayah Oto Gakure no no Sato. Desa ninja yang didirikan Orochimaru.

"Jadi ini—sarang ular itu?" Naruto melihat bangunan bergaya kuno itu dari cabang pohon tempatnay berpijak.

"Kita tidak tahu ini markas dia atau bukan. Yang jelas jangan lengah." Gaara lalu membuat 'mata ketiga'nya dan memeriksa sekeliling bangunan tua itu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke."

"….Tempat ini terpasang kekkai, aku tidak bisa menembusnya." Gaara menghilangkan mata pasirnya itu, "Tapi jelas terasa kalau ada seseorang—2 orang di daerah ini." Gaara menoleh pada Sakura yang berdiri di cabang pohon yang lain bersama Sasame, "Genjutsu seperti ini keahlianmu, coba cari dari mana asalnya."

Sakura mengangguk dan segera melaksanakan apa kata Gaara. "KAI!!" Sakura membentuk segel dan sekeliling daerah itu jadi seperti lukisan cat air yang luntur. Tapi itu hanya terjadi beberapa detik saja. Namun Sakura berasil mendapat oetunjuk, "Kekkai Genjutsu ini dibuat oleh 5 orang. Berasal dari dalam bangunan itu. Tapi—bangunan itu sendiri juga merupakan Genjutsu. Bangunan yang asli tidak terlacak."

"Kekkai 2 tingkat. Berarti orang-orang yang menggunakannya bukanlah orang sembarangan." Sasuke memandang sekeliling, saat itu dia melihat sosok 2 orang yang berjalan tertatih keluar dari gedung itu.

"Otoosama, Neechan!!" Seru Sasame.

Sebelum menghampiri kedua orang itu, Sakura sekali lagi memakai 'Kai' untuk memastikan itu bukan jebakan. Setelah memastikan, mereka baru turun.

"Kalian—kenapa kalian ada di sini?" Tanya ayah Sasame yang terluka cukup parah dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari luka-lukanya.

"Kami menyusul Otoosama. Neechan juga. Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Sasame panik melihat kondisi keluarganya.

"Ya—kami berhasil lolos dari dalam sana. Benar-benar tempat yang mengerikan. Seperti labirin yang tidak berujung." Kata ayah Sasame.

"Otoosama, apa kalian bertemu Arashi Niisan?" Tanya Sasame.

"Kami sempat melihat sosoknya—tapi setelahnya kami tidak tahu dia ada dimana." Kata kakak perempuan Sasame. "Maaf—Sasame-Chan."

Naruto memandang pintu masuk bangunan Genjutsu itu, "—Si ular licik ada di dalam. Kita harus masuk." Katanya.

"Aku setuju dengan si bodoh ini." Sahut Sasuke.

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya melakukan Tensei no Jutsu pada Arashi." Sakura menambahkan.

'Diserang' argumen seperti itu Gaara pun akhirnya memutuskan unuk masuk dalam bangunan ilusi itu setelah sebelumnya meminta Sasame untuk merawat ayah dan kakaknya. Sesampainya di dalam, mereka berhadapan dengan sebuah lorong gelap yang panjang dan seakan tak berujung. Tak ada suara lain selain tetesan air yang menyentuh lantai berbatu.

Naruto memandang jauh kedepan, walau yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah kegelapan, "—Pengap sekali. Bau lumut."

"Namanya juga sarang ular. Kau sendiri yang bilang seperti itu." Kata Gaara, beberapa langkah berikutnya Gaara tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ada seseorang yang datang." Sasuke-lah yang menjawab. "Tidak jauh dari sini."

"He—siapa? Siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mana aku tahu. Waspada saja." Sasuke mencabut fuma-shurikennya.

Lalu—tiba-tiba saja dari arah depan muncullah semburan api yang lumayan besar. Reflek keempat orang itu mundur, menghindari jilatan api itu. Api itu hilang dan berganti dengan gncangan yang amat keras. Guncangan itu menyebabkan dinding batu itu mulai retak dan bebatuanpun mulai berjatuhan.

"A—apa-apaan ini!!" Naruto sibuk menghindar dari bebatuan itu. "Kenapa tiba-tiba ada gempa bumi." Serunya kencang mengatasi suara deru yang entah berasal dari mana.

"Bodoh!! Jangan bengong!!" Gaara menarik tangan Naruto, menghindarkannya dari sebongkah batu besar. "Kalian semua!! Berkumpullah di belakangku." Gaara lalu mulai membentuk sebuah lapisan pasir yang melindungi mereka dari hujan bebatuan itu–——

"Hyaa—kita selamat." Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega saat guncangan besar tadi berhenti. "Thanks, Gaara." Dia menepuk pundak Gaara.

"Ah—Kalian tidak terluka?" Gaara menoleh pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Unn—kami ga' luka." Kata Sakura. "Tapi—dari mana semua ini muncul?" Sakura memandang sekeliling yang sudah hancur lebur dan berubah menjadi sebuah lorong yang cukup lebar.

"Apapun itu—ku rasa Orochimaru sudah tahu tentang keberadaan kita di sini." Kata Sasuke. "Bagaimana sekarang?"

Gaara mengawasi sekeliling mereka. hawa keberadaan yang tadi dia rasakan sekarang kembali hilang tanpa jejak. "—Ku rasa satu-satunya cara hanyalah terus mengikuti jalan ini."

"Walau tahu ini Genjutsu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Biarpun ini mulut monster sekalipun. Kita sudah tidak bisa kembali." Gaara menunjuk ke arah mereka masuk. Dan ternyata, jalan itu sudah menghilang.

"Kalau begitu—ya maju." Kata Naruto pasrah.

Maka kelompok itu pun meneruskan perjalanan dan meniti anak tangga yang entah kapan ada di hadapan mereka. tangga itu terus menuju ke bawah, seakan sampai ke dasar bumi. Udara makin lembab dan keadaan makin gelap. Setelah beberapa waktu, mereka pun sampai di sebuah tempat lapang yang luas.

"Hawa yang tidak mengenakkan." Sakura menutup hidungnya. Mengatasi bau lumut yang tajam.

Tiba-tiba dari depan mereka muncullan semburan air yang sangat deras. Tanpa bisa mencegah, tubuh mereka terseret oleh gelombang dahsyat itu.

Terdorong arus yang begitu kuat, Gaara masih menyempatkan diri untuk mencari teman-temannya. Saat itu –nyalang dia menemukan Naruto yang terseret tidak jauh darinya. Gaara pun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk meraih tubuh Naruto dan—berhasil. Gaara mencengkram erat jaket naruto yang berhasil dia raih. Terbenam air dalam waktu yang lama mulai membuat nafas Gaara sesak. Ketika dia sudah tidak tahan lagi, tubuhnya terbentur tembok dan arus deras itu berhenti mendadak. Gaara berusaha untuk menuju ke permukaan. Cukup jauh, tapi Gaara bisa bertahan.

Seakan hidup kembali, Gaara menarik nafas dalam dan membawa Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri ke sisi dinding. Gaara memandang ke atas dan dia menemukan sebuah celah di atas sana. Tangan Gaara meraih tempat peralatan di pinggangnya dan bersyukur bahwa yang dia cari masih ada. Berbekal beberapa bilah kunai, Gaara pun membuat pijakan menuju ke celah itu.

Sesampainya di celah sempit itu, Gaara membaringkan Naruto dan berusaha mengeluarkan air yang pastinya banyak tertelan. Dengan bantuan pernafasan dari Gaara, Naruto pun akhirnya memuntahkan semua air yang dia telan, dan dia pun mulai sadar.

"Gaa—ra…." Panggil Naruto lirih.

Gaara membantu Naruto duduk, "—Bagaimana?"

"Ahh… sesak." Naruto terbatuk. "Thanks—Aku tertolong." Setelah bisa mengatur nafasnya, Naruto pun memandang Gaara, "—Mana Sasuke dan Sakura-Chan?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa menemukan mereka. Pasti terpisah di arus tadi."

Naruto menyeka wajahnya, "Begitu—tapi mereka pasti baik-baik saja…." Katanya. "Lalu—ini dimana?"

"—Mana aku tahu." Gaara berdiri dan melihat ke—lagi-lagi—lorong yang gelap dan mencekam itu, "Sepertinya kita 'diundang' masuk ke entah kemana itu."

Naruto ikut berdiri, "Ya—ku rasa undangan yang sedikit menyeramkan. Memang hallowen?" Naruto melepas jaketnya yang basah kuyub dan mengikatkannya di pinggang. "Ayo jalan."

Gaara mengikuti Naruto menyusuri jalan yang makin lama makin terang itu, hingga sampailah mereka di tempat nan luas dengan ratusan pilar besar yang menyangga.

"Tempat aneh." Naruto memandangi pilar-pilar beton itu, "Sepertinya bukan tempat yang menyenangkan."

"Tentu saja tidak." Gaara mencabut kunainya dan langsung melemparkannya ke arah Naruto. Dalam sepersekian detik, kunai itu bertabrakan dengan kunai lain yang datang dari samping.

Naruto yang tidak sempat bereaksi apa-apa hanya bisa bengong dan membiarkan kunai itu jatuh berdenting di tanah, "Sambutannya—cukup meriah." Kata Naruto sambil menelan ludah. Dia pun mencabut kunainya, "Ada di sana rupanya." Naruto pun segera memakai Kage Bunshin andalannya dan langsung menerjang salah satu pilar besar itu. ternyata pilar itu adalah sebuah bushin dari salah satu Oto-Nin. Beberapa Bunshin Naruto yang lain pun menerjang pilar di sebelahnya yang ternyata juga adalah Bunshin. "Hehehe—Kena kalian." Naruto mendarat dengan mulus.

"Kerja bagus." Gaara menjajari Naruto. Saat ini mereka berhadapan dengan 2 anggota Orochimaru yang tampaknya juga telah menerima joutai. Seorang bertubuh besar dan seorang yang jangkung.

"Heh—ku akui kalian hebat bisa menemukan kami." Kata si jangkung.

"Sial—jangan banyak bicara!! Katakan dimana Orochimaru!" Seru Naruto.

"Jangan bercanda bocah. Hadapi kami dulu kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan Orochimaru-Sama." Kata si gendut.

Naruto mendengus kesal, "Baiklah kalau itu mau kalian. Jangan menyesal, ya—!!!!"

Dan tanpa aba-aba – tempat itu pun terguncang oleh benturan Chakra…..

✧✧✧✧✧✧

'Hah!! Apa hanya segitu bualan kalian?" si jangkung yang bernama Akon itu menyeringai memandang Gaara yang berlumuran darah dan berdiri dengan bersandar pada pilar.

"_Sial—Dia kuat. Terlebih lagi—ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya_." Gaara menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Lalu dia melihat ke arah kubah batu yang mengurung Naruto, "—_Sebenarnya mereka ini siapa. Kenapa joutai bisa begitu menyatu dengan mereka…._" Tenaga di kaki Gaara tiba-tiba menghilang dan dia pun terjatuh.

Akon tertawa keras, "Tikus kecil macam kalian ingin menantang Orochimaru-Sama? Dalam mimpipun akan tetap percuma."

"Cih—kami tidak akan menyerah semudah itu." Gaara kembali berdiri walau terhuyung, "—_Batu_—_sedikit berguna disini_…."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menyerah sajalah."

Tidak memperdulikan ejekan dari Akon; Gaara pun kembali melesat, akan tetapi saat ini dia tidak melesat ke arah Akon. Dia malah menuju ke kubah batu buatan Jiroubou, lawan yang dihadapi Naruto. Akon tampaknya terkejut akan langkah Gaara yang tidak dia duga sebelumnya.

Gaara menyentuh kubah batu itu, "—Terima kasih atas senjata yang kau sediakan untukku."

Jiroubou terkejut saat kubah batunya tiba-tiba melebur menjadi pasir dan membebaskan Naruto.

"Gaara—" Naruto seperti melihat dewa penyelamat di hadapannya.

"Kelihatannya kau kepayahan. Pulihkan staminamu dulu!" Gaara melebur seluruh kubah batu itu dan kini pasir pun mulai berterbangan diwilayah itu. "—_Pasir ini memuat banyak Chakra—milik Naruto. Apa orang itu memakainya untuk menguras Chakra Naruto_?" Gaara memandang Jiroubou yang kini sudah bersebelahan dengan Akon. Lalu Gaara memandang Naruto yang duduk lemas di depannya, "—_Memang seperti itu_." Dan Gaara pun langsung membentuk cakar pasir yang mengambil wujud Shukaku dalam ingatan Gaara. cakar itu menyabet Akon dan Jiroubou dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan yang mengerikan. Dalam sedetik tampaklah luka sayat dalam di tubuh Jiroubou dan Akon.

"Ck—Apa-apaan dia itu, mendadak menjadi begini kuat." Akon menghindar saat cakar pasir itu menuju ke arahnya.

Jiroubou coba untuk membuat kubah batu lagi, akan tetapi batu-batu itu langsung lebur menjadi pasir dan memperkuat kekuatan cakar itu.

"Sial, kalau begini terpaksa aku keluarkan 'dia'." Kata Akon.

"Apa kau serius ingin memakai'nya'?" Tanya Jiroubou.

"Kita tidak boleh kalah disini." Akon lalu berhenti di depan salah satu pilar. Dan saat itu ada sesuatu yang aneh yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang menyerupai kepala di punggungnya tiba-tiba saja menghilang, dan Akon pun menyeringai. Kali ini—tamat riwayat mereka."

Saat itu tiba-tiba muncullah sosok Akon yang lain di belakang Gaara. Dia pun menghunuskan sebuah kunai tepat ke arah jantung Gaara.

Pasir berterbangan, bergesekan dengan lantai. Kunai tajam itu terhenti beberapa mili dari tubuh Gaara. Hal ini membuat Akon dan dia yang lain terkejut.

Walau masih lemas, Naruto sudah bisa tersenyum, "Heh—kalau sudah ada pasir—jangan harap kalian bisa menyentuh Gaara." Gontai, Naruto pun berdiri.

"—Jangan memaksakan diri." Kata Gaara.

"Tenang—aku sudah pulih kok." Ganti Naruto yang menyeringai, "Sekarang gantian kita yang menghajar mereka." Lalu—seakan tidak kehilangan Chakra sedikitpun—Naruto pun menerjang ke arah Akon dan Jiroubou….

✧✧✧✧✧✧

"RASENGAAAAN!!" Naruto menghantamkan energi Chakra pada Jiroubou dan membuat tubuh besar itu roboh dan tidak bengun lagi. "Rasakan itu." Lalu dia memandang Akon dan belahan dirinya Sakon. "Sekarang giliran kalian berdua."

"Kurang ajar. Jangan sombong dulu kalian." Kata Akon murka. "Sakon, kita habisi mereka." Mereka pun kembali menyerang.

Gaara, dengan seluruh pasir yang dia miliki, menghadang semua serangan Akon dan Sakon. Paruh tubuh kedua orang itu mendadak berubah seperti monster dan serangan mereka pun semakin bertambah kuat, Gaara makin kewalahan menghadapinya. Perlahan dia mulai terdesak walau Naruto sudah coba untuk membantu. Pertarungan jadi berat sebelah dan Gaara juga Naruto makin kehabisan Chakra, sementara Akon dan Sakon malah semakin bersemangat menyerang.

"—Tidak ada cara lain. Aku harus memakai Sabaku Sousou." Kata Gaara.

"JANGAN!!" Cegah Naruto, "Tanpa Shukaku—Chakra milikmu akan terkuras habis kalau memakai Jutsu itu." Katanya.

"Sudah tidak ada cara lain, daripada kita mati konyol disini." Gaara menapakkan kaki pada lantai dan segera membuat In untuk Jutsu yang baru 3 kali dia gunakan seumur hidupnya. "—Sunaryuu!!" Deru pasir tiba-tiba memekakkan telinga. Seakan lautan, pasir-pasir itu mengepung tubuh Akon dan Sakon lalu membungkus mereka dengan erat. Gaara merentangkan kedua tangannya menghadap pada Akon dan Sakon. "Sabaku Sousou!!" Gaara pun mencengkramkan tangannya dan pasir yang melilit Akon dan Sakon pun makin memadat dan akhirnya melumat tubuh mereka berdua.

"Jutsu ini benar-benar luar biasa." Naruto berdecak antara kagum dan ngeri.

Ketika deru pasir mereda, Gaara pun jatuh bertumpu pada lututnya, wajahnya tampak pucat.

Naruto duduk di sebelahnya, "Sesak, ya?" Naruto memegang kedua pundak Gaara, "Kamu sih—terlalu memaksakan diri." Naruto menyandarkan Gaara pada sebuah pilar. "—Tas bawaan hanyut entah kemana. Tidak ada air pula. Bagaimana ini…." Naruto kasihan melihat Gaara yang kesulitan bernafas. "Bertahan, ya!!"

Gaara mulai merasa sakit di dadanya. Ternyata menggunakan Jutsu itu tanpa Shukaku begini menyusahkan. Gaara mencengkram dadanya saat dia sama sekali tidak bisa bernafas.

"GAARA!!" Naruto mulai panik melihat wajah Gaara makin pucat. Dia merebahkan Gaara dan melonggarkan pakaiannya, "Bertahanlah—Aku disini." Naruto menggenggam tangan Gaara erat.

Gaara membuka matanya sedikit, memandang Naruto dan balas menggenggam tangan Naruto. kalau sudah begini, sakit seperti apapun tidak akan terasa lagi. dan benarlah—Gaara pun segera melupakan rasa sakit yang menghimpit dadanya dan langsung tertidur pulas.

Naruto menghela nafas lega, "Hhhh—Umurku berkurang beberapa tahun, nih." Dia menyibak poni Gaara dengan tangannya yang lain, "Dasar payah—kau selalu bilang kalau aku ini nekad. Padahal kau ini jauh lebih nekad daripada aku." Naruto duduk bersandar di sebuah pilar disebelah Gaara dan memulihkan staminanya.

——————————

"NARUTOOO!!"

Suara Sakura dari kejauhan menyadarkan Naruto yang sempat terkantuk-kantuk. Naruto pun langsung mencari asal suara itu dan akhirnya menemukan sosok Sakura dan Sasuke yang berlari menghampiri mereka, "Sakura-Chan—Sasuke!!" Naruto tampak lega melihat kedua temannya baik-baik saja. Ya—walau Naruto tidak bisa tidak melihat bagian tubuh mereka yang terbalut perban putih, "Sepertinya kalian juga menghadapi anak buah si ular itu, ya?" Katanya saat 2 rekannya sampai di tempatnya duduk.

"Ya—halangan yang merepotkan." Kata Sasuke.

"Ah—kenapa dengan Gaara?" Pekik Sakura saat melihat tubuh Gaara terbaring.

"Dia tidak apa. Hanya kelelahan saja." Kata Naruto menenangkan.

Sakura bergantian memandang Gaara dan Naruto, "Kenapa luka-luka kalian belum diobati?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "Bagaimana bisa—tas bawaan kami hilang entah kemana." Kata Naruto.

"Kalau kamu sih, aku ga' peduli. Tidak diobati juga pasti sembuh. Yang aku pikirkan itu Gaara, tau." Sakura menurunkan tasnya. "Untung saja tas ini berhasil aku temukan. Isinya kan obat-obatan semua." Kata Sakura sambil menyiapkan perban dan segala macam ramuan yang tidak dimengerti baik oleh Naruto –tentunya– dan Sasuke.

"Apa lawan kalian begitu hebat hingga kalian babak belur begini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya—begitulah. Seseorang dari mereka bisa menghisap Chakra. Yang lain ternyata punya 'kembaran'. Pokoknya nyebelin buanget."

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang sama sekali tidak melepaskan tangannya dari Gaara, "_Apa musuh begitu menyebalkan sampai dia tidak mau melepaskannya sebentar saja?! Rupanya dia benar-benar marah ya—_" Batin Sasuke.

Waktu yang senggang itu dipakai oleh mereka untuk benar-benar memulihkan diri. Apapun bisa terjadi disini. Karenanya mereka tetap tidak mengurangi kewaspadaan mereka. selang beberapa menit, Gaara pun bangun juga. Saat itu, barulah Naruto melepaskan tangannya.

"Bangun juga akhirnya." Kata Naruto, "Gimana?"

"—Aku tidak apa." Gaara melihat Sakura dan Sasuke, "—Kalian sudah lama?" Tanyanya.

"Lumayanlah." Jawab Sakura.

"Gaara sudah sadar—sekarang apa langkah kita?" Tanya Sasuke.

"HEI—Gaara 'kan baru aja bangun. Jangan langsung 'gitu donk!!" Seru Naruto.

Gaara menahan Naruto, "Dia benar—menungguku saja sudah buang waktu percuma. Sebaiknya kita bergegas." Gaara lalu berdiri.

"Huu—uuh!! Padahal aku 'kan khawatir padamu. Kau ini dingin sekali." Naruto ikut berdiri. "Baiklah kalau itu mau kalian. Aku tadi sempat lihat ada sebuah pintu di sebelah sana." Naruto menunjuk ke arah kanannya, "Aku tidak tahu pintu itu Genjutsu atau bukan."

Sakura dan Sasuke pun berdiri juga, "Kau ingat tempatnya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya—ayo."Naruto pun memimpin jalan, "Disana—" Dia menunjuk sebuah pintu yang berukuran sedang, terbuat dari kayu dengan ukiran ular di kedua sisinya.

Sakura menyentuh pintu itu, "—Ini pintu yang asli."

"Jadi artinya—kita masuk, nih?" Naruto memandang ukiran ular itu, "Perasaanku ga enak."

"Perasaanmu enak 'kan kalau kau sedang makan ramen saja." Kata Sasuke.

"Kalian berdua ini—berhentilah bertengkar sekarang!!" Sakura menengahi. "Heran—Kenapa sih mereka berdua tidak bisa akur." Gerutunya.

Gaara menepuk pundak Sakura, "Bayangkan kalau mereka jalan bareng sambil tertawa-tawa," Bisiknya.

Saat itu imajinasi Sakura pun membayangkan sosok Naruto dan Sasuke yang jalan berdampingan sambil saling tertawa. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa perutnya mual. Sakura pun memandang 2 pemuda di belakangnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan tapi dengan intonasi suara yang berbeda 1800.

"Nggak—kalian bertengkar saja terus ya." Sakura tersenyum paksa.

Naruto dan Sasuke terbengong-bengong mendengar ucapan Sakura. Tumben-tumbennya gadis itu tidak menjitaki mereka.

"Ayo masuk." Gaara pun membuka pintu besar itu. keadaan di balik pintu itu luar biasa gelap. Tanpa ada sedikitpun cahaya, "—Tempat apa ini?" Gaara dan yang lain melangkah makin masuk. Tiba-tiba saja pintu di belakang mereka tertutup dan menghilang begitu saja. Serentak mereka mengeluarkan kunai mereka masing-masing.

Saat itu terdengar suara langkah yang menuju ke arah mereka. Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang tajam meluncur ke arah mereka, dan membuat mereka berpencar.

"KATON!! GOKYAKU NO JUTSU!!" Sasuke menggunakan Jutsu api andalannya dan membuat daerah itu terang untuk beberapa waktu. Saat itulah mereka bisa melihat apa yang sebenarnya menyerang mereka dan mereka terdiam saat menyadari bahwa wujud benda tajam itu tak lain adalah sebuah tulang manusia….

"Kawarimi no Jutsu!!" Terdengar suara seseorang di kegelapan yang kembali menyelimuti tempat itu. Lalu dari bawah muncullah puluhan tulang tajam yang sama seperti tadi. Keempat shinobi Konoha itu sekuat tenaga menghindar dari serangan aneh itu walau mereka tidak bisa menghindar dari luka.

"Sial!!" Umpat Naruto. "SIAPA DI SANA? TUNJUKKAN DIRIMU, PENGECUT!" Belum lagi Naruto bisa berdiri tegak, tubuhnya tersabet oleh semacam cambuk berduri dan membuatnya terpelanting, "AAAARRRGH!!

"NARUTOO!!" Gaara tidak bisa mengetahui posisi Naruto hanya dari suara di tengah kegelapan pekat ini.

"KATON!! HOUSENKA!!" Sasuke kembali memakai Jutsu api dan menerangi wilayah itu.

Gaara pun memakai kesempatan itu untuk mencari Naruto dan langsung melesat ketika dia menemukan sosok Naruto. Kegelapan kembali datang sebelum Gaara meraih Naruto; dan saat itu lengan kanannya tertembus benda yang amat tajam. Mendengar suara tusukan dan tetesan darah, Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke yang terperangkap dalam kegelapan menjadi panik.

"Gaara—Gaara!! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil menggengam erat kunainya.

"Jangan bersuara!! Dia bisa mengetahui posisi kita dari gerakan dan suara Kita!!" Kata Gaara. Lalu—sesuatu yang menancap di lengan Gaara itu pun tercabut tiba-tiba dan membuat darah mengalir makin deras. Gaara menahan laju darah yang mengalir dengan tangannya. Dia masih ingat posisi Naruto dan berusaha menuju ke sana. Dan dia berhasil. "—Naruto…."

Mendengar suara Gaara, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke depan. Lalu dia pun meraih Gaara, "Gaara—lukamu…."

"Aku gpp. Tapi—"

"Apa?"

"Kau ini ceroboh sekali. Bagaimana kau yakin kalau aku ini benar-benar 'Gaara'?"

Naruto tersenyum, "Hehehe—kita kan tumbuh bareng. Ga' mungkin aku ga mengenalimu. Biar aku tetap tidak bisa melihatmu dalam jarak sedekat ini—aku yakin yang aku pegang ini memang kamu." Naruto merasakan aliran darah membasahi tangannya, "Kelihatannya lukamu parah."

"—Lumayan." Kata Gaara, "Tapi kali ini semua akan berakhir."

"He? Maksudnya apa?"

"Aku menempelkan pasirku di senjata yang menyerangku. Dengan itu—aku bisa tahu posisi pencipta kegelapan ini." Usai itu—kegelapan di sana pun menghilang bagai kaca yang pecah. "Genjutsu yang luar biasa." Gaara berdiri dan melihat sosok seorang pemuda sebaya mereka berdiri di depan mereka dengan angkuhnya. 4 shinobi Konoha itu pun berkumpul jadi satu lagi.

"Gaara—kau hebat." Kata Sakura.

"Kami tertolong." Sahut Sasuke. "Ternyata dia biang dari semua ini. Anak buah Orochimaru." Sasuke memandang ke arah pemuda asing itu.

"Dasar licik. Beraninya di kegelapan saja. Kalau begini—dia pasti tidak bisa mengalahkan kita." Kata Naruto.

"—Jangan ceroboh. Dia itu kuat." Kata Gaara, "Serangan aneh itu—terlebih lagi dia memakai tulang. Pastinya dia memiliki Kekkei Genkai."

"—Garis keturunan khusus. Ternyata Orochimaru memiliki aset yang bagus." Sasuke maju selangkah, "Biar aku yang coba hadapi dia. Kelihatannya luka kalian butuh perawatan."

"Ya—majulah duluan. Aku segera menyusul." Naruto mengadu tinjunya dengan Sasuke.

Setelahi tu Sasuke pun berhadapan dengan si pengguna tulang itu...

–——–——–——

BRUAK!!

Sasuke tersungkur tidak jauh dari tempat teman-temannya. Ternyata kekuatannya masih kalah jauh dari pengguna tulang bernama Kimimaro itu.

"Sial—Ternyata dia juga pengguna Taijutsu." Umpat Sasuke.

"Kewalahan menghadapinya?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah kanannya dimana Naruto sudah berdiri dengan gagah, "Heh—orang luka diam saja." Sasuke berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya. "Aku bisa sendiri."

"Alaaaah—jangan sok, deh. Kau juga pasti kesakitan 'kaaaan?" Naruto mengejek.

"Kau belum pantas untuk menghinaku." Sasuke mengeluarkan kunainya yang lain, "—Jangan mengganguku."

Naruto nyengir dan ikut mencabut sebilah kunai, "Baiiik—aku akan jadi anak manis."

Dan 2 saingan itu pun melesat bersama dan menyerang Kimimaro.

"ADUU—H!! Hentikan tingkah kekanakan kalian!! Lekas selesaikan!!!" Pekik Sakura yang sibuk mengobati Gaara, "Dasar—selalu saja ribut. Sesekali kau juga harus tegas padanya, Gaara." Sakura memandang wajah Gaara, saat itu dia langsung pucat, "Gaara!!"

Keringat mengalir deras di tubuh Gaara, tak hanya itu, suhu badan Gaara pun meningkat drastis. Sakura menyentuh kening Gaara.

"—Badannya panas sekali. Lukanya pasti terinfeksi.." Sakura melihat darah mengalir dari luka di pinggang Gaara. "Bertahanlah!!" Sakura langsung mengeluarkan obat-obatan dari dalam tas dan membubuhkannya di kain bersih.

Gaara mencengkram lukanya saat rasa sakit semakin menjadi.

"Ja—jangan begitu!!" Sakura melepaskan tangan Gaara dan menutup luka itu dengan kain bersih tadi. "Kau kehilangan banyak darah—jangan bergerak dulu." Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih sibuk menghadapi Kimimaro yang ternyata sangat kuat itu, "_Gawat—udara disini terlalu pengap. Buruk untuk lukanya….._"

"Na—ruto!!"Gaara memaksakan diri untuk tetap terjaga. Dia menyaksikan pertarungan itu walau pandangannya sudah tidak fokus….

"UAAAAAGH!!!" Naruto dan Sasuke lagi-lagi harus terhempas ke tanah saat tulang-tulang yang dikuasai Kimimaro menghantam tubuh mereka.

"Sial!! Kuat sekali dia." Umpat Naruto.

Sasuke berdiri terhuyung, "Chakraku sudah terkuras habis—entah bisa bertahan atau tidak—"

"Pasti bisa!!" Naruto ikut berdiri, "Kita tidak boleh kalah—apapun yang terjadi—kita sudah berjanji akan kembali ke Konoha."

Sasuke memandang punggung Naruto di hadapannya, lalu dia tersenyum, "—Kau benar. masih banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan di Konoha."

Naruto tersenyum, "Bagus—sekarang kita harus kalahkan dia supaya bisa segera keluar dari tempat memuakkan ini."

Dan sekali lagi Naruto dan Sasuke mencoba peruntungan mereka untuk melawan Kimimaro yang luar biasa tangguh–——

"Gaara—Sakit sekali, ya?" Sakura menghapus keringat di kening Gaara. Badannya semakin panas.

"Aku—tidak apa." Gaara menurunkan tangan Sakura. Dia pun kembali memandang pertarungan Naruto dan Sasuke melawan Kimimaro. Terlihat sekali kalau 2 rekannya itu sudah kepayahan. Dan Sasuke pun akhirnya kehabisan stamina. Tak hanya itu, tiba-tiba Jotai dari Orochimaru kembali menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sasuke-Kun!!" Pekik Sakura.

"…. Pergilah—!!" Kata Gaara.

"Tapi—kau juga luka parah." Sakura tampak bimbang.

"Pergi saja—aku bisa sendiri."

Lalu Sakura pun berdiri, "Baik—tapi jangan kemana-mana!!! Lukamu terinfeksi cukup parah." Dan setelah itu dia berlari menghapiri Sasuke.

Menahan sakit—Gaara pun berdiri. Darah mengalir deras dari sela jemarinya yang menahan laju darah dengan kain obat dari Sakura. Kehilangan banyak darah membuat Gaara sulit menjaga keseimbangan. Tapi melihat Naruto yang menjadi bulan-bulanan Kimimaro, Gaara tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

Baru saja Gaara akan melangkah, tiba-tiba Kimimaro menjauh dari Naruto dan dengan cepat dia membuat segel In dan mengeluarkan Jutsu-nya yang lain, "Sawarabi no Mai!!" Tanah di daerah itu bergetar dan ratusan tulang tajam muncul dari dalam tanah dan dengan cepat menyerang semua yang ada di sana. Sakura masih bisa membawa Sasuke menjauh dari serangan itu, akan tetapi Gaara sama sekali tidak mampu untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia pun hanya bisa memejamkan mata saat tulang-tulang tajam itu menuju tepat ke arahnya….

"GAARAAA–——–——–——!!!"

Saat deru tanah itu berhenti, Gaara pun membuka matanya. Tak terasa luka baru di tubuhnya. Dan saat dia memandang apa yang ada di hadapannya; aliran darahnya seakan berhenti….

"Na—Naruto…." Gaara mengepalkan tangannya begitu kuat hingga darah pun menetes saat dia melihat tubuh Naruto menghadang serangan Kimimaro. Lebih dari itu, dari tubuh Naruto keluar siluet Chakra Kyuubi dengan 2 ekornya yang menahan serangan Kimimaro. Tulang-tulang itu pun lebur menjadi abu saat menyentuh Chakra merah membara itu.

Naruto menguatkan diri untuk memandang Gaara walau puluhan tulang tajam menancap di tubuhnya, "Ka—Kamu gpp 'kan–——Gaara?" Lalu setelah tersenyum sekilas pada Gaara, Chakra Kyuubi itu pun menghilang dan tubuh Naruto pun jatuh. Gaara segera menahannya tanpa peduli pada lukanya sendiri.

"NARUTOO!! GAARA!!!" Jerit Sakura di kejauhan. Tapi dia tidak bisa kemana-mana karena dia dan Sasuke terkurung oleh tulang yang menjulang tinggi di sekeliling mereka. Sakura hanya bisa memandang kedua temannya itu.

"—Narutoo–——Naruto!!" Gaara mengguncang tubuh Naruto yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu.

Ketika itu terdengar suara tepukan tangan dan muncullah Kabuto di sebelah Kimimaro, "Pertunjukan yang bagus, Kimimaro-Kun."

"Kabuto—!!" Desis Gaara penuh amarah.

Kabuto tersenyum, "Kalian hebat bisa mengalahkan **Yoninshu** kami. Tapi rupanya Kimimaro ini terlalu kuat untuk kalian." Kabuto memandang 4 shinobi Konoha yang sudah tidak berdaya itu, "Sayang sekali kalian tidak bisa beremu dengan Orochimaru-Sama. Sebagai oleh-oleh kalian ke akhirat, aku beritahu sebuah kabar yang menarik." Kabuto melipat tangannya di dada, "Saat ini Orochimaru-Sama telah melakukan Tensei no Jutsu pada tubuh yang kami dapat dari desa Fuuma. Benar-benar tubuh yang sempurna, kalian tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkannya."

"Orochimaru—keparat dia." Umpat Sasuke.

"Baiklah—sudah terlalu lama aku membuang waktu disini. Kimimaro-Kun, segera bereskan mereka. kita harus menyusul Orochimaru-Sama."

"Baik, Kabuto-San." Jawab Kimimaro patuh. Lalu dia pun kembali membentuk segel In dan kembali melancarkan serangan.

Keempat shinobi Konoha itu sudah tidak mampu untuk melakukan apa-apa dan mereka hanya bisa diam dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka.

✧✧✧✧✧✧

"Kyaa!!" Sakura terduduk dan kain di tangannya terjatuh, "Aduuh—kau mengagetkan aku saja, Gaara. Jangan bangun tiba-tiba begitu dong!!"

Gaara memejamkan matanya sebentar dan memastikan kalau dia memang masih hidup. Tapi bagaimana bisa?—Dia memandang ke kanan dan kirinya, dia lihat Naruto terbaring di sebelahnya dan Sasuke sedang duduk di dekat api unggun.

"Kau pasti heran, ya—Tidak apa-apa. Waktu kita di serang tadi—Sennin Jiraiya datang dan menyelamatkan kita." Jelas Sakura yang menangkap keheranan di wajah Gaara.

"Sennin—Jiraiya, datang?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Ya—beliau yang membawa kita keluar dari sana. Sekarang kita ada di hutan. Sasame-Chan dan keluarganya juga ada. Sekarang mereka sedang bicara dengan Jiraiya-Sama. Aku—sudah memberitahu Jiraiya-Sama tentang apa yang terjadi pada Arashi; dan Jiraiya-Sama yang memberitahukan pada Sasame-Chan dan keluarganya."

Gaara memandang langit kelam di atas sana. Ternyata—Shinigami belum mau bertemu dengan mereka saat ini. Baguslah—

"Kau pasti masih lelah. Lukamu tambah parah, jadi sebaiknya kau tidur."

"—Naruto bagaimana?" Tanya Gaara.

Sakura tersenyum, "Tidak apa. Bersyukur ada Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya, walau kondisinya lemah, lukanya sudah mulai sembuh. Walau begitu dia juga butuh istirahat karena dia memakai Chakra di luar kendali seperti itu."

Mendengar itu Gaara jadi lega.

"Puas 'kan?! Karena itu tidurlah. Setelah memulihkan stamina, kita kembali ke Konoha."

Merasa aman—Gaara pun memejamkan mata dan segera tertidur.

–——–——–——

Entah sudah pukul berapa—Gaara tiba-tiba terbangun. Dia duduk dan melihat kalau semua sudah tidur. Tapi hanya sosok Jiraiya yang tidak kelihatan. Gaara memandang Naruto di sebelahnya. Wajah pemuda itu tampak pucat dan kain kompres masih ada di keningnya. Gaara menggunakan kain itu untuk menghapus keringat Naruto. Dia merasakan kalau Naruto sedikit demam, walau tidak separah dia…

"—Aku tertolong karenamu. Terima kasih, Naruto." Gaara menyibak poni Naruto, "Aku berhutang nyawa lagi padamu. Dan mungkin aku tidak akan bisa membayarnya seumur hidupku…." Gaara membenahi selimut Naruto, "Tidurlah yang nyenyak—kita sudah aman." Bisik Gaara sebelum dia kembali berbaring di samping Naruto.

–——–——–——

"Jadi kalian akan kembali ke desa Fuuma?" Sakura memandang Sasame yang tampak sedih.

"Ya—Kami akan membangun kembali desa fuu dan memulai kembali kehidupan kami sebagai ninja. Setelah Orochimaru itu menggunakan tubuh Arashi, dia juga akan bisa menggunakan kemampuan milik desa Fuuma." Kata ayah Sasame. "Mulai dari sekarang—aku mohon bantuan dari saudara Konoha," Ia menundukkan kepala pada Jiraiya.

"Bantuan dari Fuuma pun akan menjadi pertolongan yang sangat tangguh. Kita berjuang bersama seperti dulu." Kata Jiraiya.

"Kalau begitu—kami permisi. Sampai bertemu di lain kesempatan." Ujar ayah Sasame.

"Sampai jumpa lagi." Kata kakak Sasame, "Terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya,"

Sasame memeluk Sakura, "Sampai jumpa, Sakura-San."

"Sampai jumpa, Sasame-Chan. Sesekali mampirlah ke Konoha. Kami akan menunggumu."

Dan ketiga ninja Fuuma pun mengundurkan diri dari tempat itu….

"—Nah, kita sudah tidak ada urusan lagi disini." Kata Jiraiya. Dia berbalik memandang 3 pemuda yang masih tampak lemas itu, "Bagaimana sekarang? Kalian kuat untuk kembali ke Konoha?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja—Ero Sennin!!" Jawab Naruto dengan lemas. "Jangan remehkan kami!!"

Jiraiya berkacak pinggang, "Tinggal separuh nafas begitu masih bisa berlagak." Katanya, "Tapi kalau kalian memang kuat, kita berangkat sekarang!!"

Akhirnya—mereka semua pun merapikan sisa perkemahan mereka dan segera bertolak menuju Konoha, kampung halaman yang telah mereka tinggalkan hampir selama 4 bulan.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

"Permisi." Pintu kamar RS tempat Gaara, Naruto dan Sasuke dirawat terbuka dan muncullah Hinata sambil membawa sekeranjang buah.

"Waaah—Hinata-Chan!! Ayo masuk." Naruto melambai pada Hinata dengan tangannya yang terbungkus perban.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian? Kabarnya—Hokage-Sama marah besar, ya?" Hinata meletakkan keranjang buah itu di meja di antara tempat Gaara dan Naruto.

"Uuu–——h!! Tsunade Baachan memang hobi memarahi orang yang baru pulang dari misi. menyebalkan." Naruto cemberut.

Hinata tersenyum, "Itu tanda kalau beliau mencemaskan kalian." Lalu dia duduk di kursi yang terdekat dengan tempat Gaara, "Dimana Sakura?"

"Dia sedang mengambil obat." Naruto mengambil sebutir apel, "—Kau mau, Sasuke?" Tawarnya pada Sasuke yang tempatnya berhadapan dengannya itu. Sasuke mengangguk dan Naruto melempakan apel di tangannya itu lalu mengambil sebuah lagi.

"Kelihatannya kalian sudah sehat sekali." Hinata memandang Gaara, "Kapan keluar?"

"Aku sudah diizinkan keluar besok, tapi 2 anak itu masih harus tinggal di sini." Kata Gaara.

"Lho kenapa?"

Gaara memandang Naruto dan Sasuke, "—Naruto, melepas 2 segel Kyuubi, dan Sasuke, segel untuk menahan Jotai dari Orochimaru juga terlepas."

"Wah-wah—pantas saja Hokage-Sama marah besar." Hinata terkikik.

"Uuuuh—Hinata-Chan tega. Bukan salahku kalau segel rubah bodoh ini sampai lepas." Naruto menggigit apel itu dengan keras.

Hinata lalu memandang Sasuke, "Ku pikir Jotai itu sudah hilang sepenuhnya."

Sasuke menelan apel yang dikunyahnya, "—Aku pikir juga begitu."

"—Kalian benar-benar mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk misi ini…." Suaranya terdengar lirih.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura pun datang, "Lho—kamu disini, Hinata? Tadi aku bertemu Konohamaru dan yang lain. Mereka mencarimu."

"Ya ampun—aku lupa. Aku janji akan mengajak mereka saat membesuk kalian." Hinata berdiri.

"Ah—tidak apa, aku sudah beritahukan kamar ini, kata Konohamaru, mereka akan datang sebentar lagi. Aku tidak tahu mereka mau apa, tapi mereka bertiga buru-buru keluar dari RS." Sakura menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di dekat Sasuke. "Aku tadi juga berpapasan dengan Iruka Sensei, ia bilang sore nanti baru bisa kemari. Kelihatannya akademi sedang sibuk."

"Tentu saja sedang sibuk." Kata Hinata.

"Heeee? Memangnya mau ada apa?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah menghabiskan apelnya.

"Minggu depan akan ada pertandingan antara Konoha dan Suna. Ini ide yang diusulkan Kazekage."

"—Aniki?" Gaara tampak kaget.

"Ya—minggu lalu ia dan Temari-San datang kemari untuk menentukan kapan dan dimana akn diadakan. Lalu diputuskan di Konoha dan dilaksanakan minggu depan."

"Kenapa tidak sekalian diadakan ujian Chuunin saja?" Tanya Sasuke ingin tahu.

"Sebetulnya ada keinginan kesitu—tapi—mengingat saat ini masing-masing desa memiliki konflik sendiri, susah untuk mengajukan kerjasama untuk melaksanakan ujian Chuunin. Makanya pertandingan ini cuma akan jadi event tertutup dengan peserta dari Suna dan Konoha saja." Jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

"Ternyata—banyak acara yang akan dilaksanakan, ya—Untung saja kita pulang." Kata Sakura.

"Selain itu—setelah pertandingan resmi, Hokage-Sama mengusulkan untuk mengadakan festival olah raga antar akademi."

"Kedengarannya seru." Kata Naruto semangat. "Jadi ingin ikut."

Hinata tersenyum, "Tenang saja—Jonin juga berkesempatan untuk ikut kok."

"SUNGGUH?? WAAAHH!! AKU PASTI IKUUUT!!!" Serunya berapi-api.

"Super berisik!! Tenanglah sedikit!!" Sasuke melemparkan sisa apelnya ke kepala Naruto dan membuat pemuda itu bungkam dan meringis sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tertimpuk apel tadi.

Tok tok!! Pintu kamar itu terketuk dan saat terbuka, muncullah Konohamaru dan 2 sahabatnya Moegi dan Toechi. "Selamat siang." Sapa Konohamaru.

"Kalian datang juga—ayo masuklah." Hinata memanggil ketiga anak itu. Maka Konohamaru cs pun masuk, "Kalian dari mana saja? Kenapa tidak segera kemari?"

"Maaf—kami tadi membeli ini." Konohamaru menyodorkan bungkusan yang dia bawa pada Gaara.

"—Kue manju?"

Konohamaru dan 2 temannya itu mengangguk, "Habis—kami tidak tahu mau bawa apa. Jadinya kami beli kue ini saja. Salah ya?"

Gaara memandang sosok 3 anak didiknya yang sama sekali tidak berubah sejak terakhir mereka bertemu. Lalu Gaara pun mengambil bungkusan itu, "Tidak salah kok. 'Ma kasih, ya." Ketiga anak itu pun tersenyum puas.

"Asiiik—ada kue lagi. Tidak rugi juga jadi pesien." Naruto nyengir, "Aku minta ya—" Dia menjulurkan tangan pada Gaara.

Gaara memberikan bungkusan kue manju itu pada Naruto. Naruto pun menerimanya dengan suka cita. Dan kue manju itu pun beredar ke seluruh orang di kamar itu.

"Eeng Sensei sudah dengar tentang pertandingan yang akan diadakan minggu depan?" Tanya Konohamaru. Gaara mengangguk, "—Kami juga akan ikut—dan…. Karena Sensei sudah pulang—sensei akan kembali jadi pembimbing kami 'kan?" Konohamaru dan 2 yang lain memandang Gaara penuh harap.

"—Memang Kenapa? 'Kan ada Hinata." Kata Gaara.

Melihat wajah Konohamaru, Moegi dan Toechi; Hinata pun menepuk tangan Gaara, "Sudah—jangan menggoda mereka. Tahu tidak—3 anak ini hampir nangis waktu lihat kondisi kalian kemarin."

Gaara memandang wajah ketiga anak didiknya yang sudah merah padam. "—Baiklah—tidak usah merajuk seperti itu. Aku pasti mendampingi kalian."

Mendengar itu, Konohamaru cs jadi ceria lagi. Selain itu, Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke tersenyum melihat sosok Gaara sebagai seorang 'guru' yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

–——–——–——

Saat jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, Iruka pun menjenguk mereka sambil membawakan—lagi-lagi—kue, "Maaf aku baru bisa datang. Hari ini sangat sibuk."

"Kami sudah dengan dari Hinata-Chan." Kata Naruto.

"Oh—baguslah, aku tidak harus menjelaskan percuma." Iruka tersenyum dan meletakkan kue di meja. Dan Naruto langsung menyambar kue itu.

"Wah—dango!! Sudah lama tidak makan dango Konoha." Dia berseru senang. "Tapi—kenapa ga' bawain ramen?"

Iruka mendengus, "Aku bisa dihajar ramai-ramai oleh dokter di sini kalau membawakan pasien mereka ramen." Iruka pun lalu duduk.

"Hei—jangan makan terlalu banyak. Sejak tadi kau makan terus." Kata Gaara.

"Lama-lama Chouji ada saingan nih." Sahut Sakura yang mengupaskan jeruk untuk Sasuke.

Naruto cuek saja dengan sindiran yang sama sekali tidak halus itu dan asyik menyantap dango tusuk demi tusuk.

"Lalu—besok yang bisa keluar dari sini cuma Gaara, ya?" Tanya Iruka yang dijawab anggukan oleh semua yang ada di sana, "Kalau begitu—siapkan diri kalian, karena Hokage besok pasti marah habis-habisan pada kalian. Kemarin dan hari ini beliau sudah menahan diri mati-matian."

"Senseeeei!!! Jangan menakuti, donk!!" Protes Naruto yang sedang mengunyah dangonya.

Iruka tertawa melihat ekspresi menarik di wajah Naruto. antara tegang dan ketakutan. Ternyata yang benar-benar ditakuti oleh Naruto itu adalah nama **'Hokage'**; baginya nama itu sangat berharga dan begitu melekat dalam hidupnya—

"Ngomong-ngomong mana Hinata? Aku pikir dia ada di sini." Tanya Iruka pada Gaara.

"—Dia pergi dengan Konohamaru, Moegi dan Toechi. Bagaimanapun—dia masih jadi pembimbing mereka sampai besok."

"Ah—benar juga. Jadi kamu akan segera _bertugas_ lagi, ya?"

"Gaara kangen tuh sama 'anak'nya." Ledek Naruto. Alhasil dia terkena lemparan bantal dari Gaara telak di mukanya. Biar 'gitu, dia masih sempat nyengir.

Lalu sisa hari itu dipakai Iruka untuk menemani keempat mantan anak didiknya di akademi itu untuk mengobrol. 4 bulan bisa jadi waktu yang singkat dan juga sebaliknya. Iruka ingin tahu semua yang terjadi selama mereka pergi. Dan keempat remaja itu pun dengan senang hati menceritakan semua; ditambah bagian yang sangat detail dari Naruto -.-"

✧✧✧✧✧✧

"HIYAAAA—Besok hari pelaksanaan!! Aku sudah tidak sabar." Naruto merebahkan diri di tatami ruang tengah rumahnya. "Sekarang sepertinya sebagian Suna pindah ke Konoha—ramaiii sekali."

Iruka masuk ke ruangan itu, "Semangat sekali." Dia meletakkan masakan yang dia buat tadi, "Malam ini pasti kau susah tidur saking semangatnya."

"Iruka Sensei tahuuu—aja." Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Ngomong-ngomong, Gaara lama banget sih? Pergi dari pagi belum pulang-pulang sampai sekarang." Naruto berguling dan melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. "Aku lapaaaar!! Gaara—cepat pulaaaaa—ng"

Belum lagi Naruto selesai mengeluh, pintu depan terbuka dan terdengar suara Gaara juga beberapa orang lain, "Aku pulang!!"

Naruto melompat berdiri dan langsung menyambut di depan pintu, "Selamat datang!!" Di sana dia lihat ada Hinata, Temari dan juga Kankurou. "Kalian juga datang? Asiiik!! Ramai nih."

"Malam, Naruto." Sapa Temari, "Lama tidak ketemu—Kau tetap ceria, ya?"

"Ah—dia tidak akan berubah walau dunia ini hancur." Balas Kankurou yang menanggalkan jubah Kage-nya.

Naruto cemberut karena diperolok, jadi dia pun membalasnya. Naruto berdiri tegak dan membungkuk hormat pada Kankurou, "Saya tersanjung karena Kazekage-Sama berkenan untuk makan malam di rumah sederhana dan apa adanya ini."

Mendengar itu spontan semuanya menahan tawa, kecuali Kankurou yang langsung menjitak kepala Naruto tanpa ampun.

"Naruto—Jangan cari gara-gara." Iruka yang mendengar semuanya datang dan menghentikan perkelahian yang nyaris dimulai itu, "Kalian semua, ayo masuk!!" Katanya sambil menahan dua lengan Naruto, "_Aiiih—kenapa anak ini mudah sekali mencari lawan bertengkar_." Keluhnya dalam hati.

Setelah itu mereka semua pun berkumpul di ruang tengah dan menikmati makan malam mereka sambil berbincang santai dan sepakat untuk tidak membahas persoalan yang rumit….

"Kau mau tambah?" Tanya Hinata pada Gaara di sela kebisingan yang ditimbulkan Naruto yang kelihatan senang punya teman adu mulut menggantikan Sasuke.

"Ya—aku memang kelaparan." Gaara memberikan mangkuknya yang kosong pada Hinata. Gadis itu mengisinya lagi dengan nasi yang masih panas. "'Ma kasih." Gaara meneruskan makannya setelah Hinata mengembalikan mangkuknya yang sudah terisi penuh.

Hinata pun kembali makan dengan anteng di sebelah Gaara. rasanya—dua sejoli itu terpisah ruang dan waktu dari keramaian yang memekakkan telinga itu. Mereka berdua asik ngobrol tanpa memperdulikan siapapun, seakan mereka memang berdua saja di ruangan itu. Dan untunglah semua menyadari hal itu dan tanpa kesepakatan; segera menulikan telinga dan membutakan mata terhadap pasangan di tengah-tengah mereka itu.

✧✧✧✧✧✧

Pertandingan yang telah ditunggu akhirnya datang juga. Naruto dengan penuh semangat duduk di kursi terdepan di tribun utama bersama Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak sabar—tidak sabaaaar!!! Cepat mulai—cepat mulaiii!!!" Naruto gemetaran saking bersemangatnya.

"Brisik!! Tenanglah sedikit!!" Omel Sasuke yang mulai terganggu.

"Uuuh!! Bawel ah—aku 'kan sedang senang. Kalau kau cemberut 'gitu malah merusak suasana lhooo!!" Naruto berlagak seperti Sakura dan membuatnya menerima jitakan dari gadis itu.

"Kalian ini—tetap saja berisik seperti dulu."

Naruto menoleh ke atas dan melihat Shikamaru bersama 2 anggota timnya dulu, Chouji dan Ino. "Hee—kalian juga disini."

"Tentu saja. Memang ini milik pribadi kalian?" Ino duduk di sebelah Chouji—yang seperti biasa, asik dengan camilannya—

"Dimana Gaara?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Dia ada bersama Konohamaru dan 2 bocah lainnya." Kata Naruto, "Begitu-begitu juga—dia 'kan Jonin pembimbing." Lanjutnya.

"Hmm—benar juga. Aku hampir lupa." Shikamaru pun duduk.

Tak lama setelah obrolan itu—sambutan dari Hokage terdengar dan pertandingan itu pun segera dimulai secara resmi.

–——–——–——

"Sensei—maaf aku kalah." Moegi kembali ke tempat Gaara setelah dia melawan salah seorang Genin Suna.

Gaara menepuk kepala gadis kecil itu, "Tidak apa. Kau sudah berusaha, itu bagus."

"Tenang saja Moegi. Setelah ini aku pasti akan memang." Kata Konohamaru. "Nilainya 'kan perkelompok. Sekarang kita imbang. Kalau aku menang, berarti kita semua menang."

"Itu benar, Moegi-Chan." Kata Toechi yang sedang diobati lukanya oleh Hinata, "Konohamaru-Kun pasti menang."

Gaara tersenyum melihat ketiga muridnya itu, "Baiklah Konohamaru!! Berjuanglah!!!"

"SIAP!!" Konohamaru pun berlari keluar menuju arena.

"Kau mendidik mereka dengan baik." Gaara menoleh dan melihat salah seorang Jonin pembimbing dari Suna. Orang itu mendekat pada Gaara, "Kenalkan—aku Baki. Pembimbing lawan muridmu saat ini."

Gaara mengangguk sekenanya sekedar sapaan.

"Genin Konoha tumbuh semakin kuat dari hari ke hari. Kalian pasti bangga dengan mereka." Kata Baki, "Suna banyak belajar dari Konoha."

"Begitu pun sebaliknya." Kata Gaara sambil menyuruh Moegi duduk di sebelah Toechi.

Saat Gaara tengah mengawasi jalannya pertandingan bersama dengan Baki, tiba-tiba Temari datang,

"Ternyata kau memang ada di sini, ya? Aku pikir kau bukan tipe yang akan mendampingi seperti ini." Kata Temari. lalu dia terkejut melihat Baki di sebelah Gaara, "Ah—Baki Sensei juga ada. Maaf—aku tidak tahu."

"Selamat siang, Temari-San." Sapa Baki.

"—Neesan, kenapa kesini?"

Temari berkacak pinggang, "Memangnya kenapa? Aku ini 'kan termasuk panitia. Terserah aku mau ada dimana."

Gaara memandang kakak perempuannya itu—Tahu kalau Temari bakal tambah marah kalau dibantah, Gaara pun diam saja.

"Setelah ini pertandingan kelas Chuunin dan Jonin. Kau ikut?" Tanya Temari.

Gaara menggeleng, "Aku bisa bingung mau masuk ke tim yang mana. Lebih baik aku menonton dan jadi bagian netral saja."

"Sayang sekali kalau begitu. Sebenarnya banyak yang menunggu kesempatan untuk menjajal kemampuanmu." Kata Baki. "Masuklah tim Konoha, kami ingin tahu seberapa besar kemampuanmu sebagai shnobi saat ini."

Temari menepuk pundak Gaara, "Sudah sana—ikut saja, daripada menyesal. Ini pertandingan yang jarang ada lho. Kapan lagi kita bisa saling adu kekuatan begini?" Temari melirik Gaara, "Tim Kunoichi nanti—aku juga akan melawan tim Hinata dan Sakura."

Mendengar itu, Gaara langsung memandang Hinata yang tersenyum padanya, "Apa—itu benar?" Tanyanya sangsi.

Hinata mengangguk, "Benar, aku maju bersama Sakura dan Ten Ten-San." Hinata ganti mengobati Moegi.

"Kenapa diam saja?"

"Habis—kata Temari Neechan, kamu pasti melarang kalau tahu aku ikut. Makanya, kalau kamu tahu sekarang 'kan sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi."

Gaara menoleh pada Temari yang langsung memalingkan muka seakan tidak merasa. Gaara menghela nafas, "Kalian ini—memang sengaja memojokkanku seperti ini."

"Jadi—?!" Tuntut Temari, "Kau ikut 'kan?"

"Terserah!!" Ujar Gaara agak bernada tinggi. Dan dia langsung menghampiri Konohamaru yang berhasil memenangkan pertandingan.

Temari tertawa senang, "Akhirnya dia bisa marah juga." Baki hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan kakak beradik itu.

–——–——–——

"Gaara ikut timku?!!" Seru Naruto tidak percaya. "Baguslah!! Sebenarnya aku bingung mau ngajak siapa lagi. Tapi—kok tiba-tiba mau ikut? Padahal 'kan kau bilang mau golput aja."

"Terpaksa." Kata Gaara cuek, "Lalu—siapa saja anggotanya?"

"Iruka Sensei dan Genma-San. 'Kan 2 Chuunin 2 Jonin. Sasuke sama Kakashi Sensei bikin tim dengan Lee dan Shikamaru. Untung kamu ikut, jadi aku tidak pusing mau mengajak siapa." Naruto merangkul pundak Gaara dengan suka cita. "Anu anu—gpp kamu ikut tim Konoha?" Tanya Naruto.

Gaara melirik Naruto, "Terus—kau mau aku ikut Suna?"

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya, "Bukannya gitu. Tapi—"

Gaara melepaskan diri dan berjalan mendahului Naruto, "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula—aku ini memang shinobi Konoha 'kan?"

Naruto pun akhirnya tersenyum lagi, "Ya—" Dan dia pun mengikuti langkah Gaara menuju ke ruang peserta, "Iruka Senseiii!!!" Naruto melambai semangat pada Iruka di salah satu bangku di ruangan itu.

"Naruto, semangat sekali kau ini." Kata Iruka, "Gaara—kenapa kesini?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Gaara ikut tim kita lho!!" Katanya.

Iruka dan Genma tampak kaget, "Benar begitu? Mendadak sekali." Kata Iruka, "Bukankah katamu kamu _pass_?"

"Terpaksa….. atau lebih tepatnya 'dipaksa'."

"Dipaksa siapa? Naruto?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Neesan." Mendengar hal itu, Iruka dan Naruto saling berpandangan dan tertawa bareng. "Tertawa saja terus." Kata Gaara ketus.

"Ya—kalau ada kamu sih, 75 kita bisa menang." Kata Genma, "Mohon bantuannya, ya."

"—Sama-sama."

✧✧✧✧✧✧

"Sungguh hari yang menyenangkan." Kata Hinata saat dia dan Gaara menyusuri sepanjang jalan yang terang benderang oleh lampu dari segala macam stand makanan.. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, tapi suasana masih gegap gempita karena keramaian perayaan selepas pertandingan sepanjang hari tadi. Konoha benar-benar menikmati waktu ini dengan sangat baik, terbukti dari masih antusisnya para warga untuk bersorak di pusat kota sambil menyalakan kembang api walau bukan musimnya,

Hari ini pun berbeda dari biasanya, walau hari sudah larut, masih tampak anak-anak kecil berlarian dengan penuh semangat. Mereka pasti senang karena diizinkan untuk bangun sampai mereka merasa lelah dan mengantuk.

"Besok masih ada festival olah raga. Kau ikut serta?" Hinata meraih tangan Gaara,

"Tidak. Besok aku benar-benar _pass_."

"Kenapa? Naruto-Kun saja masih semangat ikut."

"Jangan samakan staminaku dengannya yang sudah tidak kenal rasa capek itu." Kata Gaara.

Hinata tersenyum, "Sebetulnya kalian berdua itu mirip, kok. Sama-sama tidak bisa diam. Kamu saja yang sok _cool_ kalau berhadapan dengan orang lain."

"Tidak bisa diamku dengan Naruto itu beda. Kalau dia memang _hyperaktif_—kalau aku—hanya sekedar penghilang jenuh." Gaara berhenti di stand takoyaki dan membeli 2 porsi. "Untukmu." Dia memberikan 1 porsi untuk Hinata.

"'Ma kasih." Hinata menerimanya. Takoyaki hangat enak untuk mengusir dingin di malam ini.

"Kita ke taman 'Langit' saja, ya?!" Ajak Gaara.

"Boleh. Lagian aku juga sudah lelah berjalan terus dari tadi."

Dan setelah membeli minuman, mereka pun pergi ke taman yang terdekat dengan monumen Hokage. Di ketinggian seperti itu, Konoha terlihat semarak dengan lampu warna-warni yang menghias kota, juga keramaian yang memadati seluruh jalan, mengingat mereka kedatangan tamu dari Suna.

"Ramai sekali, ya?! Baru kali ini Konoha berpesta sampai malam." Hinata merapatkan jaketnya, "Biasanya jam segini sudah sepi."

"—Hokage kesayangan kita ini suka festival, ternyata. Aku baru tahu." Gaara menghabiskan takoyaki-nya yang terakhir. Setelah menaruh begitu saja wadah takoyaki yang kosong di sebelahnya, Gaara pun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

"–——Tidak. Hanya ingin begini sebentar."

Hinata tersenyum dan menggengam tangan Gaara, "Kamu pasti capek. Apa lebih baik kita pulang saja, supaya kamu bisa istirahat?!"

"Tidak—begini saja." Gaara memejamkan mata, "Aku—sudah lama tidak begini."

"Kamu ini—ternyata manja juga."

"Aku hanya bisa begini di dekatmu. Aku sudah cukup bermanja pada Iruka Sensei dan Naruto." Suara kembang api memenuhi Konoha dan menghias langit malam dengan cahaya berwarna-warni yang indah. Gaara lalu menegakkan badannya lagi, "Kau tidak keberatan dengan sifatku ini 'kan?"

Hinata menggeleng, "_Nobody's_ _Perfect_. Tapi bagiku—Gaara sudah sempurna dengan segala sifat yang ada." Hinata tersenyum pada Gaara, "Sebenarnya—aku ini juga manja kok. Aku sering nangis waktu kamu pergi. Padahal kau 'kan sedang ada misi. Itu juga manja 'kan?" Hinata memandang wajah Gaara, "Aku—sangat sangat ingin bertemu denganmu saat itu. dan saat ini aku senang, karena Gaara sudah ada di sampingku lagi."

Gaara memandang wajah Hinata. Diciumnya kening gadis itu, "—Aku juga tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu." Gaara memeluk Hinata erat.

"—Gaara?!"

"4 bulan terasa begitu lama—" Dan saat langit Konoha kembali dimeriahkan oleh gemerlap kembang api, Gaara pun mencium bibir Hinata. Dinginnya malam tak terasa saat itu….

✧✧✧✧✧✧

"HOAEEM!!! Aku ngantuk!!" Naruto menguap lebar.

"Salahmu sendiri tidur larut malam." Gaara memakai pakaian yang agak tipis karena cuaca cukup segar hari itu. "Hari ini kau jadi ikut?"

"Pasti donk!!" Naruto memakai jaket kesayangannya. "Olah raga 'kan baik untuk tubuh." Naruto melihat Iruka sudah tidak ada di tempatnya, "Iruka Sensei sudah berangkat, ya?"

"Pagi-pagi tadi. Menyiapkan acara nanti." Kata Gaara sambil memakai alas kakinya.

"Hmm—habis ini pasti Iruka Sensei ambruk kecapekan." Naruto melipat tangannya, "Hei hei—bagaimana kalau nanti kita saja yang menyiapkan makan malam? Kasihan Iruka Sensei." Usul Naruto.

Gaara memandang Naruto, tumben-tumbennya dia punya ide yang_ benar_ seperti ini, "—Baiklah."

"BAGUS!!" Seru Naruto, "Kalau begitu biar nanti aku yang belanja. Kita makan kare saja, ya. aku cuma bisa masak itu sih."

"Ya."

"Siip!! Jadi nanti kita harus sudah di rumah sebelum jam 7 malam. Acara 'kan selesai jam 5, jadi masih bisa siap-siap."

"Terserah kau saja."

"Baiklah—baiklaaaah—!!" Naruto pun segera memakai alas kakinya, "Ayo berangkat. Sebentar lagi pembukaan." Dia pun mengajak Gaara berlari menuju ke stadium Konoha.

Stadium yang biasanya digunakan untuk latihan akademi, kini tampak ramai dan orang-orang berjubel memenuhi seluruh tribun. Arena olahraga pun sudah disiapkan untuk berbagai macam cabang. Ada lintasan lari, lompat tinggi, halang rintang, pokoknya macam-macam cabang atletik, yang pasti sudah dimodifikasi dan disesuaikan dengan profesi seorang shinobi.

"Uwaaaah!!! Kelihatannya seru banget ya?" Naruto tampak bersemangat. "Kalau 'gitu aku ke tempat peserta ya? Kau dukung aku, lho!!"

"—Kalau aku tidak malas, ya." Kata Gaara cuek.

Naruto jadi dongkol, "Uuuh—awas, ya!!" Naruto pun langsung berlari menuju ke tempat para peserta.

Gaara sendiri langsung menuju ke tribun dimana dia lihat ada Hinata di salah satu bangkunya. Berjubel di arus manusia yang berlalu lalang, akhirnya Gaara berhasil sampai di sebelah Hinata yang duduk bersama Ten Ten dan Hanabi.

Gaara menepuk pelan pundak Hinata, membuat gadis itu terkejut, "Oh—kamu. Bikin kaget saja." Kata Hinata. "Duduklah."

Gaara menggeleng, "Tidak usah, aku mau lihat dari bawah saja."

"Begitu?"

Gaara melirik pada Ten Ten dan Hanabi yang berbisik-bisik sambil cekikikan, "Ya sudah—aku cuma mau menyapa saja. Aku pergi, ya?!"

Hinata mengangguk, "Sampai nanti." Dia pun membiarkan Gaara pergi. Saat itu Ten Ten yang duduk di sebelahnya menyenggol tangannya, "Apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ah ti—dak. Cuma—dia itu _cool_ banget sih. Aku jarang melihat ekspresi lain pada wajahnya." Kata Ten Ten.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar komentar calon kakak iparnya itu, "—Dia tidak begitu juga. Kadang dia juga seperti yang lain kok, bercanda, tertawa. Cuma—memang jarang banget sih." Hinata memakan kenari panggang yang dia beli tadi.

"Hee—aku ga bisa bayangin kalau Gaara tertawa." Ten Ten mengerutkan keningnya.

Hinata tertawa, "Bayangkan saja terus." Kata Hinata, "Sudahlah—pertandingannya sudah mau mulai." Hinata menunjuk ke arena di bawah, dan obrolan itu pun terputus.

–——–——–——

Pertandingan oleh raga itu berlangsung sangat seru. Sampai-sampai baik peserta maupun penonton sama-sama berkeringat. Siang sangat terik, tapi tampaknya semangat malah makin membara. Gaara berteduh di pintu masuk arena., lumayan untuk menghindari sengatan matahari yang tidak tanggung-tanggung . Saat itu sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Hinata tersenyum padanya.

"Bengong saja. Aku bawakan minum." Hinata menggoyangkan kaleng dingin yang dia bawa.

Gaara menerima minuman kaleng dingin yang di bawakan Hinata. Kebetulan, dia memang sedang haus, "Thanks." Dia pun meminum isi kaleng itu. "Kenapa turun?"

"Tidak apa. Bosan diatas. Ten Ten-San dan Hanabi heboh sendiri. mereka mungkin ga' sadar kalau aku ga' ada." Kata Hinata.

Gaara tersenyum pada Hinata yang tampak sedikit sebal, "Biarkan saja. Lebih enak lihat dari bawah. Tidak berjubel." Kata Gaara.

Hinata mengangguk setuju, "Kau benar. Lebih enak di sini." Hinata melihat ke arena dimana lomba halang rintang sedang berlangsung untuk para remaja, "Naruto-Kun bersemangat sekali. Yang lihat jadi ikut semangat."

Gaara melihat Naruto sedang berlomba dengan Kiba di halangan jaring yang rapat. Memang, itu tantangan yang sulit. Tak jarang peserta malah terbelit di jaring itu. Tawa pun membahana di stadium itu. Gaara sendiri tidak bisa menahan tawa melihat Naruto dan Kiba sama-sama terbelit dan saling tumpang tindih saat berusaha lepas.

Hinata memandang wajah Gaara, lalu dia menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Gaara, jelas saja itu membuat Gaara heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya berfikir, seandainya kamu sering tertawa dan tersenyum seperti ini, pasti bakal banyak yang suka padamu," Hinata memandang Gaara.

Gaara memandang gadisnya itu dengan heran, "Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara begitu? Kau mengharapkan itu?" Tanyanya.

Hinata menggeleng, "Bukannya begitu sih—cuma aku kepikiran kata-kata Ten Ten-San tadi."

"Memang dia bilang apa?"

"Katanya Gaara itu tidak berekspresi. Aku pikir—iya juga. Kamu jarang banget menampakkan ekspresimu selain dengan orang terdekatmu." Hinata memandang lekat mata Gaara, "Sesekali bersikap terbuka pada orang lain itu bagus kok."

Mendengar itu, wajah Gaara jadi memerah. Dan dia pun memalingkan muka dari Hinata.

Melihat reaksi itu Hinata jadi tertarik, "Kenapa malah menghindar?" Hinata pindah ke posisi dimana dia masih bisa berhadapan dengan Gaara. Hinata tersenyum geli melihat Gaara yang tampak bingung, "Hei—kau belum beri komentar. Apa kau mau begini terus? Dikenal sebagai orang yang super pendiam."

"…. Bukannya begitu—hanya saja aku—aku sudah terlanjur nyaman seperti ini." Gaara memainkan kalengnya yang isinya tinggal separo itu. "Lagipula—yang lain juga tidak keberatan dengan sifatku yang seperti ini."

"Memang yang namanya sifat dasar itu tidak bisa diubah, ya? Tapi—Gaara yang seperti ini juga tidak apa. Aku juga tambah senang, karena aku termasuk orang istimewa yang bisa melihat senyum Gaara." Hinata menggenggam tangan Gaara, "Ya 'kan?"

Gaara tersenyum pada Hinata, "Ya—kau benar sekali." Lalu dia menghabiskan minumannya, "Kelihatannya sebentar lagi waktu istirahat. Kita cari makan siang?"

"Boleh. Memang sudah mulai terasa lapar."

"Kau ingin makan apa?" Gaara mengajak Hinata keluar duluan dari stadium sebelum seluruh kedai penuh.

"Makan Donburi saja. Kalau kamu?"

"—Apapun tidak masalah." Lalu mereka menuju ke kedai yang menjual berbagai masakan nasi daging itu. "Malam ini aku dan Naruto berencana masak kari untuk Iruka Sensei. Aku juga mengundang Neesan dan Aniki. Kamu datang juga, ya!"

"Hee—Kamu mau masak? Aku tidak tahu kamu bisa masak."

"Sedikit banyak bisa. Aku juga harus mandiri 'kan?" Gaara masuk ke kedai Donburi dan mengambil tempat di dekat pintu masuk. Setelah memesan mereka kembali ngobrol, "Bisa datang?"

Hinata mengangguk pasti, "Tentu saja. Aku senang, terima kasih, ya."

Tak lama pesanan katsudon dan tendon mereka datang. Mereka pun segera menikmati masakan itu selagi masih hangat…

–——–——–——

Malam itu, sesuai rencana, Naruto dan Gaara pulang terlebih dahulu sebelum Iruka. Saat ini mereka sedang asik memasak dan menyuruh Hinata dan Temari, yang ikut pulang bersama mereka, menunggu di ruang tengah.

"Nah—sudah matang!!" Naruto mengambil sedikit kuah kari itu dan mencobanya dengan piring kecil. "Kalau begini sudah cukup belum, ya?" Naruto memberikan pada Gaara sebagian.

Gaara pun mencobanya, "Hmm—belum seenak masakan Iruka Sensei—tapi cukuplah. Kita bawa ke depan." Kata Gaara.

"OK! Serahkan padaku." Naruto memakai kain pelindung tangan dan membawa panci besar berisi kare itu ke ruang tengah. Sementara Gaara membawa piring dan tempat nasi.

"Wah—makanannya sudah siap." Temari dan Hinata membantu untuk menata piring. Temari membuka tutup panci itu, "Hmm—kelihatannya enak. Kalian pintar masak, ya?!" "Tentu saja." Kata Naruto bangga.

"Tapi aman tidak? Aku ragu kalau kau yang buat," Kata Temari lagi.

"—Tenang saja, sebagian besar bumbunya aku yang buat. Dia hanya tinggal memasukkan bahan-bahan yang lainnya saja ke dalam panci." Kata Gaara.

"Ohh—kalau begitu aman dikonsumsi ya." Temari tertawa sedangkan Naruto langsung cemberut.

Setelah itu mereka pun ngobrol sambil menunggu Iruka pulang. Ternyata penantian mereka tidak lama, baru 10 menit berlalu, Iruka pun pulang. Jelas saja dia terkejut dengan keadaan yang tidak biasa di rumah itu.

"Lho lho—ada apa ini? Kenapa pada kumpul?" Tanyanya heran saat masuk ke ruang tengah.

Naruto nyegir sedangkan Gaara cuma tersenyum, "KEJUTAAAAAN!!" Seru Naruto heboh. "Hari ini kami yang masak lhooo."

"Tumben-tumbennya. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kami hanya ingin saja. Selama ini Sensei selalu menyiapkan semua untuk kami. Setidaknya—hari ini kami ingin melakukan semua untukmu." Kata Gaara.

"Benar-benar," Kata Naruto. "Hari ini Sensei pasti luar biasa lelah. Makanya—kami inisiatif masak." Naruto menyuruh orang tersayangnya itu duduk, "Pokoknya hari ini—semua untuk Sensei, biar kami yang penuhi."

Iruka tampak tidak terbiasa dengan suasana begini. Biasanya dia yang mempersiapkan semuanya. Makanya dia agak kaku juga dilayani seperti ini.

Disamping itu—Hinata dan Temari sama-sama tersenyum melihat ketulusan Gaara dan Naruto malam itu. Benar-benar langka untuk laki-laki seusia mereka yang biasanya menuntut kebebasan.

Malam itu menjadi malam yang luar biasa bagi Iruka. Begitupun semua yang ada di sana. Suasana meriah tercipta saat Naruto mula melontarkan candaan jayusnya yang tak jarang malah jadi 'garing'. Lebih ramai lagi saat akhirnya Kankurou datang sebagai tamu yang paling akhir. Wajahnya yang semula tampak kusut jadi terlihat sedikit segar begitu bergabung di tempat itu.

Naruto merasa sangat sangaaaat senang hari itu. rasanya ini hari yang sempurna untuk bersenang-senang. Sedari tadi senyum tak jua hilang dari wajahnya yang cerah ceria itu.

Begitupun dengan Gaara yang merasa senang bisa berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Keadaan seperti ini sungguh membuatnya merasa seperti orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini. Terlebih lagi saat ini dia sudah menemukan seseorang yang kelak akan mendampinginya dalam menjalani hidup. Saat ini belum ada yang tahu—bahwa Hinata telah menerima lamarannya, walau realisasinya masih akan jauh ke depan. Gaara belum ingin memberitahu pada siapapun malam ini. Esok dia baru akan mengatakannya pada Iruka, Naruto dan kedua kakaknya. Karenanya malam itu, setiap matanya bertaut dengan Hinata, seulas senyum pasti ada di wajah Gaara.

Sungguh—ini adalah malam yang sempurna untuk sejenak melupakan segala kepenatan dan masalah. Untuk hari esok dan seterusnya, masing-masing dari mereka akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik lagi dan akan terus berusaha untuk menjadikan masa depan mereka secerah hari ini dimana hanya ada tawa dan kegembiraan semata…. Semoga—itu bukanlah sekedar mimpi–——

30


	6. Chapter 6

❅NEW LIFE**❅**

**Chara: Gaara & Naruto**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

"Sakura-Chan!!" Naruto berlari menghampiri Sakura yang berdiri di depan sebuah kamar di RS, "Sakura-Chan!! Sasuke—bagaimana dia?" Tanya Naruto panik.

"—Entahlah. Tsunade-Sama sedang memeriksanya saat ini." Wajah Sakura tampak pucat.

Naruto memandang pintu yang tertutup di dekatnya itu, "Sial!! Kenapa ini terjadi saat dia sendiri." Umpat Naruto.

Sakura memandang Naruto yang kelihatan marah itu.

"—Kalau begini—mungkin Akatsuki akan segera menuju ke Konoha…." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, "Dasar sial!! Si ular licik—Akatsuki brengsek!! Kenapa mereka selalu saja membuat onar." Geram Naruto.

"Naruto—Tenanglah. Kau marah pun tidak akan merubah yang sudah terjadi. Ini memang tidak kita sangka sebelumnya. Tapi kau tidak boleh larut dalam emosi begitu saja." Sakura menenangkan Naruto.

Naruto memandang wajah Sakura, lalu dia menunduk dan menghela nafas, "Haiiiih—Padahal seharusnya aku yang hibur kamu, ya?" Naruto berjalan gontai dan duduk di kursi.

Sakura duduk di sebelahnya, "Kau datang saja, aku sudah terhibur kok." Dia tersenyum. "Omong-omong, dimana Gaara?"

"Oh dia—sedang menemani Neji ga tau kemana. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering dimintai bantuan dari keluarga Hyuuga. Lama-lama dia bisa masuk tim Anbu khusus."

Sakura tertawa pelan mendengar keluhan Naruto, "Kau ini—seperti sedang cemburu saja. Memang apa asalahnya kalau Gaara masuk tim Anbu? Dia memang hebat 'kan?"

"Hebat sih iya—aku juga ngaku kalah kalau berhadapan dengannya. Tapi–——bukan itu yang aku pikirkan…." Naruto BT sendiri, "Aaaahh—malas bicara hal ini." Dia pun berdiri lagi. "Balik tentang Sasuke—aku dengar dia diserang Akatsuki di kota sebelah barat Konoha, ya? Siapa yang menemukannya?"

"—Gai Sensei. Untunglah saat itu ia melewati kota itu. Kalau tidak—entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke-Kun."

"Ya—Untung sekali." Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kamar perawatan, "Aduuuuh—Baachan lama sekali…." Keluhnya pelan. "Apa luka Sasuke itu parah banget?"

"Entahlah—kata Gai Sensei, bahkan tidak ada luka segores pun di tubuhnya. Tapi Sasuke-Kun sama sekali tidak bereaksi."

"…. Lalu—kenapa kau tidak ke dalam Sakura-Chan? Kau kan juga Ninja tipe Pengobatan."

"Tsunade-Sama melarangku. Katanya seorang Ninja Pengobatan tidak akan mampu menggunakan kekuatannya jika dia sedang shock. Dan ku rasa aku memang sedang terguncang saat itu." Sakura tersenyum sekenanya.

Naruto mendekati sahabatnya dan menepuk pundak Sakura, "Tidak apa—Orang keras kepala seperti dia pasti akan cepat sembuh, dia 'kan bukan tipe yang suka membuat orang khawatir. Tidak seperti aku."

Sakura tertawa, "Kau ini—Dasar payah."

Naruto nyengir.

Tak lama, dari ujung koridor muncullah Hinata. Gadis itu menghampiri Sakura dan Naruto, "Siang—kalian berdua." Sapanya.

"Hinata-Chan, 'met siang." Balas Naruto.

"Siang, Hinata? Sendiri saja?"

"Iya. Aku dengar dari Kurenai Sensei, katanya Sasuke sedang dirawat, ya? Dia kenapa?"

Sakura pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi, "–——Tapi Tsunade-Sama sedang memeriksanya, jadi kurasa Sasuke-Kun tidak akan apa-apa."

Hinata tampak lega, "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Sakura tersenyum, ""Ma kasih ya, kamu mencemaskan dia."

"Itu sudah sewajarnya. Sasuke kan juga temanku."

"O iya, Hinata-Chan–——Gaara mana? Dia belum pulang?"

"Gaara? Dia dan Neji Niisama belum kembali."

"Haduuuhh!!!" Keluh Naruto sambil berjongkok, "Kemana sih!! Orang itu–—— kesaaaaal!!!!"

Hinata memandang Naruto dengan heran, dia pun bertanya pada Sakura, "Ngg—kenapa dengan Naruto-Kun?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah—sejak Gaara sibuk dengan tim Anbu, dia jadi stress."

"Hmm—begitu ya? Tapi kan—sekarang tim asuhan Gaara dia yang pegang. Apa masih juga kurang kerjaan?"

"Itulah." Sakura menghela nafas, "Naruto sibuk sebagai Jonin pembimbing, Gaara sepertinya siap masuk Anbu. 2 mahkluk itu jadi jarang ketemu. Makanya Naruto begitu." Sakura menunjuk Naruto yang terpuruk di lantai dengan aura gelap meyelimutinya, "Bikin sebal saja."

Hinata tersenyum melihat Naruto yang kelihatan depresi banget.

Selang beberapa waktu—akhirnya pintu ruang perawatan itu terbuka, dan Tsunade keluar bersama Shizune dan beberapa ahli medis. Naruto, Sakura dan Hinata langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Tsunade-Sama, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-Kun?" Tanya Sakura.

"DIa tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Sambung Naruto.

Tsunade memandang wajah 2 remaja itu, lalu dia tersenyum, "Tidak apa. Tidak perlu khawatir. Dia akan segera pulih."

Mendengar itu wajah Sakura dan Naruto tampak lega.

"Syukurlah." Kata Hinata pada Sakura.

"Kalian bisa menjenguknya. Tapi jangan mengganggunya. Dia butuh istirahat." Kata Tsunade. Setelahnya ia pergi meninggalkan 3 Jonin muda itu.

Ketiganya lalu masuk ke dalam ruang serba putih itu. Di dalamnya ada Sasuke yang sedang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi wajahnya tampak baik-baik saja. Itu membuat perasaan Sakura dan Naruto makin ringan.

"—Dasar. Dia selalu bilang kalau aku ini teledor dan ceroboh. Tapi ternyata dia juga tidak jauh lebih baik dari aku." Naruto berkacak pinggang, "Sudah begini—nanti pasti dia tidak mau mengaku kalau salah."

"Sudahlah—Sasuke belum bangun saja kau sudah siap berkotbah. Kalau dia bangun bisa-bisa kau omeli dia sehari semalam." Sakura duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

Naruto cemberut dan duduk di sofa.

Hinata tersenyum geli melihat keakraban 2 rekannya itu, "Nah—karena Sasuke baik-baik saja, aku permisi dulu ya. aku mau pulang, kalau nanti bertemu Gaara akan langsung aku beritahukan situasi ini."

"Uhm—tolong ya, Hinata-Chan. Bilang pada Gaara supaya cepat kesini." Kata Naruto.

"Baiklah. Aku permisi."

❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂

"Sasuke!? Bagaimana bisa?" Gaara terkejut mendengar berita itu dari Hinata saat dia kembali ke desa malam harinya.

Hinata pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi, "—Sekarang Sasuke ada di RS. Sakura dan Naruto sejak tadi menungguinya."

"Begitu…. Benar-benar tidak aku duga."

"Apa setelah ini kau akan langsung ke RS?"

Gaara mengangguk, "Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak–——hanya saja, Naruto tampaknya stress berat karena beberapa hari ini tidak bertemu denganmu. Tadi saja di RS dia seperti orang sekarat."

"Bocah itu—" Gumam Gaara. Lalu dia teringat sesuatu, "Tadi katamu—dia sejak tadi ada di RS?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Konohamaru dan yang lain?"

Hinata terdiam cukup lama, dan akhirnya hanya mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum hambar.

"Dasar—dia pasti memberi tugas yang aneh lagi pada 3 anak itu."

"Nanti bisa kau tanyakan padanya 'kan?"

"Tentu saja." Gaara melihat jam dinding di ruangan Jonin itu, "Masih jam 7, sebaiknya aku langsung ke RS saja."

"—Aku temani. Sekalian melihat kondisi Sasuke."

Lalu Gaara dan Hinata pun berjalan menuju ke RS Konoha yang tidak jauh dari gedung Jonin. Sebenarnya jam besuk sudah lama habis, tapi semua pegawai RS tahu kalau pengecualian berlaku untuk para shinobi muda yang berada langsung dibawah pengawasan Hokage. Karenanya Gaara dan Hinata mendapat izin masuk dengan mudah. Mereka pun langsung menuju kamar Sasuke di lantai 2.

"GAARA!! Akhirnya kau pulang jugaaaa–——!!!" Naruto menyambut Gaara dengan suka cita.

"Kau ini apa'an?" Kata Gaara sebal.

"Uuuhh—kau ini dingin banget sih? Kita 'kan udah lama ga ketemu." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dengan marah.

Gaara tidak memperdulikan Naruto yang terus menggerutu. Dia masuk dan menemui Sakura yang menemani Sasuke yang sudah sadar.

"Kelihatannya kondisimu tidak separah cerita mereka." Kata Gaara sambil memandang Sasuke.

"Parah tidaknya aku yang merasakan. Mereka hanya terlalu berlebih." Walau bicara begitu, Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang tampak pucat.

Gaara maklum saja dengan 'harga diri' Sasuke. Dia pun duduk di sofa dan tidak bicara lagi. Hinata duduk di sebelahnya dan diikuti Naruto yang berdiri di sisinya yang lain.

"Aku rasa setelah ini—tak lama lagi–——Akatsuki akan datang ke Konoha." Gumam Naruto, "Apa aku perlu pergi sementara biar mereka mengejarku saja, itu lebih baik dari pada mereka mengganggu Konoha 'kan?" Naruto memandang semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

"–——Kau ini bodoh atau apa, sih." Sakura berdiri dan berkacak pinggang, "Jangan hanya karena Akatsuki mengejar Bijuu dalam tubuhmu, kau jadi mengangap ini adalah tanggung jawabmu sendiri. Ini tanggung jawab kita semua. Kita ini rekan 'kan?"

"Sakura-Chan"

"Si super bodoh ini tetap saja bodoh. Benar-benar membuat darah mendidih saja." Sahut Sasuke.

"Ya—memang Naruto-Kun sifatnya seperti itu 'kan?" Kata Hinata juga, "Tapi Naruto-Kun tidak boleh lupa kalau semua yang ada di sini akan selalu membantumu."

"Hinata-Chan"

Naruto kelihatan seperti mau menangis.

"–——Sudah, menangis saja sana." Kata Gaara cuek.

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung **'**_**on'**_ lagi, "Si—siapa juga yang mau nangis. Aku bukan anak cengeng!"

Mendengar itu, serempak semuanya menahan tawa. Dan tawa itu lepas membahana saat Naruto coba menyangkal lagi. Keributan itu membuat mereka didatangi petugas piket yang menyuruh mereka untuk tenang. )

❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂

"Heeee–——Aku pikir Akatsuki akan segera datang ke sini. Tapi kenapa suasana begini tenang dan damai, ya?!" Naruto bengong di atas pohon sambil memandang hiruk pikuk manusia di jalanan kota Konoha. Sudah lebih dari 1minggu, tapi tidak ada perubahan dalam keseharian Konoha. Dia tetap saja sibuk mengurus 3 anak '_hibahan'_ dari Gaara. dia juga tetap BT karena Gaara sudah benar-benar sibuk bersama Neji di pasukan khusus Hyuuga. Padahal dia belum resmi menjadi anggota.

Hari ini pun kegiatannya hanya mengawasi 3 Genin yang lebih cocok menjadi adiknya dari pada menjadi muridnya….

"Naruto Senpai!! Kami sudah selesai pemanasan, selanjutnya apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Tanya Konohamaru dari bawah pohon.

"Aaaah–——terserahlah!! Hari ini kalian bebas mau latihan apa. Aku mengawasi saja." Kata Naruto sekenanya.

"Yaaah!! Kok gitu sih. Akhir-akhir ini Senpai kelihatannya malas sekali. Kenapa kita tidak mengambil misi saja sih?" Tanya Moegi.

Naruto diam sebentar. Sebenarnya dia ingin saja ambil misi. Tapi kalau dia keluar bersama 3 anak itu—mereka akan terlibat seandainya Akatsuki meyergapnya, "–——Aku sedang tidak _mood_. Sudah sana. Kalian latihan mengontrol Chakra saja. Panjat pohon itu sampai puncak." Naruto asal saja menunjuk pohon yang ternyata adalah pohon tertinggi di tempat itu.

Jelas itu membuat wajah 3 Genin itu menjadi pucat, "EEEEH!!! ITU 'KAN TINGGI SEKALI!!!" Pekik mereka ngeri.

"B'risik ah!! Panjat ya panjat. Sudah pergi sana." Naruto mengibaskan tangannya, 3 genin itu pergi dengan muka tertekuk. Naruto menghela nafas berat, "Haiiiih!!! Aku tidak sanggup kalau begini terus." Keluhnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sampai bengong begitu, Naruto?"

Naruto melihat ke bawah dan dia menemukan Shikamaru.

"Hokage mencarimu."

"Hee?! Lagi-lagi? Ada apa sih?"

"Mana aku tahu. Sana pergi! Biar aku yang awasi mereka." Kata Shikamaru.

Naruto pun langsung melompat dari tempatnya bertengger dan langsung melesat ke gedung akademi.

"Benar-benar merepotkan." Keluhnya. Dia melihat 3 Genin asuhan Naruto sedang setengah mati dan setengah hati untuk memanjat pohon yang super tinggi itu, "Kenapa sih mereka mau-mau saja di suruh memanjat. Dasar bocah." Shikamaru pun mengambil posisi yang enak di bawah pohon dan mulai melakukan hobinya–——bengong sambil melihat awan yang beriring di atas sana.

Sementara itu di gedung akademi, tepatnya di kantor Tsunade, Naruto mendapatkan sebuah misi yang harus dia laksanakan bersama timnya. Karena akhir-akhir ini Naruto cs sama sekali tidak mengambil misi.

"—Tapi Baachan!! Kalau aku keluar sambil membawa 3 anak itu—bukankah itu terlalu riskan? Aku tidak tahu kapan dan dimana Akatsuki akan muncul." Protes Naruto.

"Kau juga berkata begitu minggu lalu. Toh—selama 1 minggu ini keadaan tenang-tenang saja. Lagipula—kalau memang Akatsuki muncul—kau bisa memancing mereka ke desa." Tsunade menyodorkan kertas kerja pada Naruto. "Aku tidak terima alasan lain. Pergilah!!"

Naruto mengambil atau lebih tepatnya menyambar kertas itu dan langsung keluar dari ruangan Hokage sambil bersungut sebal.

"Tsunade-Sama, sebenarnya kata-kata Naruto itu tidak salah. Bahaya jika Genin seperti Konohamaru cs terlibat dengan Akatsuki." Kata Shizune yang senantiasa mendampingi Tsunade.

Tsunade bersandar di badan kursi dan menghela nafas berat, "Aku juga tahu itu–——tapi kalau terus tanpa kepastian begini, kewaspadaan kita malah bisa semakin merosot. Lebih baik menghadapi secara langsung saja."Tsunade memandang langit biru di luar jendelanya, "Lagipula—aku juga tidak bodoh."

"Eh?!"

Tsunade hanya mengulum senyum dan membiarkan Shizune bertanya-tanya….

–——

"MISI!!! SUNGGUH???" Seru 3 Genin itu antusias begitu Naruto kembali.

"Ya. Misi yang kalian tunggu-tunggu." Naruto tampak _bad mood_.

Itu membuat Shikamaru yang sejak tadi menemani Konohamaru cs latihan jadi heran, "Kenapa mukamu kusut begitu?"

"HA—? Enggak kok. Ga ada apa-apa."

Shikamaru memandang penuh selidik, tapi dia tidak bertanya lagi, "Ya sudah. Aku tinggal dulu."

"Thanks." Naruto kembali memandang 3 muridnya itu, "Tidak perlu bawa bekal banyak. Hanya misi D saja. Malam nanti juga kita akan pulang."

"Siap!!"

Lalu mereka pun segera pergi untuk melaksanakan misi di sebuah desa yang ada di dekat Konoha.

…

"Sudah gelap sekali." Konohamaru melihat ke sekeliling hutan yang mereka lewati untuk kembali pulang ke Konoha, "Kita cepat-cepat yuk."

Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dekat situ, "BERHENTI!!" Serunya tiba-tiba.

"Naruto Senpai!! Mengagetkan saja!!" Protes Moegi, "Ada apa sih?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, segera dia mengambil tempat di depan 3 Genin itu, "Siapkan kunai kalian!" Tak menunggu, Naruto lalu membuat segel dari Jutsu yang biasa di gunakan Sasuke, "Katon!! Gokyaku no Jutsu!!" Walau hasilnya tidak sebesar yang dihasilkan Sasuke, itu cukup untuk membuat sekeliling tempat itu menjadi terang untuk beberapa detik. Dalam waktu sekejap muncullah sulur-sulur tanaman yang langsung menuju ke arah mereka, "SIAL!! RASENGAN!!"

Konohamaru, Moegi dan Toechi melindungi pandangan dengan kedua tangan mereka. Deru angin dahsyat itu membuat sulur-sulur yang menyerang mereka hancur tak bersisa.

"JANGAN SEMBUNYI KAU!! KELAUR DAN HADAPI AKU!!" Naruto kelihatan berang. Dan itu membuat 3 Genin di belakangnya bergidik.

Saat itu dari sebatang pohon yang luput dari serangan Naruto, muncullah seorang aneh yang di kedua sisi kepalanya ada benda yang mirip tumbuhan pemakan serangga. "Hebat juga kau—Uzumaki Naruto. pantas Itachi dan Kisame kewalahan untuk menangkapmu." Kata orang aneh itu.

"SIAPA KAU!! ANGGOTA AKATSUKI YANG LAIN??!"

"Ya—namaku Zetsu. Salam kenal."

"Aku tidak peduli siapa namamu. Pergilah sebelum aku benar-benar marah." Naruto menggenggam erat kunai yang sejak tadi tergenggam di tangannya.

"Benar-benar pemuda yang tidak sabaran. Aku bisa saja pergi dari sini. Tapi—apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkan anak-anak manis di belakangmu itu?!"

Refleks Naruto langsung menoleh, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Konohamaru, Moegi dan Toechi sudah terikat erat di sulur yang sama dengan yang menyerang tadi, "KAU!!" Dia berbalik dan memandang Zetsu penuh amarah, "SIAL!!" Umpatnya, dan Naruto pun segera berusaha untuk melepaskan sulur itu dari ketiga Genin itu. Akan tetapi, semakin Naruto coba, semakin erat sulur itu mengikat Konohamaru cs.

"Percuma. Hanya aku yang bisa melepaskannya." Kata Zetsu.

"SIAAAL!!" Tanpa menunggu sedetik pun, Naruto berbalik dan menyerang Zetsu.

"—Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku dengan kondisi seperti itu." Zetsu dengan mudahnya bisa menghindar dari semua serangan Naruto.

"Kau–——!!!" Naruto berhenti dan mengatur nafasnya, "…. Dasar sialan!!" Makinya.

Saat itu, tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara ledakan yang cukup dahsyat, tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berada. Api dan asap tebal tampak memenuhi langit yang gelap.

"A—ada apa?"Naruto keheranan.

"Kelihatannya ada pengganggu yang datang." Zetsu memandang ke belakang Naruto.

Naruto pun menoleh kebelakang. Dan saat itu, seketika dia menjadi lega. Gaara berdiri di belakangnya dan sudah melepaskan Konohamaru cs dari lilitan sulur tadi.

"Kau ini kenapa. Bertarung serampangan begitu."

"Gaara–——"

"Sensei!!" 3 Genin itu kelihatan senang melihat kehadiran Gaara.

"Se—sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

Gaara menyuruh Konohamaru cs bersiaga di belakangnya,"Sejak kau keluar desa. Otakmu sedang aus, ya? Sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau aku buntuti. Bukan hanya aku—kalian juga dibuntuti beberapa orang Nukenin." Gaara memandang Zetsu di atas pohon, "Bukan Itachi rupanya."

"Begitulah—" Naruto mengencangkan pelindung kepalanya.

Gaara menjajari Naruto,"Apa sekarang kau sudah bisa berpikir jernih?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu—apa yang kau tunggu. Maju sana."

"Uuh—jadi kau ga mau bantu nih? –—— Terserah deh." Dan Naruto pun kembali menghadapi Zetsu. Kali ini dengan kepala dingin dan dia pun berhasil memukul Zetsu mundur–——

–——–——

"HUEEEE!! AKU CAPEEE!!" Keluh Naruto begitu mereka aman.

"Salahmu sendiri. Menghamburkan Chakra begitu." Gaara mengobati luka di tubuh Toechi, "Kau ini benar-benar gegabah. Aku tahu kau tegang, tapi kau tidak bisa menjadikannya sebagai alasan untuk menurunkan kewaspadaanmu. Luka mereka ini pun tanggung jawabmu!"

Naruto memandang 3 Genin-nya, "—Iya–——aku tahu ini salahku. Maafkan aku, ya?!"

"Tidak apa kok, Naruto Senpai. Kami juga yang salah karena ga hati-hati." Kata Konohamaru, "Pokoknya—yang penting kita semua selamat, ya 'kan?" Konohamaru tersenyum lebar.

Melihat itu Naruto jadi lega, "Thanks."

"Sekarang kita harus segera kembali ke desa." Gaara berdiri dan membantu Toechi yang terluka paling parah.

"A—aku bisa jalan sendiri kok, Sensei." Kata Toechi.

"Tidak usah sok kuat. Kakimu itu pasti sakit sekali 'kan?! Lagipula kacamatamu pecah, kau tidak bisa melihat jalannya." Gaara pun menggendong Toechi di punggungnya. "Ayo jalan." Dan mereka pun bergegas kembali ke Konoha.

Sesampainya di sana, Naruto dan Gaara pun mengantarkan Konohamaru, Moegi dan Toechi ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Setelah itu mereka melapor pada Tsunade. Dan akhirnya mereka pun pulang.

Di rumah Iruka sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka bersama sepanci sup panas yang menebarkan aroma sedap. Sambil makan, Naruto pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi barusan….

"—Syukurlah kalian selamat. Kau harus jadikan in pelajaran, Naruto. Mentalmu belum benar-benar terlatih."

"—Aku tahu. Aku janji ga' akan keulang lagi."

"Kalau aku berani mengulangnya—aku tidak akan membantumu lagi." Ancam Gaara.

"Sudah sudah—jangan mulai bertengkar lagi." Iruka melerai sebelum 2 anaknya itu adu mulut, " Sekarang lekaslah tidur, besok kalian juga masih sibuk." Iruka membereskan sisa-sisa makan malam.

"Ya—Sensei. Ini 'kan baru jam 10 malam. Masa sudah disuruh tidur?!" Protes Naruto.

Gaara berdiri, "Terserah kalau kau mau bergadang. Yang jelas jangan minta aku bangunkan kau besok pagi. Aku duluan, Sensei."

"Ya. 'Met tidur."

Naruto cemberut, "—Baiklah–——aku juga tidur. 'Met malem, Iruka Sensei.'

"Malam." Iruka memandang 2 pemuda yang menghilang di balik pintu, "Mereka masih harus menghadapi masalah yang begitu berat—Seandainya ada sesuatu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mereka." Iruka membawa semua peralatan makan ke dapur, "Setidaknya—aku akan selalu ada saat mereka membutuhkan kehadiran seseorang…."

❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂

"Gaara dan Neji Niisama sedang tidak ada misi?" Hinata terkejut saat melihat 2 orang itu ada di ruangan Jonin, "Tumben ada di desa jam segini."

"Ya—sedikit meluangkan waktu saja. Lagi pula, Hokage meminta kami untuk memperketatat penjagaan desa." Kata Neji.

Hinata duduk di sebelah Gaara, "Tentang penyerangan semalam—apa benar, Akatsuki datang lagi?" Tanyanya pada Gaara.

"Begitulah. Kali ini bukan Itachi dan Kisame. Tapi seorang asing yang tidak aku kenal. Kata Naruto, namanya Zetsu."

Hinata ganti memandang Neji, "Jadi—tugas kalian sekarang adalah menjadi 'pagar' untuk desa?"

"Begitulah." Jawab Neji singkat.

Hinata memandang keduanya, wajah mereka tampak sedikit tegang dan juga terlihat sedikit gusar. Jarang sekali Hinata melihat 2 Jonin andalan Konoha itu tampak risau. Hinata jadi sungkan bertanya lagi.

"Ummmm—kelihatannya kalian sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Aku—permisi dulu ya." Hinata berdiri dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan Jonin.

Begitu Hinata keluar dari ruangan itu, Gaara langsung menyandarkan dirinya di sofa, "Hhh—Sial. Kenapa aku rasanya jadi beku begini, ya?!" Keluhnya.

"Kenapa kau tanyakan padaku? Yang aneh itu 'kan kau." Neji pun tiba-tiba jadi terlihat rileks, "Kau buat aku ikut tegang saja. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau ini jadi berlaku aneh kalau ada Hinata di dekatmu? Padahal seingatku dulu kau tidak begitu."

Gaara memandang Neji cukup lama, lalu dia menghela nafas, "Entahlah—aku juga bingung. Aku seperti 'mati rasa' saja begitu Hinata mendekat."

"'Mati rasa'? Aku tidak menangkap maksud kata itu."

"–——Menjelaskannya bagaimana ya?!" Gaara terdiam sebentar, "Seperti–——'_blank_'! Tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa."

Neji mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksudmu—grogi?"

"…. Tidak jauh dari itu."

Mendengar itu Neji tidak kuasa menahan tawanya, dan dia pun terbahak, "Gaara—Gaara–——kau ini seperti baru saja mengenal Hinata. Bukankah kalian sudah jalan cukup lama. Dan lagi—kau juga sudah memikirkan langkah kedepan dengannya 'kan? Kenapa malah merasa grogi sekarang?" Neji berdehem dan meredakan tawanya walau tidak berhenti total.

Wajah Gaara sedikit memerah, dan dia berpaling ke arah yang lain. Memang—niatnya untuk 'melamar' Hinata sudah disampaikan pada keluarga Hyuuga, dan disambut dengan lampu hijau yang menyala terang. Dan sekarang dia dan Hinata sudah resmi bertunangan. Tapi tidak tahu kenapa—itu malah membuat Gaara jadi aneh.

"Sudahlah—tenang saja–——itu hanya karena kau sedang terlampau senang saja dengan perubahan status kalian."

"Begitu—Apa kau juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan Ten Ten?"

Saat itu senyum di wajah Neji langsung hilang dan dia tampak sedikit salah tingkah.

"–——Kenapa malah diam? Aku bertanya padamu. Bukan pada dinding."

Neji memandang Gaara, "Kau menusukku dalam," Katanya, "Memang—dulu aku juga sama sepertimu."

Gaara cukup lama terdiam dan memandang Neji. Lalu dia pun tersenyum, "Rupanya—memang reaksi yang wajar, ya?!"

"Ku rasa memang begitu."

Tak lama, pintu ruangan itu kembali terbuka dan masuklah Asuma, Gai dan Kurenai. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Tidak aku percaya dia menolaknya." Kata Asuma sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok.

Kurenai duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Gaara, "Padahal jarang sekali ada penaikan jabatan begini."

"Ku dengar dia memang sudah menolak penaikan jabatan ini 2 kali." Sambung Gai yang berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding.

Gaara dan Neji tidak menangkap isi pembicaraan yang mereka dengar. Karena itu mereka pun bertanya….

"Ah—jadi kau belum tahu, Gaara?" Kurenai tampak kaget.

Gaara menggeleng, "Memang—siapa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

"Ini tentang Iruka. Masa kau tidak dengar kalau dia menolak pengangkatannya untuk menjadi seorang Jonin" Kata Asuma.

Gaara bengong. Iruka sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya, "Benar begitu? Tapi—Sensei sama sekali tidak memberitahukannya padaku maupun Naruto."

"Iruka—anak itu memang susah ditebak." Gumam Gai.

Gaara pun langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa bicara sepatah katapun.

"Mengejutkan, ya. Iruka bahkan diam saja pada Gaara-Kun." Ujar Kurenai, "Tapi aku masih heran, kenapa Iruka bersikukuh tidak ingin menerima pengangkatan itu?"

"…. Hanya Iruka yang tahu alasannya. Kita tunggu saja kabar dari Gaara." Asuma melihat sosok Gaara di luar jendela yang tampak bergegas menuju ke gedung utama.

–——–——

"—Jadi kau sudah tahu?!" Iruka tersenyum sekenanya pada Gaara.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa Sensei tidak menerimanya saja?"

"Sudahlah—tidak perlu dibahas lagi." Iruka mengambil tumpukan dokumen di sisi mejanya dan melanjutkan perkerjaannnya.

Gaara sedikit geram. Dia baru sadar, kalau selama ini Iruka selalu mengelak dari pertanyaannya dengan tersenyum seperti tadi. Tapi saat ini Gaara terlalu penasaran untuk sekedar menyerah begitu saja. Karena dia juga baru sadar kalau selama ini Iruka jarang sekali menceritakan masalahnya. Iruka hanya mendengarkan keluhannya dan Naruto saja….

"—Sensei…. Tolong jawab aku!" Gaara menempatkan tangannya di tumpukan dokumen yang hendak Iruka ambil, "Aku tidak mau dengar kata 'tidak apa-apa'-nya Sensei lagi."

Iruka memandang Gaara akhirnya, dia pun menyerah, "—Baiklah. Pulang nanti–——akan aku ceritakan alasannya. Sekarang, kembalilah ke tempatmu."

Gaara memandang Iruka dengan sangsi.

"Aku janji." Kata Iruka seakan menyadari arti tatapan mata Gaara, "Kali ini aku tidak akan bohong."

Merasa puas. Gaara pun mengangguk. Begitu dia hendak pergi, dari luar terdengar langkah kaki yang sangat di kenal oleh Gaara dan Iruka. Dan benarlah—Naruto muncul di ruang Chuunin dengan wajah merah dan nafas memburu.

"Iruka Sensei akan mengatakannya nanti." Gaara langsung menyambar leher Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya sebelum Naruto mengeluarkan suara. "Kami pergi." Kata Gaara pada Iruka, dan dia pun berlalu sambil menyeret Naruto keluar.

–——–——

"Uuaaakh!! Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Mau bunuh aku, ya?!" Naruto menggosok-gosok lehernya begitu mereka keluar gedung akademi. "Padahal 'kan aku mau tanya ke Iruka Sensei."

"—Sudah aku bilang, dia akan mengatakannya nanti di rumah."

Naruto cemberut, "Aku heraaaaaan banget sama Sensei. Padahal yang lain 'kan sangat mengharapkan bisa naik ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Kenapa dia tetep keukeuh di jajaran Chuunin ya? Itu pun hanya bagian akademik."

"Dia pasti punya alasan sendiri, bersabarlah dan dengarkan dengan tenang nanti. Jangan memotongnya. Sepatah katapun!!"

Naruto melihat Gaara sedang serius jadi dia hanya bisa mengangguk saja.

"…. Lalu—apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Bagaimana dengan Konohamaru dan yang lain?"

Naruto langsung _menciut_ di hadapan Gaara, "A—nuuu–——Itu—mereka…. aku tinggal di tempat latihan." Kata Naruto dengan suara yang super pelan. Begitu memandang mata Gaara, Naruto langsung berdiri tegak lagi, "AKU AKAN SEGERA PERGI KE SANA LAGI!! DAAGH!!" Secepat angin ribut, Naruto segera melesat pergi meninggalkan Gaara.

"—Dasar. Lama-lama aku nyesal menyerahkan Konohamaru, Moegi dan Toechi pada Naruto." Gaara pun kembali ke gedung Jonin.

❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂

Malam masih berada pada pukul 7 malam, tidak seperti biasa, Iruka, Gaara dan Naruto sudah berkumpul di rumah. Mereka bicara di ruang tengah sambil menikmati teh dan takoyaki yang dibeli Naruto.

"…. Baiklah—ku rasa sekarang sudah waktunya aku jelaskan alasan kenapa selama ini aku menolak untuk menjadi seorang Jonin." Iruka menyecap tehnya sedikit, "Kalian pasti bingung dengan sikap ku ini."

Naruto hendak menjawab 'iya', tapi dia teringat ucapan Gaara tadi dan dia pun hanya bisa diam.

"Bagiku—menjadi Jonin, atau Anbu—atau shinobi jajaran atas bukanlah tujuan hidupku. Ketetapanku untuk tetap berada di Konoha dimulai sejak tragedi Kyuubi dahulu." Iruka memandang Naruto, "—Saat itu—orang tuaku meninggal dan aku pikir duniaku sudah berakhir. Namun di tengah kekacauan…. Aku diselamatkan oleh Yondaime-Sama dan Sandaime-Sama. Mereka bersama dengan seorang bayi—yaitu kamu, Naruto." Iruka memjamkan mata dan mengambil nafas dalam, "Aku masih ingat dengan jelas, waktu itu Yondaime-Sama berkata padaku seperti ini, _'—Anak ini—mungkin akan mengalami hidup yang berat. Maukah kau—menjaganya untukku?'_. Begitu aku melihatmu yang terus menangis dalam pelukan Yondaime-Sama, aku sudah merasa, bahwa kau dan aku—memang diharuskan bersama. Karena itulah aku setuju."

"……. Jadi—Iruka Sensei melihat saat Yondaime-Sama melakukan Juuin no Jutsu padaku?"

Iruka mengangguk, "Masih terbayang jelas, wajah Yondaime-Sama yang tersenyum padaku dan Sandaime-Sama sebelum akhirnya beliau terserap dalam Chakra Kyuubi. Dia tampak begitu agung—begitu hangat." Iruka tidak bisa menahan airmatanya.

Gaara dan Naruto membiarkan Iruka sedikit tenang sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Detik itu—aku bersumpah. Bahwa aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Konoha selangkahpun. Aku tidak akan pernah—melepaskan tanganku dari sosok kecil dalam pelukanku saat itu. Terlebih saat bertemu denganmu, Gaara—aku makin yakin, bahwa tempat keberadaanku memang adalah di sini. Di rumah ini, hanya disini untuk menunggu dan untuk menyambut kedatangan kalian. Aku hanya bisa—menempatkan diri untuk menjadi orang yang selalu ada untuk kalian. Itulah sumpah yang tidak akan aku langgar untuk selamanya. Karena bagiku—Kalianlah Konoha-ku."

Iruka tersenyum pada Naruto dan Gaara, "Kalian berdua telah mengalami hal yang tidak akan pernah aku alami seumur hidupku. Kalian menjalani hidup yang jauh lebih berat dari orang lain di sekeliling kalian, karena itu, setidaknya aku ingin sedikit meringankan beban yang terlampau berat di pundak kalian berdua."

"—Senseiii!!" Naruto pun membiarkan wajahnya basah oleh airmata, "Jangan bilang begitu. Bagiku—Gaara juga—kehadiran Sensei bukan hanya berperan sebagai orang yang akan selalu ada bagi kami. Sensei adalah orang yang begitu berharga. Sensei sudah merawat kami sejak kami kecil, mengajari kami, begitu menyayangi kami. Karena Sensei-lah kami bisa bertahan sampai sekarang." Naruto menghapus air mata dengan lengan bajunya.

"Naruto benar. Sensei—adalah ayah, kakak, teman dan sahabat yang terdekat untuk kami. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu. Aku—benar-benar beruntung—datang ke Konoha dan bertemu denganmu."

"Kalian—" Iruka memandang wajah Naruto dan Gaara yang telah tumbuh bersamanya selama ini, "Terima kasih banyak."

Naruto menggeleng, "Justru kami yang harus berterima kasih pada Sensei. Walau kata itu tidak akan cukup untuk membalas apa yang telah Sensei lakukan untuk kami." Naruto tersenyum lebar pada Iruka. Gaara pun mengangguk setuju pada ucapan Naruto.

Iruka menghela nafas dan menghabiskan tehnya, "–—— Dengan begini sudah jelas 'kan? Kenapa aku tidak mau menjadi Jonin yang sering terlibat dengan misi-misi aneh. Lebih baik aku tetap berada disini. Lagi pula, kalau aku tidak di rumah, siapa yang akan mengurus kalian yang kelelahan setelah bekerja seharian?"

"Hehehehe—Iruka Sensei memang yang terbaik deh!!" Naruto menyantap takoyaki yang mulai dingin itu.

Iruka memandang Naruto. Bayi mungil yang dulu selalu menangis itu, kini telah tumbuh dewasa, benar-benar mengingatkan Iruka pada sosok yang paling dia puja, "—Naruto."

"Ya?" Naruto memandang Iruka heran.

"Sebaiknya—aku katakan hal ini juga padamu."

"Apa?"

"—Tentang–——Ayah kandungmu."

Tusuk takoyaki yang dipegang Naruto jatuh ke piring. Begitu pun Gaara yang sontak berhenti meminum tehnya. Mereka berdua memandang Iruka, tidak menyangka akan dapat cerita begini.

"Se—Sensei mengenal… ayahku?"

"Ya—karena dia, yang menitipkanmu padaku."

Naruto tersenyum paksa, "Se—Sensei jangan bercanda. Menurut cerita Sensei tadi—yang menitipkanku pada Sensei itu kan…."

"Itu benar Naruto." Kata Iruka, "Yondaime-Sama adalah ayah kandungmu." Iruka langsung melanjutkan ceritanya bahkan sebelum Naruto bereaksi, "Hari itu—Sebenarnya kau masih bayi merah yang baru lahir. Menurut Sandaime-Sama, ibumu meninggal saat melahirkanmu. Dan Kyuubi menyerang desa. Yondaime-Sama yang begitu mencintai Konoha tidak menemukan cara lain selain melakukan Juuin no Jutsu padamu yang baru lahir, karena tubuh yang belum bereaksi pada Chakra adalah wadah yang tepat untuk menjadi segel."

Tempat itu jadi sunyi sejenak. Dan Iruka pun kembali bicara, "Jangan berpikir bahwa Yondaime-Sama tidak menyayangimu. Satu yang harus kau tahu, sebelum pergi—beliau telah memberikan nama 'Naruto' padamu. Itulah—tanda cintanya yang abadi untukmu. Yang tidak akan terhapus oleh apapun. Sebuah nama—yang menjadi bukti keberadaanmu."

Naruto benar-benar menangis saat itu, terisak seperti anak kecil. Iruka berdiri dan duduk lagi di sebelah Naruto, dia merangkul tubuh pemuda itu, "Maaf—aku merahasiakannya selama ini. Aku hanya coba mencari waktu yang tepat."

Naruto menggeleng, "Eng—enggak apa kok. Iruka Sensei ga' salah. Aku—aku hanya—hanya terlalu senang saja. Aku ga' marah sama Iruka Sensei."

Gaara ikut duduk di sebelah Naruto, "Sudahlah—dasar cengeng. Sedikit-sedikit menangis, padahal kau luar biasa senang 'kan? orang yang selalu jadi idolamu—adalah ayah kandungmu." Gaara menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Iya—aku–——Aku benar-benar senang sekali. Sungguh. Ini hari terbaik dalam hidupku."

Dan keluarga tanpa talian darah itu pun menghabiskan sisa malam itu dengan berbincang santai. 3 porsi takoyaki sudah habis dan gelas pun sudah terisi berulang kali. Dan saat bulan dan bintang menguasai sunyinya malam, ketiganya pun menikmati nyamannya tidur yang seakan tidak terusik itu….

❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂

"Tidak aku sangka—Ternyata Naruto-Kun putra dari Yondaime-Sama. Tapi—kalau dipikir, wajah mereka berdua memang mirip." Kometar Hinata begitu Gaara menceritakan semuanya.

"Aku sendiri juga kaget. Tapi syukurlah—pertanyan terbesar dalam hidup Naruto sudah terjawab."

Hinata tersenyum pada pemuda pujaannya itu, "Gaara ini—benar-benar menyayangi Naruto-Kun, ya?!"

Wajah Gaara langsung memerah, "Ti—tidak begitu juga. Aku hanya–——"

"Sudahlah—tidak usah bohong padaku." Hinata tertawa kecil, "Kalian bertiga ini 'kan memang sangat akrab. Dulu aku malah sempat berpikir kalau kalian ini benar-benar saudara kandung. Dan Iruka Sensei adalah ayah kalian."

"—Begitu?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Hari ini—kamu kelihatan tenang sekali. Kau sedang senang sekali ya?"

Gaara memandang Hinata di sebelahnya, "Apa? Rasanya—aku biasa saja."

"Tidak. Kemarin itu—kamu kelihatan tegang banget. Sekarang—sepertinya kau sedang merasa lega atau seperti itulah. Yang jelas—aku lebih senang melihatmu seperti sekarang ini."

Gaara kembali memandang ke depan.Ya—walau dia masih agak-agak kaku dengan status barunya dengan Hinata, Gaara sudah bisa mengatasinya 90 lebih baik. "Hari ini—kau tidak ada misi?" Tanya Gaara.

"Tidak ada. Kiba dan Shino juga sedang pergi sendiri-sendiri. Beberapa hari ini kami jarang sekali berkumpul."

"Kiba dan Shino ya—di pikir–——aku jarang sekali bertemu dengan 2 rekanmu itu."

"Benar juga. Padahal Gaara 'kan sering sekali datang ke rumah. Mereka juga masih lumayan sering main. Mungkin kalian memang tidak jodoh ya?"

Gaara berhenti di depan gerbang keluarga Hyuuga, "Lain kali masih ada waktu." Katanya, "Nah—aku pulang dulu ya."

"Eh?! Tidak mampir?"

"Aku ada janji dengan Konohamaru."

"Hee—"

"Ya—Moegi dan Toechi juga minta waktuku untuk mengawasi latihan mereka jam 3 nanti."

"Mereka pasti merindukanmu. Gaara ini favorit mereka, lho." Hinata tersenyum, "Ya sudah sana. Tinggal 30 menit lagi; nanti kau terlambat. Sampaikan salamku pada mereka bertiga, ya?!"

Gaara mengangguk dan langsung menghilang dari hadapan Hinata.

–——–——

"GAARA SENSEI DATANG!!!" Sorak Konohamaru, Moegi dan Toechi dengan senang begitu melihat kedatangan Gaara.

"Yeiiii!! Lama tidak berlatih dengan Sensei. Kami sudah tambah kuat lho." Kata Konohamaru.

Gaara memandang wajah mantan anak didiknya itu, "Ya—kalian memang tampak lebih energik dari biasanya." Lalu dia melihat Naruto yang duduk di atas salah satu dari 3 tiang kayu yang telah ada di tempat itu sejak dulu. "Hari ini—apa yang dia ajarkannya?" Tanya Gaara.

"Um—hari ini Naruto Senpai mengajari kami sedikit Taijutsu dan juga Shuriken. Tidak tahu kenapa—hari ini sepertinya Naruto Senpai tidak seperti biasanya. Semua pelajarannya mudah kami mengerti." Moegi kelihatan bingung.

Gaara tersenyum samar, paham benar kenapa Naruto jadi begitu, "Baiklah—kalau begitu, apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?"

"Itu—besok kami akan dapat misi C untuk mengantar tamu Hokage-Sama kembali ke ibukota. Makanya—kami ingin berlatih sebentar dengan Sensei. Mau 'kan?" 3 anak itu memandang Gaara penuh harap.

"Misi C? Naruto bersedia mengambil misi itu?"

"Iya—pagi ini Naruto Senpai sendiri yang menerima tugas itu." Kata Toechi.

Gaara memandang Naruto lagi yang saat itu juga sedang melihat ke arahnya sambil tersenyum, "Kalau begitu baiklah. Tapi hanya sebentar saja. Kalau kalian kecapekan bisa gawat jadinya."

"BAIIIIK!!!!" Seru ketiganya kompak

Akhirnya Gaara pun memenuhi 'undangan' dari mereka dan memulai latihan yang spesial hari itu.

–——–——-

"Hari ini—terima kasih banyak!" Konohamaru, Moegi dan Toechi membungkuk hormat pada Gaara.

"Iya—iya. Tidak perlu sampai begitu." Gaara menghapus keringatnya dan menghampiri Naruto, "Kenapa kau cengar-cengir begitu?"

"Tidak apa—" Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Aku hanya senang saja melihat mereka semangat begitu. 'Ma kasih ya—kamu mau datang."

Gaara memandang Naruto dengan heran, "…. Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan? Kepalamu tidak terbentur?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, "Enggak—aku baik-baik aja kok." Katanya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Gaara tidak bicara apa-apa lagi, dan dia pun menyambar rompi yang dia lepas tadi.

Saat itu Naruto melihat wajah Gaara sedikit pucat, "Ng—kau sakit?" Tanyanya.

"…. Tidak. Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak apa. Ya sudah kalau kau tidak sakit."

Gaara memakai rompinya dan membenahi pakaiannya, "Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan."

"Heeeeh?? Kau tidak mau ikut makan dulu dengan kami?" Naruto meloncat turun dari tempatnya duduk.

"Aku pass. Setelah ini aku harus berganti jaga dengan Genma-San."

"Jadi hari ini kau tidak pulang?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Hmm—baiklah. Aku akan bilang pada Iruka Sensei. Sampai besok kalau begitu." Naruto membiarkan Gaara pergi. Lalu dia menghampiri Konohamaru cs yang sedang membereskan peralatan mereka, "Nah—sebelum malam makin larut, ayo—aku traktir kalian makan di Ichiraku sepuasnya."

"ASIIIK!!! KAMI AKAN SEGERA SELESAIIII!!!!"

❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂

"Apa kau yakin kalau Naruto tidak perlu di kawal lagi?" Tsunade bingung dengan pendapat Gaara keesokan paginya sebelum Naruto berangkat.

"Aku pikir saat ini dia sudah pulih total. Bahkan lebih baik lagi." Kata Gaara yakin, "Serahkan misi hari ini sepenuhnya pada dia."

"Kau serius?" Tsunade masih kelihatan sangsi.

"Tidak diragukan lagi."

"–—–—Baiklah, kalau itu memang yang terbaik menurutmu. Ya sudah—kembalilah ke tempatmu."

Gaara mengundurkan diri dari ruangan Hokage dan turun di lantai bawah. Saat itu dia melihat ada Temari di pintu masuk gedung akademi itu.

"Neesan." Dia pun menghampirinya.

"Aa—Gaara."

"Kapan datang?" Tanya Gaara. "Kenapa tidak memberi kabar?"

"Aih—maaf maaf–——Ini rencana dadakan. Makanya aku tidak sempat memberi kabar."

"Dadakan? Ada apa? Kelihatannya mendesak sekali."

"Ah—tidak mendesak kok. Hanya urusan dengan bagian pengujian."

"Bagian penguji? Untuk apa?"

Temari tersenyum, "Tidak apa. Ya sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu, ya?!" Temari menepuk pundak Gaara dan langsung masuk ke dalam.

Gaara memandang heran pada kakak sulungnya itu. Tapi dia hanya diam dan berjalan menuju ke gedung Jonin. Di tengah jalan sekelebat dia melihat Shikamaru, Asuma dan Genma melesat cepat menuju ke arah barat. Di depan gedung Jonin, dia berpapasan dengan Kurenai.

"—Kenapa kelihatannya mereka tergesa sekali?"

"Oh—kau Gaara." Kurenai tampak kaget dengan kedatangan Gaara, "Tidak, kok. Katanya daa masalah di kota dekat sini. Makanya mereka pergi. Kau sendiri kenapa di sini?"

"Sepertinya aku memang benar-benar luang."

"Hmm—baguslah., kau bisa istirahat. Ku lihat kau cukup sibuk akhir-akhir ini." Kurenai melihat jam yang terpasang di taman di dekat gedung itu, "Sudah jam segini, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa, Gaara-Kun." Dan Kurenai pun pergi meninggalkan Gaara sendiri.

"—-'Kun'…. Kenapa mereka selau menganggapku seperti anak-anak." Gumam Gaara sebelum akhirnya dia masuk ke gedung Jonin. Sesampainya di lantai 2 dia terkejut mendapati Sasuke di dalam ruangan kosong itu. "—Tidak biasanya kau di sini." Sapanya.

Sasuke menoleh pada Gaara, "—Hanya sedang senggang."

Gaara duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Naruto ada misi? Ku lihat hari ini dia sibuk banget."

"Ya—dia harus ke ibukota sore ini. Besok juga pulang. Kau ada perlu dengannya?"

"…. Tidak juga—Hanya, aku dengar Akatsuki datang lagi."

Gaara memandang Sasuke cukup lama, "Begitulah. Aku juga ada di sana saat itu. Tapi saat itu yang datang bukanlah Itachi."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku paham apa yang kau pikirkan. Tapi tergesa tidaklah baik." Gaara melepas tas peralatannya dan mulai menyusun kembali. Kegiatan rutinnya setiap senggang.

Lalu pintu ruangan itu terbuka lagi dan masuklah Kakashi, "Hee—kalian ada disini?! Sedang apa?"

"–——Sensei sendiri sedang apa?" Sasuke ganti bertanya.

"Aku baru saja kembali dari Iwa Gakure no Sato. Jadi ku pikir—aku ingin santai sebentar sebelum misi yang berikut."

Namun, baru saja Kakashi hendak duduk, tiba-tiba peluit tanda darurat berbunyi panjang dan detik berikutnya terdengar suara ledakan yang sangat dahsyat. Ketiga Jonin itu saling berpandangan dan akhirnya mereka pun melesat pergi.

"Ya ampun—untuk istirahat saja susah." Keluh Kakashi.

Mereka menuju pusat ledakan yang ternyata berasal dari gerbang belakang desa. Di sana tampaklah anggota Akatsuki yang sudah familiar di ingatan 3 Jonin itu. Keadaan sudah kacau balau. Penduduk segera mengungsi diawasi oleh sekelompok Chuunin. Bangunan banyak yang roboh dan terbakar akibat ledakan yang terus terjadi.

"Itachi—" Desis Sasuke saat memandang sosok kakak sulungnya itu berdiri dengan gagahnya di antara asap dan jilatan api.

"…. Kelihatannya aku harus menyerahkan mereka pada kalian." Kata Kakashi saat asap ledakan terus membumbung tinggi. Dan ledakan demi ledakan berurutan terjadi di tempat itu. "Benar-benar hari yang sibuk." Dan Kakashi pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Gaara.

Gaara mencabut kunainya, "Jangan terbawa emosi." Kata Gaara pelan, "Aku serahkan dia padamu."

"Hmph—Kau pikir sedang bicara dengan siapa? Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!" Sasuke mulai menggunakan mata Sharingan-nya. Dalam 1 detik, dia sudah berhadapan dengan Itachi dan Gaara menangani Kisame….

"**Konoharyuu****Tajuu Kage Shuriken no Jutsu**" Gaara menyerang Kisame tanpa menyiakan waktu. Tapi semua serangannya mampu ditahan Kisame tanpa kesulitan.

Kisame terus mengawasi Gaara, "—Kelihatannya wajahmu pernah aku lihat—" Gumam Kisame sambil mengelak dari serangan Gaara yang datang bertubi-tubi, "Ah—ya–——Aku ingat sekarang. Kau ini Jinchuuriki yang Bijuu-nya kami ambil itu 'kan? Kenapa kau masih bisa hidup?"

Gaara menjaga jarak dengan Kisame, "—Aku masih punya banyak urusan di dunia ini. Shinigami pun tidak berhak ikut campur."

Angin berhembus pelan dan membuat riak di permukaan air tempat Gaara dan Kisame berpijak. Di helaan nafas pertama, ledakan besar terjadi dan mengguncang sungai besar itu.

"**Suikodanryuu no Jutsu**!!!" Kisame menyerang Gaara dengan naga air yang dengan telak mengurung Gaara dalam tubuh naga air itu. "Ha—Kalau shinigami tidak bisa membawamu, biar aku yang antar kau padanya."

Berada dalam air membuat Gaara tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Terlebih air itu mengandung Chakra Kisame yang cukup besar untuk menekan Gaara. 1 menit—2 menit–——dan Gaara puun kehabisan persediaan oksigennya di menit ke-4.

"GAARA!!" Sasuke hendak melompat ke arah Gaara, namun di halangi Itachi.

"Jangan lari dariku, Sasuke. Ayo kemari—maju dan bunuh aku seperti yang selalu kau katakan." Itachi memancing amarah Sasuke.

"Ck—Sial." Sasuke tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa melihat Gaara tersiksa dalam tubuh naga air itu. Dia pun berusaha setidaknya agar dia bisa bebas dari Itachi.

"**Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu**!!!"

Sasuke terkejut saat sebuah ledakan menghancurkan naga air itu dan membebaskan Gaara. Detik itu dia merasa lega melihat Sakura dan Naruto datang. Segera saja dia bergabung dengan rekan timnya itu.

"Darimana saja kalian?"

"Maaf—Di pusat pun terjadi kekacauan. Deidara dan Sasori juga datang." Kata Sakura.

Naruto memapah Gaara yang sepertinya masih sedikit sesak, "Bertahan Gaara!!" Naruto memadang tajam pada Kisame, "Dia ya, yang membuat Gaara jadi begini?!" Baru saja Naruto hendak maju, tapi lengannya di tahan Gaara.

"…. Kau _back-up_ aku saja dari belakang. Urusanku dan dia masih panjang."

"Tapi—keadaanmu masih begini…."

"Aku bilang kau hanya boleh berada di belakangku!!" Gaara mempererat cengkramannya di tangan Naruto. Dia mulai merasa panas karena sejak tadi Kisame terus meremehkannya.

Naruto tidak bisa membantah lagi. dia tahu benar kalau Gaara saat ini sedang benar-benar kesal, "—Baiklah–——tapi kalau kau terjatuh sekali saja, jangan harap aku izinkan kau bergerak lagi."

Gaara berdiri tegak di sebelah Naruto, "Kalau itu terjadi—kau boleh melakukan apa yang kau suka."

"Ehehe—Ku pegang ucapanmu. Sekarang—berjuanglah!!" Naruto menepuk pundak Gaara kuat-kuat. Setelah itu dia membiarkan teman-temannya maju. Sakura pun membantu para Chuunin untuk mengatasi api dan mengobati yang terluka,

Naruto berdiri tegak sambil berkacak pinggang, "Baiklah—Pesta akan segera berakhir kalau kau tidak turun sekarang–——Zetsu!!" Naruto langsung melemparkan sebilah kunai ke salah satu pohon di tempat itu. dan kunai itu tertangkap oleh sebuah ranting yang muncul secara tidak wajar di badan pohon itu.

"–——Khu khu khu—Ternyata kau hebat juga, bocah rubah." Perlahan Zetsu pun keluar dari batang pohon itu, "Kau benar—pesta akan terasa membosankan jika berakhir begitu cepat." Zetsu pun dengan segera sudah berada di hadapan Naruto.

"Maaf kalau kemarin itu aku membuatmu kecewa. Tapi kali ini—akan aku layani kau dengan sungguh-sungguh."

❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂

"Sial—Ternyata kau kuat juga." Kisame bertumpu pada pedangnya setelah Sabaku Kyuu milik Gaara mematahkan 2-3 tulang iganya.

Gaara pun berdiri terhuyung dengan luka sayat besar di dadanya. Nyaris kehabisan Chakra membuat Gaara benar-benar terdesak. Tapi karena dia lihat Naruto sedang melawan Zetsu, Gaara bersikukuh tidak akan roboh meski dia harus menguras staminanya hingga batas minus.

"Kali ini—aku akan benar-benar menghabisimu!" Kisame mengayunkan pedang besarnya ke arah Gaara dan air pun membentuk pisau tajam yang menuju tepat ke arah Gaara.

"**Dai Kamaitachi no Jutsu**!!!" Angin berhembus dari belakang Gaara dan menghancurkan pisau air itu. Begitu angin reda, Temari sudah berdiri di sebelah Gaara, "—Kelihatannya kau cukup kesulitan di sini, Gaara."

"–——Neesan."

"Istirahatlah, selanjutnya biar aku yang urus."

"Neesan—Jangan gegabah—aku masih sanggup."

"Sanggup apanya—Kau sudah babak belur begitu." Temari membuka lebar kipas besinya. "Jangan suka membantah kakakmu ya."

Kisame tersenyum sinis, "Nona, kalau kau tidak mau wajah cantikmu terluka, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini dan biarkan aku menghabisi bocah di belakangmu itu."

"Aku senang kau bilang aku cantik, tapi maaf—Aku tidak tertarik untuk pergi!" Temari kembali mengibaskan kipasnya dan angin besar menyerang Kisame. Akan tetapi serangan itu langsung di balas Kisame.

Gaara setengah mati berusaha untuk bertahan. Namun makin lama Chakranya makin terkuras habis, dan kakinya mulai terbenam dalam air, "—Ck!! Sial!!" Mau tidak mau Gaara pun berpindah ke jembatan. Sudah cukup baginya untuk masuk dalam air hari ini….

"AAAARRGHH!!"

Gaara terkejut mendengar suara teriakan itu. Ternyata berasal dari Sasuke. Gaara melihatnya tersungkur tidak berdaya di hadapan Itachi. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Gaara pun bergegas menyambar tubuh Sasuke dan menjauhkannya dari Itachi. Sasuke tampak kesakitan walau tidak ada luka parah di tubuhnya. "_Apa yang orang itu lakukan pada Sasuke?_" Gaara memandang tajam Itachi. Dia lihat wajah Itachi pun tampak kelelahan.

"Sasuke!!" Sakura muncul di sebelah Gaara, "Ke—kenapa Sasuke?" Tanyanya panik.

"—Aku juga tidak tahu—Bawa dia!!" Gaara menyerahkan Sasuke pada Sakura. Dan gadis itu membawa Sasuke cukup jauh tapi tidak meninggalkan arena pertarungan itu.

"…. Kelihatannya kau punya tekad yang kuat untuk bertahan, bocah Konoha." Itachi tetap berdiri tegak walau Gaara jelas melihatnya sudah sangat kelelahan.

"_Orang yang luar biasa. Walau kehabisan Chakra dia masih bisa berdiri._" Gaara tidak bisa lagi mencoba bertahan, seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri dan dia pun jatuh berlutut. Darah makin deras mengalir dari lukanya.. "_Sial—Rupanya memang tidak bisa sampai 30 menit—_"

"Kelihatannya kau sudah kepayahan. Bagaimana kalau ku bebaskan kau dari rasa sakit itu?" tiba-tiba saja Zetsu sudah berada di belakang Gaara, dalam sekejab mata, seluruh wilayah itu di lingkupi sulur-sulur yang langsung mengikat semua yang ada di sana, dan hanya menyisakan Naruto seorang diri.

"KAU!! LEPASKAN MEREKA!!!" Teriak Naruto berang.

"Akan ku lepaskan kalau kau bersedia menyerahkan Kyuubi dalam tubuhmu. Dengan begitu mereka semua akan selamat." Kata Zetsu.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan marah, "Dasar licik—Pengecut!!"

"Terserah kau mau bicara apa. Ikutlah dengan kami dan akan kami bebaskan mereka." Zetsu mengangkat tangannya dan pohon misterius seperti yang di Suna dulu muncul kembali di hadapan Naruto, "Kau tidak punya banyak waktu. Cepat putuskan atau aku terpaksa membunuh semua temanmu."

Naruto benar-benar dihadapkan dengan pedang bermata dua. Di satu pihak dia tidak bisa melihat teman-temannya menderita, di pihak lain dia juga tidak boleh menyerahkan Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya begitu saja. Kebimbangan memenuhi benak Naruto.

"Kelihatannya kau butuh bantuan untuk memutuskan." Zetsu menyentuh sulur yang melilit tubuh Gaara, "Bagaimana jadinya kalau aku lakukan ini padanya—" Sulur yang di sentuhnya itu bersinar redup. Perlahan sinar itu masuk ke dalam tubuh Zetsu, "—Dia sudah kehabisan Chakra. Kalau ini terus kulakukan, dia pasti akan mati dalam beberapa detik."

Sekujur tubuh Naruto bergetar saat melihat wajah Gaara yang makin lama semakin pucat, juga darah yang makin deras mengalir dari lukanya. "HENTIKAAAAAAN!!!"

Saat Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ada yang menepuk pundaknya pelan, "—Serahkan ini pada kami." Begitu Naruto memandang ke depan, di sana sudah berdiri Neji dan juga Hinata.

"Ka—kalian…."

"Naruto-Kun tenang saja. Kami tidak akan membuat mereka melakukan hal lebih dari ini." Kata Hinata tanpa menoleh padanya.

"—Ayo, Hinata." Kata Neji. Kedua bersaudara Hyuuga itu memasang kuda-kuda yang sama dan serentak menggunakan Jutsu andalan mereka, "**Juuken**!!"

"**Hakke****—**"

"**Shugohakke****—**"

"**Rokujuuyonsho**!!!"

Dalam hitungan detik, seluruh sulur di sana hancur oleh serangan Neji dan Hinata. Naruto menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk meraih Gaara dan membawanya menjauh. Lalu dia berkumpul lagi bersama Sakura, Sasuke dan Temari di belakang Hyuuga bersaudara itu.

"Gaara—Hei—bangunlah!!" Naruto menepuk pipi Gaara dengan tangannya yang gemetaran, "—Gaara—"

Sakura melepaskan Sasuke dan memeriksa keadaan Gaara, "–——Tidak apa. Dia hanya _over_ _limit_. Chakra-nya benar-benar terkuras habis. Tenanglah—dia akan baik-baik saja."

Temari menyentuh pundak Naruto, "Tidak apa—dia itu kuat."

Naruto tidak bersuara lagi. Dia hanya diam sambil menggenggam erat tangan Gaara seperti yang selalu dia lakukan sejak dulu–——

Tak lama, sulur-sulur kembali menyerang mereka dari segala arah, namun kali ini sulur-sulur itu tidak bisa menyentuh sasaran karena seluruh sulur itu terputus oleh serangan Hinata dan Neji. Zetsu tampaknya terkejut akan apa yang terjadi.

"Maaf saja—seluruh benda yang terbuat dari Chakra akan bisa dihancurkan oleh Juuken kami." Kata Neji, "Sebaiknya bawa monster menjijikkan itu pergi dari sini." Neji menoleh sekilas pada pohon raksasa yang tampaknya masih tersegel tiu.

"–——Begitu. Kalau Chakraku tidak bisa menghadapi kalian, sebaiknya ku musnahkan saja kalian semua!!" Zetsu melompat tinggi dan mendarat di salah satu jari pohon besar itu. Diikuti oleh Itachi, Kisame dan juga 2 anggota Akatsuki yang ikut menerobos Konoha, Deidara dan Sasori.

Dengan suatu Ninjutsu, mulut monster itu terbuka lebar dan keluarlah sebuah cahaya terang yang begitu menyilaukan mata. Cahaya itu meluncur begitu cepat dan menuju ke arah Naruto cs tanpa bisa dihindari lagi….

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!!" Puluhan 'Naruto' membuat barisan di depan teman-temannya dan secara serentak mengeluarkan Jutsu terhebatnya, "**Oodama Rasengan**!!" Pusaran angin yang luar biasa tercipta dan angin itu menelan cahaya yang dari pohon raksasa itu dan langsung membaliknya seketika.

Ledakan besar terjadi di tempat itu dan menyisakan sinar terang dan suara yang bergaung di seantero Konoha.

❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂

"–——Iruka Sensei…."

Iruka tersenyum lembut pada Naruto yang baru saja membuka matanya, "Kau sudah sadar. Syukurlah."

Naruto duduk di bantu Iruka, "–——Ini—Di RS, ya? Apa yang terjadi? Gaara dan yang lainnya mana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tenanglah sedikit. Iya, ini di RS. Kalian semua terluka cukup parah. Gaara di rawat di kamar sebelah." Jawab Iruka dengan sabar.

"Lalu—Akatsuki-nya?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan jelas. Begitu aku, Hokage-Sama dan Sennin Jiraiya datang, mereka langsung melarikan diri."

"Lalu—lalu monster pohon itu bagaimana?"

"Pohon?" Iruka coba mengingat, "Ah ya—memang ada sosok pohon aneh di belakang mereka. pohon itu tampaknya mengalami kerusakan yang lumayan parah. Memangnya—itu apa?'

"—Itu pohon yang mereka pakai untuk menarik Bijuu dari tubuh Jinchuuriki. Seperti yang mereka lakukan pada Gaara dulu." Naruto meremas selimutnya, "Sial—jadi pohon aneh itu belum hancur…."

Iruka melonggarkan cengkraman tangan Naruto, "Sudah, tidak apa. Yang jelas sekarang kau harus istirahat. " Iruka berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku akan menjenguk Sasuke sebentar."

Naruto membiarkan Iruka pergi, setelah pintu tertutup, Naruto turun dari tempat tidurnya, "—Aku mau melihat Gaara, ah. Mana mau aku disuruh nunggu." Berlaku seperti pencuri, Naruto berjingkat menuju ke kamar di sebelahnya. Saat dia akan masuk, dia mengurungkan niatnya begitu mendengar suara Tsunade dari dalam. Dia pun mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit.

Di dalam dia lihat Gaara duduk di tempat tidur di dampingi Hinata. Ada Temari dan Neji juga di sana. Lalu Tsunade yang tampaknya marah besar, "_Tumben Tsunade Baachan memarahi Gaara_." Batin Naruto tidak mengerti.

"–—— Sudah beribu kali aku peringatkan!! Jangan bertarung lebih dari 20 menit!!" Tsunade berkacak pinggang, "Lihat sekarang—kau memaksakan diri lagi. Otot dan seluruh sistem dalam tubuhmu cidera. Kau sudah bosah hidup, ya!?"

Naruto memandang Gaara. Tubuhnya seakan terpaku di depan pintu itu….

"Jangan karena aku bilang kondisimu sudah makin membaik, kau bisa berbuat seenakmu. Dasar anak-anak." Tsunade menghela nafas, "Asal kau tahu—sejak Shukaku terengut dari tubuhmu, aku riskan untuk memasukkanmu lagi dalam jajaran shinobi. Dan sekarang aku menyesal dengan keputusanku waktu itu." Tsunade berbalik, "Aku minta kau camkan hal ini—jika dalam 1 minggu kondisimu tidak membaik, aku tunggu surat pengunduran dirimu di mejaku." Dan Hokage wanita itu pun keluar dari kamar perawatan.

Naruto secepat kilat kembali ke kamarnya. Begitu langkah Tsunade sudah tidak terdengar, seketika tubuhnya merosot lemas. "—Gaara…." Saat itu dia baru tersadar kalau memang Gaara sering tampak sakit. Tak terasa pipinya pun mulai basah—sendiri, Naruto pun menangis tanpa suara.

–——–——–——

"Dasar—Aku pikir dia kenapa-kenapa. Ternyata malah tidur pulas." Gaara memandang Naruto yang tertidur pulas.

"Mungkin dia terlalu lelah. Biarkan saja dulu." Kata Hinata, "Sebaiknya Gaara juga istirahat dulu. Hokage-Sama belum mengizinkanmu turun 'kan?"

Gaara memandang Hinata, melihat wajah gadis itu, Gaara pun setuju untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Temari dan Neji sudah pergi untuk membantu perbaikan desa, jadi dia dan Hinata hanya berdua, "…. Kau—tidak berkomentar apa-apa tentang ucapan Tsunade-Sama tadi?"

Hinata duduk di sisi tempat tidur, "Aku—Sangat mengerti kalau kau tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. Dan aku yakin kalau kau akan melakukan apapun agar kondisimu segera pulih dalam 1 minggu ini. Karena itu-aku tidak akan melarangmu." Hinata tersenyum, "Yang bisa aku lakukan cuma berada di dekatmu. Itu saja."

Gaara meraih tangan Hinata, "Terimakasih. Memang itu yang aku butuhkan."

"Kalau kau butuh bantuan, aku dan Neji Niisama pasti akan dengan senang hati membantumu. Jangan lupa kalau kami klan Hyuuga sangat ahli dalam masalah organ tubuh manusia." Hinata tersenyum penuh arti pada Gaara.

"Ya— aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkan kalian. Dan kuminta, jangan sampai Iruka Sensei, dan terlebih Naruto, tahu hal ini."

"Percayakan padaku. Bukankah selama beberapa bulan terakhir kau berhasil membuat Naruto percaya kalau kau masuk dalam kelompok khusus Hyuuga walau sebenarnya kau berlatih bersama kami."

Gaara memejamkan mata, memang benar, selama ini sebenarnya dia sibuk berlatih bersama Neji untuk memulihkan sistem tubuhnya yang tidak kunjung membaik sejak Shukaku menghilang dari tubuhnya.

"Istirahatlah. Besok aku datang lagi." Hinata berdiri, "Sampai besok."

Memandang gelapnya malam di luar sana, Gaara pun segera merasa ngantuk dan tertidur pulas dengan cepat.

❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂

"Bagus kalian sudah keluar dari RS. Aku lega." Iruka tampak senang saat Naruto dan Gaara kembali ke rumah.

"Aku pulang." Gaara melepas alas kakinya dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku pulang." Naruto bersuara sangat pelan dan membuat 2 orang lainnya jadi heran.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Iruka, "Kau masih skit?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Enggak kok." Katanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau lemas begitu?" Tanya Iruka lagi.

"–——" Naruto memandang Gaara, "…. Ga' 'da apa-apa kok."Naruto pun langsung ngeloyor masuk ke ruang tengah.

Iruka dan Gaara saling berpandangan. Lalu Iruka mengikuti Naruto sedangkan Gaara butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk beranjak dari tempatnya…..

"Hokage-Sama masih memberi kalian cuti 2 hari. Lebih baik istirahat yang benar dan pulihkan kondisi kalian. Aku akan sedikit sibuk jadi jarang di rumah. Ku minta kalian jangan bertindak yang aneh-aneh. Mengerti?" Iruka tampak puas dengan ekspresi kedua anaknya itu. "Baiklah—aku tinggal dulu. Sampai nanti."

Hanya tinggal Naruto dan Gaara di rumah. Mereka duduk diam di ruang tengah. Naruto meletakkan kepalanya di beja bundar sedangkan Gaara diam sambil memandang langit yang cerah di luar sana. Pepohonan tampak hijau menaungi rumah kecil yang bagaikan istana bagi mereka itu….

"–——Hei Gaara—"

Gaara menoleh pada Naruto, "Apa?"

"……" Naruto diam lagi, "–——Ga jadi." Katanya.

Gaara memandang Naruto, "Kau aneh sekali. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Enggak kok. Aku ga pingin bilang apa-apa." Naruto berdiri, "Aku ngantuk. Aku tidur, ya?!" dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Gaara, Naruto langsung menuju ke kamarnya. Di sana dia langsung rebahan di tatami tanpa mengglar futon terlebih dahulu. "–——Dasar bodoh—mana bisa aku tanyakan langsung padamu…. 1 minggu itu—tinggal 3 hari lagi. Apa yang akan kau lakukan Gaara…." Naruto pun memejamkan matanya. Entah tidur atau sekedar menahan airmatanya….

❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂

Suasana di ruangan Hokage hari itu terasa sangat menekan. Hokage wanita itu menatap lekat Gaara yang berdiri di depan mejanya. Hari ini hari perjanjian mereka dan Gaara—sama sekali tidak menyerahkan surat apapun pada Tsunade.

"Baik–——Aku tidak paham maksudmu. Aku bilang kau harus menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirimu jika kondisimu belum pulih dalam 1 minggu ini." Ujar Tsunade, "Dan yang aku lihat—kau sama sekali tidak mengalami kemajuan."

"…. Anda belum membuktikannya." Kata Gaara.

"Bukti?!" Tsunade berdiri sambil menggebrak meja. "Bukti macam apa yang akan kau tunjukkan padaku?"

"Lawan aku."

Tsunade langsung terdiam mendapatkan jawaban yang selugas itu dari Gaara. "Kau—BOCAH SEPERTIMU BERANI MENANTANGKU!!! KAU SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP RUPANYA." Suara Tsunade yang menggelegar itu membuat aktifitas di gedung akademi berhenti untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kembali normal lagi.

Gaara tidak bergeming dengan suara yang seakan mampu meruntuhkan sebuah gunung itu. Dia tetap berdiri tegap tanpa gentar.

Tsunade duduk lagi dan menghela nafas, "–——Baiklah. Ini taruhan terakhir kita. Kalau kau bisa menyentuhku—seujung rambut saja. Aku tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu lagi. Mau kau mati atau seluruh tubuhmu luruh pun aku tidak peduli lagi."

Gaara tersenyum, "Aku pegang janji anda."

–——–——–——–——

"Ini tempat yang sempurna. Tidak akan ada yang akan mengganggu kita di sini." Tsunade mengajak Gaara ke sebuah gunung gersang jauh di timur Konoha, "Aku beri batasan waktu 25 menit. Lebih dari itu, namamu akan aku hapus dari daftar shinobi Konoha."

"Baik. Mohon bantuan anda." Gaara membungkuk hormat dan mulai memasang kuda-kuda.

"Hmp—Kau berniat menggunakan Taijutsu? Jangan menyesal kalau kau gagal." Tsunade pun tetap berdiri tanpa melakukan persiapan apapun.

Gaara pun memulai serangannya. Pertama, kedua, ketiga—semua berhasil dielakkan Tsunade dengan mudahnya, akan tetapi Gaara belum menyerah, berbekal beberapa Taijutsu yang diajarkan Neji dan Hinata, Gaara mulai bisa memaksa Tsunade untuk bergerak. Dalam satu kesempatan langka, Gaara bisa mendekati Tsunade. Hampir bisa menyentuhnya, tapi tinju Tsunade telak mengenai pundaknya dan membuat dia terpental cukup jauh.

Tsunade terkejut dengan kemampuan Gaara, "_Anak ini benar-benar tangguh. Benar-benar layak di sebut sebagai seorang jenius. Namun—aku tetap tidak bisa membiarkannya hidup dengan penuh resiko begini._"

Gaara mengambil ancang-ancang lagi, dan kali ini dia menyerang dengan serius dan akhirnya pada batas staminanya, dia mampu untuk membuat Tsunade harus menepati janjinya–——

"Jadi sekarang kau benar-benar terbebas dari pengawasan Hokage-Sama, ya?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengobati luka di pundak Gaara.

"Begitulah. Rasanya seperti baru bebas dari penjara."

Hinata tertawa, "Kau ini bagaimana. Hokage-Sama 'kan mencemaskanmu, makanya beliau begitu ketat mengawasimu."

"…. Aku juga tahu itu." Gaara memandang langit yang tampak mendung siang itu, "Ku rasa sebentar lagi hujan."

"Uhm—aku pikir juga begitu. Tapi tidak apa, hujan malah lebih baik." Hinata membebatkan perban putih dengan begitu rapi, "Nah, sekarang sudah selesai. Luka ini tidak begitu parah, 2-3 hari juga pasti sembuh. Hokage-Sama bahkan belum menggunakan 10 dari kekuatannya."

"Tentu saja. Kalau dia serius, saat ini aku pasti sudah benar-benar harus berhenti menjadi shinobi." Gaara membenahi pakaiannya, "Aku akan pergi menemui Naruto dan Iruka Sensei dulu."

"Kau akan menceritakannya?"

"Ya, semuanya. Dan sepertinya—Naruto sudah tahu masalah cideraku ini."

Hinata tampak kaget, "Sungguh?"

Gaara mengangguk, "Beberapa hari belakangan ini dia aneh padaku. Seperti maju dan mundur. Makanya ku pikir—dia tahu masalah ini entah dengan cara apa."

"Naruto-Kun, pantas aku lihat dia juga tidak bersemangat akhir-akhir ini. Lebih sering bengong."

"Makanya—lebih baik aku jujur sebelum otaknya mencair."

"Ya sudah—bicaralah dengan mereka." Hinata menggerai rambut panjangnya, "O iya, sore nanti Otoosama menunggumu di rumah."

"Hiashi-Sama? Ada apa?"

"Entahah. Yang jelas jangan sampai terlambat. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau Otoosama itu orangnya disiplin."

"—Baiklah aku akan datang." Dan Gaara pun keluar dari ruangan Jonin.

Hinata membereskan kotak P3K di ruang itu, "Kalau Gaara tahu apa yang akan Otoosama bicarakan—bagaimana reaksinya, ya?" Sambil tersenyum, Hinata kembali menyimpan kotak P3K itu.

❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂

2 minggu berlalu sejak kejadian yang menghebohkan Konoha itu. Gaara tampaknya sudah benar-benar terbebas dari tekanan yang ada setelah selama 2 minggu penuh Iruka dan Naruto benar-benar tidak melepaskan mata darinya. Tapi Gaara tidak protes karena tahu kalau itu memang karena kesalahannya sendiri., yang penting—semua sudah beres…..

"Gaara Senseeeiii!!!"

Gaara menoleh saat mendengar suara Konohamaru. Lalu dia lihat mantan muridnya itu berlari sekuat tenaga ke arahnya, "—Ada apa?" Tanyanya setelah Konohamaru mengatur nafasnya lagi.

"Apa benar—kalau sebentar lagi akan ada ujian Chuunin?"

Gaara memandang Konohamaru, "–——Kau sudah tahu?"

"Ya… Naruto Senpai yang memberitahukannya pada kami. Katanya—1 minggu dari sekarang. Apa itu benar?"

"…. Benar. Lalu—apa tim kalian ikut?"

Konohamaru tiba-tiba tampak lesu, "Itulah—Aku bingung. Tiba-tiba begini–——aku merasa belum siap." Katanya lirih, "Moegi dan Toechi juga sepertinya bingung mau ikut atau tidak."

Gaara lalu mengajak Konohamaru bicara sambul duduk di bangku taman yang dekat dengan tempat mereka sekarang, "—Kenapa bingung. Aku yakin kalian bisa. Ujian Chuunin itu tidak semengerikan yang dibicarakan orang."

"Biar begitu—Tetap saja lawannya dari desa lain yang belum kami tahu."

Gaara menepuk kepala Konohamaru, "Tenang saja. Bukankah ini kesempatan bagus untuk menguji kemampuan kalian? Semakin kuat lawan yang kalian hadapi, kalian pasti juga akan menjadi lebih kuat. Dan lagi—Aku tidak ingat pernah membimbing anak penakut seperti ini."

"—Sensei yakin kami bisa?"

"Tentu saja. Kalian ini rookie kebanggaan desa ini."

Mendengar itu, Konohamaru kembali bersemangat, "Baiklah!! Kalau Sensei yang bilang begitu—aku yakin kami pasti bisa." Konohamaru mengepalkan kedua tangannya penuh semangat, "'Ma kasih ya, Sensei. Sekarang aku semangat lagi." Dia berdiri, "Mulai besok—Berlatih lebih keras lagi!! Sampai jumpa Sensei." Konohamaru pun berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan Gaara.

"Hh—kenapa makin lama dia makin mirip Naruto." Gaara berdiri, "Sampai kapan kau berniat sembunyi disitu—Hinata?" Gaara menoleh pada sebatang pohon.

Dari balik pohon itu keluarlah Hinata, "Ah—ketahuan, ya?! Maaf—Tadinya aku mau menghampirimu, tapi—melihat Konohamaru, aku jadi mengurungkan niatku." Hinata mendekat pada Gaara. "Apa setelah ini kau berencana untuk pulang?"

"Kurasa begitu—Hari ini cukup sudah aku di gedung Jonin."

"Ya—kau pasti bosan terus menjadi _pagar_ di desa ini. Biasanya 'kan kau sudah nyepi untuk berlatih bersama Neji Niisama."

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan menuju rumah. Sebenarnya Gaara masih agak kikuk berjalan berdampingan begini. Mengingat ini permintaan dari Hiashi-Sama, Gaara tidak bisa menolak saat pemimpin keluarga Hyuuga itu meminta agar Hinata diizinkan untuk tinggal bersamanya. Iruka dan Naruto menyambut kabar itu dengan senang. Dan selama 1 minggu Gaara terus jadi bahan olok-olok Naruto.

"Kami pulang!!" Gaara masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti Hinata. Pintu terbuka tapi terasa sepi. Dia membuka ruang tengah, tapi kosong.

"Kemana, ya? Masa belum ada yang pulang?" Hinata kelihatan heran.

Gaara melihat rak sepatu, milik Iruka sudah tertata rapi di sana, berarti dia ada di rumah. Gaara menuju ke kamar Iruka dan membuka pelan pintunya. Ternyata Iruka sedang tidur pulas di kamarnya. Gaara menutup kembali pintu kamar itu, "Sensei sedang tidur. Biarkan saja, nanti kita bangunkan saat makan malam."

Hinata mengangguk dan mengikuti Gaara ke ruang tengah. Di bukanya pintu geser dan pemandangan hutan yang hijau menyejukkan mereka. Lalu sambil menunggu Naruto pulang, mereka berdua pun ngobrol ringan. Dan saat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, barulah Naruto pulang.

"AKU PULAAANG!!" Serunya dari pintu depan.

"Permisi." Suara Sakura terdengar di belakang Naruto. Lalu Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke pun masuk ke ruang tengah.

"Kalian berdua saja? Iruka Sensei mana?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengenyakkan dirinya di bantal duduk.

"Sedang tidur. Mungkin kelelahan."

"Hee—Tidur ya? Berarti benar-benar capek."

"Ngomong-ngomong, tumben Sakura dan Sasuke ikut kemari." Hinata memandang 2 rekan Joninnya itu, "Apa ada keperluan?"

"Sebenarnya tidak penting juga. Kami diajak Naruto makan bareng, katanya dia habis dapat bonus dari misinya yang terakhir." Kata Sakura.

"Ya ya—aku lagi baik hati nih. Makanya malam ini, aku yang traktir makan malam kalian. Sekalian buat selamatan karena Gaara ga' jadi berhenti menjadi shinobi." Naruto tertawa. "Jadi bagaimana, nunggu Iruka Sensei bangun atau nanti kita bawakan saja?" dia memandang Gaara.

"—Sebaiknya biarkan saja dia tidur, jarang-jarang dia bisa istirahat lama seperti ini."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk, "Aku ngerti. Kalau gituuuu—Ayo ke Ichiraku!!!!" Naruto berdiri duluan dengan semangat menggebu. Yang lainnya hanya pasrah mengikuti Naruto, daripada menolak dan membuat pemuda itu BT, urusannya malah lebih runyam.

Mereka berjalan menuju kota. Melewati tempat pertempuran beberapa waktu lalu. Melihat semua sudah pulih seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, mau tidak mau mereka berdecak kagum. Dalam urusan bangun membangun, Konoha memang bisa diharapkan.

Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil melihat ke arah monumen batu yang berukirkan wajah Hokage dari 5 generasi itu, "…. LIHAT SAJA AYAH!! AKU AKAN JADI LEBIH KUAT DARIMU!!" Serunya sambil mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara.

Jelas saja ucapannya itu membuat Sakura dan Sasuke terheran-heran. Dan pada detik itu barulah Naruto menceritakan kepada 2 sahabatnya tentang kabar yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya itu. Hinata hanya tersenyum karena Gaara sudah menceritakan padanya terlebih dahulu.

"Bohong!! Kenapa kau diam saja selama ini?" Sakura berkacak pinggang.

"Aku juga baru tahu kok." Naruto nyengir.

"Tapi 'kan kau bisa bilang lebih cepat." Desak Sakura lagi.

"Ya ampun—entah apa yang akan dikatakan Yondaime-Sama jika beliau masih hidup." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayah pasti bangga melihat aku sekarang." Naruto mengacungkan tan 'V' dengan jarinya. "Aku pasti sudah lebih kuat darinya." Dia nyengir lebar.

"Jangan mimpi." Sakura langsung berbalik dan berjalan duluan.

"Aku tidak dengar apa-apa." Sasuke mengikuti Sakura.

Gaara menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto, "Kadang aku suka dengan kepolosanmu ini, Naruto-Chan." Gaara pun pergi diikuti Hinata yang tertawa pelan.

Naruto langsung gondok mendapat reaksi yang dingin dari teman-temannya itu, "Uuuh!! Kenapa sih kalian selalu begitu padaku. Sekali-sekali mendukungku 'kan ga' salah." Naruto akhirnya berlari menyusul teman-temannya itu.

Dilingkup hiruk pikuk—akhirnya mereka pun masuk ke kedai Ichiraku dan menikmati makan malam mereka. hari ini—yang ada hanyalah rasa penat setelah sehari penuh berkutat dengan kekesibukan yang seakan tiada habis. Namun segala penat dan kebosanan hilang sudah begitu berkumpul bersama orang-orang terpenting. Oase yang senantiasa menyegarkan jiwa dan raga, dan layaknya obat yang menyembuhkan segala masalah.

Hari ini dan sampai kapanpun–——

Konoha akan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk menjadi lebih baik.


End file.
